Guardian Solaris
by XAOTL Omega
Summary: The gang have seperated. The world has thrown challenge after challenge towards our heroes. What happens when a mysterious figure comes and reunites the group once more? Advanceshipping in later chapters.
1. Alone

Story takes place two years after the Diamond & Pearl Saga. I hope you enjoy this story, and if you can please review with any feedback that you may have, any and all reviews are helpful in any case.

Contains Advanceshipping (Ash/May) as the main relationship, although several others are included and referenced.

----

**Guardian Solaris**

By, XAOTL Omega A.K.A. XAOTL

**Ages:**

**May: 15**

**Max: 13**

**Brock: 22**

**Dawn: 13**

----

**Chapter 1- Alone**

At the start of things, everything's blurry. Like you have absolutely no idea what to do. Then you wake up. You see people, fight with people, fall in love with people. As well as an assortment of other things that you can do with people, or a whole group of people if you really want.

For me, things were blurry as well. Just like you when you first popped out. It was all so chaotic, not knowing what was up, or down. Yet it was better than the situation I find myself in now. Back then there was no good or evil or start or stop, or past, present, future, as well as the boring philosophical arguments that go along with them.

Just Chaos. Lovely brilliant and abrupt as Arceus smacking you in the face Chaos.

But after you're born, and you take your first steps into this new world of endless possibilities. You realise that the lovely chaos was all that much better.

----

It was a brilliant day in Hoenn as the sun shone its bright rays of light down upon the earth. A young brunette girl, in her mid- teens walked down the path. She had definitely grown from three years ago although she was not an unusual height for her age. Her brunette hair went down to her shoulders, as the top was held up by a green bandana. The set of clothes that made up what she liked to call her emerald outfit.

Besides the girl, strode her little brother alongside. He was now thirteen, living his childhood dream of becoming a Pokémon trainer, to follow in his father's footsteps, as he walked alongside his older sister obviously more ecstatic. He wore a green T-Shirt with a white stripe running through the middle, he wore dark blue jeans, which were slightly worn at the bottom, and his black hair remained the same since he was a child.

Although the sun shone down at the glorious day, the demeanour of the older girl seemed to change the mood around of her entirely. The lack of lustre in her eyes, how her movements were constricted with every step, shoulders hung down. She seemed exhausted wondering what the journey ahead would bring her.

"I'm sure that you're going to win the festival this time May!" the younger one said in a happy tone, attempting to get his sisters mood up, knowing that nothing else would. "It's been a while since I've seen you last time in the grand festival"

"I know" she sighed, trying to surface a smile although failing.

It had been two years now that they had been reunited, the younger one, known as Max had seen the change in his sister. Her happy personality, her trademark smile that greeted all, they all seemed to have vanished. To the untrained eye her attempts at a rouse would work. To everyone else it would seem that she was a happy go lucky girl, with her future coming to her. Although her little brother could see deeper inside of his sister, and he knew that she was not the same.

He would always be the type to look deeper into others, and he could try and deny it all he would want, but it was as clear as day no matter how hard he would want to think otherwise. So to make sure that she would one day get better, he decided to travel with her, she had looked after him in his time of need, and now it was his turn to look out for her.

'_I hope that the grand festival cheers her up'_ He thought, as this was one of the only viable options that he could see.

"Well?" he pursued her for a better answer.

"I hope that I do well, I have a lot of tough rivals to face." She said without any hint of a smile.

This was just strange. Strange and different unlike before, when she was in some of her first festivals, she would run. May Maple would not be able to contain her excitement to get to the next hurdle and the next challenge. Until she lost. But she was happy before she lost, or was losing, or did something she was embarrassed about. Or if she did something she was guilty about. Or if someone she knew was in a bad way. But she would always be happy to get to the next festival.

Max had calculated that his little plan of letting the festival cheer was going to fail. So the young boy decided to try once more, in the thought that it could not make things any worse.

"I Know that you Will do great here May, you did great in Sinnoh" he said, but the young boy from Petalburg had made a small mistake. He said the 'S' word. May's expressions saddened once more, with thoughts of the past flooding into her mind.

Two years ago, she had competed in Johto; she had reached all the way towards the finals of the competition. Only to lose to one of her main rivals named Drew. She had barely seen the other green haired co-ordinator, apart from in other contests. In her loss all that she received was his ego in her face. He flashed his trophy over to her, the trophy that would remain just out of her reach, as girls swarmed around him. He told her things about her as a co-ordinator that, as always had made her feel like dirt. To try and take it all back, he threw her a Rose, like always. But this Rose had its thorns on, as it scratched her fingers, letting her blood come out. Yet he didn't notice, as he was left in the satisfaction of victory.

The year after Johto she had travelled to the Sinnoh region, she had bought some of her strongest Pokémon along with her, and with their abilities she was able to complete the necessary contests with ease, and had a lot of time left before the festival was about to begin. So she trained with her Pokémon, isolated from everyone else; all alone. Waiting for the festival to come, and when it did she was reunited with her younger brother, Max. Max was also travelling in Sinnoh and when he had heard how his sister had gone off of the face of the planet. He became worried, even though he wouldn't admit to his sister he did wonder where she could have gone off to. The young boy arrived at the grand festival trying to find her, in which he had succeeded. The two felt as if they were seeing a completely different person from who they had known.

In the Sinnoh festival May had a case of Déjà vu as she had once again reached the finals, only to lose. This time it was to her other rival, a boy known as Harley. After this loss, Harley began to mock her co-ordaining skills, and her ability to evade the trophy. Although her younger brother attempted to defend her, he too was put down by Harley. Harley mocked Max as being an incompetent trainer. It was then that May began to think about quitting co-ordinating.

'_Max has changed'_ May thought, _'He just doesn't feel like my little brother anymore'_ she thought, although the years had not been easy to Max either.

In his first year of training Max had failed to compete in the Evergrand league like other trainers, because he only had seven of the eight badges required. The reason for that was because he could not beat his father, no matter how hard he would try in a battle, he wasn't able to win. The next year he had travelled to the Sinnoh region, where he had met up with his sister, at the Grand Festival, then headed over to the Sinnoh championships, in which the young trainer had all eight badges required to enter. In the Sinnoh league he was beaten by a trainer named Brandon, after reaching to the top eight.

This year the young trainer had managed to defeat his father to obtain his eighth badge for his home region, and after his sisters Grand Festival, would finally be able to compete in the competition in which he had missed out on two years ago.

"May, I know that you're gonna blow the competition away!" Max said giving his sister a reassuring smile, although his persistent attempts continued to fail. The two then slowly made their way down the hill to the festival stadium complex. Into one of the few Pokémon centres that catered for the grand event.

----

Once they reached the centre, the automatic, Double doors opened up as they then heard a familiar call to love. "Oh Nurse Joy."

The call had made them both brighten up with the thought of seeing a figure that they hadn't seen in a long time. They rushed in to see Brock on his knees with a bouquet in his hands in similar attire that he was in when they had travelled throughout Kanto.

"Nurse Joy heal my broken hart and... Urghhh" Brock groaned as he was dragged across the floor by a Toxicroak that had materialised out of his Pokéball. The brother and sister pair didn't know whether to laugh or save the Fox-eyed breeder from what the Pokémon would do to him.

"He will never change" A voice from their side sighed, they then turned they noticed a girl, she appeared to be as old as Max, a co-ordinator May had remembered seeing on the T.V. called Dawn**. **

Max was lost in her image for an amount of time that he can't really remember until he was taken away from his perving at the blue haired girl by his sister.

"Hi!" May offered a friendly greeting,

"Oh? Hi" was her response,

"Do you know Brock?" May asked whilst Max wondered why she had just stated the obvious.

"Yeah I travelled with him through Sinnoh, my names Dawn; I'm a Co-ordinator" she said.

"Hi, I travelled with Brock through Kanto and Johto. My name is May and I'm a co-ordinator, and this."

"My names Max and I'm a Pokémon trainer" Max said with a sense of pride in his voice as he didn't want to be introduced by his sister.

'_A Pokémon trainer; just like'_ Dawn thought, however Dawns thoughts were interrupted as the older of the two hit Max with a mallet that seemed to come from nowhere. Dawn merely chuckled, and with a grin said "so I guess this makes us rivals"

"I guess so" May added. But this meeting left her a lot to think about.


	2. The Dragon awakens

**Guardian Solaris**

**Ages:**

**Ash-17**

**Serena (OC) - 9**

----

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

**(Authors' notes)**

**----**

**I do not own Pokémon. This is a fan work, without the objective of any profit to be made out of it.**

**Chapter 2- The Dragon awakens**

The sun slowly made its way down, setting as it had always done. Leaving a pallet of colours in the sky from exotic violets to deep reds. Those that had once came to the land of Hoenn would have said that the sun had clearly favoured this place, in comparison to the arctic wastes of Sinnoh or the wastelands of Kanto where they had come from to this sun kissed paradise.

Yet for another who had travelled so far this place had bought nothing, home was where the heart was, and his heart was not invested in any piece of dirt. No matter how much the sun may have blessed it.

That figure stood on top a hill, the sun in its final act of the day setting to his left. He stood upright and solitary, looking down to the green meadows below him, and the stone cobbled paths that divided the lush green land. Mans restrictive control order in natures beautiful chaos.

His figure stood tall but not a unusual size for a normal adult. When you notice him the first thing that you would look at the figure was his white trainers. Like when a child would look to an adult, they would start with the shoes and slowly move up. When it came to him, no matter how much someone would try they would always start from the bottom up. You would slowly scan up to his dark blue leans, an un-zipped hooded jacket with long sleeves covering his arms, a white jacket except for a black stripe that stretched through the chest; in between the un-zipped jacket his T-shirt was shown; nothing but a black shirt with a glistening golden stripe through the middle. On top of his head lay his dark black hair, it was longer than usual but he didn't require any head-gear because he had discovered that the hood on his jacket would prove far more suitable to the character that he had become, from the naive child that he once had been.

He stood wearing the mask that came upon his face as natural as hair growing upon his head. A dark aura surrounding him. An aura that would cause a sense of fear to penetrate many people that would dare to face him.

Suddenly a small Pikachu rushed up to him from behind, climbing up his shoulder, saying "PikaPi" although the figure wasn't in the least bit startled by the presence of his old friend.

"Hi Pikachu." He said in a clear soft voice that betrayed the mask he wore. Speaking in a tone reserved only for those close to him.

"Pika." The Pokémon replied with a cheery expression.

"So, she's alright?" he asked his faithful partner. He had been travelling with a young girl for a while now: long white hair, white trainers, and light blue jeans with a white T-shirt. A red and gold piece of cloth wrapped around her head, the ends trailing off into her hair. That and a smile that said that she was happy with the way things were and with travelling with him.

"Ash" he heard someone calling his name in the distance.

"Ash!" she called out, as a mild piece of worry within the boy was put at ease. "How long are you going to stand there? I'd be surprised if you have been standing there all this time?"

"I'd be surprised if you were looking for me all this time." He retorted, at which the young girl huffed in response.

"More like looking for Pikachu. Ash, teach Pikachu to understand words. Slow down does not mean run faster." She replied, a comment at which Pikachu lightly chuckled. Slowly she moved over to Ash's side, looking down at the land underneath them, "You know, the sunset is on the other side?"

Ash just shrugged.

"So you nervous? This is the big one, where you prove to me that Trainers are this and that and everything else." She paused, a small smirk placed upon her face, "or are you scared? That you're going to looooose?" she teased.

"w-w-." He began to stutter, "I'm not sure, they're big and scary and they all are going to go and think that just because they dress like they're in a carnival. They think that carnivals can beat me. Because Carnivals have clowns and, and." He rambled with a false fear of the upcoming challenge.

"Hah. I knew it." She said triumphantly, not so big and mighty now, I bet you're shaking in your boots."

"Y-Y-yeah." Ash said continuing the charade.

"If you wore boots." She corrected.

"If I wore boots." He repeated in his normal tone of voice as the young girl chuckled.

Pikachu was confused, wondering why Ash had somehow become nervous about things, and how in the world it was a good thing. "Pika?" the creature asked, trying to comfort its trainer.

"Don't worry Pikachu, don't worry." Ash said when he realised that Pikachu took his act seriously, "We'll win this one, no doubt." He continued in a reassuring tone.

"Ya sure?" She interrupted, "This isn't another league battle, and these people are some of the best in the world at what they do."

"Hey, I'm going to win this, and I'm going to prove to you that what this Alice says in not all true. Then I'm going to win this dare."

"When did I say the word dare?" she asked.

"When you said the words, I dare you to be a co-ordinator and I dare you to win the grand festival." He quoted as the young girl huffed.

"I don't remember saying the word dare." She teased the trainer.

"Just there, you said it." He replied with a feeling of self satisfaction filling him, as she sighed shaking her head lightly.

"You have one of the biggest Ego's in the world."

"I don't" he replied, pretending to be offended by her statement, although either side knew that it was just a joke. "I don't. Maybe a little bit. My ego isn't THAT big." He rambled as Pikachu let out a giggle causing Ash to grumble at how he had lost his only ally.

"Com'on Mr Arrogant" she asked Ash, "let's go and have something to eat" she said, as Ash perked up at the mention of food.

"Food?"

"Yeah." she said.

"Even donuts?"

"Even donuts."

"YEAH!" he roared, rushing up to the young girl and grabbing her up and carrying her upon his shoulder, running towards one of the many Pokémon centres there to cater for the grand festival.

Serena was her name. She and Ash had been together through thick and thin. It was now at a point where it would be hard to split the two of them up. They knew each other inside out, and were close to inseparable, like a brother and sister that weren't related to each other.

They stuck to each other like glue. The reason? Possibly because of some twist of fate. Or because they were the last thing in the world that the other had.

----

By the time that the two had reached the Pokémon centre the sun had set and the first stars had begun to come out.

Ash had let Serena down a while ago after she shouted and kicked him repeatedly, "shouldn't you concentrate on your training." on their journey.

During their journey down towards the Pokémon centre the trio saw Co-ordinators in the distance practicing with their Pokémon. The planned composition of manoeuvre inspiring Serena to see that the same attacks that Ash had used to knock out his opponent could be used in such a way. To create something like that.

"I'll not train today like them. I'd rather get some food." Ash said, noticing how Serena had taken a great interest in the practicing co-ordinators.

Serena gave out a sigh, "Still as big an ego as ever." with Pikachu nodding in agreement.

"Well." Ash retorted, "I didn't win those five ribbons for nothing."

"You just went in the easy contests." She huffed.

"It's not my fault they were easy."

"Then you just finished the battle round as fast as you could."

"Well I am a champion in that. I'd rather end it quickly."

"Your cold." She said with a sigh.

"Well, it's not as if it would be better if I did it any other way."

"Well." A beat, "I guess you did well for someone who is not used to contests." She admitted as Ash felt a light weight lifted off of his shoulders, wrapping one arm around the young girl's shoulders and pulling her close.

"I'm hungry, you want to go in?" he asked.

"Yeah." And the two went into the Pokémon centre.

"Pika" the Pokémon agreed, as they walked through the automatic doors and Ash let go of Serena, straightening himself as Pikachu dropped down to his side. Whilst Ash made sure the hood was placed high upon his head to shadow his face.

The place was empty of wondering trainers, all probably asleep for the competition tomorrow. Finding the Nurse Joy he marched forward with his two companions choosing to remain behind as he acquired the room that they would be staying in.

He focused on the nurse who worked busily filling out what looked to be a load of paper work, and hoped that this could be sorted out as quickly as possible, "Nurse." He stated in a hard and clear voice in an attempt to get her attention.

"Nurse." He stated once more, his voice becoming slightly louder with a hint of irritation laced within it. The nurse took a glance upwards to the boy, returning to her work then realising what she had just seen. She looked to the boy, his face hidden in shadow, something about him, something she couldn't pinpoint sending a shiver down her spine.

"Y-" she tried to say but couldn't let out.

"A room?" he stated once more, in a tone more relaxed than before.

Her hands acted on their own finding a key and passing it over to the trainer, as he took it. "Where would the food be?" and she pointed to a door with the sign Cafeteria above of it, and with that he walked in to find some donuts, leaving behind a stunned Nurse Joy.

Putting the keys into one of his pockets the person beckoned Serena and Pikachu to eat with him, as the two began to walk, slightly put down by Ash's sudden change in attitude as they had seen time and time again, wondering if he would ever change.

Nurse Joy watched group, wondering if that fearsome figure was the one taking care of that young child.


	3. Appeal

**Guardian Solaris**

**Ages:**

**Ash-17**

**Serena (OC) – 9**

**May- 15**

**Dawn- 13**

**Harley- 16**

**Drew- 17**

----

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

**(Authors' notes)**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of any of the characters that I do not own, seeing as I do not own them.**

**Chapter 3- Appeal**

The Grand Festival stadium was bright mark on the land, a place so large that anyone could become lost, "So you know where you're going?" Ash asked his companion. His hood was off of his head revealing the worried expression upon his face; on the other hand Pikachu was wearing an expression of impatience and irritation upon its furry little yellow face.

"Yes Ash." She sighed. "I know where I'm going."

"You know your way back to the camp?" he checked.

"Of course." She sighed in exhaustion, "We've done this before, I know what to do."

"You got your Pokémon with you?"

"Why wouldn't I have them." She paused, "Do you have your Pokémon?" she retaliated.

"Of course." He said not picking up how irritated Serena was becoming. "What if-"

"Oh look, you'll be late if you don't run!" she exclaimed.

"What do you mean, I have enough time?"

"PIka!" Pikachu urged its trainer, pulling his leg to urge his trainer to move.

"Really?" Ash asked his Pokémon that continued to pull, "but have you-"

"Bye, got to go, see you soon." She said quickly walking away from her close friend and waving her hand. "Byyyeee."

"But, but." Ash stuttered as Serena made her own way to the stands of the stadium. "Are you sure you don't need a map, maybe I should get Pikachu to stay with you?"

"Pi?"

"BYE!"

"But what if you get lost?" he asked over the ever growing distance.

"BYE!"

"But-" Ash growled, worry biting him from inside.

"Pika." Came the sigh of relief from Ash's faithful friend as it made its way up onto its trainers shoulder, "Pika?" it asked worriedly once up there. Taking note of the lingering emotions that were harboured on Ash's eyes.

"I should have given her a mobile phone." Ash sighed, turning around to make his way into the entrance for co-ordinators who were coming in to compete within the festival. "So Pikachu, let's get this over with." He sighed, a nagging worry about Serena continuing in the back of his mind.

"He stood still for a second, relaxing himself, making the worry go away, and taking in deep breaths. Slowly he moved his hands to the edges of his hood, holding it lightly. Focused he drew the hood up, the shadow of the cloth covering some of the most noticeable features of his face.

His back straightened, his fists clenched, his mouth a firm line. The only thing that came from the figure that had a Pikachu on his shoulder was an aura of concentration. Deep dark focus.

With that focus he took steps forward, readying himself for the hurdle before him.

----

"Welcome to the grand festival ladies and gentlemen." MC Lillian roared wildly into the microphone as the sea of heads that encircled her gave out their approving bellows and howls. "Co-ordinators from all around the world have been competing in contests around the Hoenn region to compete here. Some of the biggest names in the contest world are all here, and are sure to give you one great show, here in the Hoenn Grand Festival!" the crowd came to life once more, wild in excitement.

Fireworks burst, confetti fell from the sky, as the crowd cheered at this blatant violation of health and safety. Only an idiot would dare to mix fire and paper.

"Let's meet our judges." She said in a more restrained voice as the cameras focused the limelight away from her, "Head of the Pokémon fan club, Mr Sukizo."

"It's a pleasure to see all the professional co-ordinators here." He said happily with a smile.

"Head of the contest committee, Mr Contesta." She continued quickly, repeating the pre learnt lines she had said to every audience she had met.

"Well." The short man said, recollecting himself, clearly exhausted with some great strain that had been placed upon him, continuing once he saw the irritated look on Lillian's face, "I'm sure we will see some Remarkable performances over the next few days."

"and our three resident Nurse Joy's who, I'm sure have been taking the greatest care of our co-ordinators Pokémon."

"Hello Everybody!" the three said into their microphones in perfect synchronisation. With a smile plastered onto their faces.

"Now ARE YOU READY!" she roared, as the crowd went wild. "I can't hear you!" she said as the roars of the stadium grew even larger, Now the first contestant here is-"

----

May sat down on the bench by herself. Co-ordinators all around of her, some looking at the performances that were taking place whilst others were mingling amongst their peers. For innocent reasons or to find out any weakness or information about their rivals.

May looked around towards all the other co-ordinators, fidgeting a Pokéball that contained one of her most faithful friends inside. So preoccupied with her own thoughts she didn't notice someone come up besides her.

"Hey May." greeted Dawn's calm voice as the co-ordinator from Sinnoh sat down besides her newly made friend.

"Hey Dawn, where were you?" May asked curiously as her newly made friend gave out a small giggle.

"Well, I was just, you know getting ready." She said sheepishly.

"Well, if you wanted any help you should have asked." May said shocking Dawn for a second as she came to recall that May was a girl, and would not be as rude or in your face as a certain companion she had met whilst travelling in Sinnoh.

"Aww, thanks but it's alright." Dawn finished off with a smile to her friend.

"Right." May sighed going back to fiddling with her Pokéball.

"Are you alright?" Dawn asked, as May stopped fidgeting and thought on what to say, "You're not nervous are you?"

"No, no."

"Good, because a co-ordinator like you would have gotten over the jitters by now."

"It's just." May began, wondering how to put her troubles into words to a person that she had just met, even though they had become close in this short period of time they were still strangers. Would she suddenly change and become an enemy? After all they were rivals. "It's something else." The brunette admitted.

"Like what." Dawn asked sympathetically, "come on May, what is it?" she continued, wondering what had gotten this otherwise happy person she saw when they met for the first time into such a nervous attitude. Not knowing that this uneasy emotion was something she had known for a while.

"It's just." May stopped for a second, "I guess it's been ages since I've had a friendly rival." She admitted pulling on a false smile, as Dawn thought about what May had just said.

"What do you mean?" she asked just as a shrill voice cried something out in the background.

"HI HONEY!" it said as the two friends turned their heads to see who was calling, they noticed a tall person pushing its way through the crowd, if anything it resembled a Cacturne more than an actual person.

"A Cacturne that can talk." Dawn whispered in shock as it moved closer, and she quickly remembered how Cacturne don't have hair, let alone purple hair.

"Oh May." It squealed to the embarrassed girl who had now covered her face in embarrassment. "Oh honey, what a delight to see you here. I had no idea you could get in, especially after what happened last time. Oh my delightful little Torchic, please tell me who is this Well dressed Mismagus here?"

"My name is Dawn" the girl said, perplexed as to what in the world this Cacturne/Human hybrid was spurting out of its mouth.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet, how rude. I am Harley." The person paused, expecting Dawn to catch onto who he or she was.

"Oh yeah, Harley, the Pokémon trainer who is still training at one hundred years old!" she said not realising how young Harley actually looked, and why she had a large vein popping out of her head.

"Oh, no dear." Harley said calming himself down, "That's HarLETTE, and she's an old lady." He said shaming Dawn who couldn't believe what she had just done to one of May's friends, or at least one of May's acquaintances; and Judging from the red upon May's cheeks, Dawn couldn't tell if the elder girl was laughing or crying inside.

"Oh, sorry." Dawn muttered, as Harley started his triad once more.

"Oh no need to worry my funny and cute Slowpoke, it is absolutely nothing to worry about. But to correct your grand misassumption I must tell you that I AM Harley, the Champion of the Sinnoh grand festival..." he smiled looking at the face of the young girl as the shock of talking to a champion slowly set in through his short pause, "Of course, I wouldn't have won if it wasn't for our common friend here." He gestured to May who was looking at the two.

Dawn was shocked, she didn't know that "May helped-"

"Oh no no no my slender little Slowpoke, May, our little Torchic with her wild fire didn't help me. She was, in fact my last opponent in that Great festival. Of course, it wouldn't have been a memorable tournament if I hadn't beaten my friend here. But she tried oh so hard, she was truly what her name says, little Torchic, isn't that right Honey, didn't we face off in the finals?"

"well... y-" May said with glazed eyes, reliving that very moment where she had lost so horribly.

"Of course. Oh now I remember you my plump little Piplup. I've seen you in the festivals you were in, oh you were quite good if I do say so myself." he said with the sweetest smile he could muster.

"Why, thank you, I think." Dawn muttered, confused as to what this strange creature had just said to her.

"No problem Dear. Although, would you refresh my memory and tell me when was the last time that you won?" he asked with that smile holding a slight edge to it. He licked his lips as he saw Dawns expression change to one of disappointment. "Well dear? Speak up; after all I may never see you again to ask you?"

"Contestant Number 22 on stage." Same the voice of the speaker, as Dawn stood up.

"That's me, I'll see you soon May." She said giving her friend a smile, yet very conflicted at the same time with leaving her here, with this person who was so weird he could go on Hoenn's got freaks.

"Good luck Dawn." May said with a smile as Dawn continued to look at her friend, searching for some sign of reassurance. "Go on, or you'll miss your appeal." May said as Dawn gave a light smile as she left to do her performance.

"Good luck!." Harley squealed as Dawn disappeared through the archway into the main field.

Suddenly Harleys expression changed. His eyes became poisonous, his mouth a dark grin, teeth locked like snake ready to clamp on its victim.

"Well, Tent." Harley said with a poisonous tone as he stood up, emphasising his height, twitching his hands like claws. "Looks like you're dragging someone else down, but I wouldn't put that above you."

"Quite Harlette." May said trying to act as if his presence didn't bother her.

"No Tent." He said with an acid laden tone, sneering with disgust. "You should quit, you are nothing as a co-ordinator." He said sharply, "Maybe become a trainer, you'll be better than that failure of a brother you have."

"SHUT UP HARLEY." May growled furiously standing up from her position to look at the co-ordinator face to face. Immediately several other co-ordinators turned to see what was going on, as Harley changed his demeanour almost instantly.

"Oh hon, you're such a joker." He smiled, "I'll see you later, stay like that my little Torchic." And he walked away from May, moving his hips from side to side with every step, as May gave a sigh and collapsed back into her seat.

"Why did I ever meet him?" she asked herself, knowing full well that it would be difficult to get rid of something as annoying as her... him... it. Whatever Harlette was.

----

Ash stood at a wall near to the far end of the room. Going completely unnoticed by all the other co-ordinators that waited for their turns to begin. Blending in with the crowd, a figure that no one would take a second glance at. Pikachu munching happily on an apple by his foot.

Silent patient, eyes closed in an attempt to cut himself off from the rest of the world and think about what he was going to do for his appeal. Having withheld that little detail from Serena earlier.

Although the couple a few feet away from him managed to stop him from thinking about his appeal altogether as they groaned and purred. A couple that had clearly not heard of doing things like this out in the open. Only in Hoenn.

It was at moments like this that Ash would wonder why no one had any restraint nowadays. But that would make him sound like an old man. Definitely not in body, but in mind something was definitely older than it should be. But every time Ash did try to find some way to concentrate in this jumble of co-ordinators talking about things of no interest to him all he could hear was her goofy giggle.

If anything that giggle was so awkward it would most likely not matter how pretty the girl would be he would run for the hills.

"mmm." He heard the girl purr. Even some bushes would do the job rather nicely, behind a tree. If anything being invisible was a blatant disadvantage here. "Baby." She said, "What a cute Pikachu. Can you get me one?" she asked.

"Of course, but they're everywhere, wouldn't you want something more..." he said as his last words became whispers as the girl giggled at what he had told her.

"No, I want this one. Just look at it, come on. Pwease?"

"You're not having him." Ash said in a steely tone. Getting himself off of his perch and standing as tall as he could to impose down on the couple. Immediately recognising the Green haired boy. The boy held his girl closer and mimicked Ash as he tried to make himself taller, but in comparison to the hooded figure the co-ordinator appeared tiny.

"I'm sure there's someth-"

"No." Ash said as Pikachu continued to eat the piece of fruit, content that this would blow over as always, it couldn't help it is it was cute.

"I'm sure there's something; I mean it's just a Pikachu." The boy said, trying his best to persuade the imposing figure before him.

"No." Ash repeated once more in a deeper voice.

"I heard you the first time, but I can offer you anything for that Pikachu." the boy said, "I mean you don't want to disappoint Amy here, do you?" he asked, "She'll take good care of it."

"I will." She purred tentatively holding onto her boyfriend tightly, clearly affected by the presence of the shadowed person, and slightly embarrassed at the thought that he had been there all the time they were...

"No." He repeated with a deep heavy voice, hiding his annoyance at the couple who were persistent. It wasn't the first time people had seen Pikachu as a purchasable possession, and was most likely not the last, but then saying that they would take good care of Pikachu as if it was going to convince him. Thinking that whenever he said no he actually meant: No but keep trying to persuade me and I may give you Pikachu for free. Idiots.

"Or maybe you need money?" the boy said, "Maybe get some stylish clothes for yourself, that would do a lot better for your appeals than what you got on." He said, clearly not impressed by Ash's sense of style.

Ash let out of a growl at the boy's arrogance. "No." Was his answer once more.

Crack. Was the sound of his feet taking a restrained step forward to the couple, bringing himself forward, breathing heavily, giving the appearance that there was primal fury restrained behind the shadow, a sense of anger and rage coming out of him, as Ash opened his mouth, "You were leaving." To the two people who stood completely still, frozen in shock.

Snap. Fell the other foot, sending the lovers scurrying away.

Relaxing Ash loosened himself up, falling back into the shadows, unnoticed once more. As if what had just happened hadn't.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked having finished the snack it was enjoying so much.

"I know, but that guy. It couldn't have been Drew? Could it?"

"Pi, pika"

"He looks different."

"Pi pi pika"

"They'll break up after the festival."

Pi-"

"Shush." Ash whispered as the girl made her way back, without Drew with her. She wasn't that stupid was she? But then again.

She found the man of few words, and walked up to him in a timid manner, hesitant with every step.

"E-Excuse me?" she asked the boy who was against the wall, ignoring her completely. "I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." She said as Ash remained as still as a statue, not to be disturbed. "It's really a nice Pikachu." She complemented the Pokémon as it sent the stone like Ash a grin. "Drew there wasn't a good guy I wasn't going to stick with him, maybe I could stay with you?" she asked whilst Ash quickly deciphered her words to mean "He dumped me because of how needy I was and now I want to be with you to make him jealous." The spider trying to lure him in with her web, he wasn't a fool like that anymore.

"Pi?" Pikachu whispered as Ash felt something inside of him shift; want to help the girl even though she was just luring him in with her web. But at the same time he couldn't he wouldn't, he wouldn't be distracted from what he already had.

"Contestant number 23 on stage." The speaker called out.

Immediately Ash started walking as Pikachu rushed up onto Ash's shoulder as he walked away from the girl without taking a second look back. Besides he couldn't live with someone that had a giggle like that.

Shifting through the groups of people that were all around, his steps silent, just a ghost passing by, no need for anyone to take a look at him. Quickly making his way to and through the arched walkway that would take him to where he needed to do his performance.

The one part of this that he found difficult was the appeal, the battles were easy, in fact he found these easier than normal battles if anything as there was no need to show off at every turn, a few direct hits and victory would be his. But the appeals, they were tricky, and he didn't have the time to think up of anything that he could do for them.

He'd have to make this up as he went along. Ash found that he should have took up some practice yesterday instead of finding the donuts and scaring nurse Joy's, only some miracle would get him to the next round, and after that it would be good. But if that wouldn't-

"Hey, good luck on your per-for-mance?"

But it would take a miracle to get him some comfort zone and ensure that no other co-ordinator may take his spot; he would use Pikachu, no need to show too many Pokémon.

"Well?" came that voice once more as Ash walked away, face hidden, Pikachu taking a glance back at the blue haired girl, for a second, just a second and looking forward again. Those eyes, just gave Dawn a sense that she had seen that Pikachu somewhere before.

'_But where?'_

----

It was just past noon in the contest hall and the sun was high above the contest stadium that was packed as the MC called out the next contestant into the microphone, "Now we have a contestant that only goes by the name of Red. He-" she stopped seeing that he was already out onto his position on the field, noticing the dead silence of the crowd, unlike the roars that they had given of with each contestant prior to him.

Taking a look at the judges she noticed that Mr Contesta and Sukizo had gazes of genuine anticipation that they hadn't worn earlier, and one Nurse Joy had an expression that looked a cross of fear, pity, and excitement if there ever was such a look.

"Alright, Red" MC Lillian called out, "you may, begin!"

"WAIT!" came a cry as Dawn rushed out onto the field, "They stole all the Pokémon!" she said, pointing up to the sky at a large balloon in the shape of a Meowth that floated over the stadium, containing a net filled with a wide variety of Pokémon.

"They're getting better than usual." Ash muttered, figuring out that it had only been minutes since he had seen Dawn in the walkway. "That has got to be a new world record time at stealing that many Pokémon."

"Listen is that a voice I hear?" They began their motto, as Ash gave Pikachu a nod to do the whole stop ream Rocket routine, at which they currently had the world record of Thirty four seconds.

Pikachu stood in the centre of the arena looking as if it was in deep concentration, eyes squeezed shut, jaw clenched as if it was launching a powerful attack yet nothing was coming out.

"It's coming to me loud and clear."

Suddenly Pikachu began to float, gradually gaining height as it concentrated harder. Like a Magnemite floating in the air.

"Over the winds."

Then Pikachu bolted up like a bullet flying straight for the balloon as the audience gasped.

"Past the stars"

Reaching the same height as the net Pikachu lost all his speed and floated for a second before he fell, spinning in mid air the Pokémon's tail began to glow bright white and it launched an iron tail on the net cutting it into ribbons.

"In your ears."

Then they all began to fall down to the ground, several flying Pokémon carrying as many other Pokémon as they could so they wouldn't crash, but Pikachu still diving to the hard arena underneath him.

Launching a bright thunderbolt attack downwards, the ground underneath the falling Pokémon exploded. The explosion slowing them down as they eventually fell with a thud, the force of the explosion negating the velocity of the fall to give them a light fall.

"HEY! GIVE THEM BACK!" Team Rocket Shouted, just noticing how that kid had done it again.

"Empoleon!" Dawn cried as her Pokémon got up onto its legs, and as several other co-ordinators also rushed out onto the field to find their Pokémon.

"They're OUR Pokémon! We stole them!" Jessie cried out as Pikachu launched a thunderbolt on their balloon to give them their usual goodbye present as they were sent into the sky crying "We're blasting off again!" as they disappeared off into the horizon.

The stadium began to applaud at the display that was given, as Ash sighed, thinking: _'Talk about a miracle. What would I do without those three?'_

The judges each gave him a score of 9 out of ten, the last one missing out due to his rather unorthodox appeal, but nevertheless a very safe position for him to move onto the next round. Ash took a glance to the one nurse Joy that, regardless of the score she had given him, maintained that odd expression she originally had on her face.

Pikachu rushed up onto his place upon Ash's shoulder, as the trainer made his way out of the ruined stage for the appeals scattered with Pokémon and co-ordinators.

Whilst in the stands one young girl thought, _'Just great. This is just going to make his Ego bigger.'_


	4. Recognition

**Guardian Solaris**

**Ages:**

**Ash-17**

**Max- 13**

**May- 15**

**Brock- 22**

**Dawn- 13**

**Serena (OC) – 9**

**Harley- 16**

**Drew- 17**

----

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

**(Authors' notes)**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own here is Serena, and the story, but all the Pokémon and the other characters are owned by someone else.**

**Chapter 4- Recognition**

The moment Ash walked into the co-ordinators room al that he found a wall of applause directed towards him, and it was at moments like this that he enjoyed his hidden identity. It was at moments like this that he remembered the moment after he had won the Sinnoh league and person after person asked him for things, favours, and he was gullible enough to say yes.

As he walked through the crowd, trying to force them apart with his arms he found that none of them moved, if anything they were coming closer, continuing to echo the same words of encouragement.

"Well done man."

"How'd you do that?"

"Can you teach me?"

"Yeah, show us." They all asked hopefully, getting closer and closer, a moving wall of people cutting off the trainers way out.

"Pikachu." He murmured as his faithful friend let out a small shock to the area around him to ensure that any of them got too close to do something like take off Ash's hood.

'_These are the ones that won't get past the first round if they have to ask me any of that.'_ Ash thought as he moved forward as the crowd parted in apprehension of the electric Pokémon on the trainer's shoulder, their words of praise turning into something different.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Freak."

"Who does he think he is?"

He ignored them. He had to get himself out of this maze of co-ordinators, he was a trainer and this was not his element. If anything the sight of them was making Ash a little anxious. He quickened his pace to find the exit, hoping that he could possibly get some training done, or find some food, food would be nice.

Finding an opening in the mass of people he made his way out of the as as the group made no attempt to follow him, to his relief.

Opening the doors and finding himself outside of the stadium Ash let out a sigh of relief, walking to try and get away from anything that may pull down his hood and show him to the world.

By the roars of the crowd behind of him they were most likely getting started on another appeal.

"At least we're out of there, Pikachu?" he asked his companion with relief, "Never doing another contest after this."

"Pi" his companion agreed as the pair moved further away from the stadium. It's not that he completely hated contests, he just disliked them. Battles were his element, they were simple. Take out your opponent with all of the attacks that your Pokémon have at their disposal in whatever way you can think of. Simple.

Contests on the other hand, they were a different story altogether. In a contest you would win the more attention you draw to yourself. That was the reason they put on glitter and costumes and bright lights. Ash didn't go out in the world of Pokémon to be in a fashion show. As the contests he went in recently came and came that fact became more and more evident to him, his style became more and more efficient. To take out his opponents as quickly as possible and to get away from the cameras.

So the further he walked away from the contest hall, the more relieved he felt, to blend into the background once more.

That was until he heard someone call "Wait up!" from behind him.

How he hated contests.

----

May had been occupied by her own musings when the room had burst out in applause; many of the younger, inexperienced co-ordinators began to crowd around one figure. All whilst May had sat completely clueless as to what was going on.

There was a snap, and a crackle as the crowd shunted back, and slowly let out the figure they had entangled as it made its way out of the room. Then everything was as it once was... except for the fact that Dawn had not been back in a while now.

Then, suddenly that very co-ordinator rushed into the large room, walking around, looking at all the co-ordinators there. , Searching for something or someone as May watched in amusement at her friend.

"Dawn!" she called, walking up to the girl when she received no reply. "Dawn!" May asked once more once she was closer, as the blue haired girl took notice of her friend.

"Oh! May."

"What's up Dawn?" May asked curiously. "You looking for someone?"

"Well..." Dawn began to explain, "I finished my contest, yeah. Then out of nowhere Team Rocket came."

"Team Rocket?" May exclaimed, "You mean. Jessie, James and-"

"Yeah!" Dawn said wildly with eyes wide open, "and they've gotten better, before we knew it they got Empoleon and some other Pokémon here, and got away!" Dawn said with panic.

"Wait... where are they, if they still got Empoleon-" she stopped, cut off by Dawn.

"No, this guy in the arena stopped them and they're all safe." Dawn explained to May's relief.

"Yeah, and do you know where he is... did you even see him?" Dawn asked.

"No." May admitted.

"Oh, well I guess you were talking to Harley. Where is she?"

"She?"

"He, I meant He!" Dawn explained chuckling lightly. "But where is he, he might know."

"He's not the best person to ask." May explained, trying to warn Dawn about the strange boy. "But everyone did clap for someone who came in here."

"Did you see where he went?" Dawn asked.

"Who is this person?" May asked.

"Just someone I got to say thanks to."

"Well, I think he went outside." May explained as her friend rushed to the exit leaving May to wait for her appeal.

----

Drew had seen how all of it played out, He got completely lucky from Team Rocket coming in and making him look like a hero, there was no way the judges would say no to that. A bit of luck, for someone that didn't appear to be making the slightest effort in contests.

Then came the way he had acted around of him, even if she was just a fling for Drew, the way that guy had shoved everything into Drew's face was a subject that Drew was going to let go easily.

But even he had to admit, a bit of training would not go amiss, Drew knew a strong opponent when he saw one, even if he didn't take the game as seriously as he should. But Drew wondered how he would go about this? Which strategy would be best to take on this mystery person and his yellow rat?

"How can I beat him?" he wondered out loud.

"Aww." Came the honey like voice that sent a shudder through Drew's spine, "Drew's got enemies, how darling."

Drew took a second to regain his composure after hearing that voice once more; knowing who was speaking to him. He turned to Harley with a blank expression, "What do you want?" He asked coolly.

"Well where are your manners Dear Drew, is that how you greet an old friend?" He said with a sweet smile, as Drew remained calm.

"We were never friends." Drew said as Harley gave a grunt, and his sweet smile became malicious.

"To the point as always, aren't we? Well it appears to me that we both have a common enemy, our mystery man." Harley explained.

"What's it to you?" Drew asked.

"The same thing every co-ordinator would feel when a trainer wins the Grand Festival."

"A trainer?"

"Clearly, I've never seen a co-ordinator Like that. No one is that dull and camera shy. Not even our sweet little May has ever been like that." Harley explained as Drew listened patiently, "So I propose a partnership, since that your daddy's a businessman you should know all about them."

"What kind of Partnership?" Drew asked curiously.

"Simple training, practicing. If one of us is knocked out it's up to the other to help him." Harley explained. Puzzling Drew as Harley was never one to ask for such help, unless there was an ulterior motive.

"Since when did you keep your word? Ever?" Drew asked.

"Since I saw a Pokémon league champion might lift the Ribbon cup. We can't be selfish here, Dear Drew" he explained as Drew smirked, never thinking he would ever hear Harley talk about not being selfish.

"Well." Drew murmured, thinking about any consequence that may come out of this deal. "I'll do it." he said as Harley put on a maniacal smile upon his face, giggling shrilly, as if he was five years old.

"Brilliant." He said in between giggles, as Drew wondered if this was a smart move to make.

----

Dawn ran through towards the courtyard, searching for the person she wanted to thank, wondering how far he could have gotten. She was becoming exhausted from all this running. But something inside of her told her that she had to at least say thanks to this person whoever he was.

Whilst another part of her was wondering if she had to go back and say sorry to May for running out on her, she'd probably get the opportunity to talk to him when the next round of the contest came around, considering that the two of them had rather high scores and were very likely to get through.

"Hey!" She called spotting the figure in the distance with the same Pikachu upon his shoulders.

He did not seem to hear the words that she screamed to him. She stopped and caught her breath for a second. Although the Sinnoh native was not about to be defeated that easily and shouted once more. "Hey wait up!"

The mystery man seemed to have heard and stopped, although he did not turn around. The blue head took her opportunity and ran up to the person. He still did not turn around even though they were one foot apart and Dawn was breathing heavily.

"I just wanted to say thanks for rescuing Empoleon."

He still did not turn around.

"You see Empoleon was my first Pokémon as a Piplup, and I don't know what I would do if"

"I did what I did because it was the right thing to do and for no other reason. I didn't do it for your thanks, or the recognition of all of the other co-ordinators inside of there." He said in a hard tone then began to walk away with Pikachu on his perch on the trainer's shoulder. Leaving Dawn behind. For a second as the figure walked away his Pikachu turned around to see Dawn and looked at her as if he had seen her before.

'_Could it be? No of course not, I've got to be losing it.'_

----

Ash kept on walking, thankful that he had gotten away from anyone else wanting more stuff out of him. If there was anything that was annoying it was those scroungers.

"Stop." Came another voice. As Ash just continued to walk as always, wondering if he'd ever be rid of them.

"Police!" came the voice of Officer Jenny as Ash halted immediately, and turned around to see the Police woman with a powerful Arcanine standing by her side. Standing with authority, looking stern towards Ash who was slightly too weary to try and scare her.

'_What did I do now?' _ Ash wondered as the duo of Pokémon and officer walked up to him. Trying their best to look intimidating, yet her appearance doing the opposite, probably the reason why crime was rife in the reasons, if you have a police that's that attractive, who would be scared? It wasn't that the Jennies were bad officers, it's just that they weren't scary at all.

"Sir would you happen to be travelling with a young white haired girl?" she asked sternly, yet not looking at all scary,

"Yes." Ash answered, knowing that the same treatment he used on other people would not work on her. If anything it may land him in trouble, and the fact that she was asking about Serena already had him on a slight nerve.

"Is she a trainer?" she asked.

"No."

"Would she be of any relation to you?"

"No." Ash answered once more, knowing where this conversation was going to go.

"Where is she at the moment?"

"Watching the appeals." Ash stated, knowing that someone they passed on their journey saw him and Serena and thought that something was definitely wrong there. Of course he could understand where such questions came from, half the time he would make people run at hide at his dark figure.

"On her own." The Officer stated, as Ash nodded, knowing what was coming next. "She will be taken off of your hands until we can find her parents, and she will be taken back home." She stated.

"Why?" he asked seriously, his eyes looking right into Officer Jenny's. His height, a trait that he was glad to have as it made him look much more intimidating.

"Because a minor should be put under proper protection and loving carers. If you can not hand-" she was cut off by a cry in the distance.

"Hey!" Serena cried, rushing up to Ash and giving him a hug to his shock, "I knew you'd win!" she said with a bright smile on her face, whilst Ash kneeled down to her level and gave her a hug of his own. "See I told you" Serena said proudly, "I could take care all by myself. But thanks for giving me Wartortle to keep me safe." She said hoping that Ash would catch on.

"No problem." Ahs said ruffling Serena's hair, as he looked up to an embarrassed Officer Jenny. "Have you said hello to Officer Jenny?" he asked the young girl.

"Hey." She said happily, as the Officer gave out her own small smile.

"So" Ash asked looking at the officer in the eyes, "You were saying?" he asked in an innocent tone.

"Young girl, are you happy with him?" she asked as Serena put a confused look upon her face. Making the Police officer blush in embarrassment, "well, don't cause any trouble." She said, calling her Arcanine and walking away from Ash and Serena.

Once she was out of sight Ash began to chuckle, "Where'd you come from?" he asked.

"I know when you're in trouble." Serena smiled, knowing that if she could help it, she would not let anyone take the two of them apart. "Why'd she come?"

"You know." Ash said taking a calmer tone, "It's probably someone poking their nose in, thinking that you are a bad influence on you or something like that." He said, knowing that he wasn't anywhere near a shining example for the young girl, often wondering if she would be better off somewhere else. Yet knowing that he needed her and as long

"You are a bad influence." She said as Ash chuckled once more.

"Look who's talking, I've never seen a Jenny go that red before. "

"Well someone had to save you."

"Yeah." Ash said stopping for a second, holding Serena's shoulder tightly to show that he would be there. A silent method of reassurance for the both of them. "I'd place my bets on the Nurse Joy at the place we're staying at."

"That's what you get for scaring people." She said as a small silence drew itself upon the pair.

"Hey Ash. You hungry?" she asked.

"Yeah, c'mon. But you got to say I did do good in there." He commented, lifting up Serena's spirits.

With a smile she replied, "You got lucky."


	5. You win some,

**Guardian Solaris**

Ages:

Ash-17

Max- 13

May- 15

Brock- 22

Dawn- 13

Serena (OC) – 9

Harley- 16

Drew- 17

----

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

**(Authors' notes)**

**Je ne possède pas Pokémon. (As done by a online translator :P) **

**Chapter 5- You win some,**

Fireworks bust as the roars of the crowd filled the Festival stadium once more. The sea of coloured shirts and smiles of faces ready to see the competition. The roar that was carried on the hand of those on the stage like they were the composers and the audience was a grand symphony of whatever that composer would want to create. Sorrow, joy, Awe.

MC Lillian lived for it. The surge as they clapped at her words. Their excitement becoming hers as she found herself becoming stronger with their roars of joy. Watching the co-ordinators grow of collapse at the whims of the audience as the young men and women tried to control this great beast that could turn on anyone who was not careful enough.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" she began as they fell to silence at her signal, "You were here yesterday to see two hundred co-ordinators give some of their best appeals." She smiled brightly, feeling the buzz that made her love what she did; "Only sixty four have made it to the first battle rounds. This morning you saw some amazing battles, and now we are down to our Final eight contestants, and here is how the battles will happen." She said as the crowd hushed in anticipation as the eight faces of the contestants appeared on large screens positioned around the stadium. The seven faces, all visible with smiles or looks of contentment, and one with his face covered up by his choice of clothing.

The pictures shuffled themselves like a deck of cards and were thrown into pairs of who would be lucky enough to face who. Who would have the favourable matches against those who had gotten through the competition by nothing more than luck and for who would have to face the titans of the competition? Five titans in particular.

Drew LaRousse- The Valliant Rose, Harley Jacobs- The Funny Man, May Maple- The Princess of Hoenn, Dawn Berlitz- The Star of Sinnoh, and one who went under the pseudonym of Red- The Mystery Contestant. The big five of this competition who had managed to have the largest bets placed on them to win this competition. Each with a relatively equal chance in Lillian's eyes. She had seen many festivals and if that had taught her anything it was that those five was where she would place her money.

She gave a smile gesturing to the entrances on either side of the field. For either of the competitors so that they would not have the fortune of meeting each other before the battle, in case things got out of hand. "Ladies and gentlemen, let's meet our first co-ordinators for this afternoon, the always interesting- Harley Jacobs!" she shouted happily as the crowd began to cheer. In an instant Harley rushed out onto the stadium, a bright smile placed upon his face as he skipped onto the field, spinning and blowing kisses into the audience as his notoriously controversial actions sent them into louder cheers.

"and his opponent, lets welcome the Mysterious Red!" she bellowed, as the wild applause of the audience fell into a more restrained and level series of claps. The applause driven into nothing as the figure and his Pikachu made its way out into the Hoenn sun. A dark aura surrounding him. Steps calm yet firm as he walked to his designated position.

The crowd looked onto the field before them, looking to the two contestants. The first proper battle of the festival. All the matches before this contained a co-ordinator that was adequate, or mediocre. This was a clash of two that knew what they were doing. One of the first clashes of titans.

On one side of the field Harley stood daintily. A smile still plastered on his face as he looked towards his opponent. The hooded boy who stood patiently, silently, a figure as solid as stone, and as heartless as a ghost. His loyal Pikachu standing beside him.

"Well Mr Red." Harley commented playfully, "Would you like to have a nice little game?" He asked playfully, and pouted once he received no reply from the Mystery man. "Fine, be like that." He groaned, gripping two Pokéball in his hands, "Come out and play my darlings!" he said, throwing the two spheres, releasing his Cacturne and Octillery.

The two Pokémon stood looking towards Ash trying to look as intimidating as possible. One looking like an Octopus, and the other looking like a walking cactus, resembling its trainer.

"Typhlosion, Meganium." Ash whispered, as his two Pokémon appeared either side of him, walking patiently to their positions on the field. Both looking as calm as possible.

Looking at the two contestants Lillian seemed satisfied that she would be able to let this continue, as she put up her hands, "Now let's get busy!" she shouted.

"Octillery Gunk shot Meganium!" Harley ordered without haste as Octillery began to fire a stream of gunk at the grass type which it quickly dodged. But before Ash could say anything Harley shouted, "NOW!" as Cacturne rushed behind Typhlosion holding the fire firmly from behind, as Harley smiled, "Now Octillery Water gun Typhlosion." He ordered as his Water type looked towards the trapped Fire type, launching its water gun.

"Meganium." Ash said calmly as his grass type launched an energy ball towards the water gun dispersing it completely. "Typhlosion, fire." He ordered as Typhlosion began to ignite the flame on its back, singeing the Cacturne that held it tightly as it fell to the ground. The fire type turned around, and used a fire punch on the Cacturne hitting it directly in the stomach as it fell down to the ground groaning in pain.

"Octillery use water gun again, Cacturne, get away!" Harley ordered as Typhlosion dodged the water gun giving Cacturne the ability to get away whilst his aggressor was distracted.

Meganium and Cacturne went besides their partners as the two sides looked at each other, Harleys smile turning into a look of concentration and anger. He had expected his trap to work. All the battles that this trainer had been in had been quick, some almost instant and Harley knew that he had to find a way to use his strategy against him. But now that that plan had failed with Cacturne seemingly badly injured and half of his points gone there was no backup plan, and if anything that made him angrier than before.

"Typhlosion, charge. Meganium support him from behind." Ash commanded as Typhlosion rolled itself into a ball, ignited itself, and began to roll towards its two opponents with a flame wheel. Whilst Meganium began to charge a solar beam.

"Don't let him get close!" Harley shouted, "Use Pin missile and Water pulse!" the two attacked the rolling Typhlosion, as it rolled out of the way at the last minute, sending the two attacks into the ground.

"Fire!" Ash called out as Meganium launched its solar beam, the white beam of light striking both of Harley's Pokémon, sending the flying back. As the attack finished itself off Ash called his Pokémon's name, "Typhlosion." the Fire type rolled into Harley's Pokémon rushing at them with its flame wheel, as he knocked the two of them out, making Ash the victor.

The judges all pressed the button to make the decision official. The audience stood shocked as Ash's two Pokémon walked towards him. Once reaching their trainer Ash stroked the tops of their heads for a fraction of a second, causing the first person to start clapping, then the next and then the ones after that as the stadium erupted in a roar of applause. Ash recalled his Pokémon, taking a slight glance towards the co-ordinator opposite of him.

Seeing Harley looking towards him with scorn clear on his face. Disgusted by how everything had gone, how this could have possibly have happened. Harley returned his Pokémon, sickened by everything, this place, that annoying boy, that brainless trainer, fat judges, spotlight hugging Mc.

Stupid trainer, and what in the world did Drew do? What in the world did training with him do to help? He should have done it his own way. Not like this, he should have put up little extra traps that had nothing to do with his Pokémon. Something else to make that trainer fall faster.

Just before he got out of the field he heard some drabble about how the next match would come tomorrow, and Harley was going to make sure that no trainer would manage to get through to win this competition.

----

Drew stared at Harley as the boy continued to moan, and moan, and moan, "It was stupid, all of this. How in the world did he manage to do that? He has to have some secret, it just has to." And blah blah blah,

"Hmm" Drew agreed, not really paying attention to Harleys rant. In his own mind he had wondered why in the world he had ever agreed to anything with this big baby.

"It's all his fault." Harley groaned, pulling his hair in frustration, and stamping his foot.

"Yeah."

"I should have done this my way, it's all your fault Drew!" he roared, directing all of his frustration to Drew as Harley looked towards the green haired boy

"What!" Drew said in shock, "My fault. It's my fault that You lost."

"You catch on quickly don't you? You thought you could help me? I thought you were a good co-ordinator. I was wrong. If anything you just made me worse. I should have done it all in my own way." Harley huffed, as Drew stood up tall with a sneer of disgust at the elder boy.

"You are the most twisted, most stupid person I've ever met. You're like a big baby." Drew said in a firm voice, looking down the other co-ordinator with scorn.

"No, it's you. You're the problem. I thought that you would be someone almost as good as me, but clearly you're not." Harley huffed, and walked away "Good riddance." He shouted, knowing that he was going to do thing his way and only his way from now on, and that he had just the right idea of how to get things done.

All as Drew watched on, thinking _'I knew he couldn't keep a deal'_

----

Harley knew that they would be near, they would be here somewhere. In one of the rooms in the Pokémon centre, they would be staying here pretending to be trainers or something. They didn't seem to think past that. They weren't that bright.

"Come on out my darling." He said as he threw a Pokéball and his Ariados came out, looking towards its master. "Now we have some old fools to find, do you think you can find them again?" he asked as his Pokémon nodded, in confirmation. With a smirk Harley let his Pokémon guide the way, through the corridors, and up the stairs. These fools would be the perfect distraction for what he wanted to do, and he knew they were here from the little stunt they pulled off.

Coming up to a door Harley returned his Ariados and sent out his Cacturne, "Come-on-Cac-turne- lets-say-hello." He sang as the Pokémon kicked the door open, and the two walked calmly into the empty room, wondering why it was completely devoid of people. "Where is everyone?" he wondered, slowly looking around."

"Hey." Came the accented voice that he recognised clearly, as he turned to find Meowth near the window.

"Oh, there you are."

"How'd you find us twerp?" the Pokémon ordered with folded arms, ignoring the look of glee that Harley had.

"Oh Ariados could find just about anyone from anywhere." He said flicking his wrist, "But that's not the important bit. I-got-a-li-tle-job-for-youuu." He sang, as Meowth looked on to Harley with a lack of interest.

"Whatever." The Pokémon said as Cacturne collapsed besides the co-ordinator, and before he could say a thing Harley's vision was filled with Darkness.

----

Later that day in the Pokémon centre Max and Brock walked into the Pokémon centre that their group was staying in, immediately spotting May and Dawn sitting down talking. "Hey guys." Brock called as the two boys walked over to their friends.

"So how did you find things?" Brock asked once they sat down.

"It was alright." May replied, but we left after our matches were done so we couldn't see what happened in the last two matches." She said with an unsure look on her face, "how about you two?"

"Well, you should have seen Harley." Max said, "I mean, I didn't know he was here."

"Yeah, him." Dawn shuddered remembering the boy from before. "Hey May, What IS up with him?" she asked.

"He was dropped on his head as a baby." May explained.

"Really?" Dawn said shocked.

"No, but it's very likely. I don't really know why he's like that." May explained, hoping that she would be able to get a proper explanation. "He's –"

"Yeah but that's not the important bit." Max interrupted "He had his match in the quarter finals today; and he lost!" he said excitedly, his wide grin a sign of how happy he was at this turn of events.

"He lost?" Dawn said in shock, knowing that he was the champion co-ordinator of Sinnoh. "How."

"It was Red." Max said.

"Red? Who?"

"This guy with a Pikachu and hides his face." Brock explained calmly to the girls.

"Oh, him." Dawn said under her breath, recalling the person who she had seen, and had a fleeting conversation with. Even though he seemed a bit weird, not Harley weird but still Dawn found something about him very strange.

"and then there's Drew." Max said, as May's eyes opened up in shock.

"Drew?" she asked as Max gave a nod, but shrugged off his sisters question to return to his own conversation.

"You should have seen the match." Max began, "You should have seen Harley walk out like he did a number two in his pants." Max giggled

"So" Brock interrupted, "It looks like the two of you have another rival."

Dawn just smiled saying, "At least I won't have to hear Herlette anymore." Not realising what had just happened not too far away concerning Harley.


	6. You lose a lot

**Guardian Solaris**

**Ages:**

**Ash-17**

**Max- 13**

**May- 15**

**Brock- 22**

**Dawn- 13**

**Serena (OC) – 9**

**Drew- 17**

----

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

**(Authors' notes)**

**----**

**Chapter 6- You lose a lot.**

The news reporter looked into the cameras with a solemn face. "Breaking news." He began, "We have just had reports that that the volcano on Cinnabar Island in the Kanto region has exploded. We have some pictures." He said as the screen was filled with images of an island completely levelled over. Stumps of trees, the foundations of houses without the roof anywhere to be seen, and an island that was once filled with life was now a skeleton of what it once was.

"It is said that about half of the population has managed to escape, whilst the other half, at an estimate of Thirty thousand people had been caught in the blast, amongst those saved was the Gym leader of Cinnabar Island, Blaine. The surviving population will be relocated to the Seafoam islands. We have a phone number for any relatives of people who lived on the island; if you call it you will be able to find if any of your relatives had managed to survive the blast." He said with a cough.

"Of course there have been two recent threats to the island, one seven years ago when the volcano was successfully blocked up by the Islands gym leader and a group of Pokémon trainers in order to protect the local inhabitants, and one more three years ago when scientists used the same strategy as the gym leader to block up the volcano once more. Of course the current leading theory is that this strategy by the islanders had done nothing but build up pressure within the volcano until the explosion tore up the blocks put up against it. Of course the shock wave was said to be heard all the way in Johto. The whole eastern side of the island is said to have been taken off of the map." He reported, pausing for a few seconds.

"Of course Cinnabar Island was a known tourism and technological centre and the effects of its demise to the rest of Kanto are currently unknown, but reports say that Kanto will possibly be going through some hard times in the near future."

This was where things truly began.

"Our thoughts are with the families and friends of the deceased."

This is when the world began to break to my will.

----

The crowd was buzzing in Hoenn, everyone was excited by the grand festival, the faces of the co-ordinators, with the exception of one were on the front of every magazine, and every news paper was abuzz with who would win. The streets were filled with vendors selling anything and everything to the tourists, children and parents all coming to watch the Grand festival.

When the time came those who had tickets all rushed into the place where they would be able to watch the matches in person whilst those who were not able to watch it crowded around large screens that showed them what was happening.

The stadium was abuzz, talking between the crowds merging each random conversation until it sounded like a low grumble in the distance as the judges sat down into their positions, and then the MC came out as all the spectators broke out of their conversations and began clapping. "Hey guys!" Lillian cried into her microphone as the crowd let out a set of screams in agreement.

She smiled when she received the red light, to see that this was being broadcast and she began her speech. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the semi finals of the Hoenn grand festival!" she cried happily, "This is one of the best festivals that I've been to so far, and we have our last four contestants from a hundred, do you want to see them?" she asked as the audience roared happily in approval. "Well here they are!" she cried into the microphone.

"The Princess of Hoenn- May Maple!" she roared as May ran out onto the field waving her hands to the audience, a bright smile on her face, as they all cheered at her. Some waving signs to ask May to marry them, others clapping out of politeness because they wanted Drew to win. She ran out to MC Lillian as the MC gave the younger co-ordinator a hug and instructed for May to stay behind her.

"Let's welcome: The Valliant Rose- Drew LaRousse!" she cried as Drew walked coolly into the stadium, hands in his pockets as he walked to the screams in the crowd, and people squealing as he hugged MC Lillian, kissing either one of her cheeks, and walking to his place without any prompting. He saw May and gave her the best smile that he could give, seeing her turn away in embarrassment; Drew's smile grew larger as he stood besides the brunette girl in silence, wondering if she was as shocked at his appearance as he was by hers.

Right, and our next contestant The Princess of Sinnoh- Dawn Berlitz!" she shouted as the crowd let out a smaller applause at the arrival of Dawn who went in a similar fashion to May, and to her place, giving a brief smile to her companion.

"And finally, the Mystery Man of this competition, Red!" she said with a more restrained voice as the boy walked out to a more exhausted applause. The three co-ordinators immediately eyed the last person, May looking straight at the Pikachu, feeling a slight twinge of nostalgia hit her. The feeling that this person was too familiar, but in order to look at the new comer she had to look at Drew who took the signal that was given as one of her curiosity in him, as he let out a slight sigh of relief. He didn't turn back to May but instead continued to look at his challenger, satisfied in the knowledge that he had done something satisfactory to ensure a nice win against this trainer.

Red passed talking to Lillian and went straight to standing besides Dawn as she looked onto him with the same curiosity that a child has when looking at a new person.

"Now are you ready!" the MC roared but her words did not go noticed by Dawn as she continued to look towards the person. "Hey." Dawn whispered to him whilst Lillian was babbling about this or that, "What you did with Pikachu was kind of amazing." She complemented but received no response at all, "You mind telling me how you managed to do that?" she asked but found that there was still no response, as she gave a sigh in frustration, wondering just exactly who was this Red and why didn't he talk.

"Now." MC Lillian said, "The matches will be Red vs. Drew LaRousse, and May Maple vs. Dawn Berlitz." Suddenly the MC had the attention of Dawn, wondering if she had just missed anything important. Lillian turned around with a smile to the contestants, "Now May, Dawn could you sit on the benches over there, and Drew you're on the left side Red's on the right end." She asked as they all moved to where they needed to be. Dawn just remembering that she was in a competition and that there was not much room to think about other things, whilst May was thinking something along the same lines.

The two sat down, briefly exchanging a smile before May asked, "He your special man?" which left Dawn bemused for a second as she had never really thought of Red as anything like that.

"Yeah, but not like that." She said playfully, "It's just weird, it's like trying to solve a mystery." Dawn explained, sighing when she thought that May wouldn't understand it at all.

"I know." She admitted to Dawn's shock, "It's like I've seen him before or something." She said to herself in concentration, a sense of melancholy behind her words. But the Princess of Hoenn brushed those thoughts away as she tried her best to bring a bright smile on her face, "But we got to think about our battle hey?" she said cheerfully, but got a perplexed look from Dawn, as May's mask fell and a look of exhaustion appeared on her face.

"You alright May?" Dawn asked having seen May do this many times. She remembered when she used to do the same thing, when she had been on her losing streak in Sinnoh, and was surprised that no one else had noticed. But then again no one had really noticed when she was in that state apart from people who had gone through it themselves.

"May looked to Dawn and said, "I'll be fine" she sighed, "Let's watch this." and Dawn nodded making a note to talk about things later.

On the battlefield Drew threw two Pokéball's as his two Pokémon materialised out of them, one of them a Flygon, a bright green Dragonfly like Pokémon with deep red eyes, and alongside it a Roserade that stood alert in front of their master. Ready for just about anything that their opponent would ready to do to them.

"Pikachu, Typhlosion." Ash whispered as the Pokémon on his shoulder jumped down and ran to the field whilst his blue and white Typhlosion materialised out of its Pokéball and stood tall in front of his trainer.

"So it's Roserade and Flygon vs. Pikachu and Typhlosion!" MC Lillian said enthusiastically, "Now let's get busy!"

Immediately Drew shouted, "Roserade Petal dance, Flygon power it up with gust!" he shouted, taking the same quick fire route that Harley took, as the petals flew at blinding speeds towards their opponents.

"Typhlosion, stop it." Ash ordered as Typhlosion let lose a flamethrower, incinerating all of the petals as their ashes littered the battlefield.

"Flygon, fly up and then hyper beam!" Drew ordered as His Flygon began to ascend, readying a ball of energy at its mouth, aiming it towards the pair that stood on the opposite side of the field.

"Shoot it down." Ash ordered as Pikachu let loose a bolt of lightning to Flygon, striking the Pokémon in the wings as it lost balance, twisting to the side as its hyper beam veered off course, digging a harmless line into the dirt.

"Now Roserade, Magical leaf!" Drew ordered as the Grass type launched a Magical leaf attack across the field striking both of Ash's distracted Pokémon with its attack as both contestants' points reached the three quarter mark.

"Now Flygon are you ready to fight?" Drew asked his Pokémon, checking if it was over the Thunderbolt that Pikachu had given and Flygon nodded. "Then use air cutter!" he ordered as Flygon attacked both of Red's Pokémon, they ducked clumsily to avoid the attack. But when they rose back up they found Roserade in front of them using Magical leaf once more, which struck both Pokémon, as Drew looked onto his opponent confidently.

"Is that all you have?" Drew asked, not deterred by the lack of answer that he received as he continued to talk to his opponent, "I was right about your Pikachu." The co-ordinator said with a smile wondering if his opponent recalled their prior meeting during the appeal rounds.

"Flygon, up in the air again." Drew ordered as Flygon flew high up into the air. Dangling above Pikachu and Typhlosion.

"Pikachu, start up." Ash said as Pikachu nodded and began to concentrate, looking as if it was striking a powerful electric attack but without a spark coming out of its body. Slowly Pikachu lifted itself off of the ground, gradually rising above the ground, and just as Drew realised what his opponent was up to Pikachu rocketed up into the sky like a bullet.

"Dodge it!" Drew shouted as Flygon dodged Pikachu causing it to fly past Flygon and up into the sky, slowing down as Pikachu looked down to the Pokémon underneath him.

Pikachu began to shout, "PikaPikaPika!" as a bright yellow shroud of electricity began to encapsulate it and he began to dive down to Flygon with a volt tackle.

"Flame wheel!" Ash ordered as Typhlosion began to charge towards Roserade.

Drew began to panic as he shouted, "Stop it with Magical leaf!" Forgetting Pikachu for a second as the electric Pokémon crashed into Flygon, and grabbed onto it tightly as Flygon fell out of the sky. Down on the ground Typhlosion continued to roll as Roserade's Magical leaf was incinerated by the flames that surrounded its opponent. Typhlosion crashed into the grass type, sending it flying back, just as a Pikachu jumped off of Flygon and onto Typhlosion's arms and the bug crashed into his partner with a bang.

Immediately the judges pressed their buzzers as Drew's Pokémon were officially knocked out, declaring Red the winner of the competition.

The stadium burst into applause as Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder and Typhlosion came in front of his trainer, both receiving a petting on the back of their heads as a reward for their performance. He looked up to see Drew walking out of the contest hall, gripping his two Pokéball's tightly as he left. Without thinking any further into the situation Ash began to walk out of the place himself. Taking a glance at the Nurse Joys, one in particular. He gave her a dark smile as she looked away in embarrassment.

On his way out he passed May, his body becoming stiff and more rigid as he tried his hardest not to show his unease in the way he moved. Then he passed Dawn who said, "That was a good match." But he continued walking, hearing her sigh when he walked past, getting ready to get out the moment he heard the MC begin her speech.

But before he got out Ash suddenly stopped, freezing before he could get out of the place. Pikachu asked "PikaPi?"

As Ash wondered why he had exactly stopped, he turned around, looking at the two getting ready for battle, standing on either side of the field as he whispered, "It won't do any harm to watch, will it?" moving to the place that May and Dawn had sat earlier.

On the field May had released her Blaziken and Espeon as they stood strong in front of her, Dawn in turn called out her Empoleon and Floatzel who stood vigilant in front of the Star of Sinnoh as the eyes of the two co-ordinators glittered in excitement, the crowd fell to a hush Lillian began to speak, "So it's Dawn's Empoleon and Floatzel against May's Espeon and Blaziken. Let's get Busy!"

"Blaziken Fire Blast!" May shouted.

"Empoleon Hydro Pump!" Dawn roared, as the two Pokémon's attacks struck each other in the centre of the field causing a large explosion, kicking up a plume of dust.

Once the dust settled and May saw her opponents she ordered, "Blaziken use Overheat, Espeon follow it up with Shadow ball." as the two Pokémon launched their attacks to Dawn's Pokémon.

Thinking quickly Dawn shouted, "Floatzel use water gun, Empoleon use metal claw and throw that Shadow ball back!" as Floatzel extinguished the Overheat, and Empoleon waited for the shadow ball to come to it, slowly charging its claw with a bright energy. It scooped the ball of energy, span around and threw it back at Espeon where it landed with a bang.

"Espeon are you alright?" May asked as her Pokémon got up and with a shake looked ready for battle, just as Floatzel came in with a aqua jet, knocking Espeon down once more, but due to its close proximity to Blaziken, "Use Mega punch!" May shouted as Blaziken landed a blow onto Floatzel's head, sending the smaller Pokémon into the dirt.

"Peck on Blaziken!" Dawn shouted to Empoleon as the water type began to charge into the fire type, its beak glowing.

"Dodge!" May shouted as Blaziken rolled out of the way, just in time. Stepping a few steps back from the water type who had a strong advantage against it.

"Hey May." Dawn said as the Pokémon regrouped with their partners, "How do you expect a fire type to beat a water type?"

May smirked, her eyes burning a bright fire that Dawn had not seen in them before, "Type isn't everything."

"But it helps." Dawn countered.

"But it's not everything."

"But you know what May?" Dawn asked.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"Floatzel use aqua jet!" she ordered as Floatzel surrounded itself in water and began to charge towards Mays Espeon, "Empoleon, use Ice beam on Floatzel!" she said as the penguin like Pokémon froze the water around its partner as Floatzel crashed into Espeon, with the sound of shattering ice, creating a sparkle of showers around the now standing Pokémon, as the judges pressed their buzzers and May recalled Espeon into its Pokéball.

"Don't get distracted." Dawn teased poking her tongue out, as May smiled in return.

"Blaziken, Mega punch." She said calmly as her Pokémon smashed its fist into Floatzel once more, sending the Pokémon into oblivion, as the judges pressed their buzzers and Dawn returned her Floatzel, with her smile gone off of her face.

"You know what Dawn, you were right." May said happily, "You shouldn't get distracted." as Dawn focused her attention to the battle at hand. Only Empoleon and Blaziken were left, and both were in rather good shape with both co-ordinators on equal points.

Both looked towards each other, the fire within them burning. Inside May the determination to win, and inside of Dawn the passion to reach this goal that had eluded the two of them for so long.

Their hearts pumping wildly; their breath at its edge. The excitement, the rush. This was living.

"Empoleon."

"Blaziken."

"Fire blast! /Water pulse!" the two commanded as the attacks flew to the centre of the field exploding with a bang, throwing dust around the field, but the co-ordinators did not hesitate, shouting, "Mega punch! /Iron claw!" as their Pokémon rushed into the dust unable to see anything, until their foe appeared at the last second and they attacked wildly, throwing both back. They got up and struck each other again, and again as the dust settled revealing the two on the ground, panting heavily.

"Blaziken! /Empoleon!" the two shouted, wondering how their Pokémon were doing, as they began to glow red and blue respectively.

"That's Blaziken's Blaze and Empoleon's Torrent ability." The MC shouted as the two Pokémon got up to their feet, ready for one last round. Causing the co-ordinators hopes to lift up.

"Hydro pump!" Dawn shouted as Blaziken was struck with a critical hit, causing it to collapse on the ground. The judges pressed their buzzers declaring Dawn as the winner of this match. May let out gasp in grief as all of her past failures came back to her. All of Harley's words rushing back. The thoughts, the feelings, all that she did; all that she wished she hadn't.

She took Blaziken back into its Pokéball, and walked away. Seeing Dawn celebrate and the audience not paying a shred of attention to her, she walked calmly to the exit, even if it was the wrong exit. The dark archway that led to somewhere that no one else was in, and once she was out of the eyes of everyone else, out of the eyes of everyone who would see her running. Her happy facade shattered, as she collapsed on the side of this dark hole, curled herself up hugging her legs and wept.

----

"You were brilliant!" Dawn squealed ecstatically, holding Empoleon tightly. There was never a moment before this where she was this relived in her life. She won, she won she repeated in her mind. Wanting to go for the next round and winning this competition. She was going to win. She was going to get through. She Will Win.

She sighed calming herself down, but a bright smile still plastered upon her face, "You were brilliant." She said to her Pokémon, recalling it into its Pokéball, as she looked to find May, but saw that she was gone.

"Whilst we clear the field for the finals there will be a Fifteen minute break." MC Lillian said as Dawn forgot about May altogether, thinking that she had simply gone out "in that time our contestants will go and heal their Pokémon in the Pokémon centre inside of the stadium. We'll be back in fifteen minutes." MC Lillian said as Dawn went the opposite way to May in order to heal her friends, and think about how exactly she was going to win, but if she was sure about one thing it was that she was going to win.

Who knew? Maybe she would be able to see that guy and find out why his identity seemed to irritate her so much.

----

May cried and cried and cried, a flow of tears rolling down her cheeks. Just wondering why, just why in the world was she so weak. Stupid weak May. Why in the world, how in the world she could lose. What did she do wrong? She was close friends with Blaziken and Espeon and they respected each other. Blaziken even stood up when everything looked as if it was lost.

"Why." She croaked out, just a weak little girl. Just someone who listened to people she shouldn't have .Did things she never should have. She tried to set things right but why, why wouldn't she ever be able to just have this little thing. Just this thing that she spent so long trying to get.

"Why." She wept once more, happy that no one would hear her. No one ever has, and maybe that was the way it was meant to be. Just meant to dwell in sorrow. To never just have someone to make her better. He said, they all said. They all were right.

Maybe it was better this way? Who was she to put all her troubles on other people? She had already done enough wrong, and was happy when she did it. Maybe she just deserved it. Maybe it was just better this way.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked, shocking May as she frantically wiped the tears on her eyes. Sniffling as she tried to say something, not looking at the person, not trying anything to find out who this person was. Just wiping her tears, because she didn't cry here, she didn't cry.

"It's alright." The person said in a soft voice. A calm soothing tone as he placed one of his hands on her shoulder, holding her firmly. "It's alright." He said in a tone that calmed her down yet at the same time rang with familiarity.

"I'm fine." She sniffled, "I'm- I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked calmly as he held her firm, yet to too tight that he would have harmed her.

"I'm fine." She repeated. Looking towards him but seeing nothing. Just a silhouette of shadow. Blacked out by the bright lights of the stadium behind of him. Just an invisible man here to comfort her. His lack of identity was something that comforted her, and scared her at the same time. Happy that she wouldn't talk to someone that she could be hiding from, watch their face every time they saw her, yet terrified that he saw her...

"So, where are you going to go from here?" he asked soothingly, as May thought. Looking at every option, every road open to her. Somewhere that would lead her out of where she was right now. She just couldn't answer, but out of all of those choices there was one thing that May was certain of.

"I'm going to stop co-ordinating." She said with certainty, rubbing her eyes, hoping that he hadn't heard her weep. Even though the chances were slim, she could still hope.

"Really? Why?" he asked curiously, the calm side to his voice never leaving. No laughter, no amazement, nothing but a simple question.

"Because." She said with some certainty in her voice. "There's no point really. It- I'm going to lose. I've tried everything so far. I don't- Why should I carry on?" her own mind speaking out against her for telling these things to some stranger, this shadow that could be anyone. Just wondering why she was saying any of this when she hadn't told anyone else. Maybe because no one else had ever asked. Nobody had seen her like this. Without her mask, her false smile to protect her. Maybe because when someone did ask, they'd skip around the question, or leave the subject alone after one try. But the most likely reason would be that she hadn't needed anyone at any other moment, as much as she needed someone now.

"So you're going to stop this, because you didn't win." He confirmed,"Is that why you became a co-ordinator? For ribbons and trophies? I saw how happy you were when you were in your battle. I always thought you were a co-ordinator just because you loved being one."

May sighed, "I use to." Not going into any more detail, suddenly feeling as if she was saying too much. Not wanting to tell this stranger about how she fell. When she used to be happy at every turn, every time she was in a contest, all the friends that she made. All that was, all that she had left, and the pain that came when she burnt down all the bridges she had made. It was her fault, all her fault, why did she. "It's all my fault." She croaked, tears threatening to rush out once more, but she wouldn't. If there was one thing that she was certain of at this moment it was that she was not going to cry here, not in front of this shadow, not in front of anyone. "It's." She held her tongue, now she was putting her burden on someone else.

"I don't know what happened to you, and I'll probably not see you after today. But I saw you out there, and before you lost you were happy." He said with more familiarity in his voice the more he spoke, "instead of crying that you lost, think about why you lost, and how happy you were when you thought you were going to win." He said with advice that didn't really seem to mean anything to May. By this time she just wanted him to go, just to leave her to be on her own for a little longer, so that she could just let it all out. Yet at the same time she was grateful, thankful that someone was here to help her to stand again.

"I'll think about it." May conceded, as she could sense that he was smiling.

"Promise?" He asked

"I promise." She replied with a sniffle. "I'll think about it." and he stood up and walked away. His silhouette growing smaller until he left the darkness of this little hall way completely and into the stadium as something ran up to his shoulder.

It was at this moment that if May knew anything, it was that she was not sure about anything. She would think about it, and maybe just maybe she, like Dawn would be able to thank her mystery man, she would be able to thank hers. Not because he had solved all of her problems, but given her a kind word. As tears began to flow down her face once more.


	7. Where it all began

**Guardian Solaris**

**Ash-17**

**Max- 13**

**May- 15**

**Brock- 22**

**Dawn- 13**

**Serena (OC) – 9**

**Drew- 17**

----

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

**(Authors' notes)**

**Chapter 7- Where it all began**

Brock and Max watched the battle as May lost her battle, and then found that she had suddenly disappeared into nowhere. "Where'd May go?" Brock asked Max.

"I don't know." Max admitted in a solemn tone, deep in thought. Thinking of what the consequences of her battle with Dawn was on his sister. Yes he and May didn't get along at all times. He would get angry at her for treating him like a baby. And sometimes he would think of what life would be like without her. But the reality was still there. They were family, and he had seen how May had changed, and even though he hated her, every false smile she had, every time she wouldn't admit she needed help. "She'll be fine." Max consoled Brock. But would it, really? Wasn't he just doing what she always did, and just hid the truth. Yet deep inside he just hoped that his sister was safe.

----

On the battlefield Dawn had now been waiting for the best part of five minutes after healing her Pokemon. Wondering where in the world her opponent had gone. He wasn't at the Pokémon centre and time was running out. Although on the bright side of things, if he didn't show up she'd win!

"Would you have any idea where he would be?" a tense Lillian asked sympathetically to Dawn, a small shred of hope in the woman's eyes as the crowd was becoming extremely agitated. There had been an extra five minutes of Adverts put on for those watching on T.V. and if Red couldn't be found soon, things would get bad.

"I don't have a clue." Dawn admitted, "I'm sorry." Wondering if it would actually feel worth it if the only reason that she won was because her opponent had disappeared. It would be a win, but would it be proper?

Suddenly the crowd began to cheer in relief, as Red walked into the stadium, Pikachu running up and jumping on his shoulder from wherever it was. Suddenly the cameras began to roll, and Lillian felt the strength fill her again, as a smile came upon her face when Ash came to his position.

"Now ladies and gentlemen..." she went off on her speech as Dawn looked onto her opponent with slight annoyance.

"Where do you think you were, hmm?" she asked pointedly. Sighing from the silence she had received. Not really knowing him to say much more than the few words those he said when she first talked. Even then he was not exactly the best conversation to have.

"You going to say anything?" she asked, expecting the silence from him, as MC Lillian prattled on. For a moment Dawn wondered why in the world she had thought about him so much, but in a way that was the way his mystery had worked. She looked towards the silent figure and did something that no one else had done, she smiled. She could see him shudder at her actions; something inside her had known that she had gotten one step closer to solving this mystery.

"Now if you would release your Pokémon?" Lillian asked, as Dawn came back to reality. Remembering not to get overconfident, this was not the place to be such, but was he?

Red's Typhlosion and Meganium appeared in a burst of red light, both standing calmly before their trainer, although Dawn knew in an instant that Typhlosion would have some shred of exhaustion from his previous battle with Drew. Especially since her opponent had the arrogance to not go into the Pokémon centre.

"Come on out guys!" Dawn shouted, as her Pachirisu and Empoleon came out of their Pokéball's, eager for a battle. Empoleon rejuvenated after its previous battle. Both revelling in the opportunity to fight in the finals.

"So it's Empoleon and Pachirisu against Meganium and Typhlosion. Let's get busy!" she shouted, as Dawn took the same route as the two co-ordinators before her, ordering her Pokémon to make the first move before Ash could end things quickly.

"Empoleon use water gun and Pachirisu use discharge on it." Dawn said as the water type launched its water gun, Pachirisu striking it as the electricity began to flow down the water to Ash's Pokémon.

"Meganium, stop them." Ash said as Meganium launched her razor leaf negating the attacks, leaves floating high in the air, slowly floating down.

"Typhlosion, flame thrower." He commanded to his Pokémon as it launched a flamethrower to Empoleon, incinerating the leaves and turning them into ashes, left floating in the air.

"Empoleon, stop the flame thrower with water pulse." Dawn said as Empoleon doused Typhlosion's attack with ease. Both with their point's one eighth down at this moment as Dawn wondered why Red would use an attack that she would easily block.

"Meganium, are you ready?" he asked as the grass type gave a nod to its trainer, "Ready the grass cannon." He said as the Pokémon straightened out its long neck. Aiming it as if it was a cannon, straight towards Empoleon. The grass type launched a bullet seed from its mouth, and a series of petals from the ring of flowers on it neck, the two merging, as they flew across the field at an alarming rate with the combination attack.

"Stop them!" Dawn said in a panic, "Pachirisu, Charge beam!" she said quickly as the electric type launched its attack. But Meganium's strike was picking up power, gathering the ashes of the razor leaf that lay scattered in the air; it became a mix of pink gold and black. Smashing through the charge beam, exploding as it reached Dawn's Pokémon. Her points falling like a rock, as she looked in a frenzy to see if there was any hope of her Pokémon carrying on. Suddenly Empoleon began to glow a bright blue as its torrent ability came into effect. Pachirisu seeing its partner stand up was encouraged itself as it stood up with a determined grin.

Dawn let out a sigh of relief; all those watching were astounded at this new combination of techniques that could have nearly blown Dawn out of the water. But then she realised, looking at the dark figure opposite her, that he had been quite possibly planning it from the beginning of the match. A little party piece to go out with a bang. If he was going to play like that, so would she.

"Empoleon, Hydro Cannon, Pachirisu, charge it with thunder!" she commander with a fire as Empoleon released a titanic gush of water to Typhlosion, ready to blow it into next week.

Not expecting such a comeback from Dawn Ash made a defensive move ordering his Meganium, "Make a wall with Frenzy plant to stop that." as Meganium launched thick vines out of the ground in the shape of a wall, all weaving together with one another to protect her partner and friend. As the Hydro cannon struck the wall shuddered, Meganium feeling the strain of the attack. Then Pachirisu launched its thunder attack, it flowed down the stream of water, punching the wall back once more as Meganium tried to keep it upright. The vines threatening to fall at any moment, the sweat on the grass type's face, her effort keeping Typhlosion safe as the torrent slowly stopped and Meganium looked as if there was absolutely no hope of it doing another attack for a while.

Her little gambit had failed, her points were hanging by a thread, her Pokémon on their last legs after the energy used and damage dealt to them, the next step was Ash's easiest as he shouted to his Typhlosion, "Take them out." Immediately the fire type formed a large ball of fire in its mouth, the wall of vines receding back into the ground as Dawn looked at Typhlosion with shock. It launched a blast burn, flying at his exhausted opponents. The bright ball of flames exploding on contact with the water and electric types, knocking them both out in an instant.

Then many things happened at once. The judges pressing their buzzers. The crowd rising in wild applause. Confetti falling from above. MC Lillian shouting out a monologue to congratulate the victor. Dawn Returning her Pokémon. Dawn collapsing to her knees. Exhausted, tired, sad, angry, happy.

Then seeing her opponent in front of her. Pikachu on his shoulder. Other two Pokémon behind him. _'He won this whole thing with just those three.'_ She thought, wondering, how he did it. Just what was that little trick that made someone into a champion. The heartlessness, the isolation, the way that he hides his identity, the act his puts on, the power of his Pokémon, the tricks they have up their sleeves.

Then he held out his hand, the silent nudge for her to grab it. She did, as he pulled her up onto her feet. Wondering if she'd find out the solution to this mystery. Find an answer to one of her problems. It was close, she could just about see the shape of his eyes, some hair sticking out. The mask of darkness slowly breaking underneath her gaze.

But all she found was those answers turning around from her as he turned around and walked away with his Pokémon in tow. Ready to collect his well earned trophy.

That man, that man that couldn't hear the audience roar as he helped her up, and boo when he turned around. That person who had absolutely no idea why he helped his opponent up. A small act which to most is almost nothing worthy of being called kindness, and yet to him it was something completely different. The question of _'why'_ repeating itself in his head, why he had done that, why had he spent one moment looking back into his past. Something he had left behind and was happy to leave behind. Did he do it for the sake of possibly finding something new, or to respect something that was already dead and buried?

The grand ceremony passing on, like a blur. Nothing really required of him but to stand as still as a statue. Left alone with his Pokémon and his own thoughts. To look into the reasons why his calm pool, his solid mask, had been cracked ever so slightly. Then coming to the conclusion that this was the end. After this, there wouldn't be any more close scrapes to destroy all that he had built.

Just as the ceremony was ending and Mr Contesta came up to Ash with the Ribbon cup in hand as he took the golden trophy in his hands. The one symbol that co-ordinators far and wide strived to achieve. Here he was with it in hand, and yet it didn't make him feel any taller.

"Well done." The man said to Ash with a weary smile. "I have heard good things about you from Charles Goodshow, and after hearing you came here I had a feeling you would manage to make it to the end."

Ash sighed lightly, knowing how news of him had spread amongst some of those higher up in the Pokémon world, especially after the head of the Pokémon league knew full well that he hadn't yet managed to defeat a member of the Elite four, he had still been given high admiration by the cheerful old man who had been tracking his progress very closely. "Thank you Mr Contesta." He said in a level voice, as the man gave Ash a smile and a nod, just before he walked away.

Then Ash realised that this secret wasn't exactly a complete secret, and wondered if his mystery would always stay as one. But only time could answer to that.

----

Later on in the day, the Grand festival party was taking place. Not a head banging disco rave in a basement with acid and a large stash of E. More like a college prom with a range of speeches and without the range of drugs that made the thing much more wacky. But there was still beer. Beer and vodka, even if it was limited to the older contestants. But by the time they got drunk the kids would steal their ID and also have a nice time getting thrown out of the party.

But for the most part things were going well as everyone who lost drowned their sorrows in drink and dancing, flashing lights and a variety of drinks. May in particular was one of the people who partook in some activities, exhausted from dancing, and sitting down near the bar, tired. Just needing some rest.

"I heard-" May heard the conversation of people who sat around her, not really bothering to listen.

"Yeah but-" they continued.

"I heard he rode on the back of a Lugia." Another rumour went away about the newly crowned champion, a subject that May wasn't really bothered about, just wanting to get rid of all of the frustration and disappointment that was still inside of her.

The fact that the champion that had beaten them had decided not shown up only furthered the mystery behind him, and conversations were ripe with rumours that May really couldn't care less about. She just wanted to finish all of this, and maybe get onto the dance floor, maybe see some of her friends that have gone missing ever since they entered this place, but she was fine with that. She was a big girl now.

"I heard that he's a trainer." Did they have to continue?

"How do you know?" More and more gossip about the person who beat them, May couldn't really stand this anymore.

"I think I saw him in the Johto championships." He couldn't be a trainer, rumours were always a bit of a stretch but this was just ridiculous.

"Yeah, the way he battled wasn't really like a co-ordinator" May couldn't take it anymore, as she got ready to move away from her seat, but was quickly sent back down as someone sat beside her.

"Hey May." Dawn said cheerfully, some sweat on her face from the dancing she probably did.

"Hey Dawn." May said with a small smile, glad that she had someone to talk to.

"Having a nice time?" she asked, May with a smile, seeing the brunettes smile hesitate for a second before it came back stronger.

"Yeah, it's brilliant." She replied, enthusiastically. As Dawn put up her own smile.

"You want to get out of here?" she asked, "It's getting a bit late, and we have to get some sleep for the journey to Max's tournament." Dawn suggested as May gave a nod in response and the two friends left the gossips and revellers to do their thing.

Once outside they found that things were quiet, peaceful. The loud beats, and pulsing rhythm of the music becoming a distant murmur. The road to the Pokémon centre, a nice rest and a hot bath to look forward to, although before that could come they had to go through this walk and Dawn had to ask her friend something.

"So, where did you go after our match?" she asked as May didn't answer, "May?" she asked once more with concern.

"Yeah, I just had to take some time off after that." She replied quickly.

"Well, it's nice to see you having a good time now." Dawn said carefully, as May maintained her mask. "Are you alright?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." May replied, as Dawn began to talk.

"Yeah, you know May. When I first started to get into contests I wasn't all that good. I would lose in the first round quite a few times and after a while I just couldn't stand it."She sighed, "I was going- going to quit, I just- I just couldn't carry on losing. I- I didn't tell my friends and it was like no one, no one in the world would understand what it was like to be me. I could train like there was no tomorrow, think of every strategy but I just kept losing. I just wanted it to end. I couldn't carry on losing- I couldn't."

May looked towards Dawn expectantly and asked, "So what happened?"

"I won." came Dawns truthful reply. "I won the Wallace cup, and all of a sudden things went back on track." Dawn explained, as May's face fell into a frown, looking as if she was deep in thought.

"Dawn." May asked, "Why are you telling me this?" but before a reply came the two girls were distracted by the sound of angry voices in the form of an argument, one of the voices which seemed to be all too familiar as May uttered he persons name, "Max." and they began to run to the direction of the voices, seeing Max in a heated argument with a young girl.

Suddenly Max called out his Grovile, and the young girl released her Ninetails as May watched in amazement at what Max was doing, _'She looks smaller than ten years old, what's he thinking?'_ she asked herself as they got ready to battle. Both she and Dawn knowing better than to interfere in a battle between Pokémon trainers.

Max saw May at the sidelines, hoping that some battling would help her get out of her slump. Hoping that it would pull a proper smile back onto her face. This little white haired girl would just be someone he had to beat in order to reach that goal.

"Alright." He said to his Grovyle, "Let's cut this kids ego down to size. Leaf blade!" His Pokémon jumped into action, leafs on his arms extending in a bright green light, and morphing into the shape of swords as it came rushing wildly into Ninetails.

"You know what to do." His opponent said with a calm smile as her Ninetails waited patiently, its eyes beginning to glow red the closer

Grovyle came. At the last moment it changed direction running past the fox like Pokémon, missing its fur by centimetres.

"What?" Max muttered in disbelief, as he ordered his Grovyle to, "Attack again!" it rushed one more into the stationary Ninetails. Once the grass type got close its opponent's eyes began to glow red and it missed once more as Max became frustrated. He commanded, "Again!" and when that failed, "Again!" he continued to shout, frustration growing steadily as Grovyle couldn't strike its target.

Dawn shouted, "You're tiring Grovyle out!" as Max snapped out of his angry trance, and took a second to calm down. He looked at what was happening and decided to try a new method.

"Use Bullet seed!" he shouted, as his Pokémon began to fire glowing seeds out of its mouth like bullets.

"Overheat!" The girl countered as her Pokémon began to form a bright ball of flames inside of its mouth, launching it into the oncoming flames and incinerating them with ease as the attack continued to fly into the grass type.

"Dodge!" Max shouted, but his Pokémon was surrounded by a bright red light that stopped it from moving at all. With a bang the Overheat struck its target, and caused Grovyle to faint, as May and Dawn looked on in shock.

"How'd she do that?" May muttered, wondering how in the world a young girl could do that to one of Max's Pokémon, her little brother was one of the better trainers around, and this was a little girl. "One hit." She muttered.

"Come on May, have some faith in Max." Dawn said as she cheered, "Come on Max!" as the two battlers recalled their Pokémon, and got their next ones ready, throwing their Pokéball's simultaneously. On Max's side was a calm Gardevoir, and on the young girls was a strong Gallade.

Confident, the young girl ordered "Gallade, use Psycho cut and finish this off!" but her Pokémon did not move a single muscle.

Max snorted, muttering "Her Pokémon doesn't even listen to her." Then seeing his opportunity he commanded, "Gardevoir use Psychic." But his Pokémon did not move either as Max looked on in disbelief. Her Gallade merely bowed to Max's Gardevoir, as Max returned the psychic type in frustration, muttering "it's a draw." As the white haired girl returned her Pokémon.

"Go Magmar!" Max said as he threw the Pokéball, releasing the fire type Pokémon.

"Go Wartortle" Serena responded releasing the water type, who she knew had a clear type advantage against its opponent.

"Smokescreen!" Max commanded as the battlefield was covered in smog.

"Rapid spin" the girl countered as Wartortle began to spin at rapid speeds, clearing the smog that Magmar had created.

"Fire blast!" Max shouted, as it launched the attack at the spinning water type as it dissipated on contact with its target.

"Wartortle was moving too fast. That was never going to work." May commented, noticing the water type stand up as the young girl looked on with a victorious smirk.

Just as Wartortle got up Max shouted "Dynamic Punch!" throwing the smaller Pokémon onto its back. "Hold it down!" Max shouted as he Fire type pushed its foot down onto the smaller Pokémon's shell. "Smash it with Stomp!" Max shouted as the fire type lifted its foot, and then sent it crashing down with a mighty Crack.

Wartortle let out a whimper, the pain that it was feeling almost unbearable as the shell could easily shatter with one more hit. Suddenly the Pokémon was surrounded by a red glow as it was recalled, and the young girl ran away with tears in her eyes.

Max smiled with his performance, showing that girl her place, that she couldn't stand up to a professional regardless of who she knew and who helped her train. He was older, and better than she could ever hope to be. Max's grin grew wider as he realised that his performance probably would have gotten his sisters spirits up. But before he could find out Max was slapped with a large crack, as he tripped over his own legs, flying into the ground. When he turned around to see who it was that attacked him he saw his sister looking at him with an angry face, determined to show her little brother a lesson.

"Ow." Max said, as May was enraged even further.

"Ow?" she said, "OW?" she repeated once more, "Look what you nearly did to that poor girls Pokémon! She's how old? Around ten? You're just SO-" she groaned, trying not to rip the young boy to shreds.

But at least he had helped her to forget her own troubles. At least for now.

----

Ash sat alone in the Pokémon centre. Waiting for Serena to get back, wondering where in the world she could be. For anyone who would walk past the trainer would appear calm and collected whilst on the inside he was a nervous wreck, thinking of the many possible scenarios that could have happened to her, wondering if he should go after her, if he should go and find her. If anyone had done anything, he knew that he should have given her some way of contacting him.

The doors opened, and she rushed in, tears streaming down her eyes, as Ash rushed out of his seat and caught her before she could crash into anything. He grabbed her firmly, disappointed in himself, knowing that he hadn't stopped whatever had happened to her.

"Serena." He asked as she began to thrash about in his arms, wailing as he repeated in the calmest tone he could muster, "Serena, it's alright." She stopped wriggling in his arms, burying herself in his comforting embrace, sobbing. "It's alright."

"Wartortle." She wept, "It was a boy and he had glasses and he."

"shush." He whispered, knowing that there would be another time to find out what happened.

"Wartortle's, hurt." She repeated as Ash let go and stood up,

"We'll see if Nurse Joy can do anything about that, alright?" he asked.

"Alright." She replied, wiping her tears with her arm and hoping that her Pokémon would be better.


	8. Bonds of seperation

**Guardian Solaris**

**Ages:**

**Ash-17**

**Max- 13**

**May- 15**

**Brock- 22**

**Dawn- 13**

**Serena– 9**

**Drew- 17**

----

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

**(Authors' notes)**

[Pokémon talk

**Me no own Pokémon, understand.**

**Some big questions will be answered in this chapter.**

**This chapter has more adult language than the other chapters, and the teen rating comes into effect.**

**----**

**Chapter 8- Bonds of separation**

The two were walking through the woods, heading towards their next championships.. A tone of despair was in the air. The sky had become a dull grey, veiling the Hoenn sun, behind it. The dying leaves on the branches were slightly yellow, as they hung on the twisted branches that had grown on top of the dirt path. The path seemed to be rarely used, as, most would rather go on the road, or in a car. But as a trainer there was no other path than the hard path, The taller of the two knew this all too well, and so did the girl with white hair, but that was not what troubled them most.

"Are you going to be okay?" The taller person said, in an attempt to comfort the younger one. Serena held the red and white ball in her pocket. She held it with all of her strength, protecting the close friend that it contained. The blue turtle, was now fully healed, or at 110 as the nurse had told the two, but the thoughts of fail hire continued to plague her. Going through the shadows of mind, constantly gathering in strength, threatening the sanctity of confidence within her mind. Most kids her age were not privileged enough by their parents to have a Pokémon at their age, they would not have been considered responsible enough, Serena was lucky to have three. But she didn't believe that she was worthy to protect them, not after what happened to her Wartortle. She then put her head down, facing the dirt that she was no better than, holding the tears within her eyes as she walked.

"Yeah" she mumbled under her breath, trying hardest to hold in the tears of failure within her eyes, but in a few more seconds she felt as if she was beginning to fail with that, just as she failed to protect her friends. She was the forcibly stopped on her walk by her shoulders, and turned around by her closest friend. The 17 year old had his hood down, revealing his long hair that was as black as a starless night sky. He no longer had any need to hide. The trainer kneeled down so that he was face to face with the person he swore to keep safe. His arms were secured on her shoulders, so that she could not run away, each feeling the other breathe. They saw each other's eyes; Serena had no use of hiding anything from him they were both close now, and there was close to no secret that the other could hide from the other. Serena turned her head. There was no way that she would be seen like this, failing to keep control of herself because he would do everything to help her, and right now there was no way that she wanted that. Pikachu on his shoulder gave a light electric shock to her. Not hurting her, but enough to force her to lookup. She looked in to the eyes of the trainer, and his first Pokémon, she saw concern in their eyes, so much concern that it went deeper than the deepest ocean. She then found some strength that was not claimed by the shadows of doubt in her mine, not a lot of strength, but enough to hold the tears in. She could not; she will not cry at her despair. Not in front of the person who showed her so much. Not now.

"Are you going to be alright?" Ash's voice was filled with concern. A concern that very few people could have. She reassured herself, it was a type of concern, which was as bright as the courage he showed, the courage that could let a man stand up and walk through the sun. It was something that only he had. He was the chosen one with this, and she had met him, why did she have to meet him, why wouldn't he let her run away, and not give a damn about how much she had cried like everyone else would, why.

"Pika pi" The electric mouse looked into her.

"I, I, I." Letters would come out of her throat but not form into words within her mouth, she tried again, "I" but once again nothing but emptiness.

"Serena what's wrong?" he tried again.

"I failed. I let Wartortle get hurt, I shouldn't have him an more! They don't deserve to have someone like me as their trainer" The words all formed in a second, bursting their way out. A lone tear had let its way out onto her cheek. The doubt began to get stronger in her mind.

"Don't talk like that" he said calmly. "You are a great trainer, you took Wartortle out of the battle before he could get hurt, don't doubt yourself." Then he wiped the tear away with one of his hands.

"Why do you care?" the rest of the truth was let loose. She looked to the dirt once again regretting that she said that.

"I care because I promised your mom, and Dad that you would be safe." The 17 year old added.

"Like they care what happens to me now." Serena then received a vigorous shake on her shoulders.

"Of course they care; they always will, whether they are there or not, never doubt that. I'm sorry that you had to learn it the hard way, I really am. But there is nothing anyone can do about that anymore. Wartortle trusts you and believes in you. He knows that you will never do anything to hurt him. All of your Pokémon know that."

Then two people and a Pokémon appeared in a flash of smoke.

"Listen is that a voice I hear?"

"It's speaking to me loud and clear."

"Floating on the wind,"

"Past the stars,"

"In ya ears,"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace,"

"Dashing hope putting fear in its place,"

"Jessie."

"And James,"

"Meowth, now that's a name."

"Putting the do-gooders in their place,"

"Team Rocket,"

"We're in your..."

"FACE!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime, Mime, Mime."

"Chime!"

'Not now' Ash thought as he stood up to his feet. Letting go of his friends shoulders. Out of all the times that they could have come, they just had to come now.

The two thieves that were responsible for the robberies of many Pokémon, at the recent Hoenn grand festival stood in front of Ash, ready for battle. They threw two Pokéballs.

Out of the one held by the person, that had Lavender hair came out a two headed purple Pokémon appeared. It levitated in mid air, its two mouths agape, joyous to be with its trainers once more.

"Wheez" it said its name as if it was coughing out.

The Pokémon, released by the one called Jessie, was a snake like creature. It resembled a cobra, with purple skin, and intricate designs on the underside of its hood.

"CHAA-bok" it snapped out its call to battle, through the sharp teeth in its mouth. **(I really missed these guys, Seviper, and Cacnea were just not the same)**

"Pikachu!" the trainer called, his friend. The electric Pokémon ran to a battling position ready to face the two Pokémon that it had not battled in years. "Serena?" Ash then called his friend, although she did not move." He needed all of the help that he could have gotten with this battle, and Serena was not willing to help. 'A battle could really clear things up for her right now' the trainer then whispered the name of his grass type Pokémon as he had become accustomed to do. In a beam of red energy, the Johto native, grass type appeared in front of its trainer.

Out of his Pokéball, appeared the final Pokémon within Ash's Johto trio. "Gator!" It called out its name in joy. He threw up his fist up in the air, and leapt; clearly joyous about being able to battle ever since he had missed all of the battles in the grand festival. The big jaw Pokémon then changed its attitude, as its trainer when into a battle. In its eyes focus could be seen, as if it was looking up its enemy. Waiting to strike like a crocodile waiting for a Antelope to come near to a watering hole. The mouth was slightly agape, showing the dagger like teeth, positioned within its large jaw.

"So, the twerp Tododile's all grown up." The red headed lady spat out in a tone that was as vicious as her Arbok.

"What do you want now Team Rocket?" The trainer asked feeling pissed off with his opponents.

"What do you think we want" The trainer of the Wheezing said. "Pikachu, same as always."

"How long have you been trying to catch Pikachu, and yet you still haven't caught him?" He replied.

"Well, with Arbok and Wheezing back, you stand no chance." Jessie immediately fired back, holding her hands at her hips.

"Were not az new at tis az we wre twerp. How do you fink we got tose Pokémon at the festival. Admit it wre better, and wit tese old buddies back Pikachu's as good as ours." The talking Meowth said, in between his two human companions.

The four Pokémon then launched into hand to hand battle. Having grown impatient with their trainers. They had not fought each other in years, and the rivalry that they had grown with each other in the past was not going to wait for their trainers, no matter how well disciplined they had become.

Arbok was continually attempting to wrap his opponent with its tail, but the fast Pikachu proved to be too much of an adversary. The Electric Pokémon expertly dodged its opponent, occasionally jumping on its body. The Poison Pokémon then launched a bite attack at its opponent, but once again its opponent proved too fast. The two immediately returned to their previous game of cat and snake, although whenever Pikachu was within range the snakes vicious mouth would act, slowly gaining to its opponents movements.

On the other hand Wheezing was continually dodging Metal claws from its opponents, using the ability to float in mid-air to its advantage. Then the big jaw Pokémon saw the poison type make a mistake as it flinched. The Feraligatr launched itself in midair like a missile, spinning itself in mid-air. The mouth was wide agape, with the dazzling white of its teeth ready to shred its opponent. Then there was only a foot left between the combatants.

"Sludge bomb" James commanded as the poison gas Pokémon fired a black gooey substance out of one of its mouth right into the open mouth of the flying Feraligatr. The water type then choked slightly with the gooey substance stuck in its mouth.

"Feraligatr! Wash it out with water gun." Ash said knowing that if it stayed in the Johto Pokémon's mouth any longer the toxins would take effect. Then a black bubble blew its way out of the water type's mouth. The outside was the dark poisonous substance launched from Wheezing, as it slowly filled up with water. The ball then dropped from the big jaws now clean mouth, and rolled on the floor, everyone had become tense, even Arbok and Pikachu had stopped their battle to watch the dark orb roll towards Wheezing.

It stopped underneath the floating Pokémon, and everyone then got ready to fight again.

It exploded, as if it was a giant water bomb sending Wheezing into the sky, "No" its trainer called out.

"Now" Ash shouted, Pikachu and Feraligatr were now standing next to each other. Feraligatr launched a water pulse out of its mouth which Pikachu charged with its thunder bolt. The orb of charged water hit the cobra like Pokémon, and sent it crashing towards Team Rocket.

"Looks like we win again" Ash said, he then turned towards Serena who was looking at the battle with interest. When she saw him she then turned away. "Now" The trainer got ready to finish off the team with his signature move, and his Pikachu began to have sparks flying from its cheeks.

A purple Pokémon then came crashing down to the centre of the field, and involuntarily it began to glow white ready to explode at any moment.

'_Ahh crap' _the trainer thought.

The Wheezing exploded, sending all flying. On one side team rocket were soaring, with all of their Pokémon. "Just like Old times" The Lavender haired trainer said, holding his hands together in a reminiscing way. The two Pokémon called out agreeing with him, as they had desperately missed their trainers, all the time they were in Hoenn leading the Koffing, and Ekans.

"But were still" The lady added

"Blasting off again" they said in unison.

On the other side Ash was getting a taste of Team Rockets daily life as he flew in mid-air, He saw Pikachu on one side and pulled him to him grabbing him with one arm, and pulling him to his waist, then the water type appeared in his view, doing the backstroke in the air, he then returned it to its ball.

Then Serena was in view, she seemed scared, "Serena!" he screamed, hoping that he would get her attention. She did not turn towards him.

Ash shouted once more, "SERENA!" he hoped, that she would hear him now, and he could not lose her. Not at her current level of confidence, normally she was one of the strongest people in the world, but not now.

She turned, she had heard him, her hand was then out stretched, grabbing between the narrowing distances between them. Ash also reached out towards the void as they reached out with all they had to each other. The inches, were now millimetres away as they stretched as far as they could. Their finger tips touched for a second then

Ash began to descend, "NO, NO!" he shouted as he clawed in through the air, trying and yet not succeeding, to get to the girl whose arm was still stretched to him. The gap then became meters and she stopped hoping. There was not a shadow of a doubt anymore, that no matter how much she could hope at anything, she could not succeed. Ash kept on clawing as he fell trying to reach through the growing void as he descended. But he did not look down. Not once. He would have to see where she ended up, and he would find her. He would find the person he swore to protect. Not even the sun could stand in his way now.

----

Ash awoke on something soft. He remembered what had happened; He quickly turned to Pikachu still in his arm, sleeping in complete peace within his trainers arm.

"Pikachu" he whispered towards his first Pokémon in a soft voice. The Kanto native Pokémon then stirred awake slowly opening its black eyes.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Pika. PI!" it responded with its usual energetic voice. The electric type then rushed out of its trainers arms, and down what appeared to be a thatched roof, jumping onto the floor. "Pikachu" The creature then beaconed.

The trainer then followed his first Pokémon onto the ground and got an chance to survey his surroundings.

The sun was still high in the air so he hadn't been out for long. He appeared to be in a village that was made out of wood, the roofs of the twenty or so houses were all thatched with straw, as the smell of rot could be smelt. He took a second look. Most of the buildings were badly rotted. In some places entire sides of houses had collapsed. Outside of one house was a statue of a person made out of marble, but it had almost completely covered in vines. He looked towards the south where he had come from and saw the planes. He was clueless of his position.

'_Serena'_ He remembered all of a sudden. He turned north to where he thought she must have landed. Growing from the East and west were mountains that dipped to a valley in the north.

'She must have gone into that valley' He thought. But there was one problem; the valley was blocked by two enormous wooden gates. Their size rivalled those of mountains. He rushed towards the gates, remembering the vow he had made to the white haired girls parents.

**#Start Flashback#**

The trainer had just won the Indigo league, his second league victory. After an injury he was taken care by a kind family of three. A father, a mother, and a daughter with white hair; she was very energetic, and had the same white hair as her mother. Her parents allowed her to have a Pokémon, unlike most parents. But what amazed Ash most was the kindness and generosity that they showed towards him.

"Why are you so generous to me, after all I am a stranger, but you trust me so much?" Ash asked one day to Serena's father.

"I still remember the day that you saved us from the pack of Lux-ray. You are a kind and caring person. I have no doubt about that, Ash, and that is why I trust you." He replied. The Gallade by his side nodded.

"Thank you. For everything, you have been very kind and generous. I don't know how I could repay you" The trainer said.

"Two things. First; Generosity is not given, it is earned. And two, Ash can I ask you to do something?" the father added going uneasy towards the end.

"Of course."

"Serena is getting older, and she wants to become to be a Pokémon trainer. So I hope it's not a burden to you if she travels with you." He said.

"Well?" Ash became slightly uneasy, he had no problem with travelling with Serena, but he was afraid, even if he didn't admit it he was afraid that he would lose them as a friend, just like he had lost everyone else.

"Just until she becomes 10, and can travel on her own." The man quickly added, sensing Ash's uneasiness.

"O.K." Ash finished off. They had been some of the most generous people he had ever seen, he could not say no.

**#End Flashback#**

Ash had reached the large gates, they were enormous. They were made by enormous wooden planks, but unlike the town, they were in perfect condition, not even a scratch was on it.

Pikachu then shifted the trainers' attention to a sign carved onto a small obelisk, no higher than Ash. It read:

**One with the might of**

**Fire, Water, Grass, and Thunder**

**May pass**

**But be warned traveller**

**For death**

**Is certain to all**

**Within.**

**With passing through**

**You shall seal yours.**

But the words did not seem to slow down Ash, It only made him more determined to get there. If Serena was there he had to get through. So he let his Pokémon unleash its strongest electric attack on the gate. When the dust cleared the gate had nothing close to a scratch. Then Ash decided to use his brain after several more attempts.

"Fire, Water, Grass, and Thunder, eh" Ash thought aloud.

"Pika?" Pikachu said, otherwise saying you finally figured it out.

Ash then released his Feraligatr, Meganium, and Typhlosion.

"All right guys, use, Thunder, Hydro cannon, Solar beam, and Blast burn on the gate" The Pokémon then unleashed their attacks on the gate simultaneously, forcing a blinding light to be unleashed.

Ash took his arms away from his face as he was shielding himself from the blinding light; he looked up and saw the gate completely undamaged from his Pokémon combined attacks.

"For Pete sake, Why the fuck is nothing working!" He shouted into the air. Then a vine tapped him on his back. "Maganium? He turned to his grass type Pokémon. He then took a double take and noticed that everything was different.

He was located in a deep canyon, with large mountains on each side. The earth was bare and lifeless, with only a few patches of grass. The walls of the canyon were riddled with caves, on each side. The canyon stretched for what had seemed like ages. Taking a segment of Ash's view whenever it made a turn. But nevertheless he returned his Pokémon to their Pokéballs, and began his walk, with a burning determination flowing through him.

----

Ash had been walking for a while now, and he had become tired beyond words. The valley had become grassy, and more fertile a few trees were even beginning to show, but not good enough to provide shade. The caves tough continued on, it was still riddled among the walls of the canyon, but Ash did not dare to go in the trainer had no time to explore.

The blazing sun continued to beat down onto Ash's head. Pikachu had long since fallen asleep on his shoulder, normally Ash wouldn't have any problem but with the furious sun beating down its glare onto the earth, his old friend became an extra weight on the already tired trainer. Sweat dropped down his face, as he made a wish for water.

A blast of water then shot its way out from one of the caves. It caught him off his guard. The force was so powerful that it knocked him into the air and sent him flying into another cave on the opposite side.

Ash found himself suspended in air. The trainer looked to his left and saw Pikachu. Pikachu was ensnared by white thread trying, but not succeeding to break free. Ash then noticed that he was trapped in the same thread. He also attempted to struggle out of the substance, although with no avail.

Hanging upside-down from a thread, a spider like Pokémon descended, its back was facing towards the trapped pair. It then turned towards the two showing its face in the most scary way it could, trying to toy with its prizes. Pikachu felt the breath of the Ariados in its face, but was not scared, Ash said "Buddy, I got some de-odorant in my bag, feel free to use it."

"Pika. Pika, pi." His friend added [Either that, or a mint. Seriously your gases are more toxic than a Wheezing

The Ariados was now really pissed off, as it prepared to strike the two within the gloomy, damp cave.

Pikachu then launched one of its thunder bolts in protection. The spider like Pokémon was then knocked off of the web it hung to and fell onto the ground; it then took a second to face its opponents once more. When the poison type looked up it was hit by a bullet seed, forcing it more backwards, to the edge of the mouth of the cave.

"Mega!" Ash and his friend were now free from their ensnarement, and besides them was a Meganium, proud to help her trainer against this strong Ariados.

"BLAST" a voice spoke from behind the poison type and echoed throughout the cave. Then from the outside appeared a Blastoise, with both of its cannons ready to aid his friend. Ariados welcomed his friend, as the two blocked the trainers exit.

"We can make it guys" Ash said with confidence. Pikachu then launched a powerful thunder attack at the turtle like Pokémon hoping for a strong hit. Blastoise still stood strong, easily putting off the damage from the electric mouse. "Oh, Fuck" Ash said as he led his Pokémon deeper to the cave. The Blastoise and Ariadose could easily handle some of Pikachu's strongest attacks, the only way out was to go deeper.

The three ran deeper to the cave. The light then dimmed the deeper they went. Slowly they were being ensnared by the shadows more and more. The walls were lined by Ariadose's webs and water trickling through them. Ash then stepped in a puddle as they went around a turn. The footsteps and noises of their predators could be heard by the three that were fleeing. They were then stopped by an underground river. They could have tried to wade across. A thunder then shot from the opposite side just missing the trio. Clearly there were more Pokémon on the other side.

Ash looked around for another route. He then spotted a black and red egg. It was wrapped inside of one of the webs, clearly a snack that the hungry spider had saved for later. The trainer then ripped the webs off the vulnerable egg and carried it within its arms. The pursuers then caught up with their prey as Ash backed up to the river, holding the red and black egg within his arms.

The two then blocked the doorway, leaving no way out for him, and his friends. The situation was bleak, as they stood in the shadow filled cave. Then Ash remembered why he had come. "Serena" he whispered.

The promise he had made, came to light in his eyes, as the fires of determination began to burn inside of the 17 year old.

The flames of determination then ran through the trainers' essence. He would not fail his friend like he had failed all of his other friends. His two Pokémon sensed what their trainer had felt, and became ready for battle.

"We have to fight" Ash said to his Pokémon, who stood in front of their friend, and trainer, ready to fight will all that they had.

The four commenced in an intense battle, with Pikachu, facing off against the Ariadose, and Maganium facing the powerful Blastoise.

Pikachu launched a series of thunder bolts at his enemy, Ariadose neutralised each of the bolts with an poison sting. While defending Ariadose was pushed back into Blastoise by a volt tackle. The water type pushed off the poison type, and fired a hydro pump into Maganium. Maganium, countered with a razor leaf, causing an explosion in the field. The battle continued, with neither side willing to lose.

After several minutes of intense battling the two teams stood opposite each other, Ash's Pokémon looked like they could collapse at any moment, while the other two were breathing heavily, but ready to carry on.

'We have to finish this off now or never. These Pokémon are really powerful.' The trainer thought while clutching the black and red egg. "Guys, give it all in a Thunder, and Frenzy plant." Meganium pounded the damp rock with her feet, causing thick vines to be launched from underneath the wild Pokémon, Ensnaring them. Pikachu charged a final thunder attack, to finish off the two.

A Pokémon was then awakened by the noise of the battle, and dived down striking Maganium, causing it to faint. The vines then went back into the earth they came from, freeing the two other Pokémon. Pikachu, being distracted, missed the final attack that he had within him.

"Aero!" The rock and flying type cried. Ash then recalled his grass type, and took Pikachu inside of his other arm. His original captors, backed off with the Areodactyl's arrival. Ash had his window of opportunity, and ran out of the cave, his new opponent in full pursuit.

Ash made it outside, with the egg in one hand and Pikachu in the other. He was then blown face first on to the grass in the middle of the valley still carrying his cargo. The trainer turned around, as the Prehistoric Pokémon dived with its claws for the trainer.

Aerodactle had managed to grab onto the egg, and began pulling upwards. Ash didn't dare let go, letting the unborn Pokémon become victim to the Aerodactyl.

**#Start Flashback#**

Ash and Serena were set to leave on their journey, as he had promised the girl's father.

"Thank you Ash you don't know how grateful we are" Her mother said.

Serena I think that you should have this." The girl's father gave her a Pokéball.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Its Gallade Pokéball" Her mother answered.

"Bu. BUT." Gallade was her father's first Pokémon and there was no way that she was going to accept it.

The man then made his way up to the teen that was charged with safety of his only child. "Now, I know that I am asking a lot from you already and you are doing us a big favour by taking care of Serena, but Ash. Promise that you will do everything that you can to keep her safe." Ash struggled with the idea for a few seconds but accepted.

"Dad, I, I can't accept this." The white haired girl said, as they stood at the doorstep of the house. She then held out the ball in her hand towards her father.

"Yes you can" he replied. "Gallade is very loyal and honourable, and will be a good Pokémon." he then pushed her hand back.

BANG

A large explosion could be heard from the back of the house, ripping the atmosphere in two.

"He's here." Serenas mother said, holding onto her husband's arm.

"I hoped he wouldn't be here, until they left." He replied.

"WHAT? WHO?" Ah, and Serena said clueless.

Another explosion ripped through the back of the house.

"Run." The man said, pushing ash and Serena away. "We'll hold them back, and won't tell him about the two of you."

"But I can help. I owe it to you." Ash said in protest.

"Ash, please take care of her, now go." The lady said.

"But!"

"Please, go. Just remember the promise you made Ash." The man said in a tone that got through to Ash. Ash then grabbed the girl by the wrist, and dragged away from her house, in much protest from her.

The house then caught fire. Explosion after explosion was heard as the two walked away from the house as it was being torn apart by flames. Tears could be seen from the two people as the house was reduced to nothing but ashes.

**#End Flashback#**

A crack then formed on the egg.

From the crack a burst of dark energy forced its way forwards sending the flying type into the sky, fumbling with its wings.

Ash held the egg in his hands, with Pikachu watching from his shoulder, slightly revived from his bout.

Dark aura began to emit from the egg, but Ash did not let go.

Then in a second, it began to glow a deep black. The darkness was deeper than the night sky. Dark enough to shroud the world, then out of it a creature formed, sleeping inside of the trainers arms. It was a little dragon like creature. It was about half of a meter in length. Its head was long, with a small red horn growing out from above its nose. From the crown of its head four small red horns were seen, not sharp, but blunt. It had four legs, with small, blunt black claws on each of them. Its wings were small, meaning it was not ready to fly yet, but the lining of the wings, were the same crimson red as its horns. It had a long tail that was curled up with a few red feathers popping up from the spine. The body was completely black, apart from the red.

Its eye lids were closed. Its snores were peaceful. Ash and Pikachu looked down in contempt at the baby. It opened its eyelids slowly. It looked up at the trainer that carried him, and yawned, and then it nuzzled its head in his chest, attempting to return to sleep.

"CHAA" The Aerodactyl screeched, diving in for an Arial ace. Ash dodged, spearing towards the ground, with the baby still in his arms. The Dragon woke up, and walked onto the grassy valley, using its feet for the first time. It looked up, with its piercing blood-red eyes towards the sky. It spotted the Aerodactyl.

Aerodactyl dived into the baby for another attack, as it stood inquisitively.

"NO!" Ash cried, still lying on the ground.

The Dragon then dodged an attempt of an wing attack by the flying Pokémon, by doing a back flip. It then purred a soft purr of happiness.

The Aerodactyl tried to close in for another wing attack. Then the baby launched a blast burn from its mouth causing the aggressor to crash into the canyon wall, fainted.

Ash crawled up to his new friend. The dragon leaped into his arms and went to sleep.

"Wow, you are something else." He said to the newborn.

He then got his new Pokédex out and, it generated a holographic image of the Pokémon, and read out the data.

Zenith: The chaos Pokémon.

Type: Dragon

There is no knowledge about this Pokémon apart from in mythological references. It is said that there is only one every thousand years.

"BLAST!" a familiar voice called out from one of the caves. Ash looked around and saw the Blastoise. Then from other caves more and more Pokémon appeared, ready to attack.

Things just seemed to get worse and worse for the trainer today.

A roar came from the end of the valley. The rock on the edge of the canyon began to crumble. The ground shook. The Pokémon backed into the caves they had emerged from. Ash turned around, with the chaos Pokémon within his arms. Zenith then awoke.

They stared up towards a creature. Its fur was as golden as the sun which had begun to set now. It stood high on two legs. It was around 5 stories high, and rivalled the height of the canyon walls. It had a mane that was golden and shone brightly. It stared down at Ash.

"Why me" the trainer whispered.

----

**It looks like my chapters are getting longer and longer. I just hope that they are becoming better also.**

**I am taking away the shipping possibilities, for about two more chapters but it's all part of my Advanceshipping plan. Really I mean it.**

**F.Y.I.**

**-The creature at the end resembles a lion on its back legs**

**-I told you that they have a sad past**

**-The Pokémon in the valley are incredibly powerful. There was a warning.**

**-Ash has a new Pokédex that looks like a Nintendo DS. It is white, and projects holograms about the Pokémon.**

**- Did Zenith's hatching remind you of a certain other hatching?**

**Please R & R**


	9. A new freind

**Guardian Solaris**

**Ages:**

**Ash-17**

**Max- 13**

**May- 15**

**Brock- 22**

**Dawn- 13**

**Serena– 9**

**Drew- 17**

----

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

**(Authors' notes)**

[Translated Pokémon talk

_-"The large beast's words"-_

**I do not own many things inside of this chapter. I don't wish for any copyright infringement.**

**Now you know 4 of Ash's five Pokémon. He hasn't captured Zenith. Let's just say it will be a long wait for his fifth one to make an appearance, but it will strike fear into the eyes of its opponents.**

**----**

**Chapter 9- A new friend**

Ash stood, Pikachu perched on his shoulder, and the newborn stretching his legs as it was on the ground, oblivious to the great beast that resembled a great Lion standing on its two back feet. They watched as it took enormous strides towards them with its great legs. It stopped quite a few meters away from the three. And looked down. Its deep breath echoed through the now deserted basin of the canyon. Ash stood, not being able to divert his gaze from the golden beast that stared back with its deep glare. Ash had not had this feeling before, the same feeling that he would give to others around him. Pikachu stared along its trainer to the beast that shone like the burning sun. It.

Zenith in its newborn naivety looked up towards the lion like being, and let out a weak roar in joy. No fear showing in its quiet voice.

The beast loosened up its posture as a smile as big as its golden face grew.

_-"Hello little one"-_ The words echoed throughout the minds of the three. The voice was Benevolent in its origin. Although when the trainer looked up towards the mountain like creature, its mouth had not moved. But the words were loud enough to be from someone who had been shouting from right in front of him.

'_Its psychic'_ the obvious came to him. It had always taken a while for him to figure things out.

"h-hi, my names Ash" The trainer then tried to shout out in an attempt of friendship, but all the words that came out of his mouth fell straight to the ground. But the beast had still heard him.

_-"Hello; Ash, I am Leo."-_ Once again it had used its powers to convey its thoughts to the three in the middle of the grassy canyon. **(The landscape at the bottom is actually more like a valley, but the sides' tower up as if it was a canyon, so I'll use both names to describe the landscape.)**

----

Serena woke up slowly, as she had always done. She was never a person who liked waking up in the morning.

She found herself inside of a warm bed. Inside of a small room. The room was a bright white. The bright Hoenn sun shone through the window that had no glass upon it. She slowly got herself up, and rubbed her eyes. She felt that she still had her regular clothes on her. She felt her three Pokéballs on her waist as they always were.

Then she remembered

The blasting off, how Ash had tried to reach for her as they flew, and Wartortle. She jumped out of her bed; she was now weary of where she was. Who had bought her to rest? Many other questions had also attempted to bleed to the most important topic. But this was here and now, and she had to have her safety as her first priority.

The girl snuck up to the doorway, which had no door; instead a brightly coloured cloth covered the threshold. She heard people talking and walking outside as if she was in a small town. She peered outside and saw people walking around. They all seemed to be around 30 years old, as they casually went around with daily tasks. One thing seemed odd about them tough, but she could not put her finger on it.

Serena then walked outside of the small room, into the small village. She looked around and saw that the place was made up of 20 to 30 houses. All of them were wooden, with thatched roofs. In the back of the place there was a river that flowed out of a mountain towards the south. Then Serena noticed a huge wooden gate, as high as the mountain guarding what seemed to be a valley inside of the mountains to the south.

A man in his 30s went up towards the now awakened girl. "Hello, it seems that you are awake now." He had said with a smile.

"Yeah," Serena said slightly weary, the 9 year old was unsure of what was going on. "Where am I? And where did you find me?" She asked with curiosity, trying not to sound rude.

"We just found you on the ground, and we took you to our village to nurse you back to health." He once again said with a smile.

"I was with a friend." Serena added hoping that they would be able to help her to find Ash. The person had seemed to be friendly enough.

"Well we only found you." He stated. "How old was your friend," he asked.

"Well he was around 17"Serena said thinking how odd a question that was to ask. His face darkened slightly.

"We will try to find him." He said trying to reassure the girl. "But at least we found you." His smile brightened again.

"I guess I'll stay here until you find him." The man had become really happy now, as he told her that she was welcome, and went off to do things.

Serena was then left alone to explore the village in the time that she had. She had come up towards many different villagers to answer questions, and noticed that they were all around the same age. When she asked questions of reassurance, they were very welcoming towards the girl and gave words of reassurance about Ash, but when she had changed the subject towards the gate, and why everyone in the village looked to be around 30 years old, they would change the subject once more or just walk away giving her the cold shoulder. Serena found this odd although she had not pursued the matter any further.

All but one of the villagers was around the age of 30. He was around the same age as Serena and was named Ryan. They had become friends quiet quickly as they were the only children in the settlement, although Ryan's words were the same as the rest of the village when Serena would begin to ask questions.

"Hey Ryan?" Serena began to ask.

"Yeah?" he asked knowing how to deter her questions about the gate guarding the valley.

"How old are you?" Serena asked, curious since she had heard the other villagers always asking what age she was.

"Well, I am close to ten years old. I'm having my ceremony tonight" he said casually.

"What's that? A birthday" Serena asked becoming curious with her new friends last words.

"Yeah, I guess." He said as if it was something bad. Serena had noticed this and then decided to not pursue the matter unless she would make Ryan sadder.

----

Leo was a friendly and welcoming soul. Ash and all his Pokémon had befriended the giant and in return he had thought them many skills, and attacks with his extensive knowledge. His tutoring was focused on the newborn Dragon more than the rest of Ash's team, as it seemed that he was more interested in preparing the chaos Pokémon. His story was also a sad one, when he had told the trainer.

_-"I am alone here. One millennia ago I served under my master with my brother and sister. We served him loyally and without question until we could stand serving him no more, he was power hungry and had become obsessed with destruction. When he faced his final battle we turned on him, and had him imprisoned in a tomb; but in his final breath he sealed me, my brother, and sister in three separate prisons. To have no contact with the outside world and to forever rot for our betrayal. The gates keep me bound inside of this valley and the Pokémon ensure that no outside entity is able to make contact with me."- _Ash had never heard a sad story. As he could not help but feel sorry for the Lion like creature. _–"But now I have your friendship. And that of your Pokémon."-_

Ash had felt a joy inside of him for being able to help him. But he had to leave in order to find Serena. "You have psychic powers right?" he questioned. He nodded in response. "Well I had a friend with me when I...

...can you sense where she is by any chance?" Ash asked hoping his new friend would comply. The Lion like giant then closed his eyes for a few seconds, and when he once again opened them he answered the trainers' question.

_-"She is being kept within a village towards the north of the valley, and is being taken care of_."- Ash's face then brightened, as did Pikachu's. Although Zenith remained happy chasing his own tail. Then Leo let out a sigh, it echoed throughout the canyon due to his great size. _–"Follow me; there is something important that I have to tell you."- _He had then walked away to the northern edge of the valley taking great strides. Ash then felt as if he had read his thoughts, and had guilt swell up inside of him for his words disappoint the friendly giant, but decided to follow him, it was the least he could repay him for his kindness, and maybe after finding Serena he could help to free his new friend. Ash then followed the loin, finding it hard to catch up as he made his way into a more wooded area of the valley, with the electric mouse on his shoulder, and the black dragon resting within his arms.

As Ash walked he had begun to think about how Zenith had warmed up to him. He was the first human that the chaos Pokémon had seen and as it had happened with one of his friends, he would trust him as a parental figure. But the hatching had some oddity within itself. Instead of glowing bright white like a normal hatching, the egg had become a deep black, and before the hatching a crack had formed in the egg, from which the force that pushed the Areodactyl away came from. _'How powerful is he?'_ Ash thought as he looked down to the dragon that was taking a bit of strength to hold up. He had just been born, but Zenith had already grown quite a bit. But then the thought of catching it came to Ash's mind. _'No, only if he wants to be my Pokémon_.' The trainer then continued down the now heavily wooded valley.

The trainer then saw the golden fur above the tree line, and rushed towards it. He emerged out of the wood and found himself in a quiet large clearing within the valley where Leo was standing on the opposite side.

_-"Come closer little one"-_ His voice sounded inside of the 17 year olds mind. Ash and the two Pokémon slowly walked forward and made their way into the centre of the clearing.

_-"Behind me, if you keep on going, you will find the gates that will take you outside of this valley and towards your friend. But first I have to tell you something. Be warned this secret is dangerous even to the most ferocious Garadose _**(SP?)**_."-_

Ash then got ready for the message that he was about to hear.

_-"Our world was created by a being known as Arceus and with his thousand arms he fabricated all of existence. He then created Pokémon, to live in this world, and the legendary Pokémon to maintain the balance of the universe. But the legendaries were born with immense power, and that power confused, and corrupted them. So he then created he who was called the Guardian Solaris, you know him as the Ho-Oh bird. This bird was the sun that illuminated the eyes of the legendary beings, maintaining the order that we now have. That is why he fly's around the world, keeping watch over all, giving off the rainbow of light to brighten even the darkest of shadows.-_

Ash became curious as to where the giant was going.

_-"Soon the Ho-Oh will die, and war between the legendary's will once again ensnare the world in the claws of Ragnarök."-_

The sunny sky, became cloudy, the clouds then began to go darker and darker, completely blocking out the sun.

----

For some reason all of the people in the village gathered at one place. In the sky clouds had now become quiet thick, and thunder could be heard in the distance, with the flashes of lightning coming from the valley.

Serena and her friend also attended the circle. Serena then hoped that they may have word about Ash. Ryan then made his way into the middle of a circle formed by the villagers. His face looked sad. Out of the opposite side of Serena the people parted to let in an Alakazam.

The psychic type slowly walked closer towards the boy. Its spoons seemed to be rusted up. The skin on its body had faded in its colour, the skin of the stage 2 was sagging on its body, and the movements of the Pokémon were slow, as it stopped only a few feet away from Ryan. It then put the spoon in front of the boy as if it was searching for something inside of him.

The Pokémon, than put its two spoons in front of it, and a white aura than began to connect him and Ryan. Ryan then kneeled to the ground; exhaustion could be seen inside of his eyes. The girl was unable to move at what she was seeing.

"I take this light to give to the light of the many!" The voice of the creature shouted out. Than a blinding light emanated from him, in retaliation Serena, moved her arms to covered her eyes.

Once she opened her eyes, the Alakazam seemed to be stronger, the spoons on its hands were new and shiny, and it looked as if it could take on a Charizard twice his size. The villagers also looked as if they had gained ten years on their lives; they were stronger and seemed to be revived from the light. Then Serena looked to where Ryan once stood, and saw a skeleton, a small skeleton, with clean bones.

Two arms then grabbed her, preventing her from moving. She was then thrust into the middle of the circle formed by the villagers, with only her and the Alakazam.

She was next.

----

"What can I do?" Ash shouted out as rain began to drizzle.

_-"There is a reason that you keep on seeing Ho-Oh. It has chosen you to maintain the balance. This shall be accomplished with your new friend. The dragon of chaos, which will bring order from the darkness."-_

"SILENCE, TRATOR!" A powerful voice shouted from the clouds.

_-"My old master he has returned."-_ Leo was shaking; the look of pure fear had replaced the courage inside of his eyes.

"You shall pay for your treachery!" The voice once again boomed throughout the valley. Ash looked up towards the clouds from where the voice seemed to come from. And saw that the clouds had formed into the face of a dragon. With the image of its long tail starting from the head, similar to a snake was also embedded in the dark clouds.

_-"Run!"- _Leo called for Ash. _–"go and find my brother, I can't help you now. Run to the gate towards the north, there you will find your friend. She needs you"-_ He was urgent.

"But I can help?" Ash tried to reason with him.

_-"No you can't"-_ The voice was once again calm, once again becoming the benevolent being that he was when Ash had first met him.

Lightning then struck throughout the valley. Trees had been lit ablaze, and the walls of the canyon were crumbling.

Ash ran with Pikachu and Zenith, to the northern gate while now being chased by a blazing inferno that was in the thick woods.

Leo looked up to the sky into the clouds that resembled a snake like dragon.

He had done all he could.

----

**Ragnarök fate of the gods.**

**I have nothing more to say but Plz R & R**

**And now I vanish...**


	10. In The End of The Lion

**Guardian Solaris**

**Ages:**

**Ash-17**

**Max- 13**

**May- 15**

**Brock- 22**

**Dawn- 13**

**Serena– 9**

**Drew- 17**

----

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

**(Authors' notes)**

[Translated Pokémon talk

_-"Leo's words"-_

**I do not own many things inside of this chapter including the song.**

**Yes this will be partially a song-fic, with In the End by Linkin park**

**There is more death in this chapter. And blood there will be some blood.**

**----**

**Chapter 10- In the End of the Lion**

Leo saw Ash running in the distance. He then turned his attention to the sky. A light drizzle was falling, from the dark grey clouds, and had mixed together with the smell of ash.

**It starts with  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know**

_-"What do you want!"- _He roared. The giant didn't bother to use his psychic powers.

**  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal**

The image of his former master in the clouds moved as if it was laughing. Then a second later Leo heard the laughing sound, like hearing thunder after seeing the lightning.

It was a sound that he had not heard in a millennia; he had hoped never to hear that sound again.

**  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on / but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go**

"I locked you here to rot for all eternity, and yet your foolish sense of pride still shows through."The voice of his master blasted down to earth.

**  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter**

_-"You are supposed to be sealed for the rest of time; we sealed you to stop your destruction, and madness."-_ His voice boomed into the sky.

**  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard**

Leo then formed a glowing ball of fire within his hand, and threw it into the sky. It exploded into the cloud, as a result the cloud had a small crater within it but quickly healed itself.

**  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)**

The cloud that was the image of Leo's former master, laughed, a sinister laugh, and let lightning loose from within its essence. The lightning crashed into the ground, lighting the trees ablaze, Craters were formed in the ground, the walls of the canyon also suffered several hits whish destroyed several mouths of the caves located there.

The lion was hit with the worst of it, as the after effects of the lightning, scorched his golden fur, conducting with the water that drizzled from the heavens.

**  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end**

"You are pathetic, I should put you out of your misery right now; and stop you from disgracing me anymore!" The voice once again boomed from the sky.

**  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter**

-"NO! I serve you no longer, I might be imprisoned in here, but I am freer now than when I served you!"- The lion like being then put his two hands on top of its head.

Between the scorched paws a bright ball of energy gained in power.

A large beam of blue lightning then fired its way into the sky.

**  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know**

The lightning was only absorbed by the image of Leo's master, which was embedded within the clouds.

**  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know**

A large cackle was once again heard from the sky, "This is what you get for your treachery. In the End no matter how hard you may try, you will fall."

**  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter**

Leo saw his fate, as he looked upwards to the last image he will ever see. From behind the image of his former master, meteors plummeted.

The clouds had dissipated in their wake.

The explosions shook the earth.

In between explosions, the image of Leo could be seen by the Pokémon hiding in the caves. He was slashing the small meteorites coming into him, as he roared a roar that echoed throughout the entire Hoenn region.

When the smoke cleared all that could be seen in the post-apocalyptic landscape, in between craters, a dead Lion like creature lay. His fur had been completely burned off, his body had deep gashes.

He was breathing heavily, having survived the multiple assaults. He spoke his last words, the legend that his master had taught him , the legend that his master had feared with every atom of his existence.

_-"__**When the sun shall fall.**_

_**Chaos will be born**_

_**Ragnarök will arise.**_

_**And the legends shall be in war**_

_**Only he who is guardian of the sun can rise.**_

_**And strike down the beast.**_

_**Giving a second chance**_

_**To the legends that he meets**_

_Ash, you are our only hope."-_ His eyes then closed for the final time. He was now free from the eternal oppression of his master.

----

Ash ran through the forest that was quickly lighting up, despite the light rain that was pouring, the fire did not slow down. The sound of booming could be heard in the background.

The boy kept on running, on one side Pikachu ran alongside its trainer. On the other side the dragon also ran, not totally oblivious to the danger that it was in.

The smell of ash begun to take control of the air.

The rain kept on drizzling.

They continued running.

The seventeen year old looked back momentarily, and saw the blazing inferno catching up. He then turned his attention back to dodging the branches that were getting more and more, dense.

The smell of ash had become strong, and smoke could be seen.

The rain was now slowing down from the thicker leaves stopped their decent.

They continued running.

More explosions and lights could be seen and heard by the trainer, but he did not turn back.

Ash then caught sight of a familiar landmark.

----

"What do you want?" Serena cried as she attempted to plead for her life.

The people encircling her gave no sign of emotion in their faces. No remorse, no sorrow, no pity, no mercy.

"They want you." Serena then turned to the Alakazam, who had spoken. "Do you know how old these people are, little one?" Serena just stood looking at the one who was about to take her life. They are 563 years old to this day. They use me to gain the energy of a child when he or she reaches a certain age; I take their light and give it to the lights of the many. Now it is your turn to give to the community little one."

The people still showed no sign of any remorse for the life that they were about to feed off.

Thunder boomed in the distance, a boom that would make a whole city turn their heads. The clouds flashed bright lights. Smoke could be seen from behind the wooden gates. No one noticed. All stood still frozen in time. Serena stood opposite her executioner. She decided that if she was going to go, at least her Pokémon would have a chance to live on.

"Take me, just let my Pokémon go." The girl gave her last plea, to the psychic type, and it nodded in response. Serena released her three Pokémon who took up a defensive position around their trainer, sensing there danger aimed at her. "Run guys, while you still can." She said in a calm voice. They turned to her with questioning faces. "I have failed you as a trainer; run maybe one day you will find a better trainer than me." Tears were forming in her eyes, as she had no other choice inside of her now.

"Tortle" Wartortle then stood in a defensive position around its trainer once more. Gallade and Ninetails then followed the water type, showing that they would stand against any shadow that their opponents would throw against them.

"Pathetic" the Alakazam muttered. The four were sent flying into the wall of a house by a powerful psychic attack.

Serena ordered her Pokémon to attack, but all of the attacks were stopped by the Alkazam's psychic even that of the Ninetails. Alakazam looked at the four lying on the floor, and extended its arms.

Serena was enveloped within a bright white aura, and began to levitate helplessly. Here Pokémon looked on helplessly, as their trainer began to float.

Ninetails then stood up and threw Alakazam back a few feet with its power.

"Ahh, so a fire type has learnt to harness the power of the mind." The psychic type said as it got itself up. A grin then formed upon its face the villagers stood a few paces.

"Nine tails use psychic!" Serena shouted, and then Ninetails surrounded its opponent within a red field. It still smiled as it effortlessly walked out of Ninetails attack. The Alakazam launched its own psychic attack, throwing the girls three Pokémon back a few feet. She looked back towards her Pokémon, and then turned to her executioner as it chuckled.

The Pokémon put its hands in front of its face as Serena once again began to be lifted up into the air. A bright white aura linked the two.

The white haired girl felt herself loose all feeling within her body. She was nothing but a viewer as the years of her life would be taken away.

"I give"

The psychic type began to speak its chant.

"This light,"

Lights could be seen from the background, a large roar that shook the world and enormous explosions, that could shake a continent. But no one noticed.

"To give"

The villagers then prepared themselves for what was about to happen.

"To the lights"

Serena's three Pokémon looked on seeing as they had failed there master, there friend.

All hope was lost for the girl, the 9 year old girl. The girl that a champion saw so much potential in. The girl that had faced more trauma than anyone else should face.

"Of the m"

Serena was then released from her imprisonment as she fell to the ground, unable to move her body, due to the strain of being trapped within the Pokémon's ritual. She could still see tough.

The psychic type was on his side due to the after effects of an explosion. The onlookers looked helplessly as their lifeline got up slowly, after being hit by an obviously powerful attack.

Serena then began to have some feeling back in her body. Her Pokémon took up positions around their master once more. Serena looked to the direction that the blast originated from.

She saw the figure of a person, standing on a hill. The clouds had cleared, and the sun shone onto his back, shadowing his face. A large plume of smoke could be seen towards his right as the gates had burned to ashes; from the intense battle that had just taken place in the distance. He ran in front of her and checked to see if she was still breathing. Besides him a small electric mouse ran towards her friend and on his other side, a small black and red dragon ran up, intrigued by the girl.

"Serena, are you alright?" he asked as he lifted her body up.

"Ash" she had managed to utter. The girl had more feeling within her body, but was unable to throw words out of her mouth yet. Gallade grabbed the white haired girl, as the angry trainer turned around to the psychic type which was standing, and had a very pissed off look on his face.

"How dare you!" the stage two shouted out, toward the trainer.

"How dare I? You were the one killing here." Ash mocked. "Zenith are you up for another battle?" the trainer asked his unofficial Pokémon, who quickly jumped ready for another battle, still remembering its battle with the Areodactyl.

"You send a child to battle? Even that rodent would have been a better choice." The Alakazam mocked.

Ash sighed as he decided to let the black dragon use one of its new moves, courtesy of Leo's tutoring. "Use your Chaos blades!" Zenith then began to flap its wings which still could not allow it to fly, and from them several black crescents flew out dispersing randomly into the air as they flew faster than an Arial ace, Randomly in the air. Then immediately they all aimed for the stationary psychic type, creating a large explosion. When the dust cleared, it could be seen on the floor, barely able to get up.

When it managed to get up it was angrier than ever, at the young legendary. It then launched a psy-beam, which the dragon dodged, using its wings for speed and balance.

"Now, use your chaos surge, the trainer commanded." **(Once again courtesy of the deceased Lion like being)** the chaos Pokémon then let several black lights **(I think they are lights, but resemble Manaphys hart swap except are black)** They swarmed around randomly then launched themselves into the earth. From where the lights landed it seemed as if the ground was turning pitch black. As it spread, to underneath the whole battlefield. A black hand then stretched itself from underneath the ground that the Psychic type was standing upon. It gripped onto him then held him a few feet above the ground.

"You kill me, you kill them all!" it screamed. The villagers were now pleading for their lives. As their lifeline was held in the hands of the trainer, Ash hesitated to give a command.

"Do it!" Serena screamed, finding her voice.

Zenith complied, not knowing better, as the Black Hand and the stain on the land then vanished. The Alakzam dropped to the ground. Its body then blew away as if it was dust. The villagers, flesh and skin vanished in a instant, leaving their skeletons to drop onto the floor.

The village turned into a mass grave.

"You alright" Ash whispered to Serena.

"Yeah; Listen I had to if we didn't they would just carri" she was stopped by Ash putting a finger to her lips.

"Whatever the reason was I know it was a good one, I know that you would not do that intentionally, unless you were protecting others who may have fallen victim." The white haired girl nodded, and recalled her Pokémon, confident in using them once more.

At seeing Serena recall her three Pokémon, Zenith whished for the same, and touched the button of Ash's empty Pokéball with its claw. It opened and pulled him in. It didn't even have to wobble, but then a strong black aura surrounded the black and white ball, when it went away the ball was completely black except for two crimson rings on the top and bottom of the ball.

The three looked at the Pokéball in confusion. Then set off back to their journey, at the ever-grand champion ships. They took the route along the river behind the deserted town, as it was the most obvious. "So what happened, Serena asked as they walked, and just before she was going to get an answer, they could see blood running down the river. As red as Zeniths blunt horns.

Weather it was the blood of the Pokémon in the caves, or Leos blood, or even the blood of the thousands that were murdered by the Alakazam and the village, they did not know.

----

**That was the darkest chapter that I have ever written.**

**F.Y.I.**

**- I couldn't let Serena die, a horrible death. The villagers on the other hand had lived for 500 or something years, feeding of the life of the very young.**

**-Ragnarök Stands for fate of the gods, check Wikipedia. Here gods mean the legendaries, seeing as they are like the best of the best in the Pokémon world.**

**-Zenith is a legendary Pokémon in itself; it is very powerful and has several attacks that are exclusive for it. Leo tutored the little dragon some of them: Chaos Blades is like a multiple razor wind that is able to lock onto its target. Chaos surge: Gives Zenith the ability to manipulate the structure of any surface.**

**- The Evergarnd championships will be in the next chapter and guess who will be there: Max, and who else will be with him? May, and you know what that means? Yes they will find out who each other is, and the shipping will get more serious.**

**-This little story Arc was here for two purposes. 1 To introduce the main storyline, and Zenith. 2 To get deeper into Serena's character. I don't want her to be some second rate character that everyone will forget about.**

**-No decision has come with who I should pair Max with. I might leave no pairing with him.**

**Power corrupts**

**And now I vanish...**


	11. The Faces of life

**Guardian Solaris**

**Ages:**

**Ash-17**

**May- 15**

**Max- 13**

**Brock- 22**

**Dawn- 13**

**Serena– 9**

**Drew- 17**

**Brandon- 16**

----

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

**(Authors' notes)**

[Translated Pokémon talk

**Part of a double upload.**

**----**

**Chapter 11- The faces of life**

Four people stand on a path, looking down towards the large stadium that will host the Evergrand champion ships. Dawn looked at the stadium as it was something that she had not seen before, unlike the other three who were familiar with the arena in which the finals for the Hoenn league championships would soon take place.

Suddenly the younger, black haired boy known as Max began running towards the stadium. Overcome with excitement for his next great competition. _'I'm gonna win'_ the thoughts rushed through him as he ran approaching the Pokémon centre, with his friends chasing in close pursuit.

The boy ran through the automatic doors of the centre, and was greeted by a familiar face.

"Brandon!" he said, causing the white haired trainer to turn around.

"Max!" he said surprised, he then walked up towards, Normans son and shook his hand. "So you're competing too?" he stated.

"You bet" the son of a gym leader said with enthusiasm.

Then his friends came through the doors. All of them seemed to be exhausted by the young trainers' enthusiasm. Max turned around towards them and chuckled slightly, while holding one of his hands behind his head.

"Hi guys." He said chuckling slightly at his exhausted friends.

"MAX!" May shouted, with flames in her eyes, ready to rip her brother limb from limb. Max stepped a few steps back away from his sisters' anger.

"Hey May" Brandon said, as Max looked at him he noticed a blush forming on the trainers face.

"Oh, hi Brandon" she replied calming down. _'I'll get Max later'_.

Max took his sisters friendliness in the wrong way _'I wonder if I can get those two together then I can stop her getting angry at me. FOREVER'_

"These are my friends: Dawn and Brock" she said pointing towards her friends behind her. "Guys this is Brandon, he is Professor Birch's son and used to live in the same city as me until we moved to Petalburg, because my dad became gym leader." May explained to the others. "He was also the one that beat Max in the Sinnoh championships." She teased her little brother.

"Hey" Max said angrily. "I was close!"

"Close to getting your butt kicked" she continued to tease him.

"So, Brandon you're a trainer right" Dawn questioned him.

"Yes, and I'm a frontier brain" he said with pride in his voice. This surprised everyone. "The only reason I'm competing here is because I haven't got my gym built yet, and I got bored. So I decided to compete in the Hoenn league since I already have all of the badges necessary." He had finished off. His eyes were focused on May throughout the speech, and she was impressed with his accomplishments, which gave Brandon another notch up on his egometer.

"Shouldn't we find register you for the tournament Max?" the breeder said. The group said their goodbyes to the white haired trainer; they left to register Max for the tournament. As they left Max noticed that Brandon's eyes remained glued on his sister, with a slight blush forming on his face.

----

Max and Brandon had so far made their way through the tournament with flying colours, with Max defeating his last opponents Magmortar with Magmar, and Brandon defeating a trainer named Jack with his Swampert.

They had now qualified for the quarter finals **(A.K.A. last eight)** but Max had noticed that May had continued to be deep in thought throughout his matches. This only made him more determined to get her together with Brandon, not to stop being beaten by her hammer, but to stop her sadness Max had started to become more accustomed to, even if Brock or Dawn hadn't.

May was now walking in the Pokémon centre alone, Max's battles reminded her to much of when she watched Ash, it was the same stadium and they were now in the same standings. The top-eight, she had to do something to get in contact with him. She continued to pace around the centre, it was abandoned currently, her friends were probably eating, and everyone else was watching a match between two trainers known as Paul, and Rebecca. Normally she would be the first one to go and get food, but right now she just wasn't in the mood. She continued to pace around lost in thoughts of Ash. It had been three years since they last had contact; there last words weren't the best either.

Espeon then let herself out of her Pokéball. "Espeon? What are you doing out of your ball" May said, Espeon then stretched its legs. I guess you're just stretching your legs?" the brunette said. Her Pokémon then looked at her trainer quizzically and gently nudged her leg. May immediately collapsed to the ground.

"I guess I've been walking for a while now?" May said embarrassed, "Espeon, I don't know what to do?" She said defeated. "I haven't talked to him in three years now. Now there is no way that I can reach him. I don't even know where in the world he is, or who he is travelling with. He could be dead for all I know." A tear rolled down her eyes. Her words sounded like she was going to start sobbing at any moment. The cat like Pokémon then touched her chest with one of its paws. She rubbed the tear and focused her attention at what Espeon was trying to say.

"What is it Espeon?" she said with a hint of sadness remaining in her voice. The evolution of Eevee then pointed its head towards the videophones.

The Hoenn native's eyes brightened like jewels as she got up off the hard floor. "Of course, why didn't I think of that before?" she questioned herself, "Thanks Espeon." The co-ordinator said happily as her dilemma was solved.

"Espi!" the psychic type said in glee, happy to see her trainer happy again. "Pion" [I wonder what's happened to Pikachu anyway It stated as an afterthought with a slight blush forming on the Pokémon's face.

May then rushed to take her seat in front of the videophone with Espeon jumping onto her lap. "Hope that Ash hasn't changed his home number." May said as she dialled the numbers. The line did not connect tough. She attempted several more times with the same results. May wasn't going to give up so easily, as she thought for a few seconds. "I got IT! She said while putting her fist up. She then began to dial a different number which earned her a; what are you doing look.

It ringed four times until someone picked up. Espeon noticed the person on the screen as Professor Oak, from all of the magazines that had his face on and from Bulbasaur mentioning him whenever she had talked about her time at the lab and her time with a certain other Bulbasaur.

"May" he said.

"Hi professor" she replied cheerfully.

"I haven't heard from you since you took back your Bulbasaur"

"Sorry professor, I guess I've just been busy." She said sheepishly.

"So what is it you phoned for?" he said getting to the point.

"Well; I am trying to get in touch with Ash, but I don't know where he is or anything. I tried to call his house but the line doesn't connect." May said, the brunette noticed that the professors look had darkened. "Professor, what happened?" May said more seriously.

"You don't know do you?" he said.

"Know what?"

"It all happened two years ago. After Ash had won the Sinnoh championships, he had some sort of argument with Brock, and some girl he had met there named Dawn, as you can imagine that hurt him a lot but that wasn't the start of it." He paused then started again.

"When he had returned home he found that his house was burnt down. Their Mr Mime survived, although Delia was not so lucky. Can you imagine how hard it was to be there at his mother's funeral? His mom wished to have her body cremated so it was him who lit her funeral pyre. His father was already dead and his mom was the only family that he had left.

He had no friends, to support him in his time of need. He was then left alone in the world. He left taking all of his Pokémon; I don't know where he lives now." The professor finished.

May was devastated to hear about what had happened. Ash had lost everything. The person who had saved her life several times needed her, and she wasn't there for him. Tears were free to flow down her cheeks now, and Espeon didn't bother to stop them. What kind of a friend was she, if she couldn't be there for the kindest person that she had ever met? She then buried her head in her hands as they caught the tears flowing. No one in the centre came up to her, she was sobbing but she was sobbing silently, without any sound. No one knew apart from the professor and Espeon.

"Last I heard he had won the Kanto and the Johto championships, so it is very likely that he would be going to the Hoenn championships next" He said, trying to give the young girl a glimmer of hope in finding him. "Goodbye May" The screen turned off. May had stayed there for a few more seconds, then when she got up. Her eyes were a deep red mixed in with the blue core of her eyes.

She then set off with determination. _'He is here and I will find him.'_

----

May had been searching for a while when she then run into Brandon.

"H-hi May he stuttered" It seemed as if he was holding something behind his back, but out of Mays view.

"Oh-hi Brandon, I'm looking for someone so I don't really have time to talk." She said in a rushed voice.

"Well Max is with Brock, and his battle doesn't start his battle in a while, but there is something that I want to tell you May." He said in a soft voice.

"Sorry Brandon, but I got to find him its urgent!" May said, and then left the trainer on his own.

When she was out of sight, he let his hand out from behind his back to reveal a bouquet of roses. _'Him? I got to catch up with her and tell her how I feel, before I'm too late.' _And with that he ran to catch up with her.

----

In her search May had done a lap around the complex, and found herself near to the entrance of the Pokémon canter that she begun from. _'I have no clue where he might be. Maybe I should have tried to think things through'_ May said as she approached the doors of the centre, walking along the wall. May then saw a white haired girl walk out of the Pokémon centre _'Isn't that the girl that nearly had her Wartortle killed by Max? I hope that it's alright.'_ And with that she gave pursuit to the girl who was running down the path and already a considerable distance away. _'I can always ask her if she knows Ash.'_ She thought even though she knew that it was very unlikely.

The girl had run into a small clearing outside of the actual stadium complex.

May had followed her, she then heard some people talking as she walked closer.

"Thanks for healing them Serena" A masculine yet kind voice said.

'_So that's her name, but why does that voice sound so familiar?'_ May wondered as she approached staying out of view.

She then peered through the bushes, yet staying out of sight. She saw Serena, and with her was a man.

After a double take she noticed that it wasn't just any man it was "Ash" she whispered under her breath.

He was taller, his hair slightly longer as well but it was still unruly, and his face shone in the sunlight that managed to flow through the leaves, showing itself without the concealing hood there to stop it. His voice was deeper, and once again reminded her of something...

"It was him" she whispered under her breath. The person at the Grand Festival that comforted her when she was as low as she could have gone. Like every other time that she needed him and he was there for her.

For three years, she had been down, and didn't know why. Even after they parted ways for what seemed to be a lifetime he still returned.

May became lost in her thoughts, as she had not really thought this through.

'_What should I do?' _The Hoenn native wondered as she diverted her gaze onto the ground to be lost in her thoughts, to her it seemed like seconds but it was longer in reality. She heard Ash and his friend talking but did not really make out anything that they had said. When she looked back up she noticed that they had disappeared.

She rushed into the small clearing where the two once stood, once in the middle she looked around, wondering where they might have gone.

"M-May" she heard someone stutter behind her, and turned around in the hope that it may be Ash.

When she turned around the co-ordinator found her friend Brandon, the 16 year old slowly took a step forward, but kept something concealed behind his back.

"Hi Brandon" May said unsurely. _'What's he doing _here?' She wondered.

"Well May I followed you, because I got to tell you something very important." Brandon said with a slight blush forming on him.

"What is it?" she questioned. But before the frontier brain could reply another rustling could be heard from another part of the clearing. From it another person came out.

The first thing that was noticeable about him was his bright green hair.

"Drew?" May said in surprise.

"Who else" he replied in an arrogant voice, than he flicked his hair. "May I have to tell you something?" He said, he focused his attention to Brandon for a second noticing that he was concealing something behind his back. _'What is this looser doing here? I'll have to tell her quickly'_

"May" The two said in unison to the baffled girl. They then kneeled in front of her. Drew got out a rose, and Brandon got out a bouquet of white flowers from behind his back.

"I love you" They both stated. Holding flowers in front of their hands, and their eyes glittering towards her; May took three steps back with a bright red blush emerging onto her face.

The two then gave each other death glares.

May was stunned; the world was just spinning too fast for her. A while ago she had just found out that one of her best friends, or former best friends had just lost their mother, and then she discovered who Ash was, and now this. She just looked as the two boys looked at each other; this was just not the time or the place. She took her opportunity and ran.

When the two boys looked up once again they saw that she was gone, they then got up and looked around clueless.

"What's the big idea scaring her way?" Brandon shouted, to his new rival.

"Me, you're the one who scared her, I've known her throughout her whole contest career, and it's obvious that she likes me. Like someone like you has a chance." Drew retaliated, and then flicked his hair while turning away from the trainer.

"I've known her since we were little kids Mr Big Shot, and for your information I am a frontier brain, so I'd see the facts before you say anything." Brandon said enraged. "Maybe the grass on your head has grown into your brain, that's why you think that you have a chance." Brandon said trying to agitate his opponent, but it barely had an effect.

"Look who's talking about hair, Mr Snow." **(I know that was the worst line ever)** Drew then shot back calmly folding his arms and holding his head up high, away from the person he was confronting. Brandon was now getting really angry at the calm co-ordinator, when a speaker called out from the distance.

"All trainers competing in the next round are asked to go to their fields for their battles." With this Brandon turned and walked off to his battle.

Drew didn't question him leaving. _'I should have talked to May at the Grand festival while I had the chance'_ and left to find her.

----

**F.Y.I.**

**- I have absolutely no Idea where Drew gets all of his roses from, that's why I didn't describe it. **

**- People can have white hair, I've seen them.**

**-Ragnarök is the name of an event (Fate of the gods) I havn't told you the name of Leo's master. (YET)**

**-Zenith is more like a European dragon (2 wings, 4 legs breathe fire) while Leos master is more like a Asian dragon (head, couple of legs, long snake like body, no wings) a bit like Raquaza, but his physical form has not been seen yet only his image embedded in the clouds.**

**-From now on I will finish each chapter with a quote (I like to give my chapters some sort of meaning inside of them) and my sig.**

**The more I see the less I know  
The more I'd like to let it go.**

_Red hot chilli peppers- Snow_

**And now I vanish...**


	12. One by One

**Guardian Solaris**

**Ages:**

**Ash-17**

**May- 15**

**Max- 13**

**Brock- 22**

**Dawn- 13**

**Serena– 9**

**Drew- 17**

**Brandon- 16**

----

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

**(Authors' notes)**

[Translated Pokémon talk

**Song**

**This chapter will be another song-fic chapters. I will put more in depending if people like them or not; although they will not be an integral part of the storyline.**

**I do not own Pokémon or the song which is One by one by the Calling**

**----**

**Chapter 12- One by One**

May ran away from her multiple dilemmas. Finding Ash who she had not had any contact with for three years. Apologising to Ash for the argument that they had, _'It was the stupidest reason to argue', _she thought as she approached the stadium complex. Then there was the little girl, Serena who Max had hurt really badly. Then there was supporting Max for his battles, even if the battles reminded her of when Ash battled. Now there was the problem of the two boys that were after her, she had to choose one of them, did she? If she chose one what would happen to the other; but dose she actually care for either of them in that way?

"ARGH" May said as she stopped for a moment and pulled on the hair that came out from underneath her bandanna, she was confused on what she was going to do. May then remembered that Max's battle was in a few minutes and she had to be there. She once again made her way to the field that her brother was about to battle in. But then she remembered as she approached the field, that this was the very field that Ash had lost in the Hoenn league championships.

**He stands alone outside the blooming yards  
All is calm there on the street  
The shadows pass him hung right over  
The pain on his face he knew he'd keep...  
His hair is long, and it's twisted, it's twisted  
Around the smile spread cheek to cheek  
Another child, another soul, grabs a hold  
To the metal that will end his misery...  
**

Her thoughts drifted to the last images of Ash once more; she didn't know why she kept on thinking about him today.

'_He's changed, a lot His voice, he's a lot bigger now, but his hair is still the same a bit longer but the same hair that he had._

_He seemed so happy, but so hurt. What has happened to him?_

_Why didn't he talk to me, or Dawn the professor said that he knew her? I guess he still remembered what both of us said the last time. It was a stupid reason to fight anyway.'_

May then reached into her bag and searched around for a few seconds. _'Where is it'_ she thought. It would be harder to find since she had not bothered to look for that item in ages; why? Arrogance, Selfishness, or maybe a bit of both.

Yet she never took it out. Why she didn't know, she never really gave herself the time to think about it. Even when she spent her time in isolation; training in Sinnoh.

'_I can't have lost it'_ she thought as she continued to approach the stadium that her little brother would soon compete in.

She then found it, and took it out. It was a ribbon. Not a whole ribbon, but half of a ribbon. It glistened in the glow of the shining sun.

This item for her brought back many happy memories.

Also one not so happy one, the one that affected her for three years

**#Start Flashback#**

**  
One by one  
We stand beneath the sun  
With arms high open wide  
Two by two  
He's getting you  
To watch him as he leaves this life he knew  
**

The sun was setting as May and Ash sat on the bench. They had just drawn at the recent contest that they entered in, and both had half of a ribbon from it. They sat on a bench with Brock. Max had just run to the distance after hearing about Mays plans of going to Johto alone.

"I guess I better talk to him." Ash said and prepared to get up off of the bench.

"Wait, I should talk to him" May said, "I'm his sister." She said with pride.

"Besides" she continued as Ash started to return to his seat. "Aren't you guys upset that I'm going to Johto."

"Well yeah" Ash said unsure of how to answer Mays question.

"So you don't want me to continue my career as a co-ordinator!" May said taking the answer the wrong way.

Brock sighed, _'this is going to be long and pointless as usual, then there will be a big soppy I'm Sorry as always.'_

**#End Flashback#**

**  
How much anger is set aside  
As each one of us cries  
Red light they come and they take him away  
In the thoughts, he'll be better, some day...  
Tied tight, can't see out your eyes  
That he's sure to shine, sure to shine  
In this deep dark, played out, reality show  
So, who's the man, with the plan,  
eating up all that he can?  
Don't you see, don't you see...  
**

'_Has he become better without me?_' May continued to wonder as she carried on.

The half of a ribbon was clutched tightly in her hand, feeling human touch for the first time in ages.

'_I know that I haven't become all that better without him'_ her memories then reverted to the thoughts of whenever Ash would help her. Every time that she would lose in a contest he would be there to say his famous encouraging one-liners. The times that they spent with each other training, making each other better. How they both had practically the same appetites, and every time Brock cooked, or they got hold of an all you can eat buffet it was a competition to see who could eat the most, and how it ended in a draw each time.

But now he was one of the best trainers in the world, he had even won the Grand Festival _'Dose he still miss me?'_

**#Continue Flashback#**

**  
One by one  
We stand beneath the sun  
With arms high open wide  
Two by two  
He's getting you  
To watch him as he leaves this life he knew**

Brock was wrong as the argument continued and heated up.

"No, I don't mean that!" Ash accidentally shouted back.

"So you can't wait to get rid of me!" May shouted back. "Listen Mr Big Shot! I drew against you in the contest, so stop looking down on me; I'm as good as you, maybe even better!"

"May I never look down on you, what would give you that crazy idea?" He then retorted.

"Face it, I'm better than you." May said folding her arms and turning her face away from the trainer **(Like Drew on Brandon in the last chapter)**.

"What? May ever since that contest you've become really big headed!" Ash shouted.

"Did you? You did. You just called ME Big headed Ash Ketchum!" May was really mad now.

"YOU are the worst friend ever. I'm glad that I'm going to Johto because YOU won't be there." Ash stepped back out of his seat, not sure if she meant what she said.

"You've lost me a friend FOREVER." May pointed to him. "I never want to see or hear anything about you again." The trainer saw in her eyes that she actually meant what she had just said.

He turned around. "Well if that's what you really want, I promise you that you won't" he said in a solemn voice, then began to walk away, "I'm going to talk to Max now, I think he could use a break from your over inflated ego." As he then walked to the boy.

"Good riddance" the brunette said as he went to search for his brother.

"May, Did you really mean what you said?" Brock questioned her.

"Of course" she replied in her pride filled voice.

"Because you do know that Ash always keeps his promises." The breeder once again said in his calm voice.

"Watch hell com back" May said once again in pride.

**#End Flashback#**

**  
Do you ever think that things are meant to be?  
I know we all have our reasons why  
And now the power of one human being  
Has gone and changed so many lives...  
**

'_I guess I was just too filled with pride, but I did draw against the champion of the Battle Frontier._' The girl tried to reason with herself. _'Even if he had a type disadvantage, and was in a contest with which he wasn't really familiar with.'_

She arrived at the doorway of the stadium that Max was due to be in next.

Dawn and Brock were standing waiting for May to arrive. "You wondered off for long enough May, now let's find our seats." The breeder said to May as he led the three for the upcoming battle.

Mays thoughts were elsewhere.

**#Continue Flashback again#**

**  
One by one  
We stand beneath the sun  
With arms high open wide  
Two by two  
He's getting you  
To watch him as he leaves this life he knew**

Max had returned from wherever he had been once May shouted to him that their boat was about to leave. He met his sister who waved her arms signalling for him to come.

"Hurry up Max, or the boat will go without us!" she shouted, in return the son of the Petalburg gym leader quickened his pace down the pier.

The two gave a quick goodbye to Brock and left onto the boat.

"Hey where's Ash?" Max questioned, to his sister, as the pier and Brock went out of their view.

"I don't care." May replied, crossing her arms. "Besides what did he say to you?" she began to question her brother.

"He told me that I could battle him as soon as I meet up with him with my new Pokémon." Max replied, curious to why May began to suspect one of her best friends.

"Anything else?" the co-ordinator once again interrogated him.

"No; besides what have you got against Ash all of a sudden?" Max turned the way of the conversation to his favour. In return May said about what had happened and exaggerated Ash's words, Max being a person who would trust his big sister, grew angry at Ash, and ended their friendship with the trainer their and then, and walked inside to eat some of the food that Brock had given to them.

May followed him, and unconsciously put the half of a ribbon that she won into her bag.

Not to be taken out to shine, in a long time.

**#End Flashback#**

**  
One by one  
We start to come undone...  
Two by two  
He's getting through to you...  
One by one we stand, we stand, we stand, over,  
over, you...**

With that the void inside of her grew.

'_I'll see you soon Ash'_ the co-ordinator thought as her little brothers match began.

----

**F.Y.I.**

**- I know it was a really stupid reason to split them up but, you have to remember that some of the greatest arguments in the world happen for the stupidest reasons.**

**- Mays character did shallow out to the end of the Battle frontier.**

**You can't change the past,**

**But you can always change the future.**

_Somewhere, I forgot where_

**And now I vanish...**


	13. The Cruelty of the Gaurdian

**Guardian Solaris**

**Ages:**

**Ash-17**

**May- 15**

**Max- 13**

**Brock- 22**

**Dawn- 13**

**Serena– 9**

**Drew- 17**

**Brandon- 16**

----

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

**(Authors' notes)**

[Translated Pokémon talk

**I keep on saying that I do not own Pokémon. Yet you still expect me to, like I'm loaded with money. I'm not.**

**:Wad of money falls out of pocket. :**

**He He you didn't see that. : P**

**Get ready for the final member of Ash's team, and a nice long chapter.**

**A really long chapter. **

**A really long epic chapter.**

**----**

**Chapter 13- The Cruelty of the Guardian**

The two competitors stood on either side of the battlefield. The roars of the crowd shouting, towards the great battle that they were witnessing.

Both competitors were about to release their final Pokémon in the battle that would mark who would move on in the tournament. The competitors for the battle were Max and Kate. Kate had gotten an early lead in the battle eliminating Maxes first two Pokémon with her Blastoise, although the trainer from Petalburg city was able to make a spectacular comeback, leaving the two with their final Pokémon. The crowd continued to roar at the epic battle that they were witnessing.

Kate then picked out a standard Pokéball inside the grasp of her hand; she threw it into the air as it opened out letting out a blue/gray starfish like Pokémon that had a blue crystal in its centre. It called out its natural cry as the Starmie prepared for Max to release his Pokémon.

The trainer grasped the Pokéball of one of his first Pokémon. Before releasing it, he scanned throughout the crowd, searching for his friends. _'I wonder what Mays going to think after Brandon's asked her'_ the boy thought as he remembered giving the white haired trainer tips about his sister. He noticed Brock, and besides the breeder, Dawn was cheering for him to release his next Pokémon. Max took a double take at the Co-ordinator as a slight blush began to form on his cheek that was barely noticeable. He then moved onto his sister who was watching the battle.

But she was not any different, he noticed that her eyes had not changed; and if anything they were slightly more depressed.

'_How could Brandon screw that up?'_ He wondered as he took his focus back to the field. The boy threw his Pokeball as it released his Gardevoir.

"Begin" the Referee signalled.

"Let's start this off, Starmie use Bubblebeam" Kate shouted as Starmie fired a beam of bubbles towards Gardevoir, who teleported out of the way at Max's command.

Starmie then redirected its fire to the Psychic type's new location, as Gardevoir then once again teleported at its trainers command.

"Now use magical leaf" as Gardevoir fired glowing leafs towards the back of the water type, sending it flying, although it quickly regained its composure.

"Starmie, use rapid spin with bubble beam." Kate said knowing that this repeated action would tire Starmie out. Starmie then began to spin whilst firing its attack so that it spread out through the field.

This time Max could not tell his Pokémon to teleport. As the Embrace Pokémon fell to the ground.

"Looks like Kate found a way through Max's strategy" Brock said.

"What do you mean?" Dawn questioned her friend.

"Max was planning to use a hit and run strategy to wear down Starmie, by using teleport, but that won't work now. I guess he'll have to find another way to beat Starmie, because it looks like it's at a really high level." He explained.

----

May took her eyes off the battle, not wanting to see anymore.

This was just like one of Ash's battle.

It was the same stadium, and the same strategy.

But the other two still didn't say a word about him.

' _I can't believe that Brock had just forgotten all about the fact that Ash had used this strategy'_ The co-ordinator thought. She heard her companions cheering her brother on.

But she wondered shouldn't she be cheering too?

It is her brother and she should be cheering the loudest.

She took a glimpse at the battle field and saw the starfish like Pokémon spinning round, charging energy as it launched a thunder, around the whole field so that Gardevoir was unable to doge.

Her view then turned towards the face of the breeder.

He was cheering as she should be.

'_I know I should be cheering, but I just_ can't' she thought.

She blinked and looked at the breeder once again. Although this time she looked deeper, and now she knew how he really felt. He felt the pain as much as she did; he knew what stadium this was, who fought in the championships here, and who had used this strategy before.

'_But he doesn't know that he's here.'_ May thought. She remembered that he and Ash were like brothers, and slapped herself mentally for thinking bad of the breeder.

She then heard the crowd sheer in an uproar.

'Maybe I got a new mission; I got to get all of us back together.' The brunette thought with her thought rising with the prospect of being with one of her best friends once again; like nothing had ever happened; even if it would be a hard road.

"That was a great match wasn't it May" The Sinnoh native said taking Normans daughter out of her train of thought.

"Uh yeah" she said as she mimicked her friends clapping. She had taken her view back towards the battlefield, and saw the two shaking their hands. She shifted her view up towards the monitor and saw a picture of her little brother with a large sign that said winner.

Now she knew why she was clapping, as her little brother looked back up towards the stands and to his sister.

----

Max was greeted and congratulated by his friends as he came out of the stadium.

"Well done Max" Brock said knowing that he had now made his way into the last four trainers, that will compete in the league.

"Thanks guys" the boy replied. "But isn't Brandon's battle starting now." Max stated, as his view shifted towards his sister.

"YEAH" Dawn added "We should go and see him, and cheer him on" the blue headed girl added.

May shuddered slightly remembering the last words from the white haired trainer, along with those of Drew's.

'_I like him as a friend not as anything more'_ she thought unconsciously taking a step backwards.

"So what do you think May, should we go" Max stated giving a slight grin to her.

'_I wonder what he _knows.' May thought as she looked towards her brothers facial expressions.

"What do you think of course we should go!" Dawn said as they ran towards the central and largest stadium in Evergrand the complex. Although May followed more reluctantly than the others.

'_Looks like my little plan is starting to work'_ Max thought.

----

The four sat in their seats in the stands of the large stadium.

It was a new rebuilt version of the old stadium.

Where a gigantic metal arc loomed over one side of the enormous stadium where at the opposite end the burning flame that represented the tournament burned brightly, the crowds that was up to 90,000 people roared down to the enormous field where the two competitors stood on either side. There were several giant monitors that showed the Pokémon of both the competitors, unlike the one that was for Max's battle, this was an enormous crowd that was ready to witness the battle between two champions.

May and the others managed to reach their seats, as it seemed that they just made it in time to see the match. The two trainers stood at opposite sides of the enormous battle field.

"Hey there's Brandon!" Max stated, pointing to the frontier brain who was waving to the crowd. Brandon then noticed May in the crowd, and made eye contact through the vast space between them.

'_I guess she dose care about me, otherwise she wouldn't have come'_ he thought as May blushed slightly towards him. Max only sniggered at his sister knowing that his plan was begging to work out.

"Isn't that the guy who won the grand festival" Dawn shouted pointing to the other side of the vast grassy field at the once again hooded figure who stood through the roars of the crowd that he had become accustomed to in his multiple league victories.

May looked in shock towards Ash, he was the one who was about to battle Brandon.

As she looked awestruck, at the battle that was about to take place.

"So the rumours were true." Dawn uttered.

"What rumours?" Max questioned.

"At the grand festival there were rumours going around that he was not really a co-ordinator, but a Pokémon trainer, and I guess their true" Dawn explained not taking her eyes off Ash. "And there was also something about him winning multiple leagues." She finished off.

At this May remembered the words of Professor Oak, as he said how Ash had won several leagues and now was coming to Hoenn.

"That's right" someone said from the row behind them, causing the four to turn around, looking towards a fat man who had a Hawaiian shirt and a pair of sunglasses.

"And who are you?" Dawn questioned, in a slightly rude tone, annoyed that he would eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Sorry, for being rude, I'm Scott the owner of the battle frontier." He replied in a calm voice. "Your friends already know who I am" he said.

"Hi Scott, good to see you." Brock replied in a more polite voice. "I guess that you're here to see Brandon battle, I mean he is your frontier brain." Brock said seeming to understand the situation.

"Actually, I'm here to see one of the most exiting battles ever. It's not every day that you get to see the champion of the Indigo, Johto, Sinnoh, Battle frontier, Whirl cup, Hoenn grand festival, and Orange leagues in a epic battle." He stated, not giving up all of the information.

"So I guess all of the rumours about him are true." Dawn whispered to the man.

"Yep, so who are you guys goanna' cheer for?" he asked. Dawn, Max, and Brock all said that they were going to go for Brandon, even if his opponent was one of the best of the best. May however remained silent, and although the others did not notice this Scott did but decided not to pursue the girl on it.

'_So it seems that May knows about Ash. This is going to be interesting;_' he thought as the match began.

----

Ash had his Meganium on the field, and his opponent had his Tropious.

"Now take flight" Brandon commanded as his Tropious flew high above its opponent.

Due to its height Tropious began to absorb the powerful sunlight, leading Meganium unable to fire back, due to its shadow blocking most of the light that Maganium would have absorbed. Tropious then fired a solarbeam down to Maganium, who was unable to counter due to the speed of the attack.

"Looks like this guy is going to crash and burn" Brandon whispered to himself, although when the smoke cleared Meganium was still standing from the attack, with only a few battle scars on it. Leaving the audience and Brandon shocked at how it could have survived. Apart from those who had witnessed his Pokémon's strength at the Grand festival.

"Heal yourself Meganium" the hooded trainer said as Meganium began to use its, heal bell to give a peaceful sound that echoed through the stadium. Meganiums small wounds had seemed to heal and even the grass around the Pokémon had grown with small flowers appearing.

Brandon then commanded to fly into Meganium to attack with a steel wing. Meganium jumped above her opponent and sent him crashing down with a body slam. Meganium then stood on top of the injured Pokémon and finished off the job with a point blank leaf storm from the command of her trainer.

The dust cleared and the referee signalled that Tropious was unable to battle. In return the two returned their Pokémon into their respective balls.

----

"Meganium came out of that without even a scratch" Max awed at the trainers skill.

"I told you he was god" Scott replied. While May did not listen into the conversation leaving her eyes glued onto Ash.

----

Now Brandon released his trusted Swampert in retaliation to Ash letting his Typhlosion battle, as the next battle began.

Now Swampert use hydro pump, Brando ordered knowing of his opponents' weakness, and in return the Volcano Pokemon launched a Fire blast causing a great explosion in the large, grassy field.

"BUBBLEBEAM" the frontier brain ordered, and once again it was countered by a flamethrower.

The two continued to throw their attacks across the field. Looking for the other to flinch, as explosion after explosion shook the stadium.

Swampert began to breathe heavily between a water gun, and Hydro pump attack which had a second between them, after they were fired.

The combo was once again countered with Typhlosions Fire blast, and Flame thrower. Although unlike Swampert Typhlosion seemed like it could carry on and on. Brandon had to think fast otherwise he would lose his starter Pokémon. _'I got to impress_ _May'_ he thought as inspiration struck him.

"Use earthquake" Swampert then got out of its routine attacks and stamped its feet onto the ground causing the field to shake and Typhlosion to lose its balance. In this period Swampert fired a bubblebeam knocking the fire type onto its back. Ash then became focused in the battle.

While Typhlosion was on the floor Brandon ordered a hammer arm, as Swampert jumped up into the air ready to strike down the fire type.

"Doge It" Ash ordered as his Pokémon quickly rolled out of the way just avoiding the attack.

"Now use focus punch!" Brandon ordered.

"Thunder punch" Ash ordered as the two attacks collided, the Pokémon recoiled their arms and repeated the action again.

"Dig, Ash ordered as the volcano Pokémon burrowed deep underground.

"Sense his movements, buddy" Brandon ordered as Swampert put its head to the ground sensing where Typhlosion was.

Brandon had a smirk on his face as he would be able to attack Typhlosion wherever it would appear. _'This match is mine'_

But his contentment quickly faded away when he saw that his opponent was also smiling. The hooded figure then shouted out now, use eruption!" The ground underneath the crouched Swampert exploded throwing him into the air, and knocked out. A large crater was left in the field as Typhlosion stood in its centre breathing very heavily and having a few scratch marks on it. The explosion had also affected it but Swampert was knocked out as the second match went to Ash.

The two returned their Pokémon as the field began to sink into the ground. It was replaced by an enormous pool with a few islands scattered around the area.

----

"Wow" Dawn uttered.

"Hey, how come Typhlosion was hurt" Max questioned, although Brock wasn't the one to answer.

"You see in an enclosed area underground Typhlosions eruption had nowhere to go so It remained with Typhlosion continually building up, until it erupted. In the time that Typhlosion was attacking it must have gotten hurt" Scott finished off.

"So he hurt his own Pokémon to win" Brock concluded.

This got May out of watching the match as she quickly turned to Brock, "I think he knows how strong his own Pokémon are, he wouldn't want to hurt them!" May snapped at the breeder. "Besides if he didn't Typhlosion would have come out worse from Swampert." She concluded her rant.

"Sorry May. I was just saying." he responded with his arms in a defensive position, although May turned back t the match. "it's like you have a crush on that guy" Brock uttered, causing May to blush lightly. Max saw this and got slightly agitated.

'_She's supposed to go for Brandon'_ he thought with a frown. Scott only looked down to the others enjoying the show.

----

Brandon let his Milotic into the pool, knowing that it was in its element and only a very small amount of Pokémon could beat the elegant Milotic in its own field.

Ash then got out a Pokéball that appeared as if it was made out of stone. It had etchings of various shapes carved into its shell. Ash pressed the button and a burst of red energy appeared and went into the pool. Once the energy dissipated the Pokémon was only seen as a dark shadow that lurked at the bottom of the pool, with no one able to make out what Pokémon it was, it slowly flowed in the base of the deep pool.

"Begin" the referee stated.

"I don't care what Pokémon you got there, it's going down. Milotic wrap it under water." Brandon ordered in a proud tone, and in response his elegant Milotic dove down into the pool.

The crowd hushed in silence as tension crawled up onto the spines of every person in the stadium.

Not a sound was uttered.

Brandon had a grin on his face even though he was losing to his opponent; the frontier brain had confidence in the abilities of his Pokémon.

'_Brandon has no chance'_ May thought as she watched on. _'Ash's Pokémon can battle without him even asking them, and without commands Milotic is sure to lose'_

Bubbles were then seen appearing from the bottom of the pool, the audience gasped at what was going on.

An explosion came; an object was seen flying from the pool.

Behind the blur of an object a rainbow coloured beam followed.

It landed back into the pool, and when everyone looked on, they all saw Milotic floating at the surface of the pool with swirls in its eyes.

The stadium gasped, and Brandon was left shocked as the referee signalled that Milotic was unable to battle.

The next bout was between Ashes Feraligatr, and Brandon's Shiftry.

---

Mays view remained glued on the battle. This battle meant more to her than anything else. For some reason even more than the battles that she had fought in the grand festival.

For a moment she had spaced out lost in her thoughts of Ash.

How much he had changed, what he had become, how she should try to talk about him. Options and options came forth to her, after all it was something that she was not used to. One thing was certain; and that was that she was going to speak to him and not even her lovers would get in her way.

But as those thoughts that took what seemed like seconds ended. The battle was over ending in a draw.

----

The grin on the Pikachus trainer grew as he began to think how the match was becoming more and more interesting. His opponent seemed to become better match after match.

'_Maybe it's time to use my secret weapon'_ he thought.

The white haired frontier brain grew enraged at his opponent's satisfaction as he returned his Shiftry to its ball.

Brandon then let out his Aagron to the field. The steel type roared out, preparing for his mysterious opponent.

"Come on Aagron we've got to win this" he stated in determination. Brandon thought that, maybe making a comeback from a loss like this would get May on his side.

"Come on Brandon you can win this!" he heard a shout, as he turned around he saw Max, Brock, and Dawn cheering to him. He noticed that Scott was also watching the match, which then gave the frontier brain more of a reason not to lose. His eyes then scanned over to May, he notice that she wasn't cheering him on, but seemed to be deep in thought. Her eyes weren't on him but on his opponent.

'_No ifs no buts I have to win. I will win'_ He thought. Aagron felt his trainers' determination and roared out trying to scare its hiden adversary. _'If May is going to love me I have to win'_

----

"Pika pi" The small electric mouse turned the trainers attention to the crowd.

He looked to the enormous crowd, and heard a familiar call. He focused his eyes and when they saw the small group, they widened once more.

'They're here?' he wondered but remembered that Max was a trainer so the chances of seeing them here were very likely.

His ears were than filled with familiar cheers.

The cheers that shouted over the rest.

The familiar voices that kept him focused, and drove him to win a Pokémon battle.

They were nothing now.

It wasn't for him, why would it be? They had turned their backs on him and have completely forgotten about him. He called them his friends. They called him various things, and yet none of them were nice.

The cheers were not for him, they were for his opponent.

His eyes then scanned away from those who he once held close, and back to the field.

Pikachu rubbed his trainers' cheek trying to snap him back into reality, after realising its mistake.

"Don't worry Pikachu." He said remembering the days and days of pain that piled up onto him. "I can't have that life anymore" he stated with his life becoming uneasy once more.

They had been with each other through the tough times and whatever life threw at them. He had talked to May and Dawn in the grand festival and yet they still did not even make a remark about him, not even remembering his voice. But now,

Now they were cheering not for him but for his opponent.

"This is my life now" the raven haired trainer uttered in a emotionless tone. No matter how much he wanted to, there was nothing he could do to change the past. He spent days hoping that he could take it all back. Sleepless nights hoping that he would be able to turn back time.

But it was all in vain.

He focused back onto the water type battle field.

"Begin" the referee stated as Brandon began to order his Pokémon.

"Aagron use Hyper beam everywhere" Brandon ordered taking one of his opponents only advantage, in the battle field.

Where the large steel type fired its attack the water erupted, time and time again.

But after a while of firing its attack it became exhausted.

"Ice beam" Ash then made his move as a white beam shot out from underneath the water and encased the large Pokémon in ice, from its legs to its neck.

Brandon was stuck, but then he saw a shadow in the water seeing the location of his opponent, he also noticed that even though his Aagron was frozen its head was still able to fire.

"Aagron fire your hyper beam there" as the Pokémon launched the golden beam causing the water to once again erupt.

In the centre of the large spray of water Aagron saw his opponent; and knew what he was up against.

"Night slash" Ash ordered to his Pokémon that appeared to be a brown blur to all other eyes. The unknown creature then had its claws glow a deep dark black as it shot past its opponent in a blur, shattering its prison, and knocking the titan on its back.

Yet to the audience it was merely a brown blur.

"Keep on going" Ash ordered, as Aagron lay on his island another burst of water appeared, concealing its identity from the viewing eyes, in another brown blur it flew into Aagron with its Night slash. It then went back into the water without anyone but Aagron seeing it.

"Come on Aagron get up" Brandon ordered, and in return steel type got up shakily.

As soon as the steel type was back onto its two feet his unknown opponent launched another Night slash.

Aagron was beginning to think that it should stay down, as it got up once again. But this time his opponent did not launch an attack.

"Now use Ancient power!" Ash commanded, the pool then began to glow a bright white. The opponent then slowly rose out of the middle of the pool standing on its legs. Its figure was a blur to make out, being strengthened by the ancient power.

"And finish him off with your X-scissor" at this the Pokémon dove back into the pool illuminating it as it swum sleekly through the body of water. It gained in speed as it got closer to the Aagron that was now shaking. Before it was hit by the island that the steel type was standing upon it rose out of the water and appeared as if it was flying. Aagron tried to counter the missile that was his opponent as he sped towards him with a dynamic punch.

But the large steel type was too slow for his opponent as it connected with its x-scissor and vanished back into the water.

The audience gasped, as Aagron was still standing.

The steel titan then dropped to the ground face first, fainted.

The audience all rose out of their seats applauding the powerful display that they had witnessed. Even if one of the Pokémon was hidden in the depths, it was cool.

----

"That was awesome" Max managed to utter, even if he was supporting Brandon he could not help but be awe struck by the strategy that the hooded trainer had used

"I know, but I wonder what his Pokémon is?" the breeder responded, even he could not explain the situation because he did not understand it fully.

"Well what did you expect" May said, causing the others to look at her questionably, wondering why she would side with the unknown trainer rather than their friend.

"Yeah, after all of the championships that he won what did you expect" Scott interrupted, saving May and in return giving a look to the man that was like a thank you.

----

"Now we will change to our third battle field" the referee signalled making Ash return his unknown Pokémon back into its ball.

The enormous pool then sunk down into the ground and another battle field arose. The new field was shaped like a forest with large trees, and flowers, and vines covering it. But it was well spaced out so the audience had a clear view of the battle.

The raven hared trainer then let his Typhlosion onto the battlefield, although it was still slightly weakened from its previous battle.

His white haired opponent smiled as he got out a gold and silver Pokéball in his hand.

"No, it can't be" Ash muttered as his confidence slipped away, in the view of the Pokéball.

In its view the burning flame that represented the Pokémon league burned brighter as a small roar was heard from it.

Brandon then threw the ball as it released its contents in a burst of red energy. At the Pokémon's sight the audience gasped as the Pokémon flew around the battlefield that it was most comfortable with.

"Celebi" Ash muttered as the guardian of the forest flew around.

'_Try and beat the guardian of the forest'_ Brandon thought with gasps from the audience. The frontier brain then shifted his view to May and saw that even she was in awe. His plans that had to do with her were begging to work.

Ash decided not to waste time in his attack against the legendary otherwise he would surely lose.

"Blast burn" he commanded, although Celebi easily dodged. And by Brandon's order attacked Typhlosion with a magical leaf, knocking the volcano Pokémon on its back, as it struggled to get back up.

"Psychic" Brandon ordered once again. Celebi then lifted the injured fire type and threw him into a tree. Typhlosion fainted from the hit, but Celibi hit Typhlosion into another tree regardless, and then into a boulder, until it stopped.

Brandon did not notice that his Pokémon was begging to have a mind of its own as Ash returned his beaten Typhlosion then gave it some comforting words through its ball.

Ash looked up into the guardian of the forest and saw a dark glint in its eyes like he had seen before in the guardians' eyes. Behind the silent mutterings of the crowd he heard the flame burning more fiercely than usual.

Ash then gripped the Pokéball of his unknown Pokémon once more knowing that it was his only option against a legendary.

As he held up the ball another Pokémon released itself, from another one of Ash's Pokéballs.

'_No he's too young' _Ash thought as the small playful dragon got out to the field. It was too late Zenith was going to battle against the fairy like Pokémon and there was no way back. The dragon may have grown a lot since birth to the point where it was as large as a Charmelion and his horns had also grown, he was still young.

Without command Celebi launched a shadow ball at the chaos Pokémon while it was distracted throwing it back.

Zenith then looked up to his attacker, and fired his Chaos blades as the crescents dispersed and flew randomly around the field. Everybody wondered where they were going until in a split second they all launched themselves at Celebi when the dust cloud cleared celebi had a few scratches from the attack although it was fine, giving Brandon a confidence boost.

Celebi then grew angry.

Its eyes grew cold.

It shot thick vines out of the ground that lay underneath it as the vines formed a large structure around the time travel Pokémon. It then began to absorb all of the trees and grass and vines within the field so that it formed around itself.

The spectators including May grabbed onto their seats as the powerful winds nearly ripped them out. The chaos Pokémon flapped its small wings to stop it from being pulled as well as Ash who tried to keep his grip on Pikachu.

Brandon was also being pulled by Celebis attack, "Stop Celebi! You're going to hurt someone" he cried but his Pokémon did not listen. He tried to return it into its ball but the beam of energy was stopped by the thick vines it had created.

When the winds stopped Celebi was surrounded by material that it had absorbed. It was in the shape of a Celebi except that thorn covered vines covered the outside.

It smacked its arm down onto a random part of the field creating a large crater in its wake.

It then turned to its original target.

And smashed the baby dragon down into the earth and raised its arm.

All that was left was the baby Pokémon lying down flat in the centre of the crater, it began to breath heavily.

The bright flame grew to enormous proportions although it did not make the stadium warmer.

Celebis creation hammered more areas of the field to dust without thinking of its actions.

Some spectators ran, although May forced the rest to stay.

Ash stood holding his hand out to the Dragon that was close to death. A tear rolled down his cheek, knowing that he had failed to protect one he cared about once again.

The tear rolled down his cheek and slowly fell to the ground, no one in the audience cared that the dragon had just died.

The tear dropped to the earth and everything became silent. Not the screams of the crowd was heard, or the noise of Celebis rampage, or the blazing crackle of the flame that represented the tournament was heard.

Every shadow within the stadium changed its position.

They lurked towards the baby Dragon as he was covered in their combined darkness, and within them a dark figure rose higher and higher within the freezing void of silence that had ensnared the stadium.

Then the noise returned, but everybody and everything had stopped, even the legendaries. They all faced towards the dark figure.

It was two times the size of a Charizard. It slowly opened its blood red eyes. It held its head up high, as two of its sharp crimson horns extended back, while the other two curved and went forwards like those of a ram. It stood on it muscular back legs. As its dark black claws that resembled its, scaly pitch black body extended themselves. It stretched out its enormous wings that had a blood red lining. Its tail was long and ended with small red hairs that also ran down its back. It opened its mouth that contained razor sharp white teeth and roared a deafening roar that caused all in the stadium to move slightly backwards.

A few took out their Pokédexes in order to study the beast but none of them had even a single entry. Ash then got his out, as most of the stadium remained frozen in the dragons' presence. The Pokédex then generated a hologram of the large dragon and read out the contents.

**A'DRITH: The Chaos Pokémon.**

**Type- Dragon**

**-It is said that this is the evolved form of Zenith. **

**-It is supposed to know every attack**

**-This Pokémon is said to only exist in myth and most references of it like its pre-evolutionary exist only in stories and remain unproven.**

"So I guess you've grown up" Ash said, which resulted with another deafening roar by A'drith, as it agreed with its master. "So let's stop Celebi" Ash said as the dragon as it faced the twisted Pokémon with its blood red eyes.

Celebi launched a large shadow ball, but the chaos Pokémon slashed it down to the ground.

"Use your chaos surge" Ash shouted as his Pokémon replied, by letting the black oil like substance cover the field. Then several pitch black spikes struck out of the ground and trapped the time travel Pokémon as it attempted to struggle out.

"Now use Dragon claw" The trainer shouted as A'drith used its razor like claws to relentlessly rip off the armour that Celebi had made taking chunk after chunk of it out with enjoyment, as its opponent felt coursing pain through its body, even tough the vines that made up its armour were being torn, the pain course through it, its opponent carried on without remorse, paying back the creature that almost murdered it in confusion. The Pokémon fired shadow ball after shadow ball at the black spikes that encased it but to no avail.

The Pokémon was then left exposed as A'drith slashed his opponent down to the ground resulting in a small crater. The black spikes that encased Celebi vanished as the time traveller lay fainted on the ground.

A'drith decided to finish off his opponent as he got a claw up in the air ready to kill his opponent.

"No" The trainer shouted as his Pokémon then turned around to him. "STOP! Don't kill it. We've done enough." He reasoned with the powerful beast remembering the disobedience of his other dragon after evolution, the dragon reluctantly agreed with its trainer and returned to its Pokéball.

The referee then got up of the crouched position that he lay in and declared the winner. Brandon then rushed over to his Pokémon and checked to see if it was alright then returned it into the GS ball before it could cause more harm. "What happened to you Celebi?" he whispered, to the fainted, battered, and bruised legendary. The frontier brain then looked up to apologise for his thick headedness that almost got everybody killed, but didn't see him.

----

"Wow" Max uttered.

"I know, that was... wow" Dawn replied, as she quickly let go of Maxs hand, finding out that she had grabbed it all of the time.

"Well I'm all right, what about you guys" Brock asked. Scott, Dawn and Max said that they were fine but May wasn't there.

----

Ash made his way out of the stadium, not wanting to be riddled with questions. He walked with Pikachu on his shoulder; unharmed. His hand gripped A'driths black and red ball. He was heading to meet up with Serena **(sorry for not including her much)**

"Hey" he heard someone utter quietly behind him. He then turned around towards the stadium and saw a familiar face.

He couldn't believe it.

But he did not utter a word.

"Hi Ash" the brunette said once again.

'_So she knows'_ he thought.

"Hi May" he said in a soft voice, if she knew there was no point in hiding anything.

"So how are you doing" she said.

"Fine, I guess" he said remembering his previous battle, and how she had seen it. "What do you want May" he slipped out. He didn't want to be rude, but it just happened.

"I know about what happened Ash" the brunette said in a soft voice slightly hurt by Ash's tone.

"Does anyone else know?" he inquired with memories of his mother filling through his mind. Opening up old wounds once again.

"No. That's why I'm here. I just wanted to be here for one of my friends."

"May we haven't talked in years and were friends now?" he questioned her, remembering their argument.

"But that didn't stop you from helping me in the grand festival, I know it was you Ash" she cried out scared by the fact that maybe Ash didn't want her back in his life. "I just want things like they were before. Don't you remember?" she whimpered letting it all flow out.

"I remember." The trainer stated "But things will never be like they once were, never." He said while looking down to the ground, knowing how he gave up all hope of things once again becoming like they had used to be. Pikachu became puzzled at what his trainer was doing, wondering how stupid Ash could really be.

"Oh" May managed to quietly let out. Tears then began to flow down her cheeks, it took a lot to come up and talk to him, and in the end it didn't even matter.

She then felt a comforting hand on her shoulder, as she looked up into her friends eyes, as hers were still flooded with tears.

"But we can try, I'm sorry for being a jerk May, can you forgive me?" he said while looking deep into her tear filled sapphire eyes. She then launched herself into him in a deep embrace, hugging him by the chest letting the tears flow freely as she held tighter. Ash slowly wrapped his own arms around her pulling tightly, but not too tight; as he closed his own eyes whispering "I'm sorry for hurting you May".

"It wasn't you" she sobbed out. "If I hadn't acted like a jerk it wouldn't have happened at all, I'm sorry Ash. You don't have to apologise for anything, even when we were apart you were still there for me." she sobbed out once more.

"So were both sorry" Ash said calmly, in a deep embrace.

They held to each other, and having no one else around.

Finally together again.

----

**F.Y.I.**

**- The Starmie had a blue, yes blue crystal, not a red one. It wasn't a typo. The crystal on a Starmie can shine the seven colours of the rainbow.**

**-Celibi is considered the Guardian of the forest, while the title of this fic is Guardian Solaris, linking in with the title of this chapter.**

**- The central stadium resembles the new Wembley stadium in London, except the flame is positioned that opposite to the arc.**

**- A frontier brain needs a battling style and Brandon's is to overwhelm his opponent from the begging.**

**- Ancient power was not used as an offensive attack here but to rather power up Ash's unknown Pokémon, and as a side effect it blinded it from view.**

**-His current team is: Pikachu, Feraligatr, Typhlosion, Meganium, A'DRITH??? **

**-A'drith is like my current avatar in my bios. I may eventually change it to something else. But you can PM me if you want A'drith as my avatar for a week longer as a point of reference. 'K.**

**- I wonder who the final member of Ash's team is :P**

**- A'drith had its name changed after I found out that Anorith was already a name of a Pokémon. The name of the basic Pokemon was Zenith, focusing on the Zen portion being how it was the 'chaos' Pokémon. Now the name of the stage 1 is A'drith which resembles adrift, not literally but...you'll find out later.**

"**Open your mind,**

**Surely it's plane to see that**

**You're not alone."**

_Olive-You're not alone_

**PLZ R & R**

**I have a feeling that people are losing interest here seeing as I'm only getting around three reviews per chapter, so please review. I won't stop writing, I just like to listen to reviews.**

**And now I vanish...**


	14. Humans Make Mistakes

**Guardian Solaris**

**Ages:**

**Ash-17**

**May- 15**

**Max- 13**

**Brock- 22**

**Dawn- 13**

**Serena– 9**

**Drew- 17**

**Brandon- 16**

----

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

**(Authors' notes)**

[Translated Pokémon talk

**#Insert standard disclaimer here#**

**And sorry for the wait but well, school.**

**This chapter will be a bit more, calmed down from the begging seeing as there is always a tense situation in each chapter I decided to try something different, and let you get to know the characters a bit more, or at least three and their Pokémon. **

**----**

**Chapter 14- Humans Make Mistakes**

Throughout the time May and Ash talked as they walked along the path. They spoke of how the other had been in all the time that they were apart; just as if none of the events that had separated them had happened. While in Ash's case he held back the deadly knowledge that he knew, knowing that it would only make things worse for his friend, while another part of the trainer believed that he was going to have to tell her sooner or later, otherwise the reborn friendship that they had gained would be destroyed, the part of Ash that was still the innocent trainer.

The two walked side by side, down the path, as he began to lead them out of the arena complex.

"Hey Ash where are we going?" May asked, as she then noticed that the sun was beginning to set, leaving a pallet of colours in the sky. The young woman realised that she had to meet up with Max once more, and give a lengthy explanation for why she had been away.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you were staying at the Pokémon centre." He began to explain, "I'm going to meet my friend at our camp site." He explained.

"Why aren't you staying at the centre" the brunette said slightly perplexed, "I mean you could meet Max, and Brock and"

"Well" he interrupted, "for one, staying at the centre, is not really...good for me, because of all the leagues that I've won there are a lot of fan boys and girls after me like in the Grand festival. And two, I don't really know how the others would react to seeing me again. The last time I saw them we didn't really leave on the right foot." The raven hared boy said with his head down towards his last statement.

"Fan boys?" May said slightly amazed that Ash had fans, the only person that she had seen with fans chasing him was Drew, and even he stayed inside of a room, rather than outside from what she knew. But her tone of voice was more related to making Ash forget about the problem of Max. It was the co-ordinator, who had turned her little brother against him, and it was now her problem to get the two back together again and she would not want Ash to stress himself on the dilemma.

"Well yeah, I have become quite a good trainer while we've been; apart" he said with a slight smirk, as they continued to walk closer to where they would find Serena.

Pikachu smiled seeing his friend open once more, it had been too long since Pikachu had seen Ash like this, the new form of Ash that the small Pokémon had seen may have been stronger, and still the same to Pikachu but the Pokémon could feel the trainers pain whenever he was explicitly rude towards others, and at other times when he would become easily irritated.

Then a Gallade leaped out from what seemed to be nowhere, startling May.

"Hi, Gallade. I guess she's been waiting for a while." Ash said to the psychic type.

He then turned to the brunette co-ordinator who was still slightly startled by the Pokémon who had managed to come out of nowhere, and chuckled along with Pikachu who joined in.

"What's so funny?" May shouted out, to her companion. As the two stopped, there laughing.

"N... nothing, May I'm going to follow Gallade to take me to my friend, you can head to the others if you want." Ash explained to his friend.

"NO" May shouted, as a small blush came on her face because of her rash statement. "I mean, I'd rather catch up with you, we haven't seen each other in a while now" she corrected herself, making sure her words didn't come out wrong. It had been too long that they had been apart, and now that she was finally back with Ash there was no chance that the girl was going to lose him once more.

"But won't the others be worried about you?" Ash asked his friend.

"I'm a big girl now; they should think that I can take care of myself." May replied, slightly irritated that Ash still looked down at her as an inexperienced young girl.

"Well come on then!" Ash shouted out, already following the Pokémon while May rushed up to him once again. They then made their way to Serena being led by Gallade.

----

Ash then made their way, as the Pokémon slashed any piece of greenery that came in their way, vines, trees, and even some boulders. In order to fulfil his duty he would do anything and that was his personality; weather it was big or small. His loyalty was almost limitless.

Gallade then slashed a couple of vines and as May peered through the gap that was created, she looked in awe at the sight.

The camp site was a large clearing. In the back a huge waterfall fell down, as the orange sun continued to set behind it leaving a rainbow to emanate at the base of the falls. An elegant Ninetails was lighting a large fire in the centre, as it also used its psychic abilities to move logs into the fire.

Ash casually threw out three Pokéballs. His Meganium used its ability and made flowers grow around the site as its sweet scent awoke the senses of the wild Pokémon in the area, and May also enjoyed the sweet smell from the flowers, and Meganiums ability. Typhlosion rushed towards the fire, and helped Ninetails. While Feraligatr rushed over to the river that came from the waterfall to swim.

A picture of tranquillity.

Ash then led May to the camp-site where a where a white haired girl ran up to the trainer.

"Took you long enough" she said in a slightly bratty manner, without noticing his new companion.

"Meh, at least I won."He said, while rubbing her head, she then retaliated by pushing his hand off after getting irritated by the playful motion of her friend.

"Hi" May interrupted the two.

"Ur, Hi." Serena said finally noticing May was there.

"Oh, yeah Serena this is May one of my old friends; and May this is Serena" Ash introduced the two to each other. Even though they had unofficially met before.

"WAR" Serena's Wartortle then stepped in front of the young girl recognising May from before, and with its call so did its trainer, as Serena became suspicious of the brunette girl. Ash walked off to the campsite, sensing the tension between the two girls leaving them alone for a while to talk.

"What do you want?" The white haired girl said boldly after seeing that Ash was out of earshot, with her two Pokémon coming to support her by coming to her sides.

"Look I'm sorry for what my little brother did." May tried to reason with her, clearly this was going to be hard.

"So he was your little brother!" The nine year old snapped, becoming even more agitated by the new arrival.

"Yes he is." May admitted. "I'm really sorry, I mean it you should have never gone through that, I don't know how much it must have hurt seeing you're Wartortle like that. But I know that I would never want to see my Pokémon in that position" May said holding up one of her Pokéballs. Mays eyes were diverted to the ground, being inside of tense situations was something that she was not used to, and found that she would do that whenever she was put under a stressed situation.

The expression on Serena's face then calmed down after seeing Mays eyes. It was a look that the young girl had seen once before, only once.

It was the look of innocence.

She had seen it on Ash, before he had become the hardened rock that he was now.

Then she knew that the co-ordinator was saying the truth.

Serena took a step forward to the co-ordinator, who was a lot taller than the nine year old. She then grabbed the other end of the Pokéball, and lowered it, May looked up to the white haired girls eyes noticing that her expression had once again calmed down.

"Come on let's go and eat." Serena said calmly, May nodded as the two headed towards Ash at the camp site.

May knew that Serena had forgiven her, or at least opened up to her a bit more, even after the tense first words that the two shared.

----

The two arrived at the site after a while where Ash's Pokémon greeted May's arrival, remembering an old friend of Ash, and knowing that they could trust her from what Pikachu said and the feelings that they had felt from there trainer. Serena's Pokémon also made themselves comfortable.

May then released all of her Pokémon from there balls: Her Blaziken who looked towards Gallade taking note of a future sparring partner, Espeon who stretched and began to reacquaint itself with Pikachu, her Ledian, who flew up into the sky and immediately became attracted to Meganiums scent, while Meganium used its vine whip to pull away the persistent bug type, her Altaria, who perched itself besides its master, looking around at all of the new Pokémon, her Bulbasaur who at sight of Ash rushed up towards the trainer wondering something that was unknown to the humans in the group concerning the trainer, and her Blastoise who just sat down although Feraligatr tried to talk to the shelled Pokémon Blastoise would get irritated and just turn away the big jaw Pokémon.

"Hey what about... you know?" Serena asked unsure if she should tell May of Ashes 'SECERET' Pokémon.

"Well if you mean Zenith" Ash said holding up his black and red Pokéball." He's recently evolved, and well, now's not the right time to take him out; and you know that he'd rather eat on his own." Ash said slightly irritated that Serena wouldn't trust his decision in trusting May.

Ash then got a bunch of fruits that May was unfamiliar with, and walked towards the river where My could see a Pokémon meditating, The sky had become really dark and if the sky was any more dark she would have mistaken the Pokémon for a Person.

May stared as Ash made his way to the meditating brown Pokémon who sat at the bank of the river, close to the roaring sound of the waterfalls. She stared wondering which Pokémon it could be.

'_It's probably that one that Ash used in the battle..._

_...I bet it's really strong'_ May thought while looking as the trainer attempted to talk to the loner in his party, it seemed as if he was trying to get the brown Pokémon to eat. May then smiled seeing that Ash still cared about his Pokémon and that the Ash that she had remembered was still somewhere in there.

Ash then made his way back, successfully having the got Pokémon to eat the fruits that Ash had gotten it. The stars then began to peer out in the night sky and the moon began to be seen behind the waterfall. The mysterious creature was just a silhouette in the moon light, as the fire was the only bright source of light, just lighting Ash's figure in a warm red glow as he made his way back.

"Hey Ash, what?"May asked in slight curiosity, as to what just happened although she was cut off by the white haired girl.

"Don't worry, it's just Ash's loner Pokémon" Serena said not wanting to reveal the member of Ash's team who resented to be known and would rather stay on his own, and still not entirely trusting May. May then noticed that the nine year old had given the Pokémon a range of fruits, berries which they happily ate. Each Pokémon had a specific platter of food that they had happily enjoyed, even more so then the food that Brock had given to them May had noticed when she looked towards her own Pokémon eating the food that they were given.

"You got a great knowledge of Pokémon, Serena." May said to the girl. She knew of each Pokémon and there specific diets while still at a young age. May would have been reminded of Max, but he only knew about the names and what attacks they could do. But this girl was something else entirely; she knew more than her brother did even now.

She matched him in a battle, and had a good knowledge of the diets of her Pokémon, and those of the co-ordinator, even though she had just met them. Her knowledge could have rivalled Brocks. She did not have the recipes, or ingredients, or processed food that he did but it seemed to do.

"Well actually, I only know all of this stuff because of Ash." She said modestly.

"Ash?" The brunette asked inquisitively.

"Well, you know you pick these things up, I mean how could I have gotten where I am now if I didn't." He said not flaunting his talents. But May then began to wonder if she had stayed with Ash; where would she be now? Would she still be in a rut? Would she become the great trainer that he obviously seemed to have become, easily defeating her most powerful rivals in their own battle field: Drew, Harley, and even Dawn stood absolutely no chance against him?

"Hey, May is that you're Squirtle there?" Ash asked feeling that something was wrong with May for a while.

"Oh, yeah, that's that cute Squirtle that I got from professor Oak" The Co-ordinator said once again looking at the turtle like Pokémon that was her Blastoise. Seeing how it had changed in personality so much since she had gotten it, from the Spuirtle who tried so hard to please it's master, and now the tough Blastoise who was tired that it had not gotten a challenge that was worthy of it, and turns away from its masters commands continuously.

"So why didn't you use it in the Festival? With Blastoise and Blaziken you could have been really powerful." the raven haired trainer asked obliviously.

"Well... Ever since she evolved, Blastoise has found things to become too easy, and doesn't try. She doesn't even listen to my orders any more, and in a contest that would have gotten me to lose fast." The co-ordinator said remembering how trusting Blastoise had cost her in the past.

In Johto May was facing Drew in the Grand festival, and with her newly evolved Blastoise thought that she would win easily, but was mistaken, leaving her with a humiliating loss; and another patronising lesson from Drew.

But the conversation got the girl to think once more: what would things be like if she had not left travelling with Ash. Would she be one of the best? Would she know as much about Pokémon as Serena?

"The same thing happened to me and my Charizard. I'm sure that Blastoise will eventually open up again." Ash said trying to make May look at the brighter side of things. He didn't think about his words, they just came out of his mouth without a second thought.

"May, I have to admit you have a really strong team." Serena complimented.

"So do the both of you." The brunette replied. "But Ash, whatever happened to that Pokémon that you used in the league, I'm sure he will have to eat sooner or later, May asked curious as to the dragon that had defeated Celebi.

"Well" Ash said holding up the black Pokéball up in his hand.

He thought for a moment, but decided that A'Drith would have to come out sooner or later.

He threw his ball into the air in the air and in a burst of energy that was darker than the night sky, the large Pokémon was seen as it stretched out its blood red wings above the trainers and all of their Pokémon, the image lit up by the fire. Each scale, and claw of the beast as all of the Pokémon and the two girls looked towards it feeling slightly scared as to seeing it for the first time, while in Mays case it was the first time seeing the beast up close.

It huffed, as Ash looked into its eyes. No sign of an Iris, or Pupil and no trace of white lay in its eyes. Just a sea of red, greeted the trainer as he looked into them.

The dragon then flapped its powerful wings as it flew away, its take off blowing away the fire close to extinguishing it, although it had managed to survive. Its trainer did not attempt to stop it; and most of the Pokémon were glad it had gone away, from those who had known it from birth, and to the stubborn Blastoise who wouldn't obey its trainer's commands.

Ash sighed; as A'Drith perched itself near to the edge of the waterfall, becoming a pitch black image in front of the moon behind him.

"What happened to him?" Serena asked in the silence, as the fire began to roar again.

"I don't know." Ash replied as all of the Pokémon began to listen in to their conversation. " When he evolved Zenith, or should I say A'Drith was close to death."

"I remember that" May added, "After Celebi becoming dark, I don't know how tough."

"And I'm guessing that he's still very angry and confused. If he didn't evolve he would have died there and then." Ash tried to make sense of the situation.

"But what did you expect?" Serena said, not trying to be offensive. "He is the chaos Pokémon after all"

"I know, but he's really changed" Ash said remembering the basic form of the Pokémon, and the affection it showed to the trainer.

"With all of my Pokémon I have a sort of, bond. I can't explain it, it's as if we can feel the others pain, and in a battle, we can know what the others thinking of doing, I don't know how to explain it but I know it is the reason why I am as good as I am now." Ash explained, as all of his Pokémon knew what he was talking about.

A bond, that was above the Master and Servant relationship that was between most trainers and there Pokemon. Beyond friendship that the kind trainers may have shared.

Something different, something that can only be described as.

Brotherhood, knowing the other inside and out and being ready to give yourself for him and knowing that he would do the same in turn. A bond that not many shared.

And many others would call foolish and petty, if they only knew it was possible.

"But I don't have that same feeling with him, at least not anymore." Ash said looking up to his black dragon, that stood alone, not wanting anyone to come close enough to him in order to have that form of bond.

"So we'll, just have to try and get a hold of both of our Pokémon!" May said referring to her Blastoise, although the water type didn't realise it.

A small smile grew on Ash's face seeing how she tried to cheer him up, like she had used to do.

A sure sign of better things to come, at least he hoped.

----

May then walked off from the camp to have a small drink. Accompanied by Blaziken to offer light in the dark, even though May didn't wish for her first Pokémon to come along, as she made her way to the river.

When May reached there, Blaziken kept the flames upon its body alight, as she stood along the water's edge.

The Co-ordinator asked her Pokémon to turn the flames off for a while as she got a small metal flask and unscrewed the lid.

Her fire type was slightly confused thinking that she was going to have some water. But obeyed her command anyway.

A few seconds later the lights from the fire type came on again, as May screwed on the lid of the flask, which had a smell that deterred the fire type.

"Blaziken please don't tell anyone about this, especially the other Pokémon or, or, I don't know what will happen if they start to think any differently about me." She pleaded, and although her Pokémon didn't agree with her trainers decision she agreed to keep her mouth shut.

The two then slowly made their way back to the others, as May thought about the implications of one of her strongest Pokémon knowing this.

But what she didn't realise was that a certain Pokémon that was once there had disappeared.

He was in fact underneath the waterfall, as the water pounded against his hardened rock like body.

Meditating.

But he did not fail to notice the events that had just taken place, as he closed his ancient eyes once more.

----

May then made her way close to the site, but ran faster than her Blaziken when she had smelt the scent of food.

"Took you long enough" Serena said to the Co-ordinator, who was staring down to the load of food that was made.

She then couldn't resist, as she ate along with Ash, at breakneck speeds through the food.

Serena just sighed and began to eat at her own pace before the other two ate it all.

"Wow, this is delicious!" May said in between bites. "Don't tell me you made this too" she said towards the white haired girl, not being surprised if she did cook all of it.

"No, actually Ash cooked all of this" the white girl said, causing May to stop, and stare at the trainer as he also ate, but then stopped when he noticed that she was staring at him.

"What, did you think I could have survived all of this time without knowing how to cook anything but readymade? I would have starved in a day." He said.

May resisted the overwhelming urge to eat, as she wondered two things. Ash, and Cook. Two words that she had never put together, and what was even scarier was that he was good at it.

"So you're not eating just because you found out that I made it." Ash said noticing that May had stopped.

"Oh, sorry" May said as she then went back into her eating competition.

'_I guess that I will just have to return the favour'_ she then thought.

----

When the meal was over the group had fallen asleep underneath the stars, although May stayed awake, looking up to the stars as the soft sound of sleeping Pokémon filled with the burning fire filled her ears with a gentle drone.

The thoughts of her upcoming challenges with getting together all of her friends filled her mind.

Plan after plan, scenario after scenario she went through. She then turned to her side and saw her pack, inside of which was her flask.

The co-ordinator then thought of having something to clear her mind, but was cut off by a calm voice.

"Hey May, you still awake?" she heard then saw that behind her pack Ash was also laying on his side, looking back towards her, with the bright and radiant glow of the fire illuminating his face in a bright light.

"Yeah, just thinking, you?" She replied smiling.

"I'm just wondering when he'll come back, I'm getting kind of worried." Ash said, as May knew he was talking about his unruly dragon.

"Don't worry about him, just get some sleep you got a battle tomorrow." She said caring about her friend without a second thought. **(Like Ash did before)**

"And Ash, dose Serena hate me." May asked softly, not wanting her to sound bad. But the Hoenn native had not failed to notice a slight hostility come from Ash's most recent travelling companion.

"No, she just needs time. You see May, she's an extraordinary young girl, she's been through more than me or you will ever have to go through and she's still made it." He said causing May to be even more curious.

Ash then explained Serena's true story, to the girl. All the time he wondered whether she was still asleep, as her face was turned away the entire time. The trainer dared not say this story to anyone, believing that it was not there business, and every time Serena heard that story it brought tears to her eyes.

Remembering a time when life seemed to be perfect. A time before the dark side of life blew up in your face.

And knowing that you will never have the same happiness again.

A feeling that Ash had gotten all too familiar with.

"It's hard May." The trainer said as a small tear rolled down his cheek.

He was always so cold, so hard to feel that pain. But now he had let his guard down again, and the deep pain struck him down to the cold hard earth like a ton of bricks.

"When my mom died, I, I didn't know what to do. I felt like I had nothing in the world." He said as his emotions were finally allowed to be let out, not erupting after ages of being bottled up, but slowly coming out, becoming more painful as he remembered memories that were supposed to be happy. But now only bought pain,

Nothing but.

"So just give her time, May." He said, closing his eyes, as he remained on his side, controlling his breathing so that he wouldn't break down into a sob. He held it in for all of this time, and wouldn't let it out now.

"I'm so sorry for you Ash, if only I was there." May said, as she got her hand and put it on his side, but noticed that he had fallen asleep.

She smiled, as the fire graced upon his face lighting it up from the shadows it had been accustomed to. His tear glistened as May rubbed it off.

He had fallen asleep in tears.

May looked on to him returning her hand around him as she slightly dragged herself closer to her friend, but not too close.

She thought that he had everything going his way. But it was the contrary; the world was against him and no one there to help him. She then also began to drift asleep, saying one message to herself, and only one.

'I'll be there for you Ash, and this time nothing will stop me for being there for you. Because you were always there for me.' The co-ordinator thought as she drifted off to sleep, her arm over the boy who held the weight of the world over his shoulders.

More literally than she knew.

----

**F.Y.I.**

**- No one has bothered to guess Ash's mystery Pokémon**

**- Don't worry (If you like darker Ash that is), Dark Ash is not going to vanish, in fact there will be an arc where he will be at his darkest.**

**- I'm once again sorry for the wait but work from school has a habit of getting in the way.**

**-May told the other two that she was going to have some water, not even her Pokémon know about it because she is slightly ashamed of her habit.**

**- I have a general outline of each chapter from here, so writers block is not really a problem for me, although planning future chapters will.**

**- Yeay 10 reviews for 1 chapter :)**

**- I've just reread the first few and last chapters of the story, and the first few chapters were kind of :#x#: but I hope that I've improved because after rereading my last chap I think that it had improved, although your opinion would surely help, right now quitting is not an option but constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome, ALWAYS, I like to see how/if my writing is improving/and what you like about the fic, so help me to help you in a way. It is the only way that I can improve myself.**

**----**

**People make mistakes; it is not our place to judge them.**

**But to help them to fix it.**

_My barber (Talks too much)_

**----**

**And now I vanish...**


	15. The Heart Inside

**Guardian Solaris**

**Ages:**

**Ash-17**

**May- 15**

**Max- 13**

**Brock- 22**

**Dawn- 13**

**Serena– 9**

**Drew- 17**

**Brandon- 16**

----

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

**(Authors' notes)**

[Translated Pokémon talk

**No... Still don't own Pokémon.**

**Well this was actually supposed to be part of the previous chapter but because the previous one was delayed for so long, I just had to post it.**

**Reply to reviews will be put here from now on:**

**Mays habit is not good, but it's not as bad as how all of you make it seem, o.k. maybe it is. **

**Well, thanks DaveTheFishGuy you may not have been on the forums (when you reviewed), but hearing that you come on it, anticipating for an update, got me to write this update even faster, so I hope it pleases. And with your predictions, you are both right (JBStorm/Dave), one more than the other because his prediction took into account all of the hints I put in. But the other, looked into the future in a way, and just because A Pokémon is powerful/ancient doesn't make it a legendary, the Pokémon in question has had eons of training (Hint) and Discipline, which others have not, giving it a lot of strength, and it in itself is a tactician, eventually you will see all of this tie together. **

**Turns around to see Beserkians furys Undead demon dragon breathing down my neck, So I won't hold you back any longer, read and find out.**

----

**Chapter 15- The Heart Inside**

May and her new friend found their seats in the enormous arched stadium, as the battle field was being prepared for the next battle.

She still remembered how lucky she was to have woken up before Ash, so that he didn't see how close they were to each other. But Serena was another story, and since morning had suspected May, of something.

"So, I wonder who he's going to face now." May asked her friend, still sensing some hostility between the two.

"Does it really matter? He'll win whoever it is. As always" she stated, the white haired girl had seen victory after victory by the trainer that another wouldn't be anything new to her.

But this match would be different.

Maybe not to Serena.

But to May, definitely.

"MAY?" She heard someone call out from her side.

As the co-ordinator turned to her side, she saw something that she had almost completely forgotten.

----

His palms were sweaty, knees weak, and his arms were heavy. He stood, momentarily taking a glance towards the silent figure that stood beside him.

This was the young boys one moment, but he was breaking up inside from the intense challenge that he was about to face.

The thirteen year old boy once again took a glance to his side, at the hooded figure.

Silent, calm, and from witnessing his previous battles, Max knew that his opponent was very deadly.

Max though t about nothing but his opponent. Calm, ready, and holding a powerhouse of Pokémon in his arsenal that were powerful enough to defeat Celebi, everything that Max was without.

The roars of the audience could be heard from the end of the tunnel, meaning that the match was about to begin.

As if called, Max's silent opponent walked calmly, even his Pikachu sat comfortably, knowing that his trainer was not going fast enough that it would fall off.

Max then followed suit, not peeping a word from his mouth to the person who had beaten Brandon, there was nothing the boy could say because there was something, just something about Max's opponent that silenced all and any words that Max would have said.

----

"May where have you been?" Dawn said to her friend as she took the seat besides the brunette.

"Ah, well." May tried to explain.

"You know we have all been worried about you." Brock said, sitting besides Dawn. **(The order of how they are sitting down is Serena, May, Dawn, Brock)**

"May, what are they you're baby sitters?" Serena decided to intervene.

"WHAT we're her friends for your information, and we were worried." Dawn said irritated by the girl behind of May that remained out of sight to the blue haired co-ordinator.

"Rubbish, if you were her friends, you would trust her enough." Serena fired back.

"WELL" Dawn tried to say back, but May had managed to stop her by putting her hand on her mouth, turning her words into mumbles.

"I don't think that arguing right now is a very good idea." She whispered then took her hand off her mouth giving the Sinnoh native allowing her to speak once more.

Dawn then moved her head forward in order to see who it was, and spotted Serena sitting casually in her seat.

'_I've seen her before, somewhere'_ She wondered, taking her mind back to the people that she had met. Then it hit her.

"Oh" She let out remembering what had happened, with her and Max, and decided not to pursue the matter any further.

"Serena these are my friends Dawn and Max, guys this is Serena" May introduced them all.

"Hello Serena." Brock said kindly.

"Hi" Dawn then said sheepishly.

"Hello, nice to meet you" Serena said. "Or at least one of you." The young girl then muttered under her breath.

They then heard the crowds roar, as the two popped out onto the field.

They all noticed in awe as they all remembered both of the competitors that stepped out into the field. In one way or another.

"Is that" Dawn said sa if she had ran out of breath at witnessing the two.

"It is, Max has a big challenge ahead of him, the breeder also said.

But they all knew what the outcome was most likely going to be.

Each in their own way, and witnessed the hooded mans power, three of them had been mentored by him, three of them had broken all contact with him. He beat Dawn in the Grand festival, and all of Mays toughest rivals. He had beaten the legendary guardian of the forest, and a frontier brain, only having two of his Pokémon faint in the battle.

'_Max stands no chance'_ they all thought in unison without knowing that the others were thinking the exact same thing.

----

The two opponents took their respective positions on either sides of the field, as the referee signalled for them to begin.

Ash let his trusted Typhlosion out onto the field, as Max let out his Hitmonchan.

The fire type yawned out, still tired and annoyed that it had to wake up. It then looked back to Ash who just stood there knowing that this would be good battle, as he watched the Hitmonchan practicing punches through the air. The only weakness would be the nervousness of the trainer, and Ash had a plan even for that.

"Begin" The referee called out.

"Typhlosion, use a fire punch" Ash commanded.

Max, thought fast, and retaliated with a dynamic punch from his fighting type.

The two attacks, hit each other, causing a stalemate of power.

"What are you going to do now?" Ash questioned, Max across the field giving a questioning look from the young boy. "Typhlosion use your other fist" he ordered, as the fire type swung the other fist, hitting the fighting type in his chest, and sending him flying onto his side.

"Hitmonchan, gat up" Max ordered, not wanting a one-hit knock out in the first round.

The young boy knew that they were watching. Sitting at home, watching his battle. But all seemed to be in vain for the young boy. He had seen the trainer fight against Dawn, Harley, Drew, and one of the strongest trainers he had ever seen Brandon. What chance did he stand?

"Hitmonchan use, ice punch" He ordered, as his fighting type, got up and ran with his fist in the air towards the Typhlosion.

Ash shook his head in disbelief of Max's foolish mood. He could have always used any of Typhlosion's ranged attacks, and taken out his opponent easily but decided that he would give Max a fist fight, so that he would not put down his spirits and Max would receive the promise that had been given to him, so long ago.

"Dodge, and knock him down" Ash commanded as soon as the fire types opponent was close enough.

On cue, Typhlosion side stepped and his opponents punch missed, but in the fighters eagerness hi fist dragged him forward and closer to the ground. The fighting type then felt a pain in his back, as Typhlosion hit him in the back with his elbow.

Typhlosion then walked back in front of his master, turned back to the field, and yawned.

"Come on, do you want to lose?" Ash questioned.

"N...no" the boy said back.

"Then why are you loosing so badly? Tell me what would your parents think?" Ash asked.

"Well they would want me to win!" Max stated

"Then why do you disappoint them?" He said.

"What would you know? I'm the son of a gym leader! There's a lot of pressure on me to win this match, and you wouldn't know anything about it." Max said enraged. The life of being a gym leader's son was hard for him, and there were high expectations for the son of Norman.

"Use Thunder punch!" Max ordered. The fighting type Punched into his opponent, and missed.

"At least you still have parents" Ash mumbled under his breath.

Max ordered another thunder punch with the same results, as the trainer began to get enraged.

'_How dare he talk about my family. What does he know' _Max thought ordering another thunder punch which the fire type once again dodged with ease.

----

May began to wonder what Ash was doing antagonising her little brother, thinking that her little brother may have done something horrible to another Pokémon, but this was unlike Ash.

"What is he doing?" she mumbled not too loud, but loud enough for one person to hear.

"Easy, the little pile of rubbish was nervous before the battle, and he wouldn't have been able to get a decent match, so he's getting him to battle properly. By... well wait and find out." Serena explained with a slight smirk.

'_She thinks that she knows him'_ Serena thought as an afterthought as Mays focus returned to the battle. Yet all the time Dawn and Brock was listening to Serena's explanation to the question that they did not manage to make out, and they thought 'something's_ going on'_

----

"Focus, MAX" Ash stated, "or you'll lose."

"You wish" Max said angrier that his opponent was trying to teach him something. He would let no one take that place, not even his sister.

"Fire punch!" he shouted forgetting what he had learnt about Pokémon type differences, in his rage.

"big mistake" Ash whispered to no one in particular as the fighting type began to rush towards Typhlosion with a flaming fist, " Use your Fire punch" Ash ordered as the two attacks met, cancelling out the others power, as the two Pokémon continued to push their fists against the others, looking for a flinch that they may take advantage of.

"Now use Thunder punch with the other" Ash ordered, as Typhlosion used a Thunder punch with his other, free hand and hit Hitmonchan in the guts, sending him flying backwards.

Typhlosion didn't move an inch as the fighting type landed with a crash.

Fainted.

"and the victor of this round is Typhlosion" the referee called out with the cheers of the crowd. The two returned their respective Pokémon to their balls. As the grass type field became ready for the next match.

----

"Dose he always, get this... Stupid?" Serena asked thinking how Max continually came with the same attack, without even a thought of a strategy.

"Well, he can lose his temper occasionally. I've noticed that sometimes he can get so into a battle that nothing but winning" May explained.

"Like in your battle, and I'm sure Mays already said that he's sorry." Dawn interrupted, after eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Yeah... I noticed." Serena said as they all once again shifted their view to the battle.

----

Ash released his Meganium onto the grassy field, as the grass type basked in the glow of the field.

"His Meganium well lets use grass type against grass type." Max said as he threw his Pokéball, releasing in a burst of energy his male Grovyle, which he got as a Treecko at the begging of his journey.

The Grovyle looked around at the large field, and waved his arm around the field towards the audience, as they cheered onwards.

"Begin" The referee called out.

Meganium started by using a weak bullet seed on her opponent, just to get him in the battle after knowing of her trainers intentions through the battle, although her opponent shrugged of the weakened attack and continued waving towards the crowd, locked within his own vanity. Meganium became irritated, and began to collect sunlight, as she took up her signature cannon like position, that she had learnt as a combo attack.

"Grovile watch out!" Max called out towards his Pokémon. Even Max was irritated at how Grovyle reacted whenever he was around a large crowd. In an isolated battle he was alright, but around a crowd the Hoenn grass type couldn't help but find himself acting vain. Max knew that now wasn't the time for Grovile to get into THE ZONE as he called it, Max remembered that attack that Meganium had used from the grand festival.

Grovile then shrugged and turned around, to see the Meganium absorbing the bright sunlight, the grass type** (Grovile)**, couldn't help but droll.

Meganium then fired her combination of multiple attacks at the staring grass type, as he watched to him what seemed not to be an attack, but rather a beautiful portrait of Petals, leaves, and glorious light emanating from Meganium.

"NOOOO" Max shouted as the attacks made contact, but it was all in vain, as when the beam of light cleared all that was left was his Hoenn starter Pokémon laying on his back fainted, although with a blush still on his cheeks, and a bit of droll hanging out.

Meganium then walked towards her trainer, and hugged him, as she usually did.

"A bit over the top don't you think?" her trainer said quietly to his Pokémon.

"Mega, Mega-num" she replied [Well it wasn't like I was going to get a decent battle out of him She said as her trainer returned her into her ball.

While Max also returned Grovile to his own ball, having learnt a small lesson on thinking before letting his anger take charge during a battle.

The young boy then chucked a bit, _'I spent all of that time learning about moves and type advantages, and yeti am not using any of that'_ He thought as he reminisced, and remembered how he was once able to name all of the Pokémon in order. He still remembered but with a few patches in his knowledge.

----

"Well, that had a slight hint of... Déjà vu" May said, the young girl then looked towards her two companions, and noticed how two of them had no clue as she had expected. But Brock was an exception in the group. He did not turn, or change his expression, but instead kept on looking towards the field and the two challengers there.

May then turned back as the next round began and smirked _'So he's starting to remember'_ the young girl thought.

Her plan to get them all together was beginning.

----

The battle field had changed into a lake like field. The centre of the field dipped down into a muddy pool, while the edges were rounded out with grassy sides, as the small pool and the grass were separated by a bank of sand.

Ash released his Feraligatr whose eyes brightened up at seeing a field that was similar to his natural habitat, and got ready to dive in.

"Wait" Ash said stopping his Pokémon who appeared disappointed, but then figured out what his trainer was planning once the big jaw Pokémon looked towards Max. Feraligatr decided that he would give his opponent a fair chance to see what he was facing, until the battle officially began.

Then he'll be able to go into the pool.

Throughout the time Max was deep in thought of what Pokémon he should use for this battle.

'_Feraligatr, Feraligatr, Feraligatr...'_ The young boy thought trying to once again recall his knowledge of Pokémon. _'I could have used Grovyle, but he's gone now. So I'll have to match his power with some power of my own'_ The young boy deduced as he threw out a Pokéball that reviled his Metagross.

"Begin" the referee called out as the battle then began.

Feraligatr immediately made its way to the pool of water that would give the water type an advantage against his opponent.

"Use Meteor Mash" Max ordered, as his Steel type rushed forwards to his opponent.

The water type made his way into the pool being able to conceal himself, but his opponent was expecting for that to happen, as Metagross used his attack into the pool of water, causing a large splash that forced Feraligatr to get out of the body of water.

"Now Hyper beam" Max ordered, while Feraligatr was still getting himself together from his opponents previous attack.

"Counter with Hydro cannon" Ash ordered to his water type, as the hyper beam was taking its course. Feraligatr, fired his most powerful attack when he finally got himself together, but it collided with the hyper beam, which was right in his face.

The resulting explosion that occurred only a meter away from the water type sent him flying backwards, flipping through the air.

Once the water type landed, he groggily got up on his hind feet, and looked up towards his opponent who seemed to be unfazed. The big jaw then did something that was unexpected of a Pokémon that just took a hit like he had, he grinned, with a look that mimicked his trainer.

"Meteor Mash" Max ordered, as his steel type once again rushed towards his opponent, this time without having the body of water in his path.

Feraligatr stood at his position, putting himself in a position to prepare himself from the oncoming attack.

"You know what to do" Ash said trusting the plan that his Pokémon appeared to have.

Metagross, went in for his attack, but Feraligatr used his steel claw and parried his opponents attack. The water type then spun around and hit the steel type with his tale, knocking him onto the floor, around two meters away.

The water type glanced towards his trainer wanting to see if he trusted him, and got a small nod.

Feraligatr under his own will jumped high into the air using Hydro pump to propel himself high up, especially for his large body weight. Once he was high enough the water type began a head first decent towards the steel type, and stretched out his claw which began to glow with the power of a steel claw.

"Metagross stop him with Hyper beam!" Max ordered in some desperation. The steel type then aimed his beam up to the Big jaw Pokémon who was descending like a hawk after his prey, and fired.

Feraligatrs claw sliced a small opening through his opponents attack protecting himself from the majority of it, but not entirely as he dove down attacking his opponent, in a resulting explosion of dust and smoke.

Some of the large number of the people in the audience leapt out of their seats waiting for the dust to clear. When it did both Pokémon were seen lying close to each other on the ground; fainted.

The match was declared to be a draw, as both trainers then returned there Pokémon to their balls, proud.

Each for their own reasons.

Max was proud that, his Metagross had fought hard against his opponent and managed to draw in a battle against one of the best trainers in existence.

While on the other hand Ash was proud for his Pokémon, managing to get Max to battle in a way that he battled best, something that took a trainer a long time to find out was done in the matter of a battle, but Max's lesson was not over.

----

"See" Serena said.

"No" May replied.

"If, he didn't battle like that your little brother would have lost each and every battle, but he is teaching him in this battle."Serena explained.

"Teaching?"

"Yeah, you saw how well he battled in his last battle, compared to his first battles where he continually lost it. He is teaching your little brother the only way that he will listen, through battling." Serena explained to May, but didn't notice the other two listening into their conversation. Dawn barely had a clue of what implications him teaching Max had, but Brock on the other hand wondered that there may be something more to this stranger with a Pikachu on his shoulder.

----

Max smiled seeing that he may be getting a advantage over his opponent, _'Looks like I'm going to get a comeback, lookout mystery man'_ the young boy thought as his confidence began to appear.

But his opponent was smiling too.

He was smiling because he didn't have to hold himself back and was now able to use one of his most powerful Pokémon.

The trainer gripped a familiar ancient stone Pokéball in his hand, and grasped it in his hand, as the markings on the dark brown Pokéball were now more visible. The bottom and top halves were filled with etchings of geometric shapes, like they were scratched in with a blade of sorts, although many of the shapes were now worn out after ages of were and tear. The most interesting portion of the ball was the ribbon that surrounded the middle of the ball; words were etched inside of them, many were worn away so badly that it was impossible to decipher.

Only four letters remained.

S.O.-.-. -.-.U.L.-.-. -.-.-.-. **(The – represents a worn out letter)**

And therefore Ash named this ball the soul ball, as no other name was classified for this type of ball. Although he had seen it before, once, at a moment when he was at his weakest.

The trainers' opponent then saw the ball that Ash was holding, as his happy expression was then wiped off his face in an instant.

Max's comeback was going to be a lot harder than the young boy had expected.

As before Ash released hi mysterious Pokémon, as it led its beam of energy into the dark murky water in the pool, of the lake like field, immediately concealing its identity. Mutters of general chatter filled the stadium, originating from the audience wondering who or what this Pokémon may be.

Some believed that it was another legendary Pokémon like A'Drith which had absolutely no entry in the standard Pokédexes. Others thought that it was a Pokémon from outer space, as they had no clue of a Pokémon of its kind; from this earth.

They were all wrong.

But one person knew, a little white haired girl who kept the secret of the Pokémon who chose not to be reviled due to his solemn nature. A nature etched into his very Soul, by his duty, to his masters.

Max thought for a moment about the Pokémon that he had remaining, and only one stood a tactical chance.

"Go, Fearow!" The boy shouted out as his flying type Pokémon came out of his Pokéball and soared around the battle field.

"Begin" The referee called out.

But unlike before, the battle did not immediately begin, on the contrary, the two remained in their respective safe zones, waiting for the other to come out.

Max knew that whatever happened Fearow couldn't go into the or close to the body of water at all circumstances. It was the only hope he had of winning this.

Ash on the other hand, smirked.

"Max is starting to think more like a trainer, rather than a hot head?" Ash said to his long time partner.

"Pika Pi, Pi Pika Pi" the electric type replied [yup, but you have to win this sooner or later

"I know" Ash said and started to think, his Pokémon was the most deadly at close range, as was Fearow, but they were so far away from each other.

What options were there?

"Maybe I should trust him? He hasn't failed me so far, and I don't think that he ever will." Ash said to his partner waiting for approval, and got a nod in response.

"Comrade, I trust your decision." Ash called out to what seemed to be nothing. A few seconds had passed, without anything happening.

Max was beginning to wonder whether that call was absolutely nothing to worry about.

But then a sharp screeching sound came.

Faint at first. The trainers could barely notice it.

The Pokémon on the other hand did, as Fearow began to fly erratically, twisting in its turning, and clasping its eyelids tightly shut. From all directions the pain affecting the flying type seemed to be tremendous.

Slowly, the screeching grew louder, and louder.

Max could hear it caving down to his core, as he gritted his teeth, at the metal like sound. Even Pikachu and Ash were affected, as the monotonous noise grew.

Like the screeching of metal, one note and one note only, growing louder and louder, using the pool of water as an amplifier, aiming the sound directly upwards. And towards Fearow.

The metal like sounds effect continued for a few more seconds, although Fearow managed to stay airborne not allowing itself to be taken into the water.

"Hang in there Fearow!" Max called out, although his Pokémon could not hear, as Metal sound had dug deep into the flying type.

Then it stopped.

Max smiled to see Fearow still in the air.

But then Fearow fell.

Diving down like a falling fighter jet that had lost its wings.

Splashing down into the water.

The audience gasped., as a large scythe like claw scooped the still conscious Fearow under the surface. Fearow tried to fight back by flapping its wings, and maybe flying away, but its feathers were too wet to allow that.

The bird, slowly was dragged down under the pool, as it saw the face of its opponent.

The mysterious Pokémon then charged his Aurora beam at pint blank, as the rainbow like lights began to show.

Max moved as close to the field as he could walk without becoming disqualified for interrupting the battle. For once he knew what it really meant to be helpless, helpless to help those that you swore to protect, those who you promised to take care of.

It was the moment when the pain that Max gave to another came right around to him.

It was the moment when Max could; really go up to Serena and say that he was sorry, because now he knew how it felt.

The aurora beam fired, launching Fearow out of the water, in a large splash.

It then crashed beside the water, upon the sandy bank.

Fainted.

Max then returned his Pokémon to his Ball, and so did Ash.

But Max did not feel the anger that would usually wash through him.

The rage that would make him do something that he would regret later.

But he knew about understanding.

The young trainer from Petalburg, had now grown a little bit taller, and there was only one person who he could thank for that.

Max may not have known exactly what happened, and what was going on with him in this battle. One battle where he was learning more than when he faced Bruno of the Elite Four.

But Ash did, he just didn't want to be so harsh to the Pokémon, as the next battle was about to begin.

The field changed from a lake like one, to a plain barren dirt field, with nowhere to run, and nowhere to hide.

"I guess you want to have this battle?" Ash said to the electric type that was perched upon his shoulder.

Pikachu didn't even need to say anything else as the small Pokémon immediately jumped off Ash's shoulder, and onto the field.

Max, once again thought about what Pokémon to choose against Pikachu. It was not fully evolved, so maybe it would be a lot weaker, than his others. But then again, the small electric type was always kept outside of its ball, and was usually upon his trainers shoulder, so he could be a lot more powerful. The young boy thought.

'_That Pikachu is always out of its Pokéball, so it has to be powerful, so there's only one choice.'_ Max thought.

'_Wait a second, on his shoulder, could it, no it couldn't, could it?'_ Max questioned as he got out a Pokéball.

"Ash where are you when I need you? You did promise to battle me" Max said to himself, as he threw out his ball, revealing his Magmar.

"Have you forgotten?" Max asked as the referee then began the battle.

"Quick attack" Ash ordered calmly, as Pikachu seemed to vanish into a blur. A second later the electric mouse was seen knocking Magmar at the side, causing the latter, to side step in order to maintain his balance.

"Leer!" Max ordered, as the fire types eyes began to glow, in retaliation, Pikachu just turned around from the glaring eyes of the spitfire Pokémon, negating the attack.

"I should have thought of that." Max said making a note to himself. "Fire punch" He ordered noticing that Pikachu was still turned around, and had his guard down.

Pikachu had his eyes towards his trainer, as he saw Ash nod. Pikachu knew what to do **(Pokémon can hear attack commands too) **as the Magmar came in for his attack, Pikachu jumped high up flipping around, causing the fire punch to miss.

Pikachu's tail then began to glow a bright white as it dove in for an iron tail, which successfully hit its mark.

Max then commanded for his Pokémon to use his flame thrower.

Pikachu dodged the attack, but Magmar continued to come in with his attack, as he sprayed the barren field with flames. Pikachu had nowhere to go, as it was attacked by the searing flames.

Pikachu then slowly got up, feeling the intense flames that lit several areas of the field. His opponent stood calmly clearly adapted to the hot conditions.

"Volt tackle" Ash ordered, Pikachu then glanced at his trainer, and nodded.

Pikachu stared at its stationary target, and smirked as the electric type ran with its volt tackle.

"Magmar, get ready with a Mega punch when Pikachu is close enough" Max ordered knowing how to counter volt tackle, using his ingenuity. Like Ash had through all the battles Max saw Ash face.

Ash smiled seeing how Max was learning. "He always as a fast learner" Ash said to himself as Pikachu closed in closer and closer, to Magmars trap.

"NOW!" Ash ordered, as Pikachus course, changed, as it ran in a completely vertical direction towards the sky. Like in the Grand festival.

The audience gasped as Pikachu rose higher and higher. Even Magmar stood in awe of the small electric type.

Pikachu then stopped its volt tackle, as it started to descend, spinning around, and increasing in speed.

The target, Magmar, who stood not making a motion.

"Magmar, use flame thrower!" Max ordered, as Magmar regained control of his body and fired his attack at the flying electric type.

Pikachu continued to spin in his decent as he was caught in the middle of the flame thrower, slicing through the flames like a knife.

Pikachu was only a few feet away from his target, as the electric type twisted its body, and used its iron tail, which made contact.

Pikachu then unleashed its electrical energy in a thunder bolt while its tail was still in contact.

Magmar was blown away from the intense strength of the attack.

Pikachu landed elegantly to the ground with many scratches and burn marks, but still able to carry on fighting.

Unlike Magmar who tried to get off the floor using his arms, but collapsed back down, unable to battle any further.

----

"He deserved that" Serena said, seeing Pikachu's victory over Magmar.

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh?" May replied.

"YEAH. Just because of what happened before doesn't mean that you have to act like a brat." Dawn screeched back in a hostile tone, irritated by Serena's overall knowledge of what was going on, and yet wouldn't say anything about it.

"Look who's talking about being a brat!" Serena fired back making eye contact with Dawn.

"Calm down you two" May said pulling the two away from the sight of the other, as she was sitting in the middle. The two grunted as they looked away from the other.

"He was right, you are a bit bratty at times" Serena said, exaggerating the person whom she quoted from.

"Bratty?" Dawn said to herself, as she remembered how a few people had referred to her as that at various times, she couldn't stand being called that, but especially hated it when he called her that.

'_Ash?'_ Dawn began to think, as her mind began to put together the pieces of this intricate, yet simple puzzle.

"Dawn what's going on between her and Max?" Brock intervened taking the blue haired co-ordinator out of her train of thought.

The co-ordinator then began to explain to Brock.

----

Ash decided to keep Pikachu on for the next match.

Max released his trusted Gardevoir onto the field.

"Begin" the referee called out as usual.

"Psychic" Max ordered As Gardevoir launched Pikachu backwards.

In retaliation, Pikachu ran towards his opponent in a quick attack. Gardevoir, attempted another psychic, but missed As Pikachu proved itself to be too fast and avoided the attack.

Pikachu knocked his opponent down onto the ground with his quick attack, although Gardevoir used her psychic energy to immediately lift herself back up.

"Use hypnosis!" Max ordered, as Gardevoir used her attack, lulling Pikachu to sleep.

Max then smiled as, Pikachu was left sleeping like a baby, defenceless, to his Gardevoir.

"Dream eater" Max ordered his psychic type, as it began to use its attack. Invisible to the audience except for the view that Pikachu seemed to be disturbed in its sleep, rolling around.

----

"You can't lose." Serena whispered, as she watched Pikachu in silent pain as its dreams were eaten away, slowly. Pikachu in pain was something that she didn't usually see, although whenever she did, it was painful.

May then gripped onto Serena's hand as the young girl looked up to her.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that Ash has a plan, trust him, I know that he won't ever disappoint you." May said calmly giving condolence to the young girl, who smiled in return.

May wanted her little brother to win as much as Ash, no doubt at the begging of the match, but now she realised that loosing this match would be better for Max. She realised what Serena had explained earlier. If Max was ever going to grow as a trainer, he would have to lose.

But two other people, were thinking one, and only one thing. _'Ash?'_ They thought as the walls of there minds began to crumble. They knew that it was Ash, no doubt.

----

'_Pikachu, I know that you have it in you. Listen to me and wake up'_ Ash said inside of his mind, praying that Pikachu would wake up before he fainted.

And the small electric type did, as it opened its eyes coming out of the nightmares induced by Guadevoir. It turned to the comforting smile of his trainer, and then to his opponent.

Gardevoir seemed in slight shock from something that it had heard inside of Pikachus mind, a voice that was not from the Pokémon, aiding the Pikachu to wake up.

Pikachu then launched a thunder attack that threw Gardevoir back, then another, and another.

Pikachu then stopped its melee of attacks and began to rush into its opponent for a quick attack.

Max had to think quickly, otherwise he would lose this single bout, the tournament was lost, he knew that. But he thought that he would go down fighting.

"Shadow ball" Max called out.

Pikachu used its quick attack, as Gardevoir moved its shadow ball to Pikachus face.

The two attacks collided in a explosion that encased both the Pokémon.

After the dust cleared, Pikachu was seen fainted while Gardevoir seemed to still be standing.

Everyone gasped.

Then the psychic type collapsed down to the ground herself.

The bout was a draw.

But Ash won the battle, and was the one who was going to carry on in the tournament.

Max and Ash walked towards there Pokémon at the centre of the field. Max returned Gardevoir back into its ball, as Ash scooped up Pikachu in his arms.

"Thanks, that was a great battle" Max said offering a hand shake to Ash, who was carrying Pikachu.

"Yeah, well I got to go" Ash said, as he turned around not shaking Max's hand.

"You know Ash, we would all like to see you again" Max said, causing Ash to turn around once more.

"So you know as well, I really got to invest in a mask" Ash said smiling.

"Yeah you do, so you coming with me?" Max inquired, as Ash thought about things for a while longer. "I mean don't you want to see how Celebi is doing?" Max said with a slight bribe.

"Aright then" Ash said giving in; he then took hold of Max's hand which he shook, as the audience cheered at the sign of friendship between the two.

----

"Well see ya" Serena said as she then began to walk away, through Mays seat, then Dawns seat. She was then stopped by a hand grasping her wrist.

"What do you want now?" Serena said in a slightly harsh tone, as she turned around to face Dawn. When Serena saw her eyes, there were tears in them.

"Can I come with you to see Ash?" Dawn said, as the co-ordinator from Sinnoh had a look of desperation on her face, it had been to long that they were away from each other.

Serena was slightly shocked at Dawns unexpected action. The young girl was unable to maintain eye contact, as she looked around, the breeder, Brock seemed to be deep in thought himself, as Serena shifted her view to May, who nodded.

"Uh, yeah, sure" Serena said unsurely.

Dawn leapt out of her seat and hugged Serena unexpectedly.

May watched on smiling; her plan, or lack of a plan was working perfectly.

----

**F.Y.I.**

**-Each of my chapters will be greater than 2500 words, as they already have been, although they will only stop when the topic that the chapter is based on will stop so some may be two times longer than others.**

**- Field one is a plain and grassy field with nothing special in it.**

**- Meganiums signature move is a combination of multiple attacks which she fires at the same time; she used this attack before in the grand festival. Step1: ready head like cannon and begin absorbing sunlight. Step 2: After solar beam is charged fire, alongside Bullet seed from the mouth, and razor leaf/Petal dance from the ring of petals around her neck. (Nice idea eh?)**

**- Ash will often refer to his (Insert name here) as comrade.**

**- I won't have each chapter with a battle, I mean it, I plan on having more shippings.**

**- I won't be able to write for about a week or so due to exams (Wish me luck )**

**----**

" **The bonds between freinds**

**Can always be broken.**

**Yet they can always be fixed."**

_Some T.V. show_

----

**And now I...**

**...have to revise, nooooooooo...**


	16. Someday is Today

**Guardian Solaris**

**Ages:**

**Ash-17**

**Max- 13**

**May- 15**

**Brock- 22**

**Dawn- 13**

**Serena (OC) – 9**

**Drew- 17**

**Brandon- 16**

**I'm back with the next chapter of GS (I will often use GS as a abbreviation of the fics name) No, the main section of the story does not have much to do with the GS ball**

**Review Replies:**

**Ash has his entire starter Johto Pokémon trio because, that was the trio of Pokémon that fits in with the flow of this story, and any other trio would have ruined the whole thing.**

**Dave, You are both right, as well as that you are right it is impossible, but well... Wait and find out ( I have a nice plan, concerning this, but it may take a while to unfold).**

**Max recognised Ash in battle because as a trainer, in a battle he could definitely tell that it was Ash. Max is a smart kid so would have been thinking why his opponent is helping him to learn unlike when he battled Brandon and how he has a Pikachu. In battle (the element of each trainer) it all became as clear as day to Max.**

**Brandon changed his name by one letter :P I won't change it to Brendan because that'll spoil the fact that I am calling him Brandon, and I'll have to edit each page previous to this with that as his name, causing errors. So for the benefit of continuality I'll keep it as Brandon kay.**

**You're guesses on Ash's currently undisclosed Pokémon, will be answered in this chapter (yes, you are right Bersikans Fury).**

**Thanks for all of the reviews, and the luck **

**Slightly anti-shippyness chapter here (not too much), just to add some more, you know, urm, yeah, you know. But there is still some shipping (Advance) involved as well.**

**----**

**Chapter 16- Someday is Today**

"Come on" Max beckoned Ash towards the Pokémon centre. The Older trainer walked slowly, occasionally being interrupted by another fan boy wanting the autograph of the champion of multiple leagues.

Ash merely mumbled as he brushed aside another fan boy, in order to follow Max inside of the Pokémon centre.

"The amount of people that are going to be at my feet in there" Ash muttered as he casually walked into the centre, With Max still further ahead.

----

A small group of people made their way into the Pokémon centre.

"So do you know where Ash is?" Dawn asked Serena, almost pleading the young trainer.

"Yes" The young girl said raising Dawns hopes.

"And no"

"WHAT!" Dawn screeched so loud that the windows of the Pokémon centre were close to shattering.

"YOUNG LADY" Nurse Joy intervened from across the reception, "This is no place to shout" She continued, as Dawn became silenced immediately. Serena and May giggled slightly seeing Dawn being put down, for May it was a rare thing to see her in that sort of an embarrassing position.

Brock on the other hand did not seem to be interested at the antics of the others as he scanned around the reception of the Pokémon centre; there were a few people around. Trainers who had lost in the tournament and only remained to see who would win. Out of the corner of his eye the breeder saw a man watching the small group, he attempted to hide himself, but the breeders fox like eyes were trained for this sort of thing and wouldn't be fooled so easily.

"Well, if you're not going to help I'll just have to look for him myself" Dawn said in a resilient tone walking away, deeper into the building, in search for Ash.

"Wait" May said as she then followed Dawn, and in turn was followed by Serena.

The three girls walked down the hallways of the fairly large Pokémon led by a fairly persistent Dawn who wouldn't listen to the reason that the others would attempt to show. Dawn persistently carried on until they saw Max in a conversation with Brandon.

"Hey Max" Dawn said as she walked over to him.

May was about to follow Dawn to her little brother but noticed that Serena was about to walk away. The brunette co-ordinator then put a hand on Serena's shoulder to stop the young girl.

"I know that you and Max don't exactly have a perfect first meeting, but I'm sure he's sorry if you'll only let him have the chance" May asked softly, but Serena didn't seem to register her words.

"Do you have something against me? I've tried to be nice to you and everything, but you still don't trust me enough." May said having finally become impatient with Serena.

"No, I don't have anything against you" Serena lied. "It's your brother that I have something against" Serena said.

"Then if you don't trust him then at least trust me." May said still persistent.

"Alright then" Serena replied finally giving into Mays demand as the two then walked towards Max, Dawn and Brandon.

"Hi May" Brandon said blushing slightly towards her.

Max smirked as the co-ordinator said hi back to Brandon who began to blush even more. He then noticed Serena who was standing besides, and yet slightly behind May not wishing to become a part of the conversation. He also turned away from the young girl who didn't lay her eyes on Max. He was too far in shame of his own actions previously.

But as the young trainer diverted his gaze away from Serena, he realised that something was amiss. He looked around or a second, and once more to see if he had missed something.

But his eyes did not lie, Ash had disappeared.

----

Just beyond the group, Ash stood just remaining out of their view, and yet still being able to see them.

He finished off writing an autograph subconsciously for another trainer, as he watched Serena and the others. He was dragged away from Max who had failed to notice how Ash was swamped in a sea of fans wanting autographs, from one of the closest person in the world to be a Pokémon master.

"Mask; Definitely need one. Or maybe a balaclava?" Ash made a mental note irritated about how his identity and achievements put himself into the limelight and disrupted his personal life.

Ash saw as his fan walked away satisfied, and turned around ready to head to Max as he had said to the young boy before. The only problem would be Dawn.

The trainer then felt someone tap him from behind on his shoulder, as he turned around in return to see someone standing right in his face. With barely enough room to breathe, and impossible to notice the other person.

The trainer stepped back worried about his personal space. If it was a fan girl he would find himself naked on the internet, and if it was a boy he would be screwed beyond words.

After he stepped back the face of the other person became clearer to his view. _'Brock'_

"H... H..." Ash stuttered back not believing the predicament that he was now in, by just turning around.

"Have you already forgotten who I am Ash?" The breeder asked the trainer.

'_Masks £5 from the Pokémart, next time I go there'_

"No" he replied shaking off his shock.

"It's good to see you Ash." The breeder said, as his upright and strong appearance began to break down. "I can't believe how long it's been" He said as tears began to roll down his eyes.

"Brock?" Ash said in concern for the breeder who was begging to tear up, as he put a hand upon his shoulder.

"I'm sooooooooooo sorry about what happened Ash" The breeder collapsed onto his knees, and grabbed Ash's leg as a river of tears began to run down his eyes.

"Brock, stop, please Brock. It's alright" Ash said as he noticed that everyone in the Pokémon centre had begun to look at the two.

The breeder then slowed down his tears as they stopped. He then got up and rubbed his face free of the tears that remained.

In another random burst he hugged the trainer tightly in a hug.

"Brock"

"I'm sorry Ash"

"Yes Brock, but could you let go? Everybody's staring." Ash said blushing of embarrassment, as the breeder let go of the tight grip he had, and looked around at the people staring in disbelief at the two.

"So I guess you know as well." Ash said.

"What do you mean? As well?" Brock replied.

Well, you know who I am, and so dose May."

"May? She didn't say anything" Brock said in slight disbelief that May held back such information from her friends. The breeder knew about Serena's link with Ash, but not May.

"I'm sure she has her reasons for not saying anything" Ash said in her defence, he trusted May enough to keep his little secret. Having the fan site know his name would wreak havoc on the trainers' life.

----

**#Begin Flashback#**

Ash had just had a large argument with Dawn and Brock recently after his victory in the Sinnoh league, as he looked onto his two friends as they both walked away in the distance. Tears slowly graced the trainers' eyes, as he saw the two walk away not turning around to see Ash. Expelling the very mention of him from their lives. Just like May and Max had done before, and although Ash had felt the pain of this form of separation before, the pain that it bought was not lighter in anyway.

Pikachu looked up to the trainer understandingly, knowing that Ash running to the other two begging for the forgiveness that he desperately wanted, would not be successful.

Ash had travelled with Brock for nearly all of his journeys, and the bond that the two shared was strong, that the tear left Ash broken. Ash had met Dawn as Pikachu had burnt her bike like Mays, and Misty's, it was apparent to Pikachu that Dawn had some form of feeling for Ash, even though Ash could only see her as a little sister. Dawn would flirt with many other guys to get Ash's attention, and maybe make him jealous, but the trainers' density stopped any hope that the blue haired co-ordinator may have had.

Ash wiped his tears with his arm, as with his other he went over Pokéball after Pokéball, until he found the one that he wanted. He realised the Pokémon that was inside to revile a bright orange Floatzel, Ash had not originally captured Floatzel, but traded it with Dawn as the water Pokémon seemed to be interested in battling, over the contests that Dawn participated in.

Ash kneeled down to the Floatzel and handed it its Pokéball which it grabbed inside of its mouth. It tilted it head slightly to the side wondering what its trainer had in mind.

"Floatzel, I want you to be Dawns Pokémon again. You have been a great Pokémon and that's why I need you to be there to take care of her, because I can't anymore." Ash explained as calmly as he could, although he could not stop his voice from slightly breaking up. His friends, and now one of his most trusted Pokémon, all vanishing from his life one by one.

"Zel" The water type shook his head not accepting the trainers command.

"Please" Ash said as he made contact with the eyes of the water type. "I know that you can take care of her while I'm not there." The trainer said a softly as he could although his voice was still a bit broken.

Floatzel did not say anything more to Ash. Floatzel just turned around and ran. It Ran to Dawn, who had originally caught the water type. Acting as if it didn't care about Ash, he wasn't the one who had caught it so why should Floatzel care for the trainer, but the tears running down its eyes broke through the strong exterior that the water type attempted top show. Floatzel cared, much more that he would admit.

Ash watched as the water type quickly ran towards Dawn, and knew that he had done all that he could and turned around. Going down a road that would leave him as a almost completely different person from who he was originally.

**#End Flashback#**

----

Dawn walked away from the conversation turned heated argument, the young co-ordinator had become irritated about the argument that had to do something about Max using Brandon to something or other with May.

The Sinnoh native gripped a Pokéball, Floatzels Pokéball. As she remembered the mission that she had set herself a few moments ago to find Ash again.

After she had gotten Floatzel back she noticed a change almost immediately in the water type. It was determined to do its best for Dawn. Every time that Dawn may find herself in some form of danger, Floatzel would be the first of her Pokémon who would protect her. Like a big brother would protect his little sibling even though they may not always agree.

Then Dawn realised, that the look of determination inside of Floatzels eyes, the same look of determination that she saw inside of Ash's eyes.

Then she was sorry. But it was too late, and now that she had a small window of opportunity, Mays love life, no matter how much fun it was to get involved in would not be big enough of a reason.

----

"So I guess we should go in." Ash said, to Brock.

"Yeah, Dawns going to like seeing you again" Brock said, in a more cheerful tone than his friend. But Ash mind was concentrated more on the subject of weather Dawn would accept him as a friend once more due to their turbulent past. Brock, May and Max were one thing, but Dawn, as Ash could remember was slightly bratty, and able to hold a grudge at times. Not to the extent that Misty could, but still.

As the trainer turned around, he saw a figure that he had not expected to see. Her blue hair, swayed as she looked around, searching for someone inside of the Pokémon centre. But she didn't seem to find Ash.

"Hey Dawn!" Brock shouted from behind of Ash, as it got the co-ordinators attention.

She took a second to register who she was looking at. Not like before in the grand festival, when she went up to the trainer without hesitation, unknowing of who he was.

But she stared for a second, or two as Ash.

'_She knows'_ he thought.

"Ash" Dawn uttered, as she began to run towards the trainer in the hall.

Ash just stood, as Brock took a few steps backwards from Ash.

Dawn continued to run, not showing any signs of slowing down.

She then ran into Ash knocking them both onto the floor with a thud. Ash then got up into a sitting position with Dawn on his side, yet still facing him.

"OW" the trainer said rubbing his head with one hand.

"Ash" Dawn squealed, as she also got up and hugged Ash back onto the ground.

"Dawn" Ash tried to reason.

"Oh, Ash I can't believe it's really you, and I thought that I would never see you again, and it was also you who..." the co-ordinator continued on in excitement, but paused for a moment, before she continued, "you beat me at the festival"

"You could let go now" Ash said noticing that Dawn was still hugging him without having any signs of letting go. Quickly the Sinnoh native let go of her grip, as she blushed furiously.

"It's nice to see you again Ash" She said meekly as he tilted her head down, as the memories of their separation returned, from her sudden burst of excitement. "You know I'm sorr"

The co-ordinator then felt a finger on her lips, stop her apology.

"I've had enough apologies for one day Dawn." Ash smiled to his friend as he got up and helped her up in turn.

"Maybe we should go to all the others now, I'm sure that they would like to see you." Dawn said hoping that Ash would meet May and Max as well.

"They already know" Ash said. Remembering the mental note that he had made earlier.

"THAY KNOW" Dawn said irritated about how her friends knew all about this and yet didn't utter a word.

"Calm down Dawn" Brock decided to intervene otherwise, the siblings would feel the wrath of Dawn. I'm sure they were going to tell you" Brock said as Dawns nerves eased slightly.

"Eventually" he muttered under his breath.

"Speaking of them shouldn't we see them" Brock said as he began to lead, the other two. Dawn began to walk but was stopped by Ash.

"You can let go of my hand now" he said. Dawn then realised her grip almost immediately, and blushed slightly as she ran to catch up with Brock.

Ash merely shrugged this off as Dawn being glad to see him once again, and followed the other two, at his own pace, once again taking up his mask of a hardcore, loner, trainer.

But still unknown to him, Dawn was still blushing, not because of her holding his hand, but because she had managed to sneak in a kiss.

'_So it looks like Dawn still has a thing for Ash, hope he doesn't screw things up again' _Brock thought, as matchmaking ideas came into his mind.

----

"May, I'm sorry about the things that happened in the stadium; I thought that, maybe Celebi would listen to me. She always has before, I don't know what happened." Brandon tried to gain Mays pity, for what had happened.

"Why are you apologising to her?" Serena intervened, saying what May was thinking.

"Well, because, well" Brandon thought.

"Because he likes her" Max blurted out, in his tone that made him seem smarter than anyone else, forgetting to whom he spoke to in a split second.

, therefore breaking his silence to the girl.

Serena glared daggers towards him. Max couldn't help but find his own confidence to speak deflated by the young girls glare.

He stepped back expecting to be ripped apart at that very moment.

But Serena instead, changed her view over to May.

"May?" she said questioningly.

"Yes I do." Brandon said in a proud tone, the frontier brain then gripped Mays hand as a symbol to the young girl. "May I love" but May quickly took her hand out.

"It seems that she doesn't feel the same." The white haired girl said grinning.

"May, you don't" Max said slightly shocked.

"So it was you who tried together little man." May said accusingly, "How dare you play with people's feelings like that" May screeched.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry" Max said quickly, not knowing how much additional stress, Max's plans had put onto her.

"Calm down" another voice intervened into the conversation. The four turned their heads to view a green haired boy walking casually towards the group. Brandon's teeth gritted together, in irritation by the arrival of the co-ordinator.

"Drew?" May said questioningly at the co-ordinators arrival, as she stopped her interrogation towards her little brother, "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, why don't you just walk away" Brandon intervened, not wanting his competition to get in the way again. But Drew seemed to ignore Brandon's comment, as he continued to make his way to May; he then got out a rose, and gave it to the brunette who blushed in return.

"So it's official May" He said in confidence, after listening in to the conversation that she had just had with the white haired frontier brain.

"What?" She said questioningly.

"You don't like him." Drew said with a smirk, aimed towards Brandon.

"W, Well, not really. Not like that anyway." May said slightly unnerved, as to what Drew's intentions were, and how he would use her words against Brandon.

Drew smirked towards the frontier brain, as the green haired co-ordinator took a hold of Mays hand, as she did not resist.

He then kissed it, causing a shocked expression to go on all except for Brandon who was restraining himself from lunging at Drew; a previous battle had shown him that it would be better to hold in his anger, unless he would want the situation to deteriorate.

May blushed hard, in shock as Drew once again lifted her hand which was free from the rose which he had given previously, and had just kissed. He saw the prominent blush on her cheeks and smirked.

"I'll see you soon May" he said calmly, as he turned and walked away, maintaining his cool guy impression, leaving the rest behind.

The small group just stared, as Drew vanished out of sight.

"Is he, Stalking you?" Serena said, curious as to how Drew was hearing into each and every word of their conversation, waiting for the right time to strike, as the right words were spoken.

The other three looked towards the rash statement that the young girl said, as if it was something incredibly idiotic. But inside of their minds they saw some truth in her words.

"No of course not" May said, still blushing slightly.

"You sure? He looks like the stalker type to me" Serena said, and inside of his mind Brandon agreed with the young girls' opinion.

"Do you even know what stalker means?" May said remembering that Serena was still young and unlikely to know about what she was talking about.

"Well..." Serena began, but was interrupted.

"Nope, he's not here" Max said looking down the corridor in which Drew turned into, causing Serena to smirk holding in her laughter towards the other two who wouldn't admit to believing her.

Max then began to walk towards back to the group after his perimeter surveillance, as he saw a familiar figure come from the opposite end.

"Brock" he called, as the breeder waved and approached down the hall of the centre. Back towards the group, the other three also turned towards the breeder.

Then another figure appeared, and turned towards the group. It was Dawn; the Sinnoh native then turned to her back and dragged someone in by his and to the slight dismay of Max. They all knew who it was, and all but one knew of his name; it was Ash.

Ash glared a irritated look at Dawn for dragging him when he was perfectly able to walk. And if it was anyone else they would have run away terrified while he would send a thousand volts down there systems. But the blue haired girl ignored it and continued to grab a hold of his arm to the laughter of Pikachu.

As they walked, and were dragged towards the main group of four, Max had a large sense of dismay inside of him, just seeing that scene made his stomach churn slightly. The source remained unknown to the young boy from Petalburg, but it did not feel right to him.

Similar to her brother May had received similar feelings of sadness. But, what were they the young girl from Petalburg still was unsure. Just looking at that scene for a second was uncomforting.

'_Maybe, it's because they're friends already'_ She made a reasonable explanation inside of the safe confines of her mind. But the churning inside of her was undeniable.

"H, Hello" Brandon said shakily to Ash offering a handshake in friendship.

His voice interrupted the two siblings' chain of thought as their thoughts vanished.

Ash looked towards, Brandon's offer; He then shook loose Dawns grip that was upon his arm, and looked at Brandon's handshake again.

"I'm really sorry. I have absolutely no idea about what happened to Celebi, and I will make sure that it doesn't ever happen again" he said, but Ash merely ignored his offer and walked towards Serena, Max and May leaving him behind.

"Guys" he said to the three, as they said hello back to the trainer. Although the hard shoulder that Ash gave towards the frontier brain was not entirely ignored.

Brandon gritted his teeth.

"What is wrong with you!" He said as Ash remained with his back towards the frontier brain.

"You talk to everybody else, Mr Big Shot. But I don't think that I am entirely responsible for what happened. Can't you just; let it go" the frontier brain began to rant on, letting his anger show; just as in a battle how he would consume his opponent with overwhelming force from the begging. He may have started down the road to learning to control his anger courtesy of the humiliation gained from losing to Ash.

Btu although the conversation may have moved on from the feelings that Brandon had for May, the idea still stung inside of his mind. He had to let loose his frustration.

"what's wrong with him" Brock whispered over to Max as a short silence from Ash remained.

"May rejected him" the young boy replied, although inside he knew how it was himself who had told Brandon to let it all out. Leaving him shot down in the end.

"Well, what's wrong with you!" Brandon boomed out his frustration once more.

"You're the one with the problem" Ash said calmly. "The idiot who thought that he could control Celebi, even though he knew absolutely nothing. Where did it leave you? At a nice spot in the battle frontier? But what about all of the Pokémon that Celebi could have killed, nearly killed" he said not giving a hint of sadness, but pity for the fool he made Brandon out to be.

"How is that my fault!" he said not picking up on Ash's point.

"Don't you get it!" May said, irritated at the harsh and angry tone at which Brandon was attacking Ash.

"What do you care!" Brandon fired back to the one he cared about in the same harsh tone in which he attacked Ash.

May was taken slightly aback, the only people who had ever spoken to her in that much spite was her rivals. Even when they were arguing Ash didn't speak with the anger that Brandon had.

"Why would you care about ME!" the frontier brain said, as his eyes slightly watered up, and then May knew what was getting to Brandon.

"Brandon" she said as her voice stayed calm, a slight shock from Brandon's tone, "I'm sorry, you're a nice guy and everything. But I don't feel that way about you" she said trying not to make the fall to hard for him, even though it was rather late for that; Drew's intervention at the time that he did made the hit, harder for the Frontier Brain.

"I'm sorry, could we just be friends" May said, exposing the feelings that Brandon would have preferred to keep private.

Brandon kept silent, and began to walk away.

"Wait" May called to him, but he didn't stop.

"Go to your precious Drew" Brandon replied, as he continued to walk away, holding in the pain.

----

Brandon sat outside of the Pokémon centre, lost in his own thoughts. No one had come to look for him for the time that he was outside, in his hand he held his GS ball, looking at it, and thinking. He had stayed like that for an inapplicable amount of time. Just looking at the gold, and silver ball in the palm of his hand.

'_What should I do'_

The Frontier Brain was broken; the girl that he loved didn't feel the same about him. His opponent didn't respect him. Heck he didn't even command the respect of his own Pokémon.

One in particular.

Ash's words continued playing in the back of his mind.

'_Knew absolutely nothing'_ At the time it didn't seem like much, but for some reason it continued to nag at him.

'_Why?'_ he thought, shouldn't his feelings come first?

Before anything else?

He continued to be perplexed, as Ash's words although spoken calmly, made a large impact upon him.

'_The idiot'_ Ash had said before.

"What dos e he know?" Brandon said under his breath. After all he barely knew this guy, yet it continued to hit him inside, more than his feelings to his childhood companion, and more than...

... His duty to his Pokémon.

'_Where did it leave you?'_ Brandon then began to understand what it meant. His status, in Ashes eyes was a souvenir, the fact that he had a legendary Pokémon, was still nothing.

There was only one thing that Brandon could do.

He stood up from sitting down for what seemed to be ages; he took the GS ball in his hand, and released the time travelling Pokémon inside of it.

Celebi came out and Brandon remembered what the Pokémon had done before, and became scared of what it may do now.

Celebi came out of its ball and flew up, it then stared down to its trainer, its eyes were still slightly dark.

Brandon prepared himself to be attacked, but instead Celebi lost its flight, and crashed upon the grassy earth, clutching its head in pain, as Brandon cautiously approached the time traveller.

He tried to pet it, but Celebi swatted its trainer away with its small hand.

Inside of the small Pokémon's mind; a war raged on.

The frail consciousness that had protected the forest for what seemed like an eternity, just like Arceus had ordered during the 'Creation'. Past, Present, and Future was the domain of the psychic type. Yet never before had Celebi faced a sharp pain like the pain it was experiencing at that moment.

What was wrong, eluded the psychic type, as it recalled a time like this when it had been captured inside of a dark ball. A moment which Celebi had tried its hardest to fight back but its consciousness was pushed back. Celebi didn't want to harm the innocent spectators, or the Pokémon, but after the first hit was fired.

The monster was unleashed, and there was nothing that the True Celebi could do because it was chained back.

Brandon tried to pet his Pokémon once again, but in return Celebi charged a weak energy ball to distance its trainer. It was for Brandon's own safety.

----

"Shouldn't we help?" May said to Ash as the group hid around the corner. They had not approached the Brain as Ash said that it would be better if he was alone. After this most recent attack May felt the need to help him, she may not love him in the same way, but she did care about him as a friend, that much was true.

"No, let him do this by himself. He needs to" Ash said, as Brandon gathered his strength and stood up. May looked at Ash's face to see if he knew what he was doing, and was reassured when he held upon her shoulder, like when she needed him to give her reassurance during their travels together in Hoenn, and when she almost gave up on her dreams.

The dreams that Ash had tried so hard to build, and try to make a reality.

She just smiled back at him knowing that he was doing the right thing.

But unlike Brandon she knew that here was something wrong, something that Ash had not touched upon even tough May felt that he knew.

The mystery as to why Celebi went berserk, but May remembered something that she had heard about, Celebi only appearing at times of peace, what did that mean.

----

Brandon was sent crashing back by another light energy ball; he gathered his strength once more and stood up. He had deduced that maybe a direct approach on the confused Pokémon wasn't really the best thing to do.

"Celebi" Brandon said, although it didn't seem to be listening as it continued on in its internal battle.

"I don't know what to do, but you're free, just tell me what I can do to make things better?" Brandon said, in hope that he would get an answer.

Still his Pokémon seemed not to be able to hear his words.

Brandon gave up, as he grasped the GS ball in his hand ready to return it back into its ball. But then Celebi bean to glow a bright green light, freezing those who watched on in secret.

Several rings of energy expanded from Celebi, as it began to vanish, then it was gone, to a distant time, leaving only a small ring in its wake.

"Celebi, wherever you are. I hope that you are alright." Brandon said, as he looked at the position that Celebi was in. But couldn't help but feel a bit sad, it was only because of the time traveller, Brandon could make it to the position of a frontier brain. Without it where would Brandon's life lead to?

"Well, well, well" a mocking voice came from the distance; Brandon looked around, only to see the last person that he wanted to be there.

"Drew" he sneered towards the green haired co-ordinator, it seemed that due to their rivalry over May he would always be waiting to pounce, at the most inappropriate times, only to add salt to the wound.

"Well, what do we have here? Looks like you've just given up your ticket to the big leagues" he mocked referring to Celebi.

"What does it have to do with you?" Brandon sneered, becoming irritated by the green haired co-ordinator.

"So what will you do now? Without Celebi you're nothing, finished. I bet that you only got to be a Frontier Brain because you had Celebi" Drew ranted on not paying attention to Brandon's words.

Brandon decided not to speak, Drew was right. But then as he was looking away, he heard a large smacking sound.

The brain immediately looked up, and saw Drew red on the cheek, as he rubbed it, and on the other side, he saw May, looking out at her handy work.

"Just Shut up Drew!" She screeched, "I won't take you making my friends feel like dirt" she said as Drew regained control of his body from the shock of the sneak attack.

"What are you talking about, I thought you hated him" he shouted back.

"I don't hate him, and I don't love him at least not in that way. He is my friend, and you might have treated me like dirt all the time thinkin' that a rose will make things better, but I won't let you treat my friends like that!" she screeched once again, as Brandon looked on in amazement.

Drew grew angry, as he clenched his fist, and threw it at May, even though he had said that he had loved her.

But it never made contact as Ash gripped it in his palm before it could.

A second passed, as Ashes face grew angry, he then pushed Drew back several steps, by pushing the co-ordinators palm. Drew had to stumble back to maintain his balance.

"Walk away Drew" he said, but Drew didn't remembering the way in which Ash had humiliated him in the grand festival.

The green haired co-ordinator, gripped one of his Pokéballs in his hand, ready to let his Pokémon do his dirty work.

But then he is action stopped, as a blur passed in front of his face, closely followed by a tuft of his hair.

The others looked on as Drew slowly turned his head towards hi right to the assailant.

"Bu-Tops" the brown shellfish like Pokémon snarled as it held out its large scythe like claws it front of Drew, ready to strike.

Drew, stood perfectly still as not to agitate the ancient Pokémon.

"Have you heard that Kabutops can suck the blood out of its victims, while they are still alive." Ash said to a still stiff Drew, "so if i am you, and I'm glad that I'm not. I would run, before he gets hungry." Ash finished off, Drew thought about his choices for a second, and slowly stepped backwards, and away from, the vampire like, ancient Pokémon. Kabutops maintained his threatening demeanour, which had terrified Pokémon who were a lot tougher than Drew by far.

Its mouth seemed ready to kill, as its razor sharp claws in which it had used to capture its prey, glinted to show there sharpness.

The air remained tense, as Drew slowly walked back, further and further away from all of them. When he was at a safe distance, he pointed at the three, and gave out a warning.

"May, you made a big mistake, you could have been safe with me May. I'd watch out if I was you, Darkness is coming." The co-ordinator said, as he then turned and ran in case the ancient Pokémon may have given him chase

When out of sight, Kabutops, faced Ash, and saluted him with his claw, his eyes gave a slight glance towards May knowing of her shameful habit, but returned back to Ash.

"Nice job Comrade" Ash said as he returned Kabutops back into its stone ball.

"wow" Max and Dawn said in unison as they came out of there little hiding spot with Brock and Serena.

"So I guess he was the powerhouse that obliterated me?" Brandon said in return, still slightly down from Drew's words.

"Yeah" he replied preparing to become bombarded by questions, and he was, as Dawn, Max, and even Brock began asking questions at the speed of light.

May hesitated to ask any questions, as she felt slightly unsure about Kabutops. It seemed to know something about her that she would rather not disclose, although its appearance was welcomed by May, with her experience with Drew he could get out of control if tampered with.

The group continued to ask Ash questions, as May whispered her thanks to Ash, no one heard. Except for the only one out of the confusing bombardment of questions, who was Serena. The white haired girl didn't say anything but smiled.

"Guys, I'll answer your questions, later" Ash said irritated by the bombardment of words aimed at him. They all then stopped, as Ash asked Brandon a question.

"So Mr Frontier Brain, what are you going to do now?" wondering how much of an impact Drew's untimely appearance had made.

"Well, ur, I, well" Brandon ran through his thoughts, seeing that Ash finally began to talk to him.

"You're going to start from the beginning" May interrupted, causing everyone to look at her inquisitively.

"Huh?" Brandon said.

"Well, you're going to train your Pokémon from the beginning and get better, isn't that what every trainer dose when they get down?" May said a she shot a slight glance to Ash. Brandon nodded in agreement.

"yeah, and I'm going to battle you when I see you again Ash" he said beginning to get the message.

"I'll look forward to that" the raven haired trainer replied, he then began to walk away, and waved to Brandon, "Se ya"

"Where are you going?" Dawn shouted out to Ash.

"To eat, I'm hungry" he replied, as the group noticed how the sun had already set and the only light came from street lights in the distance, and from the windows of the buildings in the area.

The group, the followed Ash thinking that he had the right idea, although Brock thought about how the more things changed the more they had stayed the same.

May started to follow but was stopped by Brandon's voice.

"May thinks for sticking up for me there"

"No problem" she replied

"You may not like, like me. But at least were still friends" he said.

"Thanks Brandon" she replied, happy that things had remained relatively the same between them.

"and May"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sure that Ash will make you happy" Brandon said as he went in the opposite direction. May wondered what he meant by that statement, but shrugged it off and ran up to Ash, and the others, who were now waiting for her.

They all knew that they would be reunited someday. That Someday, was today.

Unknown to her someone was watching the events that had transpired patiently.

He smiled, as they all walked away, not knowing that he was there, as he didn't wish to revile himself, his past, or his intentions for the future. As that would destroy the ones he cared about and he couldn't let that happen.

"So it looks like the Guardian of the Forest is out of the game already, and he has a Kabutops, interesting?" he said under his breath.

Soon he would have to make his move.

----

**F.Y.I.**

**-I needed a reason why Floatzel was on Dawns team in the grand festival ever since I found out that they traded their Pokémon.**

**-Dawns character may seem very OOC at times, as I haven't really seen the D/P series. I base her character from what I have heard by the 'word of mouth' of others. If you're thinking why he doesn't just add Misty instead? It is because she has her own part to play, which is currently separate from the group.**

**- The concept of Ragnarök will come into the storyline again, very soon. There was a small hint at the begging, and end of the chapter, concerning more central events.**

**- Some people have a moment, when you know that something is going to hurt but there is that small period of time before it happens, and you just think. This is going to hurt so mu, OW. **

**I know I have. And before Dawn crashed so did Ash.**

**- You know that it is Kabutops, but now you don't know about the origins of it, or the identity of the new Mr Mystery, it is shocking when you find out.**

**- I may include slight Pearlshipping, nothing serious, at least unless I change my mind. But be assured that this Will remain Advanceshipping. **

**----**

"**You play with fire,**

**You're going to get burnt"**

_Learnt that the hard way_

----

**And now I vanish...**


	17. Storm Clouds are Brewing

**Guardian Solaris**

**Ages:**

**Ash-17**

**Max- 13**

**May- 15**

**Brock- 22**

**Dawn- 13**

**Serena – 10**

**Paul- 17**

**This chapter is, well the title says it all. I put it up quiet quickly, for reasons explained at the bottom of the 'F.Y.I.'**

**Review Replies:**

**Right now, you won't get to see how he split up with Dawn, and Brock; as I can't think of ANY ideas. The concept is not really needed anyway, so I'll only put it in if I get an idea that isn't as silly as why he split up with May. A bit of a hint about the storyline is here, the big part will be in the next chapter, as a new arc starts.**

**----**

**Chapter 17- Storm Clouds are Brewing**

Ash stood in the large battlefield. On one side rose the grand metal arch, rising to dominate the skyline from where he was standing. On the other side, the flame of the Pokémon league, said to come from the legendary bird Moltres, burned at its usual pace. All around the cheers of the crowd was heard, roaring loudly.

Ash stood patiently, as his Pikachu returned from the field defeating his opponents Magmortar, using its speed and agility to overcome the Pokémon of the arrogant trainer.

Pikachu jumped up onto its perch on Ash's shoulder as the trainer rubbed the Pokémon under its shin, to congratulate it for a job well done. The trainer sensed that Pikachu still didn't seem to be pleased by the pleasantry.

"You'll get your ketchup when we finish the battle alright" Ash said calmly, pleasing his Pokémon, who had a happy expression upon its face even though it had just faced off in a battle against a stage 2 Pokémon.

Ash then took his glaze over towards his opponent, who had just returned his fire type Pokémon back into its ball.

"Pathetic, why did I even choose you" The purple haired boy muttered to his Pokéball, that contained the Magmortar. He smirked, a fake look of superiority upon his face. The situation at hand was even direr for Paul; he was at his final Pokémon after Ash had devastated each and every part of his team, without even having one of his Pokémon faint.

"I, can NOT, fail the Darkness" Paul said trying to convince himself that there was still hope of winning, it was the only hope that he had.

He released his Torterra onto the field, as the turtle like creature gave a menacing yet determined glare towards Ash and his Pikachu, at the other side of the field.

Ash thought upon what his last choice should be, and while still undecided took out a blackened Pokéball. Immediately he decided against the action, and thought about using another one of his Pokémon, although Pikachu disagreed.

"Pika, pi" it stated, prompting Ash to send out his powerful dragon that could wipe the floor with the grass type, although its trained had his doubts.

----

"Do you know who he is?" May asked, to the rest of the group who was in the stadium, watching Ash in the finals of the championships.

"No, not a clue" Serena said, although the young girl, like May wondered why he was battling so harshly against his opponent. Serena always knew that although in his former state Ash could easily obliterate his opponents' team with one Pokémon, he chose not to. Even though she didn't know why.

"I know him" Dawn said.

"Yeah, me too" Brock added.

"Well, who is he?" Max questioned not liking the fact that he was still in the dark.

"His name is Paul, we met him while we were travelling in Sinnoh with Ash." Dawn stated, recalling all of the groups encounters with the purple haired trainer, "Ash, tried to be friendly with him. But in the end Ash couldn't stand the way that Paul treated his Pokémon, and beat him in the Sinnoh league, and that's the last that I heard about him" she said.

"Ash, never said anything about him" Serena said in a slightly questioning tone.

"Yeah, but Paul is the kind of guy who, well, would beat his Pokémon" Brock added in, to Dawns words.

"So that makes a bit more sense" Serena said.

"What makes sense!" Max said irritated as to how he was still being kept in the dark. Serena gave him a cold glare, which shut him up.

"If you would have been patient, I would have said" Serena said, putting the boy from Petalburg in his place, "If there is one thing that Ash doesn't like its people who hurt Pokémon and other things like that. Like in the Grand Festival Ash said how your friend" Serena gave a glance to May, "Tried to buy Pikachu, off of Ash" she said.

"Who?" Dawn asked curiously.

"Mays lover boy, that Drew guy" Serena said, leaving May with a slightly disturbed image of Drew proposing to her like the night before, stuck in her mind.

Max sniggered, at seeing his sister embarrassed, and Serena let it pass for once.

"I don't like HIM!" May shouted to her brother, who slowed down the pace of his laughter, Better" she said as the two of them calmed down.

The peace was short lived as Max burst out into another fit of laughter, forcing his sister to get out a hammer to silence him, but was stopped by Serena who took the hammer out of Mays hand while Max was laughing too much to notice. The whiter haired girl took Mays place and silenced Max's laughter which caused the whole stadium to look at the group. When Max got through the pain of the hammer he looked up to see the whole group holding in there laughter.

Max got irritated, but his irritation was short lived as a Pokémon was released onto the field by Paul.

----

"Pikachu, are you sure that we should do this." Ash said to his Pokémon still unsure of unleashing the black dragon.

"Pika" the yellow Pokémon nodded, still remembering the stories that it had heard from Chimchar. The way that Chimchar replied to the kindness that Ash had given when they had first met, was enough to let Pikachu make this decision.

"Are you going to talk to your Pokémon all day or are you going to battle" Paul said showing his false sense of confidence.

Ash released his Pokémon, although his conscious disagreed. A Large Pitch black dragon, with patches that were a deep red, which resembled blood, came out and pounded its fist into the ground causing the stadium to shake lightly. The beast roared a terrifying roar, which struck through his opponent and his Pokémon, like a knife through butter.

A'Drith once again pounded the ground with his powerful limbs, as his tail swung, accompanied by another great roar from the beast. The metal arch suspended on one side over the enormous battle field, shook slightly as its foundations did, but to no harm, of anyone.

The black dragon calmed down and stared towards its opponent, and its trainer, with its deep crimson eyes. No Pupil, or Iris, or a speck of white could be seen. Just the deep and endless red of the black dragons' eyes.

Even with the scare tactics of A'Drith, Paul tried to seem confident in the face of his obvious defeat. Defeat wasn't an option for Paul, because the consequences were too dire. Yet he held his head up high, sending his Pokémon like a lamb to the slaughter.

"We have to win, for the darkness" Paul muttered to himself as the match began, reminding himself of his commitment, and his orders.

"Without orders or direction, A'Drith swiped his large claw in a slash. The claw dug through the ground, before hitting Torterra in the underbelly. The grass type was swiped up and thrown like a tennis ball into the air, rolling as it made contact with the ground again.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry" Ash said, as Torterra tried to get back on its feet, "I hope that he makes this quick" Ash said, only loud enough for Pikachu to hear. "I hope that you're happy".

"Torterra, use your Solar beam" Paul ordered, pulling out one of the grass types more powerful attacks. The grass type then began to absorb sunlight, but suddenly was slowed down as his opponent, made his height felt. As the dragon loomed over covering Pauls Pokémon in his shadow.

Torterra was now cut off from his sunlight, but still able to absorb sunlight. Although it was cut off from the sunlight, Torterra continued to absorb i6t as hard as it could, mainly to protect itself from the looming Dragon, who was playing with the Sinnoh native Pokémon.

"Pikachu, what have you made me do?" Ash said regretting how he had unleashed his powerhouse, who it seemed was playing games with its opponent, and so was Pikachu.

"Pika, Pi!" Pikachu called out through the field to his fellow Pokémon, asking it to stop what it was doing.

A'Drith listened to the plea of Pikachu, as Torterra was preparing to fire his own attack.

"NOW" Paul said, prompting his Pokémon while his opponent was momentarily distracted. In return the grass type fired its Solarbeam, yet its opponent was prepared as he fired a Hyper beam in return.

The two beams collided in close proximity, although they were nowhere near close in terms of power, as the Hyper beam quickly overwhelmed its opponents beam, sending Torterra out for the count.

A'Drith smirked with its sharp white teeth, which resembled daggers, seeing its victory. The black Dragon's celebration was short lived, as it was sent into its Pokéball, by its regretful trainer, who would not bear to see any form of salt added to Torterras wounds.

"Happy?" Ash asked, Pikachu who was also regretting how he had not headed the amount of power that A'Drith had.

"Pi" the electric rodent said, letting its ears droop down. Ash had said before about how A'Drith had changed after evolution, although Pikachu had hoped that this would be a momentary slump. Pikachu was wrong, to the pain of Torterra.

"Pi, Pi, Pika pi" [He really has changed, hasn't he Pikachu said over to Ash, still feeling sorry.

Ash nodded, at the time it couldn't be helped, the Kanto native electric type, remembered the playful, little Zenith, just after birth. The young dragon, who would easily mistake a deadly situation as a game.

----

Paul returned his Torterra, as the cheers of the crowd were heard, all around the stadium. Confetti, that covered each and every colour of the rainbow, fell from the sky as the winner of the Evergrand championships was known, although still not known.

None of this mattered to Paul, the fact that he had last was painful enough. Considering the consequences.

"Pathetic Pokémon" he said, as his eyes held back his tears, "Where did I go wrong, we should have won" he said in the same downtrodden tone.

"Paul, I'm" Ash said apologetically, as Paul turned away.

"The Darkness is coming, I'd watch out if I was you" Paul warned, forgetting his self imposed fate, as he walked away, while the crowds continued to cheer in the face of a new champion. Although his face remained covered in shadow, in order to protect him from the plague that was stardom.

"So that's what it feels like" Ash said to himself, knowing how that was what he had done to many others. But before Pikachu could say I told you so, the calibration ceremony was underway.

"Well done!" a short man said as he handed Ash his winner's trophy, while the cheers roared, and the waves of confetti fell from the sky.

"Thank you" he said in return.

"Pika, Pi" Pikachu also added in, although in a more energetic tone.

"So what are you going to do next, you have already won a load of different leagues, as well as a grand festival. Which is an added bonus. " The owner of the Pokémon leagues, known as Mr Goodshow said.

"I don't really know" Ash responded.

"Well you could always become a member of the Elite Four, after all isn't that your dream Ash" Mr Goodshow said, as Ash sighed.

"It's like everybody knows, why do I even make the effort." The trainer joked as the older man chuckled.

"So what do you think about my offer?" he said.

"Well, my dream was actually to become a Pokémon Master" Ash said.

"The thing about that is, a Pokémon Master is a, well, a ambitious title"

"How?" Ash questioned, although he felt that he knew the answer, as he had figured it out a while ago.

"The last Pokémon master lived Eons ago, well according to legend at least. After him no one has been able to achieve that title, because he was able to control Pokémon. Some say it was through friendliness, others say it was through cruelty. Reflecting the many diverse ways in which Trainers train there Pokémon, as you saw from your friend over there. But he was like an idol to Pokémon and humans alike. That, my Boy is a Pokémon master." Mr Goodshow finished off.

"so, I guess I will just have to work harder" Ash said.

"So you're saying NO? Oh well, you would have made a fine edition to the Elites. Either way." The old man looked slightly put down by Ash's rejection, "Well my offer will still be open if you want it" he said as his expression returned friendly once more.

"Well, thanks Sir, but I got to get going" Ash said as he shook hands, causing the dissipating cheers of the crowd to erupt again.

"What about your photo shoots?" Mr Goodshow questioned.

"I think the relationship between me and cameras is clear by now" Ash said as he walked off waving to the crowd for once. Behind him some camera men had just hopefully set up their cameras, and lifted there equipment when they saw that Ash had walked off in the opposite direction. They started chasing him as he also went away quicker, from the perusing Paparazzi.

"That boy" Mr Goodshow mumbled to himself, "he would have made a fine edition"

"Sir" one of Mr Goodshows assistants walked up to him.

"We should get going; there is nothing for us here. At least the others are still with us in this time of need" Mr Goodshow said as he began to walk out of the still bruised field, and the crowds of spectators followed.

----

The group met up with Ash, in a secluded area, away from anyone who any have wanted to take pictures, or autographs.

"Ash, why are we here?" Dawn questioned, tired of the wilderness surroundings, when she could have easily been in the warm Pokémon centre.

"Well: A, I don't like the screaming fans, chasing me at every turn" he said, as Brock could only dream of such things. In fact he was, and Max had to click his fingers in front of his face several times, just to get him to snap out of it.

"Sorry" he said

"Anyway" Ash continued, "there is; B, I wanted to say, goodbye." He said, not showing any signs of regret.

"WHAT" May blurted out, although everyone else was just as shocked to hear about Ash's decision, even Serena.

"It's been nice to see all of you again, but.

But we all have to go our separate ways." He finished off, still to the shock of the others.

"Why?" May said.

"You have to see your parents." He addressed May, Max, and Dawn. They all understood what he meant, by that, as they knew about how he missed his own mother. They guessed, but could not understand.

"Brock, you have to go and see your family, right?" Ash said.

"Yep, my parents are going to some sort of convention. I have to take care of all of my brothers and sisters" The breeder replied, although regretting that they had to part. He knew that now they were on better terms, they would see each other again.

"Good luck, and I hope to see you soon" Ash said as he nodded, along with Brock; showing how the both of them understood how they may meet once again.

"Well I'm staying with you" Serena said in a stubborn tone.

"No, no you're not" Ash said calmly

"What!" the young girl exclaimed.

"You're old enough to start on your own journey; you'll go far in any league that you'd decide to compete in" he said, trying to lie.

"Stop lying to me Ash, you just think I can't handle the danger, that's why you're going on your own" Serena said hitting the nail on the head. Yet the others didn't understand what she meant by her statement.

"Yes, you're right" he admitted, "But I'm still going on my own" the trainer stood his ground; Serena tried to let something out to counter with his argument. The words didn't come, she felt that he was still standing his ground, and knew him too well to fight him when he was like this.

Ash got out a small card from his pocket, and slipped it into Serena's hand, but he didn't let go so that she could see what it was.

"Your dad told me to give this to you when I felt that you were ready to have it" he said, as he slowly let go of the card, "Sorry it isn't gift wrapped" yet Serena didn't look at the card that was given to her by her father, who she knew to be dead.

The young girl looked at the person who had looked out for her all of this time, as he walked away.

"I'll see you all soon" Ash said as he walked away, while the rest of the group watched him leave.

"Come on guys" Brock said as he turned the opposite direction, Max and Dawn followed him.

Serena then took a look at the card that Ash had given to her, and her eyes grew wide in shock at it.

"What is it?"May said as she walked over. The white haired girl still didn't answer, and then May came into view of the card. "Is that a..."

"A trainer card, so I can enter gyms, without needing a Pokédex, or can get a Pokédex with one." Serena explained, to May while still in shock.

"Come on May" Max said, waiting for his sister to catch up, but she decided to carry on talking to Serena.

"So looks like you're going to go on a journey on your own now" she said trying to raise the young girls hopes.

"I guess, but, I don't want to" Serena said, "Would you, want to travel alone?" she asked May. The co-ordinator, then recalled how she was when she first began to travel. Then how happy she was when Ash asked if she wanted to travel with him. The co-ordinator kept a soft smile upon her face.

"Then why don't you follow him?" she asked the smaller girl.

"wha?" Serena said baffled.

"May hurry up!" Max called out now getting really impatient.

"NO!" the brunette girl called back.

"WHAT, WHY!" Max questioned back.

"I'm going with Ash!" May called back, as she turned to the opposite direction of her brother, towards where Ash could still be seen walking away. Serena had already gone down, the path.

"You comin' or what?" the white haired girl said.

"May? What about Mom and Dad?" Max questioned her.

"There at home, we'll probably never get the chance to see Ash again" She replied as she turned and followed Serena.

"Well what you going to do?" Dawn said, as she left Max and ran to catch up with May.

"I guess I'm going too" Max said, feeling that there was no other option, "Aren't you coming?" the boy questioned the breeder.

"I've got to take care of my family, I promise, I'll see you guys soon. See ya Max" Brock said.

"See ya soon" Max replied as he ran to catch up with the others.

Yet, still out of sight, someone was watching the group as they left to catch up with Ash. He smiled at the show of kindness, and friendship that had just occurred, between Ash and Serena.

"Ash, it looks like you're keeping your promise." He muttered to himself, as he began to walk towards the stadium, "Now it will begin"

----

"Well Pikachu, it looks like we're on our own from here. Again" the raven haired boy said to his Pokémon while it was still perched upon his shoulder.

"Pi, Pi, Pika" [Why are we still walking the electric type asked its trainer.

"Do you remember what happened the last time I listened to you about using him?" Ash said back.

"Pika Pi" [but this time it's different the electric type said back,

"How?"

"Pi, Pika Pi, Pi Pika" [Well here he's not in a battle, so I don't really think he is going to go berserk Pikachu made an argument.

"I guess" Ash replied, as he considered his options. "Well, if anything, and I mean ANYTHING goes wrong. You'll have no ketchup for a week" Ash challenged.

"Pi" [It's a bet the electric Pokémon said, but was interrupted by someone catching up to them.

"Hey Ash" May said, when She and Serena finally caught up with the trainer.

"What? What are you doing here, I thought you were" Ash said shocked.

"Did you really think that we were going to let you go on your own" Serena said, as May nodded in agreement.

"YES, that IS what I planned" he said still in shock.

"Come on you need us" Serena added on, yet May noticed how she said us, instead of me.

"It's too dangerous" He said, although May was still in the dark about what danger. "Hey, if you two are here where's" Ash said, but Dawn quickly jumped on his back sending him to the ground face first. Pikachu avoided the fall by jumping off of Ash.

"Sorry" the blue haired girl said as, Ash sat up, and rubbed off the dirt.

"Here" May said, as she offered Ash a hand up, as he gratefully took it, and pulled himself up. He then took of some more dirt, as Max also caught up with him.

"Thanks May" the trainer said in gratitude.

"No problem, she as she, gave Ash a smile.

"So, I'm guessing all of you want to come with me" he said, feeling outnumbered. As they all nodded their heads in agreement. "Fine. You can come." He said being defeated by the masses.

Ash then got out A'Driths pitch black Pokéball, ready to release the dragon, as everyone else backed away one step.

"Calm down Ash" Dawn said.

"I know that you didn't want us to follow you, but don't you think that this is a bit extreme."Max added on.

"What?" Ash said, wondering why everyone backed away, then took a look at the Pokéball in his hand, "Oh, I'm just going to ride on him. I'd rather not walk" he said.

"You SURE that he won't do anything" Serena said as she paused for a second, "Rash"

"He's not in a battle, so I'm, fairly, mainly confident." he said.

"Alright then" May said, as Ash released the black and red dragon, to give them a ride.

----

Inside of the centre stadium of the Evergrand complex, Pokémon rangers stood guard around, the now mostly deserted complex as everyone had left after the end of the championships.

"Report Ranger Adrian" the phone of a Pokémon Ranger who was a part of a few rangers that guarded the central field, said.

"All things seem to be in order, Sir" he said back into his mobile, which was standard for all rangers.

"Still, be on the guard. The flame is in danger" The voice replied once again from the phone.

"Yes sir" he replied back, he turned the phone off, and put it into his pocket. The ranger looked around the field, it was dark now, and only the floodlights lit the place up. "There's nothing here" he said to himself, as a few more rangers patrolled the area.

The ranger then lost all sense of feeling in his body, as he slowly, fell to the ground, becoming limp. Behind him, hidden in the shadows of the stadium the man stood, and returned his hand to his side, after grabbing his shoulder, to knock him out.

The man remained confined in the shadows of the stadi9um, out of sight of the patrolling rangers, as he crept closer towards the staircase that led to Moltreses flame, as it continued to burn.

One Ranger kept guard of the staircase, and he too was quickly knocked out by the person, who then quickly made his way, silently up the staircase, towards the flame of the Pokémon league.

Yet no matter how silently he went up, he was still spotted.

"Target is on the move" The Rangers called out to each other, as they began to chase him, although he had already reached towards the peak of the staircase

"Great bird of fire" he called out to the flame, without any form of response, "I beg of you, I am yours to command" he said once more with no response.

Just as he was about to speak once more, he was stopped by the cry of a bird, emanating from the flame. Slowly the flame began to grow more and more powerful and brighter.

"Great Moltres, grant me your power" he said, as the Pokémon Rangers ran up to him, they grabbed his shoulders and pulled him away from the flame, he did not flinch, but continued to keep his gaze glued to the flame, which burned brighter and brighter. "and in return I give you my soul" he said, as the flame glew a blinding white light, the Rangers around the complex shielded there eyes.

----

Looking down to the Evergrand Complex; Jessie, James, and Meowth. The entire stadium complex was burnt down to ash. An enormous fire blazed, making the clouds reflect the red light.

Jessie got out a simple mobile phone, as she dialled some digits inside of the phone.

"Codename agents Pieces: Alpha, and Beta, reporting in. Sir." She said. "Code name, Alpha, Delta, Omega, five, Charlie" she said once again, "Reporting, Moltres is loose, over, Moltres has destroyed the Evergrand complex" she said, as James, and Meowth looked on. "Yes sir" she said, and threw the mobile away.

"So what are our orders now, Jessie?" James said, as he knew, after what they had just witnessed at the stadium. Things were begging to heat up.

----

**F.Y.I.**

**-This story may hold a few parallels with my other fic, 'Legend of the King' but I state that they are NOT linked in a solid manner, only a few parallels exist, but this story, I will keep confined to one fic, (unless I plan to write a sequel). There are still a lot of mysteries, to this fic and I plan to let them come out at their own pace, so that it will not spoil anything.**

**-I didn't originally plan to use A'Drith in the battle, in fact I didn't plan a battle at all, but after hearing how people wanted a battle/A'Driths appearance, I couldn't resist.**

**- Serena's 10 all of a sudden? Well, let's just say that she has artificially aged, from a certain Alakazams ceremony.**

**- The trainer card can be used to get a Pokédex, or enter gyms without the need for one.**

**- Hint here is that, May is the only one apart from Serena who questions Ash's decision openly, not even Dawn who has a more 'open' crush questioned him once. And when Ash fell, May was the one o help him up. Not Dawn who sent him down in the first place.**

**- The story line may become, slightly packed from here. If there are any questions about what happened, PM me, or leave it in a review. I will try to answer any questions.**

**- Like many other writers, I am going on a Christmas break :P , I will hopefully have a new chap soon after the New Year. (At least I'm not on strike)**

**----**

"**Insert standard quote here"**

_Blahdy, blahdy, blah_

----

**And now I vanish...**


	18. Pyramid of Kings

**Guardian Solaris**

**Ages:**

**Brandon- ??**

**Told you I'd be back. This chapter for once contains absolutely no Ash, or May, or anyone else in the group inside of it. I have also updated my first chapter, to make it better I suggest that you read the bit that I have added onto the begging of the first chapter, and if you can tell me what you think about the new version of it (the old one sucked, no doubt about that).**

**Review Replies: Conspiracy? Maybe, or it could be something larger. The identity of the man will shock and amaze you, and then you will think about how you have seen it somewhere else.**

**----**

**Chapter 18- Pyramid of Kings**

All was silent.

It was a clear day, as the sun graced down upon Snowpoint. The sky was a clear blue, without a cloud in sight. The snow reflected the light of the sun, as everything remained still, nothing but silence.

Slowly a distant rumbling could be heard, slowly, steadily, growing in its power. Humming a continuous beat as it origins drew closer and closer. Providing the hum of a powerful engine, that would power a large structure.

Soon the snow glistening outside of Snowpoint Temple, started to shake and displace, as the powerful and Melancholy beats of the distant engines grew and grew, as the light powder that lay on the surface began to shake.

In the distance, easily spotted in the cloudless sky. A flying object bore closer and closer. Its shape resembled a triangle from the large distance it was away. It began to come closer and closer, as its black tiled surfaces became more apparent, and the shape of a pyramid became more clear. As its base, four enormous turbines kept the large structure airborne. One came out of any one of its corners, emanating a loud and melancholy beat, as they all hummed in unison. The greatest feature of the monumental structure was the enormous size of the black pyramid.

The pyramid quickly flew to a point just outside of the temple covering the snow in its large shadow, as the great fan like blades keeping the structure afloat, pushed away the snow like a ripple. The structure slowly, put its engines to a stop, as the structure descended, to a landing.

Slowly, two rather large doors with the symbol of the Battle Frontier, carved in stone above of them, opened up.

A man, with clothes fit for an archaeologist, who would normally be in a warmer climate, was tied up. The young man's, hands and legs were bound by rope, and his mouth was taped up so he could not utter a word. He grunted, trying to wriggle free of the ropes that bound him to no avail.

Another, much older man walked out of the pyramid. He walked past the young assistant, whose struggle, grew as the older man walked past.

His head was held up high, and the grey and ageing features upon his face strained. He was in a dull green attire, that also resembled that of an archaeologist slightly, although unlike that of the younger, bound man was more suited the cold climate.

All around him, a pitch black aura flowed out like a river, as a menacing grin crept upon his face. This was Brandon, the frontier King of the Battle Pyramid. Possessed by the spirit of another king.

The struggling of the assistant, allowed him to sweep his legs, knocking the Grey haired Frontier Brain off of his feet, as the possessed man, fell hitting his head.

Brandon managed to quickly, get back up. His appearance had changed, the menacing grin had vanished, and the rivers of dark Aura had stopped flowing.

The Pyramid king had once again regained control of his body, although time was of the essence before the ancient spirit would once again take control.

Brandon glanced towards his assistant, who was bound although did not take any longer. The Frontier brain looked towards Snowpoint Temple that stood before him, and dashed as fast as he could before the spirit that inhabited him could resurface.

----

**#Begin Flashback#**

Brandon could feel the surging pain growing inside of him as the spirit, attempted to force its way to the surface. Brandon grinded his teeth, and clenched his fists, as he held the kings spirit back inside of him.

"I've set the co-ordinates, and I've locked them so they can't be changed" the assistant said, slightly nervous of his boss.

Brandon clutched himself in pain, as the kings spirit spoke out to him.

'_DON'T FOOL'_ It shouted.

"That is the only place where I can make sure that you are sealed away, for eternity. You can't stop me" He said to himself, as his assistant looked on.

'_FOOL YOU HAVE NO CLUE'_ the Spirits voice beamed once more inside of the Frontier Brains mind.

"Yes I do, you made me..." Brandon said to the spirit inside of himself once again, still holding back the pain, and the memory of what unforgivable act the king had forced him to do.

Then, he lost in the tug of war. The dark aura began to flow out of him, and his face grew more menacing.

"Turn us back around, Peasant" The spirit of the King spoke out through Brandon's mouth, to his assistant.

"N, N, No" he replied shakily, although holding his ground to show that he would not be swayed easily by the spirit, who had threatened his life once before.

Then, the young assistant was knocked out, only to wake up bound by rope, and to see his Master under the complete control of the spirit of the ancient king.

As he tried, and failed to understand the technology of the Battle Pyramid. Attempting after numerous times to divert the Pyramid from its course, and failing.

Yet the assistant wondered, what it was so afraid of.

**#End Flashback#**

----

The Pyramid King, rushed towards his destination. The blood, rushing through his brain in shock of the internal war that he was waging. With every stride, the spirit that had taken refuge within his body attempted to smash through. Each attempt by the king took more out of the Frontier Brain.

'_STOP YOU FOOL'_ It shouted inside of Brandon's mind once more. Forcing the sweat to flow down his face.

At every turn it seemed that eyes were watching him. Inside every shadow, there they were, and then they would vanish. But the Frontier Brain didn't have time to pursue the matter. He had more important things to worry about, than shadows that may or may not have been there.

Eventually he had reached towards his destination, and there it was standing before him. His only hope at freedom.

The image of the great Pokémon Regigigas, frozen in stone. In the floor a message was written, in a forgotten language, embedded in stone although it was worn away y the great effects of time.

The Frontier Brain didn't focus on the inscriptions for once; his time was limited before he would lose control once again.

He released his three Regis, they then stood at respective positions around the statue of Regigigas, and then began to glow a white light as if they were evolving. So did Regigigas, and its intensity, cracked apart the stone, as chunks fell off piece by piece from the imprisoned stone Golem.

The light from the Regis: Rock, Ice, and Steel dissipated. The Powerful Pokémon looked with their many eyes, as chunk after chunk of Regigigases stone prison fell off.

The three then went down upon one knee and bowed before Regigigas, as a sign of the upmost respect.

Soon, the final pieces of Regigigases prison had fallen off, and he was free. For once in a long time he was able to move his arms, as he held them up into the sky, and shouted.

"REGI!"

"Regi" the three underlying Regis called out after their master, and pounded their arms to their chests, as they continued to kneel.

"Regi" Regigigas spoke out in its native voice [I am Free although he was quickly interrupted.

"Great Regigigas, I ask for your help" the Frontier Brain said as he kneeled on the ground, not out of respect like his Pokémon. He kneeled out of the pain that was growing inside of him.

"Regi, Regigigas" [A Human? Leave now or you will be exterminated Although Brandon was able to hear, yet he could not decipher why. It was like a shadow had pierced his mind. He could feel the screams from the king being quelled, although they had not vanished.

'_Speak, or he will kill you'_ It said, the Frontier Brain now knew that the King had nothing to do with this. This voice wasn't vengeful, or enraged like that of the king, it had a larger sense of malevolence behind of it.

Like, it was playing with him.

Although it was right nevertheless, if he didn't speak the behemoth would kill him. If he didn't ask the Spirit would remain feeding off of his mind, and soul.

Regigigas, readied its large stone like arms, preparing to unleash what was no doubt a powerful attack. An attack which would no doubt take Brandon out with one blow.

"Wait, I was the one who freed you" he pleaded, and in return Regigigas stopped powering up his attack. The titan then looked towards the tiny person in front of him and chuckled lightly.

"Regi?" [So what do you wish in return? And once again the Frontier Brain was able to hear the voice of Regigigas, and still the source of his newly found ability was unknown; yet it didn't stop him from answering.

"Take this spirit out of my body" He asked

"Regi, gigigas?" the Pokémon asked curiously [You don't want a soul?

"NO!" Brandon shouted out, slightly from impatience, although most of it was from the pain caused by the attempts of the king. He regretted it immediately, as he was stuck in the side, not by Regigigas, but by Regi ice, HIS Regi ice

The frontier brain was knocked to his side by the attack from his own Pokémon, after his outburst. He was not able to get back up, because the pain, the sheer pain that he was begging to feel inside of him. Crippling him from the inside, soon the Frontier Brain known as Brandon would be lost, inside of a sea of shadows.

"I am possessed, by an evil spirit, please destroy him for me" He said, trying to catch his breath.

But the titan had heard all that he had wanted to. Brandon's forced outburst, had done its damage, and no amount of begging would change Regigigases mind. Because Regigigases mind had no pity inside of it.

"Regi" [You will die now

"Regi's protect me" Brandon said, as he continued to feel the unbearable pain inside of him.

"Regi, Regi" [Regi's destroy him the large stone golem called out.

Without any question Brandon's three most powerful Pokémon stood up from there kneeling positions to follow their true masters commands.

They turned around, and launched three powerful beams towards Brandon simultaneously, throwing the man like a toy. When he crashed into the wall, his clothes were severely burnt. His hair singed leaving it in chaos. His face scraped and bleeding.

It was impossible to tell whether he was dead or still alive.

"REGIIIIII" the Pokémon hummed, not giving the slightest ounce of concern towards his newest victim [So, you are still here after all of these years.

Slowly, a figure came out of the shadows. Floating in mid-air like a dark spectre, vaguely resembling the Grim Reaper.

'_It's nice to see you too, old friend'_ Darkrai spoke telepathically to the leader of the Regis. The black Pokémon formed a mental link between the two minds, so absolutely no other being may intervene onto their conversation.

'_Don't play your foolish games with me! I have been sealed in this tomb for an ETERNITY. You never came' _Regigas called out in rage.

'_But I have absolutely no way to take command of your Regis, and therefore free you.' _Darkrai replied calmly.

'_Spirit, you could still manipulate these weak humans. So'_

_HOW, do you think he was possessed? Humans may be inferior, but they aren't completely pointless. They just need a incentive to fulfil your slightest whim'_ Darkrais thoughts seemed to sound sinister.

'_Like?'_ Darkrai didn't reply, _'No, NOO, he? but? Perfect. Although I hope that you're not expecting any congratulations that is merely one thorn out of our side.'_

'_I don't expect anything from you. I was merely fulfilling the wishes of our, Master'_

"Regi?" the stone golem was the first to break there telepathic communication [He's Free?

'_Tell me, Soldier? Where do your Loyalties lie after your, great imprisonment?'_

"RE-GIG-AS" he Bellowed [Don't dare question my loyalties SPIRIT "REGI?" [What does my master command of me? The Legendaries tone became settle after hearing the news.

'_Our Lord, and Master is trapped. Imprisoned if you will, on the line between life and death. His physical body; torn apart and scattered around the world.'_

"GiGas" he interrupted [That is your department spirit, not mine, I am a solder of our master

'_Do NOT interrupt me'_ the stone golem waited patiently _'soon he will once again be among us, but it is your duty to kill those who had betrayed him. _

_So that they may not tell these pathetic humans of his existence._

_Until the time is right._

_Do not let anything stand in your way._

_That is the will of the Master'_

"Regigigas, Regi!" he said [For the Master, Move out The four Regis then began to walk out of the temple, with Regigigas leading the group.

'_How did you know Solder?'_ Darkrai inquired before they left.

"Re, Regigigas" [Humans aren't smart enough to understand the words that may come out of my mouth. and with that they left. Left alone Darkrai, looked upon the fallen Frontier Brain, and once again vanished into the shadows.

----

Soon after, Brandon began to slowly stir awake, the idea of a spirit in his mind was only a memory. He tried to move his arms, and legs only to find that they were bound together. He began to panic, as he found himself in the Battle Pyramid, HIS Battle Pyramid.

"Let me GO!" he Bellowed, and he got a reply.

"No, Sir. He, IT is still inside of you. I'm taking you to the only place that you can find help. To the only people that can help you." Brandon's assistant said, as he left the room that Brandon was in.

Slowly but surely the memories came back, along with a sharp stinging sensation in the Mans mind. He was still not alone.

----

Back in the Temple, the words that were once worn out by the effects of time slowly began to revile themselves, left in an forgotten language.

Saying one message, and one message alone.

**LATXO I am the War and the Chaos**

----

**F.Y.I.**

**- Next chapter is another 'Mini Arc' and things will heat up even more.**

**- IT was hard o write Regigigas in this chapter, I had to check Bulbapedia just to check I got it right!**

**- I hope that this chapter stayed in line with some of my more recent ones, don't want to see that my writing's deteriorated after my 'short break'**

**- And that's all Folks, so PLZ R & R**

**----**

"**I've run out of things to say"**

_Me_

----

**And now I vanish...**


	19. A Ghost Echoes

**Guardian Solaris**

**Ages:**

**Ash-17**

**Max- 13**

**May- 15**

**Dawn- 13**

**Serena – 10**

**Here you are, sorry it's a bit late. It starts with some Pearl, but gets better and more Advanceshipping as you read on. As well as some humour, which is a first for me.**

**Review Replies:**

**The Darkness (Definition coming soon)**

**Other than that, I personally think that Regigigas look, over decorated, but this links together. I'm surprised that no one has asked about the 'action' that Brandon had committed under the control of the Ebil king. Then again it is sorta obvious. And LATXO, is a ancient puzzle, and on that note I have to make a statement about my 'fan-made' legendaries in this story. **

**As you may know this was originally planned as a cross-over, and changed over because I would have eventually gotten Writers black, although with that change I had to keep some of the cross over elements so that's why I have the extra legendaries. There will only be 7 species in total, one is dead, the other has been mentioned once, and another Ash has, and has evolved. The next one will come in soon, now enough of me and on with the story...**

**----**

**Chapter 19- A Ghost Echoes**

The Town of Lavender. Famed by the Lavender Tower which towers high, just outside of the reaches of the city. It is said to be haunted by many ghost Pokémon, and other spirits. Spirits of souls that have not been able to pass through death, instead they linger between planes of existence. Some say that these ghosts lurk near the Lavender tower because it was once a graveyard.

The true purpose of this tower however was never looked upon by curious people. Its origin which chose it to be a prison. Built in ancient times, to hold in a great beast for his treachery against his true master, and for his belief in freedom. But before the people of this small and sleepy town could find out,

Destiny would pay them a visit.

----

The great dragon flew high above the trees, and Pokémon, descending in altitude, as it circled outside of Lavender town. Opposite to where the Famous Lavender tower was situated.

On the back of the great beast, five people rode. **(He's big and powerful enough to hold them)** At the front was the owner of the Black Dragon, although his trusted Pikachu did not ride alongside him.

Behind of Ash, Dawn had insisted on sitting. Throughout their flight, A'Drith seemed to be restless, every few moments he would let out a large roar, to make sure that they would have no chance of falling asleep, or relaxing whatsoever. In addition the mighty beast found it funny to give his passengers, some turbulence. Every few moments it decided to shake things up for them.

Although as an off result of the turbulence, Dawn wrapped her arms around Ash from behind. And tighten her grip allowing her, chest to press up against his back. In an attempt to give him a hint that she still liked him, although as usual he didn't get it.

"Dawn" Ash said trying to keep his voice down.

"Yeah, Ash" she said hopefully, that maybe he had begun to understand what she was hinting to him all this time. So she held him tighter, and tighter,

"Can you not hold so tight, it's kinda hard to breath" he said, as Dawn quickly let go, hoping that maybe the others behind of her hadn't heard that, no matter how obvious she would try to make it.

Behind the two, somewhere, May sat as she held Pikachu in front of her. She had no idea why but the small Pokémon had become really attached to her, in comparison to Max, or Dawn; Pikachu had even chosen to ride with her rather than its own trainer. May occasionally thought about why on their ride, although the constant distractions had stopped her from getting anywhere with her thoughts.

She looked up and forwards to the owner of their current mode of transport, even though they would probably never use it again.

'_I wonder if he trusts me as much as Pikachu dose?'_ the co-ordinator thought, but in the few days that they had been reunited, May had seen. The boy that had once burnt her bike had helped her from Drew, after she couldn't tolerate his attitude anymore and he was just about to attack. He didn't even ask for anything in return, he was just happy to be there.

She ran through her thoughts as she smiled, without even knowing why. Her eyes were then bought towards Dawn who sat close to him. Her smile had vanished, as her eyes looked away straight away, she didn't know why, they just did.

Then the turbulence came, knocking May out of her train of thought. The mighty dragon began to speed up the closer it came to the ground, like a plane when it is landing; it wasn't able to maintain a smooth course even if it would have wanted to. They all gripped on tight, as the trees underneath them started to become larger, and blur past them in the shadow of a second.

The rustling of leaves wafted as they descended more and more, underneath the group Pokémon rushed out of the way in order to get out of the Black Dragons way, although one Marowak stayed in her position, as the Black Dragon passed over her as well. If a tree came in the way, it was quickly swatted away like a fly and taken up out of its roots. It continued running as it came into a clearing; he then began to slow down in his speed. On the opposite side the clearings end drew closer and closer.

He wasn't slowing down fast enough, he was going to crash.

The passengers tightly gripped the black dragons back so that they would not fall off. He continued to run, as the end of the clearing drew closer and closer.

Just before he crashed, the Chaos Pokémon quickly swerved, to his side, coming to a complete halt. The great speeds caused all of his passengers to fall off flying, and land with a thump.

"Ow" May groaned, as she rubbed her head.

"Ugh, I know" Dawn added in.

"Max?" May asked where her little brother was, as he wasn't with the group.

"Here" he said as he got his face off of the tree he crashed into.

"That's, gotta hurt" Serena said finally.

"And you think you've got problems" a voice called out, everyone wondered where that voice came from. "Here" it called out once again, as they all looked up to see Ash stuck in a tree.

"What you doing up there?" Dawn said trying to keep her laughter down, as Ash's unusual position.

"You know, just, hanging about" he said, as everyone else burst out in laughter, including the two Pokémon. Ash just, hung off the tree with a plane look on his face as they subdued there laughter.

"Right, now will anyone help me down" he said, and in return the great dragon collapsed down onto the ground, and started to snore, pretending that he was asleep. The rest of the group sighed at the obviously fake act.

No matter how hard they would try, understanding what was going on in the beasts mind, was something a normal person would find close to impossible. One second he would be lustful to destroy, another he would be irritating, or a joker, then an annoyance once more, whenever faced with ANY prospect of battle; he would erupt like a volcano, ad that was when he would be at his most dangerous. Not even the many Pokémon in the world would be able to make sense of his chaos. Many of the legendaries, although going through a similar state of mind to A'Drith, they were nowhere near close to comprehending his thoughts.

----

After a while Ash had managed to get out of his predicament and return his chaotic powerhouse into its mutated Pokéball. They had reached Lavender town, as they walked around the centre of the relatively large town, the buildings were traditional, and there was barely any form of modern structure in the town.

It had the possibility of becoming one of the few major cities in the Kanto region, rivalling the city of Veridian. Agatha, the famed Ghost type specialist of the Elite Four, had even said that she would set up a gym in the town that was famed for its links to ghost type Pokémon, but it wasn't a notable enough town on the world map to set one up. From birth the Town had not changed, the same people stayed in the same town, the buildings remained the same, and the same tower stood tall, just beyond the own, its purpose never shown to the world, obscured by shadow. Defended by the many phantoms and spectres and beyond that the town.

The town of Lavender, built not to guard, but to contain its contents. Built so that it would never grow larger, and under no circumstances, make any form of contact with the outside world, unless an outsider would free the beast that lurked within, a rule they broke, a broken rule that destiny would exploit, and use to wreak havoc.

The group walked through the centre of town as people looked upon the outsiders with dirty looks upon their faces.

"Ash?" May whispered, noticing the looks that they were getting.

"Yeah" he said.

"Everyone here is looking at us, I don't care if I don't really get another two days without sleep on A'Driths back, can't we get out of here" she said not wanting to sound weak, to Ash.

"Don't worry May, I got the same kind of looks when I came here before with Brock, and Misty" Ash said, "It's just how the people here are like, they don't really like outsiders, not even Agatha from the Elite Four feels welcome here, and she's like in her zone with the ghost types" he explained.

"Oh alright" she said as the group continued to walk along, "Wait" she said in slight curiosity and stopped, as did everybody else in their group, "Did you say... Ghost types?" the Brunette co-ordinator said in an unsure tone.

"Ghost types?" Dawn added in, hearing Mays comment.

"Well, yeah. You see that tower there" Brock said as he pointed to the large landmark in the distance.

"Yeah" the other four said in unison.

"It's CRAWLING with ghost Pokémon, you can't see them, but they're Everywhere" he said, May felt shivers crawl up her spine as her first encounter with a ghost type before she got her first Pokémon, during a time when the thought of becoming a trainer, let alone a Co-ordinator was distant.

"I think we should find another town" May said.

"Why? Are you... Scared?" Dawn said teasingly, taking away Max's line. Although the young girl from Sinnoh thought that May was a good, no a great friend. But she would not compromise on Ash, she had missed him for too long, and now that her crush was back, she wouldn't budge. But Dawn still didn't want to break her good friendship with May, so if Ash's reaction would show who he liked back.

"N, N, NO" May stuttered.

"Yes you are scared" Max said, not wanting Dawn to take away from his glory again, as he then shot Dawn a look wondering what her intentions were. Dawn used to be with May in making fun of the young Trainer, just about every time he tried to make May embarrassed, he had figured out that it was some sort of girl conspiracy, and decided that that was the end of things. Although this new little turn of events, paired together with Max's inquisitive nature got him thinking.

"No, there's nothing to be scared of" Ash decided to cut in, to Dawns anger.

"So, can we go?" May pleaded

"No" he said simply.

"Why?" she said.

"Well, urm, well" Ash pondered. He couldn't really put his finger on it. It was like a voice, pulling him, through his essence. His words stopped in mid-sentence, as he could feel himself being drawn towards the tower.

Look at it, he had to look at it, but he couldn't, no he had to resist. He had to...

'_Come to me, come to me, come to me'_ a voice said, so silent that it could have been missed by the trainer as nothing at all, but it was far from nothing. Ash could slowly feel himself being seduced by a presence, he didn't try to resist, he could not even think about resisting. A Marowak walked past, yet he didn't notice it, as the sound continued to pull him.

"ASH" May said snapping the trainer out of his trance, "Are you alright? You seemed to drift off for a second there?" she said with concern.

"Uh, well yeah. I'm fine." He said, as memories of his latest experience, vanished into the shadow that they had come from. No more, making sure that the being that had created those shadows would not be taken out of the shadows that concealed him.

"Well, let's go" Dawn said, "I got to get a shower after all that time flying" she said as she lead the group to the Pokémon centre, that was in there view, although May and Serena stayed behind. Unconvinced as thoroughly as Ash that the trainers little lapse in consciousness was nothing.

"Wierd" May whispered to herself, not even aiming the question at the younger girl that stood beside her. She may have been separated from Ash for a long while, and he may have changed to someone, that she wouldn't recognise as her clumsy friend at first glance. But she had a feeling, something was going on with Ash, and although Dawn or the others may not notice it, she did.

"I know, it's like he lost it for a second" Serena said in return, taking May out of her train of thought.

"Wha?"

"You know, what just happened. I know you noticed it?" said the white haired girl.

"I don't know what you're talking 'bout. Come on were going to lose the others" May lied, trying to make sure that the young girl wouldn't worry. But May knew that there was something going on, even though she couldn't put her finger on it, she knew there was something. She began to walk, hoping that Serena wouldn't worry about anything, but was stopped when the young girl grabbed Mays wrist to stop her from getting away.

"You don't have to do this"

"What?"

"Sugar coat everything, I've been travelling with Ash for a while now, and I don't need someone to do things like that. I know what you're trying to do and I appreciate it. It's just that It's more helpful if you tell me the truth, I can handle it" Serena explained, May was shocked, when she was older than the young girl she couldn't bear a ghost Pokémon popping up out of nowhere, but Serena seemed to be strong.

"Sorry" she said, hoping that Serena wouldn't be offended by Mays selected misinformation.

"It's alright, I actually kinda appreciate it, but I've been travelling with Ash for a while now and...

Let's just say that, well he's" Serena tried to explain, but was cut off.

"You guys comin?" Dawn shouted over, to the two.

"Yeah!" May called back, "I guess we have to get goin"

"Yeah, but she can get a bit annoying at times, ya know?" Serena said, as May smiled back.

"Yeah"

But in the shadows a beast lurked, watching patiently, as he had become satisfied by his work.

'_The will of the Master is being fulfilled and soon he will pay for his treachery'_ and with that thought the dark Pokémon vanished.

----

The five entered the Pokémon centre, and were greeted by a Nurse Joy at her desk in the average sized reception, not as extravagant as that of the Grand Festival, or the Pokémon centre of the Hoenn league, but the soft chalk like colours gave the place a nice homely feel, as a small T.V. hung on a shelf displaying the news channel.

"Hello" the Nurse said to the travellers, with a warm smile.

"uh, hi Nurse Joy" Max replied, as Ash remained silent. The young boys' stone like mask had once again set in, as even his friends began to feel slightly uncomfortable around him, with the exception of Serena who had become used to it.

"So I guess we should heal our Pokémon" Max said, still a bit startled by Ash's sudden change in personality.

"ur, yeah" Dawn added in, also a bit startled.

"I'd be happy to heal your Pokémon" the Nurse replied, trying to stay cheerful, although the hooded Persons dark Aura had made it's effect on her, as her voice was slightly shakier than it would have usually been.

"Nah" Serena intervened, casual unlike her other friends. "They haven't actually battled since the last time, so there really isn't any need." She said in an all knowing tone, as no one else was as calm as she was.

Ash just walked towards the Dining hall of the Pokémon centre, carrying a heavy aura with him, as all eyes were drawn to him like he was a magnet. May couldn't help but feel a bit of a chill in her spine as she saw her warm hearted friend turn into a dark spectre once again. She then glanced towards Serena, trying to dispel the lure of fear that Ash had bought up.

The young girl didn't seem to be worried at all. She had a smile on her face as she calmly moved away from the stagnant group and follow the hooded trainer. May was perplexed, but when she took her eyes off Ash, it seemed as if his dark spell had vanished.

The brunette saw how the young girl didn't fear, and decided that Ash was her friend. There was no reason why she should fear him, as she too followed Serena, to eat.

----

"Hey Ash?" the Co-ordinator said as she sat down at the table, placing her plate of food down in front of her.

"Yeah May" Ash said as he stopped chewing his food, "Where's your food?" he said as he looked away from his plate that was packed full of food, and over to Mays who's platter was a lot more modest.

"Uh, here" she replied.

"You call that dinner? That's not even enough food for a Torchic" he said back.

"Well, I don't want to eat that much food" she said, although lowering her voice so others would not eavesdrop in, on their conversation.

"May,, when we were travelling together. You ate a lot more food than...That, and you still stayed healthy, and ur, you know" he explained not wanting to say anything that was suggestive.

Serena than came over with her own plate of food, still a lot smaller than Ash's plate, but it still put May's plate of food to shame. "You call That food? From what I've heard, you eat almost as much as Big Mac here" she said pointing to Ash.

"SEE, I don't want to be called, That" she winged.

"What? I'm not fat. Besides, you used to eat as much as me, and" he cut himself off.

"And what?" Serena teased out.

"And, well, you kept your figure" he said unsure, as he was put in a situation that he felt really unsure with.

"ur thanks" she said, as she submitted, and walked away to get more food.

'_Did Ash see me like that before? Maybe that's why, no he couldn't have'_ The Brunette Co-ordinator thought as she walked away, _'Besides Dawn likes him, and she's my friend. I won't do that to her'_

A Marowak walked past her although she paid it no heed.

Back at the table the two hadn't resumed eating, as Serena grew a sneaky grin on her face.

"No" Ash said, knowing what she may have been thinking.

"So you Finally, are interested in a girl" she said, not knowing what she had actually said.

"No"

"So you've never liked a girl"

"Yes, I have liked a girl" Ash said, wondering how Serena would take this conversation when she would grow older and begin to understand the deeper meaning of her words, which was to Ash, Homosexual.

"Just now?"

"No"

"Whatever" she said still smiling although her smile soon went away, "Besides it would be weird to see you have a crush"

"I guess, wait!" Ash replied, "She's a friend, I don't see her as" he thought of something to say.

"Girlfriend" Serena answered for him.

"Yes, that, besides, Dawns been more. Clingy to me than May" he said, as Serena raised her eyebrow.

"Ewe"

"What?" he said oblivious.

"She likes you"

"No"

"Yes she does, isn't it obvious?"

"No, she's just glad to see me again" As said putting any idea of Dawn and him to the back of his mind.

"I guess, I mean, who would be interested in you after what you did back there" the white haired girl said, referring to the mask he placed upon himself in the reception of the centre.

"Oh" his energetic voice dimmed down, "So you noticed"

"How couldn't I" They then paused for a second, "Don't you trust them?"

"I do"

"Then, why?"

"Because, I want to see how much work I'll have to do before the see me, as who I am. Not like what someone who has seen me on T.V. thinks, but. I, I want them to see me as a proper friend, and if they were scared by that, then. They arn't really my friends then are they?" he explained, "Besides you don't trust them"

"Yes I do"

"Dawn" Ash said, turning the tables.

"Well, she's my friend, but well, she's older than me, and acts like I'm older than her" she said, deep down she did like Dawn, but there was just something that stayed in the way between the two. The only reason was that Dawn was concentrating more on getting closer to Ash, and not in making friends, unlike when she had met May, and Max.

"You don't like May either?"

"Yes I do!" she fired back, earning Ash a grin as he knew how uncomfortable Serena was with May when they had first met. " I mean No" she corrected herself.

"Hey guys" May said as she returned, yet Ash continued to grin at Serena.

"Hey May" Ash said as he took off his grin, May moved to sit next to Ash, as Serena started to grin at Ash's expense, it was a rare opportunity and there was no chance that she was going to let go of it easily.

"Ash, can I ask you something?" she said as she sat down with a helping of food that matched Serena's, although still wasn't as large as Ash's still was.

"Yeah"

"Well, it's hard to say, I've been wanting to ask you this for a while now" she pondered as she tried to find a proper way of how to say it, it could have broken their friendship that had just recently stuck back together with glue. Serenas grin slowly came back as she thought

'_She can't be asking him?'_

"Well?" Ash said slightly nervous, as unlike battling or protecting another person. He had never done this before, if this was what Serena had been talking about before.

"You know that I'm your friend right? Well, Whenever I'm around you it's like you have a split personality" she said in the most polite way possible.

"I think... no, no I don't" he said relived. He didn't know why he was relived, if Serena was just playing a small game with him.

'_Besides'_ He attempted to reason with himself, _'I would have had to say no, I don't like her in That way'_

"Well every other time I se you with others, you're terrifying to even look at, then your friendly again like now" May explained step by step.

"So, you're scared of me when I' like that?" he said, feeling a bit disappointed that May still didn't see him as a friend.

"Well, I used to, but when we just came here, I remembered" she said

"Remembered what?"

"That you're my friend, and it's silly to be scared of you, after how you take care of your Pokémon, I know that deep down you're a nice person" she said, earning a smile fro Ash.

"You want to know?" he asked, as May nodded.

"Do you remember when we were going to the tree of egging with Lucario when Pikachu was taken by Mew?" ash said, as he looked over to Pikachu that had fallen asleep on the floor beside his chair. May nodded once again.

"And do you remember when Luario said that I had a very powerful Aura?" Ash asked once again.

"Yeah, but he can't be serious, could he?" May said sceptically.

"I have a strong aura, but I can't throw glowy balls out of my hands. Let me explain, everyone has an Aura, it changes whenever were happy, or sad, or Angry. I can control my aura to affect the Aura of others, therefore making people feel different ways about me." He explained.

"So you can make people scared, or even fall in love?" She asked becoming curious

"Yes and no, I can make people feel scared, but I can Never make someone Love me, I don't know why but I just can't, and I wouldn't want to" he said

"But why are you making people feel scared, why don't you just, make them see you as a friend" she said not understanding Ash's complex logic.

"Well, One It is easier, and safer to make people fear you, and Two if I used it to make people become friends with me, it would be fake, and that just wouldn't be worth the effort" he said, his voice seeming to be as calm as it could be. May felt a feeling of enlightenment as she began to understand what was going on.

"So when you did that thingy when we came in, Its cause you didn't want us as friends anymore" May said hitting the wrong answer, "So I guess if I'm not welcome here, I should get going" she said, her eyes felt cold, as she tucked away any sign of emotion within her. She would show Ash that she chose to see him again, she won't need him, no she would leave with dignity.

"Wait" Ash said as he grabbed her arm so that she couldn't leave. May didn't turn back.

"What" she said in a emotionless tone, yet she didn't scream it out, she would keep control of her emotions, and not do anything to her friend who didn't see her as that, even though May had tried so hard to see him.

"That's not it" he said calmly once more.

"Then what is it? It seems obvious to me?" she said as she turned to Ash in an instant, her eyes holding back there tears, trying to stay strong, they would stay strong.

"I did it because I wanted to know, I wanted to know if you Max, and Dawn are like everyone else. Too tired to see me for who I am inside, feeling that I am a hopeless case. That I am some loner and that is all there is to me. Max and Dawn are still scared, and I don't want you to tell them. I won't give up on them, I just wanted to see how long it would take for them to know the real me, and not the Mask that I have put on my face.

Like you have" May then calmed down, as Ash let go of her arm.

"Oh" she said simply, "Sorry about that"

"It's alright" he said putting his arm on her shoulder.

May then snapped as she quickly hugged him, and let go almost as quickly. "Sorry, I should have trusted you"

"It's alright" Ash said once more, although something seemed different after that quick hug, Ash could feel it, but he just didn't know what it was.

He smelt the air, as he found a scent that he had seen many times throughout his travels. A horrid smell, that bought back many bad memories. This smell, this one smell, reminded him of Brock, just before they had split up as friends. Brocks' mood swings, which would explain the one May had just had. And also Brocks change of attitude as soon as he had gained that scent around him brought by the vile drinks that he had.

After the last time they had met, Brock was no longer under its influence, now It was May, as the Trainer told himself, _'I won't say anything, yet. But I'm going to have to say something eventually'_

"Ash?" May said.

"Yeah"

"You want to eat now?" she asked back as Ash was reminded of the large pallet of food in front of him. He smiled as they all began to eat.

----

"Sheesh, you take forever" Max said as he and Dawn walked over to the cafeteria, passing a Marowak on the way, although not paying it any notice.

"Whatever, besides you take ages talking to your parents" Dawn said back.

"And?"

Nothing" Dawn replied once again.

After the three had gone to eat, Max and Dawn had gotten the group a room in the Pokémon centre, as Dawn had a bath, Max had decided to talk to his parents.

The two walked down a hallway, as the door to the Cafeteria was seen at the opposite end.

"So what did you talk about?" Dawn said trying to start up a conversation.

"Wha" Max blurted out not catching what the Blue haired girl had just said, she sighed.

"What... Did... You... Talk... About... on the... Phone" she said word after word.

"Shesh, don't have to be like that, I heard you the first time" he said, earning a irritated Dawn, who held back from using the mallet the May had lent to her, "My dad said something about all of the gyms/ Contests/ Just about everything relating to Pokémon battling is closed down" Max explained.

"Really?"

**#Begin Flashback#**

Max was at the videophone, as he tried to figure out how to use it.

"Mmmmm, oh I got it, this is one of those voice-activated ones" he finally figured out after a while trying to find the buttons.

"Dial number." Max said

"Dialling. " the Voice activated Video-phone called out as it began to call.

"**I **haven't told you what to dial yet... Dial number." He said irritated.

"The number please? " the computer like voice asked

"01643"

"0643. "the computer said

"No, you missed the one." Max said a bit more irritated.

" Pardon?" it said

"You MISSED THE ONE"

"The number is deleted, please continue. "The voice called out once more.

"ARGH" Max said tugging on his hair.

"202"

"Where did that come from?" Max said

"Pardon?" The computer called out once more.

"NOOOO" Max shouted out still tugging his hair.

**(Inspired from Top Gear, don't own it)**

**#End Flashback#**

"Well" Max said recalling his incident with the vid-phone, "I called my dad and he said something about having to go to some conference, with all the other gym leaders"

"Really, so that meansall the gyms are closed" Dawn asked inquisitively.

"Yeah, and so re all the contests" Max said, "So I couldn't have gone home even if I wanted to" he said as they continued to walk down.

At the other end, a man with a Cubone besides him walked up to the two thirteen year olds.

----

Max and Dawn came out into the Dining hall with a person who had a Cubone following closely besides them.

"Hey guys" they called out, as they came up to the group, happily eating their food.

A Marowak walked past the group, as the Pokémon took a quick glance at the Cubone, although not for too long, so that it would not revile its identity. The Cubone that seemed to be very young, noticed the Marowak that the humans paid no attention towards.

It turned around to where the older Maowak had walked, but found that it had vanished, to the young Cubone something seemed familiar about the Marowak, something to strong to forget, embedded inside of Cubones DNA. Like a son recognising his mother.

"Come on Cubone" the person said, as the young Pokémon reluctantly turned and followed its master.

"Hey guys" Dawn said as she walked up with Max.

"What took you so long?" Serena asked.

"Well, Dawn" Max said about to make a comment about Dawns agonising time in the bathroom, but was stopped when he saw her trademark death glare.

"I guessed Dawn would take ages doing... Whatever she dose" Ash remarked, making a completely innocent mistake, as Dawns usually cheerful smile went away.

The reason why was because she had always tried to impress Ash in some way or another, any way to either get him to like her, or to just get him to notice that she liked him. But each attempt by the Blue haired girl seemed to be in vain; he was either to stupid or just decided that it would be better not to even think about Him and Dawn together, like the idea was horrible to him.

But Dawn never quit on her crush, and she still wouldn't.

"Ur hello?" May said towards the other person with a Cubone by his side. Ash noticed him, as the spirit of all those who looked upon him seemed to darken. But the person, didn't look at Ash saving him from the trait of fear that the Raven haired trainer could enforce, instead his focus was focused upon the floor.

"Hello, My name is Lee" he said giving away a false name, "I need your help, Have you heard the stories that have been going around here?"

"What Stories?" Serena asked inquisitively.

"Well, you know how you said that there were ghosts" Dawn interrupted

"Ghost Pokémon" Serena corrected.

"No, I mean that there are actual ghosts in the forest, two days ago" the person began to stutter, "Well two days ago my son was , well Exploring in the forest. I told him it wasn't safe, but he didn't listen. So I went and followed him, and, well he was taken" the man managed to say still looking towards the ground. "Your friends here have offered to join a search party of trainers to go and find him, and they said that you three were really good trainers yourselves."

"So, we should go" Max said.

"Yeah, when should we go?" May asked without a question of doubt in her mind about the man's story.

"There are two other trainers, who are leaving as soon as you all will join them." He explained.

"And you" Ash said in a cold tone.

"W- Well, I'm not a trainer, all I have is Cubone here" he said pointing to the Pokémon who wore a skull as a sort of helmet, as it looked over at Serena with curiosity.

"Bone?" it said, offering a hand shake over to the young girl.

" ur thanks" she said as she reluctantly shook the Pokémon's small hand, but many People would be cautious when touching a creature that wears the bones of another.

"I got this Cubone after its mother was killed by thieves" he explained.

"Oww, how sad" the white haired girl said, as her cautiousness soon turned into pity.

"Anyway, all I have is this young Cubone, and he isn't nearly powerful enough, so what do you say?" he pleaded, although Ash still had his questions about his story.

"Of course" May said as she and Serena got up out of their seats, "Ash?" she asked to the trainer who remained sitting down.

"Alright then" he said calmly as he too got up, they then walked away from the person, although the dark trainer took one glance into his eyes, striking the fear that he had avoided by looking at the ground.

He looked to the ground not because he knew of Ash's manipulation of emotions Via Aura, but for other purposes.

----

As the group reached towards the exit of the Pokémon centre, ready to join up with the others, who were in search of Lee's young boy. They got ready, as Ash had lifted his mask. He waited patiently listening to the news report that was being played in the Television, although the others didn't notice.

"The Ranger Union, in conjunction with the Pokémon leagues association, are working in conjunction with the National Police, and the Government to find out what exactly happened at Evergrand stadium in the region of Hoenn a few days ago.

The entire Multimillion **(Pokémon world credit) **Evergrand complex was burnt down to Ashes, reports show that no trainers were hurt as they had all left just after the championships had finished, although a undisclosed number of Pokémon rangers have been reported Deceased.

There is a small uproar in the Hoenn region as this symbol of national pride has been completely destroyed, and the perpetrator is still at large. Mr Goodshow has not yet commented on the situation.

It is also not yet known weather this is linked to the mass destruction of towns in the Kanto region. Several small towns have been destroyed, and no survivor or record of the incident has been seen. All the towns have been levelled as if they have been bombed by a Air raid, the destruction of each is said to be monumental, although the Army have blocked off these areas from the public, and are yet to comment.

There is news of a criminal organisation coming to power, in addition to news of a Terrorist organisation. Any form of solid proof is completely questionable." The news report paused as it showed the remnants of what was once the stage of the Evergrand Stadium complex, the pride of the Hoenn region, now noting more than a vast open space, left in ruin as Thick ash covered the ground. "The majority of people remain unfazed, although enraged by these most recent events. The future seems to be bleak for many

"Hey Ash, come on we gotta go" Serena called out from the door as he followed.

And he whispered, "So it Begins"

----

But it wasn't then, the beginning, no it was far from it.

The true story began too long ago.

When Two beings were created, in the everlasting void of chaos. But that is a tale for another time.

This is something you should know now, in ancient times, there was a war.

This war was a war that tore apart family's brothers, and the closest of souls.

Its devastation was on an epic scale, taking place throughout the cosmos.

From the homelands of the Deoxyse that orbits the red sun, to the planet of the human kind with its green grass.

No soul was spared.

From this war, this one war between two brothers.

In the end, I was imprisoned in the centre of the world, my loyal servants sealed away by my brother.

I was Betrayed by my three most loyal generals.

But I had my vengeance; before I was sealed away I cursed the three impudent fools, as they remained in my prisons, sealed away from creation. I cursed the humans that had helped in my imprisonment by sealing there general in stone.

And my brother, my loving brother, was cursed to a never-ending sleep. Just as he had cursed me, to be in the centre of this world, at the centre of its gravity as the weight of a billion souls crushed down upon my soul, not knowing who they tread upon.

My physical body is no more, as it was scattered to the winds. Now I remain in this accursed Limbo, but not without power.

But now...

Now I am Free.

At the moment that that stupid King killed one of my brother's minions, the one you know as Ho-Oh.

The island of Cinnabar was no more, as I rose from the Magma. I rose and killed one of my treacherous generals, the fool known as Leo.

Now my brother is asleep.

My brother is asleep and I am awake.

His safeguards against me have failed.

His false prophesies will turn to dust.

And I WILL have my Vengeance.

My armies are being assembled, and they have already massacred many. The foolish humans still don't know what is happening, but how would they? They don't even know my name, and they don't care.

But first, I will have to pay a visit to another of my, most faithful Generals. My ever loyal Regigigas is already on the move with his army to aid me. I don't need his aid, but I will not forget my enemy, my enemy can be crafty.

And then, my brother will see what the true meaning of pain and suffering is. The pain that he had put me through.

For my name is...

----

**F.Y.I.**

**- I've finally got a good reason why Brock/Dawn and Ash should split up now, as it was foreshadowed here.**

**- I hope that I'm not letting my Plot control my characters, or something like that. If there was a 60 second guide on it. I would be reading it right now.**

**- I've bought a new definition to the meaning of aura,and although Ash can't fire 'glowy balls' it is a good reason as to how he has become a powerful trainer.**

**- The Marowak, has its own form of foreshadowing, it is also in the games.**

**- Any mention of Max and Serena is now thrown completely out of the window. I have thought about my future storyline, and that would make things completely creepy. So it's a good thing that there aren't hints about it so far. In fact, ANY Max shipping will be thrown out of the window unless there is strong support for one.**

**- A'Drith is male, as you may have guessed by me referring to him as, urm, he.**

**- There is more to he who Lord VurtaxADV keeps on referring to as Ragnarök, than meets the eye. If you have read the extra bit that I have added onto the first chapter, you would realise that this story is written in his point of view, not that of a narrator.**

**PLZ R & R**

**And now I vanish...**


	20. Honour among Thieves

**Guardian Solaris**

**Ages:**

**Ash-17**

**Max- 13**

**May- 15**

**Dawn- 13**

**Serena – 10**

**Simon (OC)- 15**

**Robert (OC)- 18**

**Two new OC's coming your way, **

**Review Replies:**

**Typos/and spelling mistakes. They plague me.**

**Anywayz, Predator of the Templar they live in the Pokémon world so I'm guessing that they see wired stuff... every day. And Lavender town may be small, but even towns aren't soo small that you can see all of it in one glance, andI think the two things are exactly the same.**

**Bersikans Fury, tnks, well that's one person.**

**JBStormburst, well I didn't really aim to get excess Pearl although It is all one-sided, while May doesn't really have to try. But it's all part of the master plan, maybe**

**Thanks Fender **

**And Lucifer, I thought that you wanted May to win? And Lee, well he's more than some evil dude, as you will see here. It's alright if theres a long review, then there's just more review to read, but I appreciate every review.**

**----**

**Chapter 20- Honour among Thieves**

Two men stood waiting at the town centre of Lavender.

"You think he'll deliver the goods?" one said. His complexion was light, with dark brown hair that was at an average length. He seemed to be around Eighteen years old. He wore black jeans, with a plain white T-shirt that was shown inside of a black jacket. On the back of the pitch black jacket there was a symbol, which was in white, it outlined a crescent moon, tilted on its side.

"He'll have to" the other said, although his words were slightly muffled by the black scarf that he wore like a balaclava covering the bottom half of his face. He was slightly taller than the other although younger as he was Fifteen years old. His skin was a light brown colour, and his hair was black, although it wasn't short it wasn't too long either. He wore Navy Blue jeans with a Dark Blue hoodie, at the front of the jacket the same image of the Crescent moon lay on the front. His voice no matter how polite was deep. Like Ash his hood covered his head, leaving the area around his eyes as the only portion of his face within view.

"How can you be sure? He could tell the Police" The brown haired person said, in his slightly Russian accent** (Accent won't be shown through wording, kay)**

"Cause he's an honest person, he cares about others, and that is why he'll deliver the goods" the hooded stranger said, his voice was deep and in contrast to his friend he had a strong English accent.

"Sure, Simon?" the older of the two said.

"Definite, besides you're the one who asked me for help Rob" He said calmly, "Trust me"

"I would if you would take your hood off" Robert said.

"I can't" he said, trying not to revile why

"Why?"

"Don't wanna say" he muttered

"Say"

"I've got... hood hair" he said sheepishly, loosening up as the conversation went on.

"You look like a bloody murderer, and you're scared that you've got Hood hair!" Robert said

"Yes" he answered simply, as Robert smirked.

"So" Robert said attempting to continue the conversation, "How did things go, at the Tree?" he said, knowing all of the rules that he was breaking.

"In public?" Simon's eyebrows narrowed, as he looked around to see if anyone was watching, or listening in any way.

"Well, it's not like any of these people will know the truth" he said in a hushed tone.

"It went perfectly, the explorers, including that; thrill seeker Kidd, I think that's her name, have been taken into custody by the local forces." Simon said in a pain tone. Hiding, any and all form of emotion.

"What happened?" Robert said as his curiosity began to rise.

"I got the target, but it appears that the Tree and the target have a Symbiotic relationship **(Rely on each other for strength)"** he said stating each syllable of the last two words individually, " So that small kingdom was screwed."

"That was harsh" Robert said as his eyes widened, and a small smirk grew upon his face, "you are seriously cold- blooded" he said amazed at his friends' capabilities. "I always knew that you would be a great agent; no wonder you were regarded for such a difficult mission" Simons eyes than dropped down, as his masked face lost all form of expression upon it.

"I do what I have to do, that small kingdom and its people were a casualty waiting to happen" he reasoned, his voice was plain and had a melancholy tone to it, "that's how I do my job"

"Still, old friend, tell me, what happened to all the people?" Robert said with curiosity still in his voice.

"Don't you watch the news?" Simon said in an irritated tone at how his friend was cut off from the news. That he didn't know about one of the largest events in history. Robert shook his head. Simon just sighed in return. "It seemed that the Tree is an actual, crystal like living- 'Thing' embedded in the rock, and like a normal Tree, It had roots, burrowed underneath the small kingdom, that's why there was a crystal popping up on every corner there." He said, hoping his older friend could keep up.

"So those crystals were like new trees trying to pop up" he said.

"YES" Simon said relived that he wouldn't have to simplify it any further, "and When the target was taken, the roots disappeared" he explained.

"And the kingdom sank" Robert figured out, trying to comprehend the enormity of his friends actions.

"Yes," he said as his expression dimmed once more, "just imagine that, a whole kingdom, sure it was small, but still." He managed to spit out although the memories to him were too painful. Any more words would have carried signs of weakness with them, something he couldn't afford.

"So what happened to the people?" Robert asked getting more curious.

"Most are in Refugee camps, there safe" he said, as a tear rolled down his cheek, dousing in his black scarf.

"Softy, you couldn't finish it off"

"And?" Simon said not questioning his own morals.

"And... And are you crying?" Robert said, managing a smirk.

"NO" Simon said with gritted teeth.

"You are, you" but Robert was shut up by Simon punching him in the stomach. Robert grabbed his stomach in pain as Simon grabbed his hair, and put his face up to meet with his eyes.

"I do my job, nothing more, nothing less. I don't have to like it, I just have to do it. Right" he interrogated.

"Yes" Robert said

"Yes, What?" Simon spat out, into his friends face.

"Yes, Sir" he said as Simon let go of Roberts hair.

"Good" he said as Robert, ruffled his hair back into its original shape.

"Simon man, you've got issues" he said, not feeling any anger.

"I know, but that doesn't matter anymore because he's fulfilled his promise" Simon said pointing to a group of five who walked over to the two.

"Ur, hello" Dawn said over to Robert.

"Miss" Robert said, back to Dawn.

"MISS, DO I LOOK OLD ENOUGH TO BE A MISS!" Dawn hollered, as Simon looked around seeing many people giving the group peculiar stares, but Simons return gaze sent them on their way.

"OW, Ow, OW" Robert said, as Simons previous attack left him slightly bruised, and Dawn was just adding to the pain.

"Dawn" a cold voice from the back of the group called as the blue haired Co-ordinator let go, of Robert.

"I am not a Miss" she pouted to herself as she turned away no longer looking at Robert who was holding his head in pain.

'_She's crazy'_ Simon thought as he remained out of the conversation, with his arms folded.

"Sorry, she's a bit cranky" May said as Dawn continued to look away. "So someone called Lee sent us to help him find his son" May explained, "are you the two trainers?"

"Uh, yes" Robert said, just getting over the pain. "My name's Robert, and he" he pointed to Simon" He is Simon, Warning High Voltage" he joked, at which Simon didn't flinch or show any form of humour, these were strange people and he wouldn't want to make them laugh at his expense.

Dawn looked over to the hooded person, and gave him a dirty look, as Simon wasn't looking back at her it didn't cause any damage.

"So shouldn't we get going" Max said as he looked over to the two new faces, Robert seemed friendly enough, he then looked over to see Simon standing there patiently, as the silent figure stared over, Max drew his eyes over to who he was staring at and saw Ash, the look of Ash sent s hiver down Max's spine. The trainers eyes were covered behind the shadows of his own hood although Max could tell that he was staring right back.

"Well, My name is May, this is Dawn, Max, Serena, and Ash" May said naming all the members of the gang.

"Let's go" Simon said, not allowing himself to socialise with the others any further, as he began to walk away.

"I guess we gotta follow" Serena said.

----

A few minutes later the now group of seven reached towards the edge of Lavender town. Directly in front of them The Spirits of Lavender Forest lurked, and further beyond that lay Lavender tower.

They stood on the side of the path staring at the vast expanse of foliage and vines, which were incredibly thick. The path if followed would lead towards the Rock tunnel, a pitch black tunnel where the only way of surviving a journey would be with a Pokémon that could use Flash. But the group didn't wish to go there.

Their destination was one more sinister, where some of the greatest ghost type trainers learnt, and even after greatness could continue to learn.

Serena felt shivers as she looked into the forest; it was as if time would stand still. No Pidgeys were chirping, and no being that stood there was daring enough to move. It was an indescribable feeling, not like when the Alakaazam took a hold of her which was a feeling of terror, and weakness, and much, much more. Almost indescribable.

But this feeling had shadows of its own, where as the village was shrouded in secrets of blood, and sacrifices. This was shrouded in darkness, the darkness of those who could not move on after death. She never thought about things like this, they were too sad to think about, life should be happy.

But this wasn't.

Even the two darker figures of the expedition were still at the intensity of the emotions running through them, and the voices that called within their minds.

At a loss for words.

Each in a different way, Ash on one hand was trying his best to dispel the lure that came from the forest, something that used feelings of Lust, Greed, and Glory to drag him in. Others had used this before without succeeding, but this to the trainer was a lot more alluring.

'_Come'_ The voices said.

'_Y- Y- NO'_ Ash thought as his thoughts swayed back and forth, totally forgetting that his original objective as to go in to save a helpless boy.

"Ash, This is... Scary" Serena managed to say, as a pack of Murcrow flew out of the forest, snapping everyone out of their everlasting gaze.

"It's alright Serena, I'm sure it's noting" he said, snapping out of the lure that the voices inside of his mind had given, and putting a reassuring hand upon her shoulder.

"I'm sure he's right" May said supporting Ash's words upon the young girl, but all reassurances vanished when the flock seemed to turn Translucent and then disappear completely like the ghosts they were.

In comparison to Ash the other Dark figure that was known as Simon felt his heart skip a beat as the Pokémon vanished. Like the rest of the group all mentions of the mission ahead had vanished the only thought upon his mind was the thought of self preservation. But even he was sent back on track by another voice.

"So, what are we going to do?" Max said thinking logically although the mysticism of the place had still affected him very heavily. Simon took a side glance towards the rest of the group, frozen there in time, and then looked back upon the forest.

And took a look back upon his duties, his duties to the ones he had cared about.

'_What- We- Should- Do?... is Go in'_ He thought as he took a step forward, just one step and as soon as that step was taken his mind was immediately barraged with doubt.

'_Don't'_

'_It's not the smart choice'_

'_Let him go in, yes. He's the cannon fodder, and you shall take from the spoils what You require.'_

'_That's what you did there. At the tree of begging. Don't you remember? How you framed that famous thrill seeker? And stole the keeper of the tree, don't you remember? Remember how You sent those explorers to their prisons.'_ He was under an onslaught by foreign thoughts they were not his. Because he wouldn't look back at the mistakes he had committed to others, his good natured soul couldn't handle it because he would break down at facing his crimes.

'_And how you sent a kingdom to utter destruction? The people may have been safe, as well as many of the Pokémon who were able to flee'_

But whose thoughts were they?

'_But I wasn't as lucky'_

"Who's in there?" Simon said as the rest of the group looked upon him with questioning faces.

"What are you talking about?" Dawn said tone meant to annoy him. Although it was to no effect, as he was used to words aimed to hurt others and could brush them off without a second thought.

'_So you wish to know who I am.'_

"There's something in there" he said in a calm yet dark voice.

Ash perked his eyebrow in curiosity, as Dawn continued to look upon the dark figure with a look that would make anyone feel unwelcome, but only if they would pay attention to her which he would not. Further aggravating the Sinnoh native.

"There's something in there"

"yes, and that's what we were going to rescue Mr Lee's Kid from" Max once again intervened in a know it all tone. Everyone suddenly remembered about the boy, finding it foolish that they had forgotten.

"No, I mean something different, something... bigger" he said, in his dark tone.

"So what should we do?" Max asked once more, as Simon turned towards him, his expressions hidden behind his covered face. He took a step forward, and gripped a Master Ball from inside of his Pocket. He looked at it and knew that it was the wrong one. He placed it back inside and took out another, and then released the Pokémon that was inside of it.

"Scy" the Scyther said as it came out in a burst of red energy.

"Slash out a path" he called out, his Pokémon looked back to its trainer and towards the thick bushes and vines of the forest. The green Pokémon looked over to the forest and started repeatedly slashing away branches and leaves, efficiently clearing a path, and behind of it Simon followed.

"What's he doing?" Dawn said in a mocking tone. Robert turned to look at her,

"Something that we all should be doing" he said and followed him through the forest, as the repeated slashing sounds came from the Scyther.

"So, we gonna follow him?" Dawn said.

"I... guess" May said.

"Guess? Of course we're going. We've been standing here too long" Serena said as she, went in followed closely by the others apart for Dawn.

"Pika Pi" Pikachu mumbled to itself [Took you guys long enough introduce a bunch of leaves and branches and it's like Mars, to you lot

"Well I guess I'm gonna have to follow Ash" She said to herself as she too went in.

But the voices didn't stop booming in the two Dark figures, as the voices continued to guide Ash deeper, and try to ward off Simon.

'_You want to know who I am. I am the one that you destroyed, the one, you know as... The tree of Begging'_

----

The group walked as Lavender forest seemed to be a completely alien environment to the city. The sun couldn't pierce through the leaves upon the trees that lay up above, but the leaves wore a deep dark brown, not that which would be rich in colour, but a dingy brown, as the leaves would fail to give up their hold upon the deceased trees. On the ground there was no grass, the only things remotely resembling life were thorny vines that lay upon the floor.

There was absolutely no noise from anything that was alive in the forest apart from Sythers slashes and the grunts that followed. IF there was anything else alive in the forest.

Simon walked at the head of the group closely behind his Syther, feeling irritated that the other trainers would do absolutely nothing to help him clear a path. But he remained silent, so that he wouldn't be rude.

Dawn walked up to Robert, "Ur hey" she said.

"Hi" Robert said not making the mistaking of calling her Miss again.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about what I did earlier" she said sheepishly, "I was just irritated by someone" The Co-ordinator from Sinnoh said, thinking about Ash's density and how annoying it was becoming, once again bringing to light in her mind what was a contributing factor to why they had separated.

"Simon?" Robert said mentioning his friend; it was easy for him to see how Dawn became so irritated by him at first glance, although not why she seemed so angry.

"Ur no, but about that guy. What's up with him? He doesn't talk or anything" dawn said referring to his general silence throughout the journey ever since they had first met.

"That's just him, he's ya know" Dawn tilted her head in confusion as Robert whispered, "Shy"

"WAHT?" Dawn said but Simon still refrained from turning around, believing that she was just saying stuff behind of his back, it was a bit obvious. "Shy?"

Robert nodded, "Yep, just don't say it. Or just tease him randomly. He hates it" Dawn then grew a devilish smirk upon her face. "I'm serious" Robert said knowing what Dawn was thinking about.

"Alright, but how?" she said curious.

"It's just him, some people aren't confident all the time. But once you get to know him, he's alright" Robert said, while they continued to walk along the path. But then Dawn turned her head to see something that she didn't like.

"Ash" May whispered as she walked besides the trainer.

"Yeah?" he said in a soft whisper.

"This place"

"I know" Ash said as he put an arm around of her waist, not putting her into a full hug, but just enough to comfort her. May smiled as she began to feel safer around him as she closed her eyes for a second, taking in the moment. They were in one of the Scaryest places in the world, but at that moment it didn't seem to matter.

She opened her eyes and from the corner of her vision she saw Dawn looking at her. She then took Ash's arm off her even though she didn't want the feeling of safety to leave.

"Oh sorry" Ash said.

"No, No, it's just" May said, as the once eerie silence was turned into an awkward silence. All this time Pikachu couldn't help but feel amused at the sudden awkwardness.

----

Outside of Lavender town, concealed from the view of humans by a large ridge which was constantly paroled by Golem, and Gravelers, a force waited.

They all stood, in groups of ten by ten. To form a square of a Hundred.

A hundred Golem. Besides them lay a square of a hundred Graveler, then a hundred Rhydon

All waiting patiently and in front stood the one Pokémon they followed, Regirock.

A distant rumbling could be heard as from the distance Three Hundred Pokémon came walking into formation. A hundred Glalee, Weavile, and Froslass

All led by Regice.

From another side three hundred more Pokémon came, Steelix, Scarmory, and Metang. All led by Registeel, and they all Moved into a grid of three by three. Nine Hundred and Three Pokémon strong. Ready to battle, to the death for their leaders, away from the view of the unsuspecting town, and from the ridge A great titan looked down upon the great army that he controlled.

"Regigigas- Regi" It said [Spirit I know you are there and From behind him Darkrai appeared from thin air.

'_What do you want Soldier?'_ it said telepathically.

"Regi- Gigigas" [You are the one spying

'_You are ordered to stop your attack'_ Regigigas turned to Darkrai taking his eyes off of his army. As a Marowak watched from the shadows, listening carefully into the conversation.

"REGI" [WHAT He roared as the ground slightly shook.

'_It is his order. He orders you to halt your attack on Lavender.'_

"Re- Gi" [Why

'_Because he will partake in this attack himself' _Darkrai said as Regigigas took a step back in shock. _'and he will be here soon.' _Darkrai said as a slight thunder could be heard in the distance, he turned to see storm clouds brewing in the distance away from Lavender town, _'Very soon'_

----

**F.Y.I.**

**- Simon, not really a terrifying name that fits his dark character I admit.**

**- Regigigas keeps his nickname to Darkrai as Spirit, and Soldier is Darkrais nickname to Regigigas, tough they are meant in an offending tone**

**- If my writing is getting worse please tell me, I'm not all that sure about this chapter.**

**- The long descriptive babble won't go on for too long. As the foreshadowing at the end about the next few chapters showed**

**PLZ R & R**

**And now I vanish...**


	21. A Guiding Voice

**Guardian Solaris**

**Ages:**

**Ash-17**

**Max- 13**

**May- 15**

**Dawn- 13**

**Serena – 10**

**Simon (OC) - 15**

**Robert (OC) - 18**

**Sorry for my prolonged absence, it was caused by unavoidable events, and there was no way I would ignore it, but I'm back to writing. This may not be so much as 'mini' an arc, than I had originally stated, and I hope things become better, it is quite a long chapter with some shipping goodness thrown in with the action (gets better as the chapter goes on... I hope ). Find out after the...**

**Review Replies:**

**Once more, I'll have to see if My 5pEll1nG has improved :P**

**Other than that I have just noticed how the site doesn't accept the second square bracket (thanks to a reviewer), and how it has taken away from each section of Pokémon speech. Which is really pointless, as it allows the opening of the brackets and not the closed brackets; so I'm gonna have to use something new (points down)**

"**Translated Pokémon talk is now in speech marks and in bold otherwise if it isn't in bold it is not translated"**

**Which is really irritating as I'm gonna have to use a whole new format, but I'll prevail around these shortcomings. Where the short comings are mostly on my part as I haven't noticed before.**

**----**

**Chapter 21- A Guiding voice**

The group continued to walk through the forest as Scythers continuous slashes came one after the other in the front. Other than the slashing of vines and hollow branches, an eerie silence surrounded the group from every other direction.

Their progress was slow but steady as most of the group made small talk among themselves, apart from Scythers owner as he remained contempt with his own silence. But his thoughts were not like the general chatter of the rest of the group. His thoughts were focused more on the situation at hand, and how perilous it could be.

'_He'_

' _it?'_ Simon thought as Scythers continual slashes prompted him to move forward slowly. _'I know that it's here'_ the still hooded fifteen year old thought, _'so why hasn't... it, attacked?'_ he tough wearily, and slightly paranoid. But then again someone needed to be. The rest of the group had seemed to forget completely about where they were. Lavender Forest, One of the most haunted places in the world, people came in and would not make their way back out.

Simon's thoughts although slightly paranoid, were justified. Because from behind some withered bushes in the lifeless forest a Marowak watched on.

She held her bone upon her shoulder like a trooper would carry his gun whilst waiting. She looked on at the group that began to move slower with each passing moment as the vines and branches became thicker and thicker, the closer that they would get towards their destination. The destination that her new master wanted him to be, not them, only one member of the group was needed. He had to be there in order to stop the oncoming darkness. Or at least aid him to stop it. One thing was sure to the Pokémon that was how the others in the group would not be needed; they were just humans, cruel humans.

Now it would be a human who would help to save the world, a world created for Pokémon. By experience she had learnt how humans were cruel. They had killed her, and still to this day she had no clue as to the fate of her son, her innocent baby Cubone. The humans known to her as the Team Rocket did this, and now she was nothing more than a phantom, unable to move on from her former life. Not able to find what death would bring;

Heaven?

Reincarnation?

What would death bring? Marowak had learned that she may never know, but she could always take the lives of those who had taken away her own life. To take the lives of human beings' would bring her vengeance.

"**Do it my friend"** she said as a breeze passed, shaking through her ghostly body like a ripple, but she didn't feel a thing. She hadn't felt the crisp cold air brush past her, or the sweet taste of food in years now. That was what death had bought her.

Simon began to slow down as he felt the cold wind shiver through his soul; he panicked internally as his eyes scanned from left to right.

'_Thought you'd forget me?'_ The voice said as it had spoken sinisterly once more inside of the boys mind.

'_But I'll always be here, always, not until I get my own Vengeance'_ it spoke up once more, but then turned silent. Simon then looked towards his Pokémon, noticing how the repetitive slashes of blades against the branches, and vines had stopped.

"Scyther?" he said as the Kanto native Pokémon looked towards its trainer with some concern, but the bond between him and his Pokémon had alerted Scyther that something was amiss.

"Scy?" the Pokémon had said wondering if its trainer had any concern.

"Hey, what's going on?" Serena asked.

"Simon, why have you stopped Scyther" Robert said assuming that it was the hooded trainer who had halted the Bug type from clearing a path.

"Something's wrong" he said, covering for his Pokémon.

"What?" Dawn said as she folded her arms.

"Something" he replied, as Ash decided to remain silent about the voices that spoke inside of his own mind.

"I know that something's wrong. But What?" Dawn said raising her voice.

"I don't know?" Simon replied in a calm voice

"Then why'd we stop" Robert asked.

"Didn't I already say" Simon replied becoming aggravated, "Robert you should know better than anyone that not everything's as it seems here" he said as he looked towards his friend.

Robert nodded, but other members of the group weren't as convinced. "How can we save that boy then?" Dawn said.

"We will," Simon said playing along with her assumptions.

"So we should get goin" Dawn fired back.

"Calm down" Simon said, noticing how Dawn raised her voice towards him more and more as the conversation went on.

"Why? Don't you care about His Kid?" she said back.

"And stop screaming" he said gritting his teeth.

"What? Look, I'm just trying to save a innocent boy here" she said

"Then GO!" he said pointing towards the everlasting darkness entangled with thorns covered in vines, filled with twisted branches that had been stripped from all forms of life.

Simon had become really angry with the co-ordinator, he was nearly always calm as he could be but the constant conversations about him behind of his back, and the degrading tone of her voice was piling up, "If you gave a Damn about him then you would have bloody helped me!" he said, "Scyther's been doing all the friggin work, and all you bloody brilliant trainers have been so high in your selves that you can't even let your Pokémon out to help" he said talking about the group as a whole.

"Then you should have said something" Dawn retaliated not giving an inch.

"Oh So- rry I thought that you had half a brain" he shouted back, "And now we're in one of the deadliest places in the world, and you're busy saying a bunch of crap about me behind my back"

"What?"

"I've got ears you know" he said with his eyes reflecting his anger.

"Well you're the one who didn't say Anything! If you were smart you would have said something about all of this" she said back, keeping her stubborn approach to the hooded boy.

"And you're just one of the most helpful people in the world. All you've really done is gossip about me. YOU- ARE- USELESS" he said in return, as everyone hushed in silence.

"You, you" Dawn said cumulating her anger, preparing to rip him into shreds. But another being that was watching on had become tired of the argument.

"**Take him out, at your will" **the Marowak said to an invisible force as it complied with its wishes.

Simon then lost his feeling of anger as it slowly turned into fear. He began to realise the mistake that he had made. He tried to move his feet to stop any injury that could come from staying in the same place, but found that he couldn't move. He looked down, and found that his feet were completely encased in a bright green crystal like substance, he couldn't move as Dawn was now the least of his worries.

"Scyther" he called out as his bug type leaped in front of his trainer and Dawn with the aid of its wings.

"Scy" it said, glinting its blade like claws, as Dawn suddenly became really scared, _'He wouldn't, hurt me?'_ she tough as she remembered what Drew had tried to do to May.

Scyther then moved its large claws holding them up in an attacking position as Dawn moved a few feet backwards. It then attacked its own trainer's feet aiming for the crystals that encased them, but just before the attack had made contact the crystal had seemed to vanish, forcing Scyther to attack the legs of his own trainer. The bug type then pulled out its claw as fast as it could but the damage was already done, Simon stumbled one step back as a natural reaction before the crippling pain in his legs bought him down, he grabbed his legs in pain as his eyelid and jaw clamped shut holding back screams of pain.

Dawn looked on in astonishment.

"Scy" the Pokémon said in astonishment at its grave mistake, it held out one of his scythe like arms trying to help his trainer back up to his feet, it may have been a small cut that just caused a little bit of damage

Maybe.

But Simon opened his eyes to his bug type and gave a look of pain and anger to his Pokémon.

"Scyther" he said gritting his teeth together, in a voice that was deeper than it usually was. The green Pokémon became fearful of his Trainers judgement, "Scyther. Save yourself"

But his message wasn't received inside of the Pokémon's mind as a large green crystal erupted out of the ground throwing the bug type away several meters.

Another large green crystal then grew out of the ground throwing the young boy a few feet himself as he crashed on the ground not too far away from his Pokémon, continuing to grip onto his leg in an attempt to stiffen the crippling pain that was inflicted onto him by his own Pokémon.

"You alright?" he said to his Pokémon who had seemed to taken a heavier hit back than he did.

"scy" the bug type said although as it tried to take its scythe like arms back up, they were then suddenly entangled by green crystals that had sprouted out of the ground almost immediately. Their appearance seemed to be like that of a plant, and their colour was a bright Emerald green, "Scy- ther?" the Pokémon grunted as it tried to untangle itself from the crystal which would show no signs of breaking.

"They won't break little insect" a sinister voice boomed out from all around the forest, "I will not break again".

Simon looked towards the others in the group as he saw them break out of their trances by the impact of the sudden events.

Dawns eyes opened out wide as she was the first one to attempt to come to the trainers' aid, but in front of her a bright emerald wall grew out of the ground. She rushed pounding against it as she attempted furiously in an attempt to reach the boy on the other end.

After her the others reached out of their shock educed trances and also attempted to get through the barrier.

'_Please be there'_ the blue haired co-ordinator thought, as the emerald green shine that was originally there diminished slightly allowing a view of the events on the other end.

'_Why?'_ thoughts came running through the co-ordinators mind as the rest of the group took a step back, Dawn then decided to follow suit. Ash's Pikachu jumped off of his shoulder as the Electric type lit up bolts of lightning from its cheeks. One by one the others released their own Pokémon from the Pokéballs: Max released his Metagross, May released her Blaziken, Serena released her Ninetails, and Robert released his own Nidoqueen, and following suit Dawn released her own Empoleon.

All of the Pokémon took up a stance in front of the Emerald wall, as Simon watched from the other end with his Syther besides him, still on the ground.

"FIRE" Ash commanded like a general ordering his troops as the Pokémon let loose some of their most powerful attacks upon the wall, engulfing it in flamethrowers, Hydro pumps, Thunder, and a Hyper beam, creating a cloud of dust from the impact.

As the echo in the silent forest fell, so did the veil of dust and smoke. As the dust had cleared it appeared that the wall had been destroyed, Dawn prepared to rush in and aid the injured boy, but was stopped when the cleared dust reviled a Marowak standing in front of the group with her bone hung upon her shoulder.

All of the Pokémon took two steps backwards at its sight, clearly sensing something that their trainers had not about the Marowak. But Dawn didn't really seem to be fazed by the Pokémon as she took another step forwards in an attempt to help Simon. The Co-ordinator was stopped when the emerald barrier reappeared, although it didn't grow out of the ground. The emerald wall seemed to reappear like a ghost would vanish, which caused the Pokémon to return themselves into their Pokéballs and force Pikachu to rush over to Ash who dropped down to comfort him, while staring at the Marowak on the other end of the wall.

The Pokémon looked towards the people with some humour knowing how helpless they were. Marowak looked towards Robert who looked at her with a look that contained Anger and Determination. Anger because of his current situation, and determination. He had a sense of determination to capture the Pokémon, because that was what he had to do, the reason that he had called upon his friend for help.

In return Marowak looked upon Robert with a smirk of supremacy against the human who was helpless once more against her.

The Pokémon then shifted her view to look at the rest of the group until her eyes lay upon Ash who had a hold of a petrified Pikachu. The reason for its state of fear was because just about every Pokémon would feel the same way when put in front of the presence of a ghost, almost all; and this effect would take either eons of training and discipline to overcome or that Pokémon should be filled with pure power.

'_So he is here'_ the Marowak thought as she looked upon Ash, _'I'll have to separate them, if we are to survive this chaos I must follow his orders and bring him the boy. But how?'_ she pondered as she continued her gaze among the humans trapped behind the barrier passing May and Serena who had taken up positions either side of Ash, until she had reached towards Dawn.

The Pokémon looked at the blue haired co-ordinator. Dawn's eyes looked on as her fists lay upon the impassable wall, not looking towards the Pokémon, but towards the person at the other end who lay injured. Her eyes filled with desperation.

Marowak smiled as she didn't try to decipher Dawns thoughts; and turned around towards the boy who lay on the other end. Simon had managed to sprawl up onto his back holding a tight grip on his leg as blood dripped down his leg staining his clothes turning them into a dingy dark colour. Besides him his Pokémon remained bound to the dirt by the crystal vines.

Marowak took a step towards the injured boy, as Dawn looked on knowing what may happen, _'Don't'_

'_Please, don't Ash, do something, save yourself'_ she thought even though she was looking at Simon, but when she looked on at the boy as Marowak advanced. She saw Ash, even though Ash was standing few feet away to her side.

For some reason, Marowak stopped in her advance and glanced towards the group. The Pokémon then smirked as it once again looked towards her original target and continued to walk.

Simon looked on at the Marowak, unable to move away from his current position. He noticed how he wasn't the only one in danger, and pressed the button of a Pokéball from inside of his pocket. Immediately his Syther was converted into bright red energy, and sucked into the Pokéball.

He then saw the crystals that had once encased his Pokémon vanish into thin air, and smirked. He then drew his eyes towards Marowak who stood two meters away from him.

"So you must be the Marowak" he said, remembering his mission objectives. Even though Ash and the others didn't.

"Ye- yes" the Pokémon spoke in a feminine voice; something that she had learnt to do in death. The voice seemed scratchy, breaking with every line.

"Still attacking innocent children I see" Simon said. "Guys, if you can hear me, I'm guessing this is the thing that had captured that kid." He spoke.

"I-I D-ID noth-ing l-ike tha-t" Marowak replied coldly, her words still cracking, as she utilised her abilities as a spirit to communicate, "You, you a-re the m-murderer"

Ash looked on, his mind hadn't yet thought about breaking the wall with the stronger members of his team, as he had become intrigued in the conversation. The fact that Marowak had questioned Simons integrity had been enough, as Ash hadn't liked the boy since he had met him.

"So you say?" he said, trying his best to hide the pain in his leg, "Now what are you going to do?"

"Y-ou, will di-e" she said holding out her bone club towards Simon's neck, as he was still kneeling down in an attempt to stiffen the pain in his leg. Dawn looked on helplessly.

"Now who's the murder?" he whispered. Marowak, grew an angry look upon her face, as her anger could be sensed by all of the group who stood behind of the wall. She pulled her bone back, ready to deliver a blow to the trapped human.

Simon closed his eyes and turned his head, preparing for more pain.

But nothing came; he opened his eyes and saw the Marowak walking away as he sighed a sigh of relief.

"I-I-I do-n't need to serve in such a task. A-n-other sh-all" she said continuing to walk away as she disappeared into the forest. Simon then thought for a moment wondering what she had meant, but then noticed that he was half encased in the bright green crystal.

"Damn" he whispered to himself.

His heart began to beat faster, as his breathing became heavier. He attempted to get out of his predicament, by moving his trapped limbs. The crystal seemed to be too tough as he relaxed his muscles, but as he did so the crystal tightened even more.

His heart beat became more erratic, he wasn't ready to die.

"no" Dawn whispered as she saw the crystal slowly grow up the boy's body. He couldn't get his Pokémon out to help as his hands were trapped still clasped around his injured leg.

But all this time, the Marowak continued to watch in concealment, "Wak" she whispered in her native tong, not required to put on the false facade of human speech. "Maro- Wak" she commanded as the great crystal wall that blocked Dawn and the others disappeared in an instant, leaving a dim green haze in its wake.

Dawn jolted forwards as the solid matter in front of her vanished, and she had nothing to lean her weight upon. After a second of thought she had realised that the wall had just gone, and like Max, Robert, and Serena rushed forwards towards the injured boy, who was also freed as the crystal that had encased him also vanished into thin air.

Simon began to breath heavier as he regained control of the rest of his body. But in his current condition it did him no good as he continued to kneel upon the ground clasping his bleeding leg in pain. The scuffle of feet could be heard, rapidly gaining, as he was suddenly surrounded by those who had rushed to help him.

"Are you alright?" Robert said from his shoulder.

"Yeah As-" Dawn said stopping her sentence as she had realised how she had mixed up names.

"Come on" Robert said slowly pulling Simon up by the arm.

"no, he" Simon tried to say, but out of nowhere a bone came flying in like a boomerang, hitting the boy in the shoulder, and throwing him upon the floor once more. Simon clamped his mouth shut, attempting to get a message to the others although they didn't seem to notice, as they were more enticed in Simon's condition.

The group went back down to the ground as to evade the bone as it flew back on its return flight, and flew away. Robert attempted to get Simon back up to his feet, causing the fifteen year old to grunt in pain once more.

"STOP" He said showing signs of great pain in his voice.

"What is it?" Max asked

"Save, Them" he said pointing towards Ash and May who remained in their original positions all of this time. All the others turned their heads away from the injured boy, to the direction he was pointing at, and what they saw shocked them.

Ash was standing, behind of the great Emerald wall that had reappeared, with the lower half of his body encased in bright shards of crystal.

The view was slightly blurry from behind of the Green mass that stood in the void between the two groups. HE tried to scream, but the crystals had encased his chest. Ash would try and breathe in, and as he exhaled, the crystal would once more tighten its grip, leaving less air for his body, as his supply of air was slowly being lowered. His face began to change colour as the blood underneath his skin became deprived of the oxygen that allowed it to be a bright red.

But Ash wasn't alone in his plight, as May stood beside him, attempting to hack away at the crystal with her own brute strength.

"May" Ash croaked out as the crystal tightened around him once more, forcing him to let out a breathless scream as no sound whatsoever came out of his mouth. The crystal gently tightened once more.

May called out her Blastoise. The water type came out looking at the scenario it was in with intrigue, as it then turned towards May and Ash and took a look at their predicament.

"Blastoise, help us out" May called out to one of her most powerful Pokémon, even though she knew that her efforts could just be in vain. The Water type's natural instincts to protect her trainer kicked in as she launched one of her most powerful Hydro Pumps, towards the crystal that was encasing Ash.

Without thinking Blastoise let out her attack upon the crystal that encased Ash, but her attack also struck her trainer as May didn't have time to move away from Ash. The surge of Water gushed throwing May off of her feet and into the air, forcing her to fly. May screeched, but her screams were held at bay by the great torrent, as Blastoise continued her Blast. May began to get closer to ash as her body was set to crash upon the crystal that had encased him.

But before the impact that could have ended the Co-ordinators life took place, the crystals had vanished, as she hit Ash sending the two of them to crash onto the floor, soaking wet.

Blastoise looked back up realising her grave mistake of injuring her trainer; although the water type was quickly taken out of her guilty state of mind, as she was poked on her back. Blastoise turned around to see great vines made out of the bright Emerald crystal growing out of the ground, glowing brightly. In shock the water type had no clue about what it should have done as it was slashed across the face by one of the crystal vines. The water Pokémon fell upon her shell, left unable to get back up as another vine slashed her across her side with a distinct cracking sound.

Blastoise was sent rolling around, flat onto her face, by another couple of vines striking her on her left. The water type used her arms to lift herself up but as she got up, she spotted something on the ground. It glistened dimly, and would normally go unnoticed but to the water type this was something that couldn't go unnoticed.

There on the ground lay fragments of her shell.

The Pokémon immediately turned towards the strong vines, with a look of complete anger in her eyes, having lost a portion of her shell, a portion of her pride. Blastoise almost immediately launched a Skull bash towards the animated crystals, although the Pokémon came in contact with the impenetrable Emerald wall that separated the two parties.

On the other side the group seemed to be in perfect safety, looking on as horror filled their eyes. They watched as Blastoise got herself back up onto her feet. Finally finding herself an opponent worthy of her power. But being overcome by that power. Blastoise turned around and found many more vines erupting out of the ground, with their Emerald glow; and had enough.

Blastoise had no way of winning this, and with that thought she recalled herself into her owners Pokéball, allowing her to fend for herself.

May regained consciousness as Blastoise had returned itself. She found herself on the ground, besides her another person lay regaining his breath. May turned her head around and found her arms holding onto Ash for dear life.

"May" he whispered still attempting to catch his breath.

"Yes" she whispered, still holding on as some parts of her body became cold almost instantly.

"Are, Are you alright?" he asked, unable to move his body, or even speak in his normal tone, due to the lack of Oxygen.

"Yeah Ash, I'm fine" she said, as the cold sensation grew slowly. Creeping up her body.

May held Ash tighter, in fear of what was going on around, trying to find safety somewhere. Trying to make sure that Ash would still be alright. She didn't know what she wanted to do, but besides Ash was where she had to be.

"May?" Ash said realising something was amiss. "Do you know where Pikachu is?" he said, as oxygen began to once again return into his bloodstream.

"Pi-Kachu?"She said, as she noticed that the yellow mouse like Pokémon was nowhere to be found.

She tried to move her limbs, but found that she couldn't. All around her, she felt cold.

Too cold.

It began to get hard opt breath, as all external feelings became numb, all feelings apart from Ash in front of her.

He was the only thing there in the world that she was sent in that was as cold as pewter.

The rest of the group could only look at the two in shock. Unable to respond as they were too shocked. The sight they were witnessing was something that they had never seen before, and in front of it they were helpless, as the Emerald wall blocked them from moving to aid. Even though aiding the two would just be an act of suicide.

They watched as the two were slowly became encased in crystal, unable to move. Slowly loosing the feeling of air in their lungs.

Slowly dying,

Without anyone able to help them in any way.

Yet still hidden the Marowak watched on as the sight, as she felt some form of pleasure. The only form of pleasure, or happiness she had experienced in ages. The happiness that no food or wealth could fill in her current state, where Wealth and Gluttony could no longer satisfy her. The only happiness she could feel at that moment was the life being drained away from others.

Marowak shook her head, back to reality. Or at least the reality that she was in; the dreaded limbo without any escape, apart from the nearby town, and every entrance there would disgust the Pokémon, with the stench of the living.

"**No, we have to keep them alive"** she spoke in her native language, indecipherable to most humans.

"As you wish" another voice whispered through the wind of the forest.

And with that Ash began to be moved by the crystal along the ground, slowly at first. But with time he began to gain speed. May on the other hand was not being moved, but was dragged, as her arms began to stretch further. The crystal had let loose its death grip upon her, but in her new situation, that did her no good, as the being seemed to have any interest in the young girl, in comparison to Ash.

With great speed they vanished, through the deep vines, and branches that had made up the forest. The great wall had also vanished, as it had no use. Those who had stood behind it were too in shock from the rapid events that had just transpired, and would have been unable to do anything even if they were in the right state of mind.

Marowak continued to watch on, **"That was fun while it lasted. But the girl was unnecessary"** she spoke

"I know" the voice whispered once more, "but she did have a tight grip. Nothing I can do now. So how about revenge?" it suggested.

"**Not... yet. Wait, and when the time's right we'll strike them down"** she spoke.

"When the time is right" the voice echoed, as Marowak began to walk calmly in the distance that Ash and May had been taken in.

"**Out of all the souls in all the planets, in all the universe. It had to be a human."** She said, to herself

"**Why? Just what makes this one species so special?"**

----

**F.Y.I.**

**- Simon is similar to Ash, He acts like Ash was in the begging of GS, and still dose occasionally.**

**- The Crystal being, is the ghost of the Tree of Begging, I thought the new ways of attacking others would be better than big red blobs.**

**- Chapter was originally planned to be longer, but I just had to leave you guys on this cliff-hanger. Something that I should have NEVER done, but if I did carry on it would be two times the length. I just hope that it isn't all that large a cliff- hanger, but you have something to look forward to in the next chap as Ash and May are now alone.**

**- the genre of this story has changed to Supernatural/friendship. **

**PLZ R & R**

**And now I vanish...**


	22. Search for Yourself

**Guardian Solaris**

**Ages:**

**Ash-17**

**Max- 13**

**May- 15**

**Dawn- 13**

**Serena – 10**

**Simon (OC) - 15**

**Robert (OC) - 18**

**In retrospect I haven't really done much justice to Drew, Brandon and Paul as characters, more so Drew than Paul or Brandon. But eventually in the story I'll build up their characters, and not to the point where I'm just degrading them, they'll have a proper background, that serves some justice to them as characters in the story.**

**Review Replies:**

**This is still Advanceshipping. The only thing is that not have May admit feelings out of the blue. I'd rather make progress into the relationship. The rating of this fics genre may change a bit, as this fic will have a bit of all genres inside of it. Maybe that's just me biting a bit more than I can chew, but that's the way this fic will be. Although it will always remain Advanceshipping. Right now, on with the story, and my longest chap so far.**

**Chapter 22- Search for Yourself**

Dawn fell to the ground, as the person whom she loved was taken away from her. Dragged away from her by something.

Dawns usually bright smile turned into a frown, as the co-ordinators eyes held back tears of sadness. Her mother had told her not to cry, and she wouldn't; no matter how strong the urge. But he was lost to her once more, that hurt her deep inside her heart, and that pain a river of tears could not take that away.

If anything happened to him, not even an Ocean of Tears would relive her pain

It was something that happened to her again. The last time, had them separated for an amount of time that was immeasurable to the young girl. The last time, the cause for their parting was too complex, the situation was too unpredictable. The last time she didn't know what was going to happen. She didn't know that she would be hurt in the part of any human that could be hurt the most, the only part of her that was vulnerable to the battering influences of the outside world.

She didn't know, the last time. How much it would break her heart.

**#Begin Flashback#**

The sky was dim and grey just like the sky above the Lavender forest. It seemed almost as if a blue sky had never existed. Almost as if this moment and only this moment would exist for all of time.

This moment, three friends stood outside. Upon the pavement of a large road. There was no traffic or buildings of any sort. Just an everlasting entanglement of trees that spread alone either side of the deserted road. The dingy grey sky stretched on forever, as it fitted perfectly with the scenario.

"What's wrong with you?" Dawn shouted towards Ash who stood opposite to her and Brock.

"Nothing" the recently crowned Sinnoh champion fired back. He took his gaze over to Brock, who stood with an emotionless gaze upon his face. "Brock" he said in a calmer vice, as he shook his head in distain.

"Don't take things out on him." Dawn said, "He's done nothing wrong"

"Brock" he said as if he had never heard Dawns comment even though he wished inside that he could fire back at the co-ordinator, "After what you made me do, your now trying this out"

"What are you talking about Ash" the breeder said back, folding his arms.

"Brock it was just after the Sinnoh championships, you should know. Or have you Magically forgotten?"

"Ash, just leave it" Dawn said as she just couldn't continue listening to the boy attack her friend unjustly. "Come on Brock, were leaving" she said knowing that Ash wouldn't listen to any argument that she may put forward, given his usually stubborn state of mind.

"What?" Ash said shocked.

"What do you expect" Dawn said as Brock continued to stare,"I mean after what you did. your breath stank- I couldn't stand it. When I tried to stop you. You- you nearly hurt me." She said as she held her right arm, feeling the pain that was inflicted upon it by Ash.

"In more ways than one" she whispered under her breath.

"Dawn, I'm sorry if I hurt you" Ash pleaded, trying to make sure that one of his closest friends wouldn't leave, "but I didn't know what I was doing, I can't even remember" he said trying to make eye contact with the young girl, although she didn't let him as her eyes were distracted by some bushes to the side of the road.

"Dawn," he said in a voice that had absolutely no anger in it, unlike that of the person that he was addressing, "what did I do?" but Dawn chose not to answer. Her attention turned back towards the trainer. Ash looked at the eye contact that he was given, as the trainer looked into Dawns hurt filled eyes, stained red, accompanied by the endless flow of tears rolling down her cheeks. She kept her silence as she just took a few steps towards Ash and spoke the words:

"I hate you"

"And I don't want to see you again"

"Mr, "

"Ash"

"Ketchum"

And with that the Co-ordinator turned around and ran away from the trainer as fast as her legs could take her. Brock immediately followed the young girl in hope of comforting her.

But all around to the trainer, there was nothing but silence. While the distance that she ran away seemed to grow and grow and grow ever larger. The sounds of her sobs slowly penetrated through the silence that surrounded him.

Then The Champion of the Sinnoh league knew that he may never see that girl, one of his closest friends ever again. Through this void that was created by another one of his friends. These thoughts slowly tore him up inside. Because he knew that this was probably one of the last times that he would see two of his closest friends.

So he took the only course of action that he could, and turned around. He did not think, just reacted to the pain and sorrow that built up inside of him. Knowing that he had done no wrong himself, if he had done any wrong, he wasn't to blame; was he?

Besides him his Pikachu lust looked up to its trainer, feeling some of Ash's pain. With that knowledge the Pokémon chose to remain silent. As its trainer looked to the path ahead, that was laid with the image of his shadow.

**#End Flashback#**

Dawn continued to look on into the everlasting shadow of the forest. Wondering where she may be if she had chosen another course of action. She could have talked to him. Or even punish him in a way, Any way.

These thoughts, she had reflected upon for ages after their separation, as they grew in her mind. That was one of the reasons why she had become so concentrated upon finding Ash. When she had discovered why he was right under her nose. One of the reasons why she immediately thought of Ash when she met Max.

But now, she had to come and accept the fact that. _'There was nothing I could have done'_

She had to accept some facts, some clearer than others.

To the rest of the group she had been spaced out in her little world for a few minutes, as she continued to think.

"Dawn?" a voice came, but she took no notice

"Dawn?" it came again

So due to all outside attempts at taking the young girl out of her own world had failed one member of the group decided to take things into his own hands. He decided to stand on his own two feet. Independent from the aid of his friends shoulder taking away some of his weight. He put his full weight onto his injured legs as he felt crushing pain in his wounds.

He took step after step towards the spaced- out young girl. While Robert looked on at what the boy was going to do. Max had decided that he would take a look at the boys Scyther, to see if it was hurt or injured in any way; and the Bug type welcomed the assistance from the boy even though Max was a novice in the field, and the only things he remembered came from his old friend Brock.

The person stood next to Dawn with a slight imbalance in his posture as the pain in his leg continued to surge. Dawn didn't take any notice of him, until he placed a comforting hand onto her shoulder, the boy gripped Dawns shoulder slightly to bring her back to reality.

"He's gone" She said, wondering if Ash even knew that he was hurting her even now, by always pushing her slightly away whenever she would try and get really close to him. "Dose he even realise how much he's hurting me?" she said in more of a whisper.

"Don't worry. Don't worry. We'll get him back" he said, as Dawn turned to the boy who had covered the majority of his face underneath a black scarf and replied with a simple.

"Thanks"

"No problem" he replied.

Ash awoke into Darkness, to the sky that seemed to be without any joy. He awoke to the sky that seemed to have never seen the blazing glory of the sun. In a deceased forest that had lost all urge to grow. A forest that had lost all of the energy it once had while it was still young. The forest that had forgotten about the strength the sun had given it.

Through this forest a voice passed.

'_I need you'_

'_I need you my s-'_

Ash suddenly jolted up with the sound of that voice as he saw several shadows suddenly flee. As if they were alive. He looked around at his surroundings, not knowing where he was, or even what he was doing there. Slowly the blood made its way back into the capillaries within his brain allowing him to slowly recall the events that had guided him to his current predicament, and Ash remembered.

"May" he said as he looked to his side at the Fifteen year old girl who seemed to be sleeping peacefully "Like a baby" he said with a sigh of relief. Whilst Ash looked at how peaceful May slept something clicked inside of him. He was not taking any notice of anything around of him anymore. Almost forgetting where he was. Ash moved his hand over to her gradually. Not knowing of what guided him.

May twitched slightly in her sleep, causing Ash to stop what he was doing, but as she calmed down he returned to his action. He placed his cold hand upon her warm cheek. She shuddered slightly, but calmed down when she became used to the texture of his hand.

That was one of those moments. When time bends so person is able to fit eternity within a second, a moment when the fog of life gradually lifts. Like a bright flower blooming in the darkest of situations. For a moment Ash just sat there looking at May. He didn't know what drew him towards the girl. He had never really found himself attracted to someone in this way, he barely knew what it was. But this, this was a slight flicker of what was growing inside of him.

But like all moments that seem to stretch for eternity, like every good thing in life. It had to end.

May slowly stirred as Ash slowly drew his hand back, with a gentile smile still upon his face. Slowly May began to stir even more until. The young girl Bolted up, into the same position as Ash. Breathing as heavily as possible, while the blood vessels in her body worked harder to return oxygen to the portions of her body that had been temporarily cut off.

"Ash!" she said in between deep breaths, as her first thought.

"May" he said, as the young girl turned o him, clearly recalling the events that had led them to this place.

"Ash!" she said while turning to face him.

"May" he replied in a calmer tone, but was taken aback when May quickly hugged him in search for some reassurance about what had just happened. "Ash" she said once more, as her voice shook with uncertainty. Ash then wrapped his arms around May, in an attempt to support her. To reassure her, just like he had used to.

"It's alright May" Ash said in a voice that calmed her mind from the same shock that he had when he had woken up.

"What happened?" she asked while still holding her friend in an embrace.

"Don't worry May, were safe for now." He said as May slowly let go of her grip and Ash followed suit. The two still had a loose hold onto each other but were at a distance enabling them to see each other's faces. "Don't worry" Ash echoed himself.

"Thanks" May said as the warmth and reassurance that was gained from being so close to one of her closest friends was slightly lost. But not completely.

"No problem" he replied as his contempt state of mind slowly drifted away, whilst the two gradually let go of each other not wishing to, but required by the situation at hand. Ash began to focus upon what he had to do "May, are you alright?" he said with thoughts returning to where Pikachu, and the others may be.

"Yeah" she replied.

"Right" he said as a more determined expression came upon his face. Ash drew his hood back up onto his head, because it had fallen off during the attack by the mysterious being. But the trainers focus was broken as the plans of another came before Ash's own personal objectives.

'_I need to talk to you'_ a voice came in, like a dagger to Ashes mind. He faltered slightly at its sudden strike.

"Ash?" May said in concern.

'_YOU are destined'_ the voice came once more. Ash stepped a few more paces backwards, as he held his forehead with his hand.

"ASH!" May said with even more urgency, as she rushed over to Ash grabbing him, and asking "What's wrong?"

Ash continued to hold his forehead as the voice, the familiar voice called into his head. Each time bringing a sharp sensation to the boys mind.

'_Ash'_ it spoke. _'I know that you may not know me. But I know you'_ Mays voice became drowned out. All became silent inside of the boys mind except for that one voice. Not even the thumping drum of his heartbeat was loud enough to cancel out its call.

Calling out of the shadows.

Asking for help, any help.

Not threatening the boy.

The owner of the voice knew about Ash, their blood was one and the same. Even though only one of the two had any blood left.

'_Ash'_ it spoke, erasing any thought of the outside world. Taking Ash into a state of mind where only the voice existed, into a state of mind where a second seemed as if it was an eternity. _'I have a lot to tell you, but first'_ it said as it called out of the darkness once more. _'First I need you to sleep'_

And the trainer collapsed onto the ground, into a deep sleep. As Mays pleas for Ash to wake up, went unanswered.

"Ash" she called whilst shaking him, as he lay upon the ground in his deep sleep. Hoping that he'd get back up. But nothing happened, the forest that surrounded her continued in its eerie silence. Ash lay upon the earth in his deep sleep. So May stopped, trying to wake him up. She looked as he continued to breath, and she knew he was still alive. The co-ordinator just thought about all of the things that Ash would stay alive for. There was his home, May was sure that he'd want to see that again, and she also recalled all of the times he talked about Pallet town. Ash would surely want to go back. May then remembered about how determined the boy was about completing all of the gyms, how eager he would be.

'_wait'_ she thought _'that WAS Ash. I don't know anything about him any more'_ she thought as she then looked upon his face that was shrouded in shadow, _'I don't know anything'_

So May just sat besides Ash wondering, how she would be able to know Ash for what he really was inside, not just the scraps that she had gotten so far. May figured out a while ago that he was not saying everything. Ash was hiding something and she knew it. The co-ordinator just thought about how she could get to Ash. While she thought this he dreamt a dream that she couldn't fathom.

Ash opened his eyes.

He saw darkness. The trainer turned around, and still nothing.

He was floating, in nothingness. A great void.

"Hello?"He called out as his voice echoed within the great expanse.

He turned around once more, "HELLO" the hooded boy called out. But he got no response but that of his own voice echoing back.

Ash was lost, as he continued to look around, searching for a way out of the darkness. But as he searched in the emptiness, there was no silver lining, no hope. In this world of shadow. He closed his eyes.

As Ash opened them he was shocked to see someone standing right in front of his face. Ash pushed himself back in shock, as he obtained a better view of the man.

His hair was unruly as it swayed in all sorts of directions. His face was a light Brown, only slightly darker than Ash's. He was slightly taller, but his facial features seemed to be a lot more mature than those of Ash. All in all he seemed like a split image of the trainer, only taller and more mature. That and the fact that his body was wrapped in plain white clothes.

He looked down at Ash with a peculiar look upon his face, "Seriously, it's taken you how long? After all the signs. Your still not there yet." He said, slowly getting closer to Ash.

"Wha? Who are you?" the trainer said with a questioning voice, although his questions had stopped the other person in his tracks, as he rethought about his stance towards Ash.

"Right" he pondered, "You wouldn't know, you were too young then. Tell me, what is your name?"

"My name's Ash, Ash Ketchum" he said knowing that giving up a name wouldn't harm him much. "Who are you?"

"I, I am a ghost" the man said, causing Ash's eyes to widen.

"Am I dead? Is that what I'm doing here?" The trainer asked.

"No, no, no." He said comforting the boy. "You are very much alive, this" he called opening his arms towards the black expanse "is the embodiment of your mind" he explained as Ash looked around it.

"I never thought it would be this empty?" the trainer said to himself.

"No. This is a representation of your mind. It's blackness. There's no ground where you can plant your feet upon, he said referring to the lack of a floor, and how the two had been floating in emptiness.

"I'm guessing that this place was once filled with random colours around here, am I right" the person asked, causing Ash to nod. The last time the young boy was in such a situation, was when he was under the control of the King of Pokélantis, but back then the place looked a lot different. Back then, it wasn't as empty.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't introduced myself" the person said, "My name is Markus" he said.

"Yes, tell me what happened to my mind" Ash said impatient to know what was happening to him, weather he was dying, after all he was talking to a ghost.

"Oh, this place. Well this is a representation of your mind, it is cold. It is sharp, and precise."

"So you're saying that I've lost all emotion."

"No no no" the person said, knowing that he was going off of the topic of his visit, but couldn't help but feel the necessity of comforting the boy. "If this place is full of colours it shows that you are confused. You don't know what path you are going to take, how things may lead out in your life. Even though your actions would show something different, you can't hide what you feel inside of you. But you still have feelings" he said, "In here" the man said pointing to Ash's heart. "You're just hiding them from yourself for now"

"Right" Ash replied still confused, but not willing to go through a Philosophy lesson. "So what are you doing in my mind? I mean you're a Ghost. So there has to be a reason"

"Yeah, do you know why I'm a ghost?"

"Well, Ghosts are things that die in a way that they can't die properly"

"That's your best explanation?"

"Hey, I don't know much about this stuff" Ash replied, he didn't know why, but he felt a strong bond with this person, or more accurately ghost, but a strong connexion nevertheless.

"Right, well there are many ways that people can become ghosts, some are plainly evil so well you can guess why their ghosts. Others have unfulfilled duties. Then there are those like me who have been cursed into a life of servitude in this limbo. In the last case the spirits usually are confined into one area, but in every other case the spirits are taken into this place. This one point in the world where all ghosts, poltergeists, and spirits come to guard a prisoner. A Traitor" he explained with his almost textbook explanation.

"I was cursed and sealed to this place" he finished off

"I'm sorry, but why do you want me?" he said, not becoming the terrifying hooded figure that he would usually be to just about every single living creature. But this one soul seemed different; this spirit seemed to have a connexion with Ash for what seemed to be an eternity.

"Ash, you have been chosen to wield one of the greatest powers in the world, I don't know why you have, I just know that you have. Many terrible things are going to happen, but first I need to ask you to help me. Let me finally rest in peace, let me complete my duty for Arceus." He said and in return Ash just nodded. In the back of his mind a white light went off, as a response to his selfless action.

As the trainer was about to ask the other man one more question Ash found that he couldn't speak, his mouth would open, but no words would come out. "Thank you, when you find me I'll show you the next portion of your journey" he said, although only one thing was upon Ash's mind, "and Don't worry, Pikachus with me so all I'd like to say is, Thank you" and all of a sudden the black void that was a representation of Ash's mind became illuminated in a bright white light, flooding all around, covering the other person in its bright veil, until he had completely vanished.

Slowly things became more and more focused as the light dimmed, and figures began to pop out. Becoming sharper and sharper, until it wasn't just a bright blur any more.

Ash rubbed his eyes, as he slowly sat back up from his position that was upon some sort of blanket on the ground. The trainer groaned, as he retained all that he had just seen.

Not like a dream. A dream would remain inside of its own realm. Once the person would wake up the dream would usually vanish within the blink of an eye. If it doesn't it would slowly ebb away so it would be as if it hadn't existed in the first place.

"Ash are you alright?" a voice came from his side.

"Yeah" he said, turning to find May there, "May, how long have I been out?" the boy asked.

"Half an hour" she said in a worried tone.

"Wow, it, but, May? Did you stay by me all this time?" he asked, looking directly into her eyes through the minimal distance that was in-between them.

"Well" she flinched; she slightly diverted the direction that she was looking at, as a strange smile graced her face, taking away the worried expressions that were once there.

"Thanks May" Ash spoke not wanting May to say anything that obviously made her feel uncomfortable.

"It was nothing" she replied. As her answer was soon followed by an awkward silence that could have lasted for a long while if Ash didn't have any of his own objectives in mind.

"Right" he said as he got himself up. Slowly letting his limbs move once more after the two lapses in which his body had seemed to shut down. One in which Ash was bought close to death. He staggered slightly as he got up; leaving May to stand up like any other normal person would in comparison.

"Ash, you should rest" the co-ordinator said in concern, but the trainer wouldn't have any of it.

"May, thank you. But I've gotta find Pikachu" he said feeling determined, even though his limbs didn't have the capacity to carry that determination. He took two more steps, and staggered with each one, as May continued to watch on in his failed attempts.

"Ash" she called, without him saying anything back, but instead he took another step that took a lot of energy to place.

"Ash" she called once more, "Please. You have to rest" May said, as the trainer turned around to face her a few feet away. He stood looking into her eyes, knowing full well that his body did not seem to be up to the task for whatever reason. So Ash collapsed onto the ground, without feeling any pain apart from extreme exhaustion. May rushed up to Ash trying to see if he was alright. "Come on Ash" she said egging Ash onto stay conscious.

"Don't worry" He replied managing to sit upright on the dead grass. He continued to breathe, as May was focused to see that he wouldn't faint once more. "I'll be alright"

"Ash, we'll find Pikachu soon. Don't worry." She comforted her friend as she sat beside him. Holding him tightly around his body with one of her arms, to make sure that he wouldn't fall over. "First, you have to relax"

"May?" Ash replied, not noticing that she was holding him. "What just happened?" he said whilst taking in deep breaths.

"What do you think? You've been knocked out twice. The first time you were nearly killed. Don't ya think that you'd be a bit tired?" she said trivially. As he continued to take in deep gasps of air.

The only logical explanation as to why Ash hadn't fainted the first time was because his body had pumped natural Adrenalin throughout his body to strengthen it. But this time, there wasn't any produced fast enough to sustain what his mind intended his body to do.

"Right, so what about you?" he asked, as his breathing became less erratic.

"You were out for half an hour. Or have you forgotten?" she replied as a slight joke. May forgot that she was holding onto Ash, as her action seemed more natural than forced.

"Oh yeah."

"But Ash, do you even know where Pikachu is?" May asked.

"Not really" He admitted, knowing the man hadn't actually given a location.

"May" Ash said.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"When I fainted" the trainer began not knowing whether he should tell one of his most trusted friends. After all, this new path that he was put upon seemed dangerous; and if he could none of his friends would be put in this danger.

"Ash" May said as Ash paused, "Do you know what's going on?" she asked, reading the person beside her like a book, and knowing that he had retained some information for himself.

"No, not really. Most of it is still very confusin'. But May. When I fainted, I saw something" he began, feeling slightly better as he got some of this off of his chest, "I saw a man, he said that Pikachu was safe, and was with him"

"Then wouldn't it be better to go and find the others first?" she asked.

"No, the others have each other to help them, and they'd be looking for us anyway, so..."

"So" May said picking up on Ash's sentence from where he had left off, "we look around, and who ever we find first, we'll find. Right?" she asked.

"Right" he echoed.

"But Ash, I'm just wondering, the man and everything. Are you sure it was real?" May asked.

"Yes. I'm sure." He said nodding his head.

"How?"

"Because it wasn't a dream, so that narrows things down a bit." He said ambiguously.

"right" May said knowing how Ash could get determined and see things through. Just like she could be at times. "What did you see?" she asked, not wanting things to turn into an awkward silence.

"Well" Ash began as he thought that he would tell her only what he had seen but not about the deep danger that he had been cast into, "I was in a dark place, it seemed completely empty, there was nothing there. Nothing apart from this one man, he looked a bit like me, only- older. He told me some stuff"

"What stuff?" May queried.

"Just- stuff" Ash said, still not completely willing to put one of his friends into unnecessary danger. "Then he told me, that Pikachu was safe with him" Ash said, not giving one of his most convincing arguments.

The Pokémon trainer turned towards May and although she seemed to believe his story, Ash could see deeper down, and knew that she wasn't entirely convinced. "You don't believe me. Do you?" he asked.

"Well- Yeah, of course I do. No, not really. I mean it wasn't one of your most convincing arguments Ash" she replied.

"Right" Ash sighed. He knew that May could read him just as he could read her, it was a trait that they had for a while, beginning with their almost identical passion for food, and soon, it was as if they had known each other inside out, but that skill had become rusty on either side ever since they had separated from just about all forms of contact.

"May. Do you remember when I went to the battle Pyramid with you, Brock, and Max?" Ash asked.

"Oh yeah" May said, "when you beat the Battle frontier"

"No, the first time, when I was possessed" Ash corrected her.

"Yeah, I remember." The brunette replied, raising a memory that wasn't one of her happiest.

"I miss those days" Ash said in contrast.

"Really?"

"Yeah" Ash said getting slightly off topic.

"Why?"

"Well, I don't know. Really, Don't you?"

"Not really" May replied

"So wouldn't you be there instead of here?" Ash pointed out.

"Well, I don't know" May said listing up all of the good and bad points of both situations.

Here they were in the middle of this dark forest, without any ray of hope that they'd get out. Here they were an Aspiring trainer, and one of the best co-ordinators in Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Jhoto.

Here, cut off from their friends, almost killed. Or there with the warm sun glowing down upon their faces and Brock and Max for company.

Which one seemed better?

There, in the past, where Ash was possessed by a corrupt and evil soul. A soul who would kill just about anything that would stand in its way. A Evil king that kept a young boy as a prisoner inside of the boys own mind.

Or here in this dark hopeless forest that had died out long ago. With each other for comfort, knowing that if any danger would come they could count on each other for strength, and the next step that they would take in this endless nightmare they would be able to do it together, without having their own opinions shunned by the other.

"Your right May, I would rather be here" Ash said, taking the words right out of Mays mouth. "Anyway, I was saying something." Ash pondered.

"What was it?"

"I forgot" he replied.

"Well you were saying where you would rather be, here or when you were possessed" May said in an attempt to refresh Ash's memory.

"OH yeah. May, when I was possessed, I was trapped in this dark room. In one place it was like a window, and outside was everything that the king saw. Everywhere else, it was black, filled with little colours, like flying around" He said opening up about the subject for the first time, "Do you know what hose colours were?" Ash asked rhetorically, "They were My feelings. Never used that word before. But to the point, this time, when I passed out, and talked to that man. I was in that same place, and it was empty."

"So does that mean. That you have no emotions?" May asked following some of Ash's story.

"Maybe?" he wondered, "Honestly, after that, I don't even know who I am anymore?"

"You're Ash Ketchum" she said blatantly, not knowing who he had become herself.

"But beyond that?" Ash asked the same question once more. "All that I've not done, all that I've not said, that I would have said and done then"

"Well what haven't you said?" May asked still feeling that Ash hadn't told her something important that had been upon his chest.

"Well" Ash thought not wanting to give away another end of the world scenario. Especially in a place where every tree had ears spying upon the two of them, or more accurately: like every tree had a bunch of ghosts that had ears. "Well, like the time I saw you and Dawn again. When we had a battle, or even when we were in the same room. You didn't know I was there, I didn't even talk to you when the contest began"

"But you're here now aren't you? And even when I didn't know that you were there, you were there for me. "May said, "and if you did reveal who you were, back then. Would I realise that you are one of my closest friends" she spoke as the girl began to let her own emotions out, "as much as I do now" she said without giving a second thought.

"Thanks May" Ash smiled, feeling bright inside of himself. Not knowing why, as much as May didn't know why she had said all that she had said. "But, whatever made you, you know? You were one of the best co-ordinators out of countless people who competed. What happened?" Ash asked, wishing to know what had affected May so badly that it would make her do something that wasn't natural for her, especially considering her normally joyful personality.

"Ash, it doesn't matter anymore, really. I'm fine." She told her friend, not wanting to continue something that had ended in a span of time that seemed forever ago.

"Right, so you gonna keep smiling?" he asked, to which May smiled, and nodded in agreement. "good" he said as the trainer wrapped his arm around Mays back, causing her to blush lightly, for two reasons: one was that Ash was holding her, and had brought her closer to him if that was even possible. The second reason was that she realised how she had held onto him from the moment that they had started the conversation. Originally to keep him upright, until May had relaxed into the position and completely forgotten about it.

"But May" Ash said as he relaxed his grip around her, and she in turn had relaxed hers, not knowing what was upon Ash's mind. Although from his melancholy tone, it probably wasn't good.

"What?"

"Remember how I didn't try and free Simon?"

"Ash" May sighed, "Seriously? You know you can't save everyone all the time"

"I guess, but I have one of the most powerful Pokémon in the world"

"Ash, were in a forest, he could have set it on fire, or hurt Max, or Serena" May said not wishing for Ash to dwell on feelings of regret.

"Alright then" Ash said, not being allowed to lead the conversation to what he wanted to tell May.

How he wanted to tell May that he didn't trust the fifteen year old boy.

Ash then stood up as the dark forest seemed to become even darker, as a breeze sent a shiver down both of their spines, especially since they didn't have the warmth of sitting so close to each other any longer. "Right" he said, as May stood up as well, becoming used to the growing cold that had come since Ash had let go. **(Has two meanings)** "We've gotta go and find Pikachu"

"Are you up to it?" May asked out of concern.

"Definitely. Let's get goin" he said reassuringly.

And the two teenagers took out Pokéballs to release their Pokémon in order to clear a path.

The group of five walked through the thick trees, and vines of the forest. In the front a small group of Pokémon slashed against the thick shrub systematically, clearing a path, faster than it had been when only one was there.

Max's Grovile in addition to Dawns Bayleef, Serena's Gallade, with Simons Sandslash, Ivysaur, and Scyther that seemed to lead the group with their duties.

Simon had also asked Robert to release his Abra. The Psychic type Pokémon held onto its trainer as if it was having a piggy back ride. Its ability to sense danger if it grew close would serve as an early warning system. So they wouldn't be off guard when something would come and attack them. They were all sure that Something would come. Their previously calm state of mind had worn off, and they all knew of the great danger that they were all in.

The group continued to walk at a quicker pace than they were walking at before. Robert was taking the attention of Max and Serena, saying things. Many things.

At one moment he would speak of his Abra, and its special ability to sense danger to the two. In another moment he would talk about local legends regarding the Pokémon's ghost that had just come up to attack them. The spirit of the Marowak, and the crystal being. Max would raise his memories regarding his own encounters in the Tree of Beginning, but Roberts method of conversation didn't allow the young boy to make the fairly obvious link.

The other two walked on with the pace at which the Pokémon had managed to cut down the thick woods, vines, and branches that had almost completely halted movement throughout the forest without any conversation going on between the two.

Simon became used to his bandaged leg. The pain had subsided with the pain killers that he had taken, and he had managed to somehow retain the ability to walk as he would always walk.

Dawn walked behind the mysterious boy, as she couldn't even see his hair. His hair had been covered by his hood, that served a similar use to Ash's one.

He seemed to walk. Just, walk. Almost as if he didn't care about what had happened. Almost as if he had done something like that every day. Simon had begun to frustrate her; he didn't even bother to talk to the co-ordinator.

Why?

Dawn didn't even know anything that was underneath the boys' shroud of clothing. From the colour of his hair to the expression that was upon his face.

The Blue haired girl quickened up her pace, gradually closing the space between the two until they were walking side by side. Simon didn't turn his head, but glanced to the side with his brown eyes to take a look at the girl that was walking alongside him, wondering what she was planning to do.

"Hi?" Dawn said unsurely, remembering how their last conversation was just one big war.

"Hi" Simon replied.

"So, ur" Dawn said trying to strike up a conversation, "How are you doing?"

"How are you doing?" Simon echoed, with some disbelief in his tone.

"Right, stupid question. You've been attacked, and almost killed, and.."

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that it's been a while since someone's said that to me." He explained.

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Looong story" he said casually, in a tone of voice that deceived his dark appearance.

"Right" Dawn said, expecting him to have a cold and uninviting voice in contrast to the tone in which he had spoken in.

"Well" she pondered.

"you got some pretty strong Pokémon" she said, taking her gaze to Simons Scyther, Sandslash, and Ivysaur.

"Thanks" he said, "But there's always room to improve, innit?"

"So what are you? A co-ordinator?" Dawn asked.

"No. I'm not really into that. I'm a trainer."

"alright" Dawn said placing another link in her mind to relate Simon to Ash.

"I've only been in one league tough."

"Why?"

"Things came up. I just haven't had the time to compete in a lot of Gyms. It's annoying cause I know I'd do well"

"How do you know you'd do well?"

"Well I did win the Indigo league." He said, in an off handed manner; although Dawn felt as if he was just making it up in the manner that he had said it. Usually people would be a lot happier when mentioning how they'd won an extremely prestigious Pokémon league. "All I remember is beatin' someone called Ritchie or something like that. Somewhere in the tournament"

"So" Dawn said, changing the conversation topic, "Do you have family?"

"Yeah" Simon started, "I got. A Dad, Mum, two younger brothers."

"Really?" she asked becoming more inquisitive.

"Yep" he sighed, with a slightly melancholy tone attached to his voice.

"Did anything happen to them?" Dawn asked after picking up on the sadness in his voice about the subject.

"No, their fine" He said, "Theirs nothin' wrong. Their completely fine"

"Then what's wrong?" the Sinnoh native asked.

"Why are you insistent?" Simon countered

"What do you mean?"

"All these questions." He retorted

"Well, I just wanna try to say thanks, you know?" Dawn said.

"No, not really" the trainer replied dumbly. As Dawn just stared, finding who could be the only person in the world who could be thicker than Ash.

"Well, even after our argument. You're still not being- you know." She said.

"What bi-tter" he said putting the emphasis on the word bitter. Dawn just looked at him awkwardly, due to the way in which he said bitter. Simon chuckled lightly in return. "It's nothin' don't worry about it." He said in a relaxed tone, contradicting the danger of the environment that he was in. "So, what do you do?" Simon asked in return.

"Wha?"

"Like are you a Trainer, or a Breeder?"

"No. I'm a co-ordinator" Dawn said with some pride in her voice, at her occupation.

"Ooh" the trainer sighed, in a tone that resembled the barren wind that whispered its way through the deceased forest. "A co-ordinator" he groaned.

"What's wrong with co-ordinators?" Dawn asked noticing his reaction.

"I don't know. It's just that every Co-ordinator I've met is a bit full of themselves." He said, as his eyes scanned the dark forest, that was generally too think for most humans or large Pokémon to navigate. Simons words got Dawn slightly pissed off inside, as she attempted to hold her temper at the boy.

"So you think I'm full of myself?"

"No, not all co-ordinators. Just most of them are too full of themselves. They usually look down on trainers. But the expressions that they had when they heard how a trainer won the Grand festival in Hoenn. Priceless." He said.

"Co-ordinators aren't full of themselves. And for your information, I was at the Grand Festival in Hoenn." Dawn fired back, in to the next heating argument between the two.

"I never said all co-ordinators. Just many co-ordinators"

"How? Co-ordinators need to be trainers, and Breeders."

"Who said that?"

"My mom, she was a Grand festival champion" Dawn said, as the argument became slightly constructive unlike the previous one which was a flame war.

As they talked another being watched on with only one thing in mind, _'must wait'_

"Right. Since when did co-ordinators have to be trainers?" he asked

"Have you ever been in a contest battle?"

"Yes, and they're not really gym battles. If you encourage your Pokémon to keep on fighting, it may be for nothin' 'cause the time'll run out. I admit it'd be hard to win a contest; some of those battles are tough. But it's just that. Well what do you get?"

"a ribbon. So how's that different from gyms and their badges?"

"Good point, but with each gym you get more than a badge most of the times."

"Like"

"To win a gym battle you 'ave to learn. You have to be flexible, you have to be patient, cunning, and be able to learn something new as a trainer with every battle. A Pokémon champion has to be Wise."

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"Simon questioned

"All that you just said?"

"Yes" he replied simply, but corrected his statement with, "I hope"

"You're joking" Dawn said sceptically. "You think that you're All Knowing. Mr High and mighty"

"No. There's a difference between being 'Mr High and mighty' and being wise."

"You lost me at 'No.'" Dawn joked slightly, although giving the message of how he was being vague.

"Knowing everything is somethin' different to biein wise. Being wise means that I know the difference between what's right and what's wrong." He explained.

"So you're saying that everything you do is the right thing?" Dawn asked with curiosity.

'_must wait'_ It ordered to itself, _'He Will fall'_

"No. But I know the difference. That's the problem." He sighed.

"How is that a problem?"

"If you're in the same line of work as me. It's not all that useful." He revealed

"And what's that?"

"Better if you didn't know" he said shaking his head slightly.

"Why? What are you, a Secret agent or something?" Dawn said as she chuckled lightly.

"Maybe" He replied as a joke.

"But, that's gotta be useless. I've seen a cruel trainer who'd do bad things to his Pokémon. Then he'd win all the battles that he was in." She said remembering about Paul.

"Just like a Co-ordinator to say that" Simon muttered.

"What?" Dawn said not hearing what he had just said. If she had heard, he would be headless right now.

"I said this to a co-ordinator. I met, and he said the same thing." He said recalling the name of said co-ordinator.

"Who?" Dawn inquired.

"His name's- Drew" Simon said slightly hesitantly, "You may know him"

"I guess you can say that" Dawn replied unsurely.

"I he can be a good person, if he wants to be. It's just that he hasn't got a clue about what he does half the time. He doesn't know if he's doing anything right or wrong. If his dad asks him to do something that you or I would say no to. He'd just say yes cause he doesn't know the difference between wrong and right." He said thinking, _'He follows the Darkness. Without even knowing what the Darkness is'_

"So you're saying because I'm a Co-ordinator. I'm like Drew?" she said trying to see what the trainer could have been implying.

Simon continued to defend trainers. After all they were the ancient warriors of Arceus, those who would be prepared to defend him from...

Co-ordinators were relatively new to this world. My brother had fallen asleep long before they had emerged into existence. But trainers, they were one of his defences. Thinking that they were doing the right thing, by defending my slumbering brother.

"No" he replied plainly, tracing his eyes around the Environment. Sensing something amiss, "But there are things that you are."

"Like what?" Dawn questioned not realising how Simons mind appeared to be in two places.

"Well, you're bitchy, get very angry" He said

"How!" She screeched becoming angry.

"It wasn't all that long ago that you were talking about me behind my back" He replied in a calm tone, in contrast to Dawn.

Although still being pissed off she retorted "Well... You're big headed, and Annoying, and"

"Say the truth" He finished off.

"What?"

"At least I have the guts to say the truth straight to you" the boy explained

"There was one Co-ordinator I met. I think her name was Zoey or something. She had an agenda against people who did gyms and Contests. And this other person called Harley, if he didn't like you. He'd just talk about you behind your back, and use sneaky tactics to try and piss you off" he explained, not giving Dawn the space to argue back with the evidence he had given her

"Actually" the trainer stated pondering something, "Is Harley a guy?" He said not exactly sure, causing Dawn to chuckle slightly inside, as she was once thinking the same thing.

"I don't know" she chuckled slightly, "But not all co-ordinators are like Harley or Drew" she said but hesitated slightly as she said, "or Zoey."

"I know" He said with a smile behind his shroud.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to see if you'd get annoyed with me?"

"Why?" Dawn questioned.

"To see if you were like those three. Besides, I'd like to have a battle with you. It's been a while since I've had a formal one"

'_He needs to pay'_ the being thought to itself.

"So you want to battle now?"

"Not now" he said, as he began to feel even more uneasy, "Eventually" he said looking towards Roberts Abra who tried to warn its trainer. Even the psychic type felt the impending danger.

"Alright" Dawn said noticing how the trainer seemed to be distracted, "What's up?"

'_He Will pay. NOW'_ it screamed inside of its mind. _'Revenge Is My Right'_

"No good" he replied simply, as Dawn completely understood what he was talking about.

"GUYS!" Simon called to his Pokémon in great alarm, as a large spike grew out of the ground in a split second nearly hitting him in the guts with its razor sharp edge.

He paused for a second just staring at his reflection cut up into several pieces in the point of the crystal.

Then it grew some more, as he was pushed onto his back.

Dawn had moved some paces back, as the boy rolled onto his side dodging crystal after crystal that grew out of the ground. With each previous one subsiding back into the earth.

"Shit" He muttered as he got up onto his feet, just dodging another crystal.

He stepped back as it seemed the attacks had stopped momentarily. He hit his back on something; he turned around in the blink of an eye only to see Robert, sweating like crazy. After having returned his Abra into its Pokéball, for its safety

In an instant the ground between the two began to shake, as they stepped back. A Green Column like cylindrical pillar then grew out of the ground, shooting upwards, and stopping.

From it Emerald rocks with spiked tips began to launch themselves like bullets, reloading in an instant, and firing once more.

The two intended targets put their arms in front of their faces. Ready and waiting for the pain to strike.

But In front of Simon Scyther, and Sandslash came to stop any harm from coming to their trainer. Scyther began to use its swords dance, as it deflected all of the crystal shards with its metal Scythe like arms, whilst Sandslash used Slash and Cut to divert them. They jolted from the Pokémon's defensive swipes as they hit the deceased tree trunks, and the ground. Then vanished in an instant as if they had never existed in the first place.

In front of Robert Dawns Bayleef and Simons Ivysaur used a mixture of Vine whip and Razor Leafs in order to deflect the shards that could easily kill him. As they hit the ground they too vanished, leaving no trace of their existence.

Gallade maintained a position in front of Serena and Max who had been a few feet behind Robert. Making sure that they were out of harm's way.

Simon lowered his Arms seeing the display of courage being put up by his Pokémon in front of him ,as their reactions seemed to speed up to unusually high levels. As Scyther swayed its arms constantly hitting target after target, without flinching.

The Bug type didn't blink.

Didn't flinch.

Conducted each reaction spontaneously, reaching its intended blocking position without any time to spare. Screeching sparks flew off in a dazzling display as each crystal shard made contact with the metal arms of the Bug type in a dazzling Swords Dance showering the Bug types silver scythes in a golden light.

Simon looked on in awe as all the Pokémon continued to defend against tremendous odds. Protecting the humans from a life form that wasn't alive any longer.

Waiting for an order from their trainers, an order that could turn the tide of the battle.

Simon breathed in, the air of battle. As he realised that there was someone behind of him, breathing in the same air.

"Guys" He commanded.

"Cover us" he called, as his Pokémon just heard him above the concentration that it took to defend against such an intense assault.

The trainer then swooped around, lifting Dawn up and placing her upon his shoulder.

He then began to take a route to encircle the Emerald Column.

Sandslash protected its trainers Legs whist he ran with a roll out, whilst the Pokémon's armoured back deflected the shards. Scyther used its wings to lift itself just above the ground as it Protected Dawn who was lifted up in the air, and the upper body of his trainer.

The column detected the movement as it moved its aim around, to aim for the trainer that had taken away its life.

Simon ran with every breath pulsing blood throughout his body, whilst Adrenalin shot through his Arteries, and filled him with an unexpected amount of energy; He could feel the shards landing on the earth just centimetres behind of his heels.

Once he reached Roberts side, he let Dawn down in a rush as he spun around to have another shard blocked an inch away from his nose, as his Scyther had just swiped its arm in order to protect its trainer from the head shot.

"Go" Simon called, feeling the effects of the near death experience, shaking his heart. Ordering it to beat harder or stop beating altogether.

"Go!" He called once more to the three who had stood behind of him.

"No" Serena called out.

"Yeah were gonna help you" Dawn said.

"Go, before you get hurt" he called out.

"We can help" Max said as he got out a Pokéball, ready to help the two.

"No, this isn't your fight. Find your Friends" he said as he then grunted just dodging a shard that seemed to make its way through his Pokémon's defence.

"Coward" Robert shouted, as the shots seemed to unexpectedly stop at his call.

"WHAT" the column vibrated, making a sound that almost sounded like a human voice, "WHATTT" it called out once more.

"You're a bloody coward. Face us face to face. Let the rest of them go" Simon called.

The Crystal column then shattered, like an egg would shatter when a new born comes out of it. A hand extended from it, as it ripped apart the rest of the column. A Large Stone being in the shape of a human, made its way out, as it stretched its nonexistent limbs. Feeling amused with the boys proposition.

Its body was opaque with the bright green that it was made out of as it called out, "I ACCEPT" The forest on the opposite side was visible straight through the crystal being that had taken the form of those that had murdered it.

"Shit" Simon and Robert mumbled, not expecting it to actually accept, "Right. You guys should go. Now" the Trainer said.

"No" Dawn protested, not feeling intimidated by the danger. Unlike Serena and Max who were both fairly intimidated by the Human shaped being made out of a precious stone.

"We'll help you two"

"No, you three. Go and find your friends. We'll hold off... What should we Call you?" Simon Asked.

"You're Executioner. For I will" the being began.

"Thank you. Mr Executioner is enough. Don't need to go into a monologue." He said angering the being even more, "SO go and find your two friends. We'll hold of Mr Executioner"

"No, besides. I'll show you that Co-ordinators aren't worthless" Dawn protested.

"Dawn" Serena called knowing that Simon was making sense.

"They can handle themselves" Max added on.

"But?" Dawn muttered not knowing whether to stay or go. Weather to help them, or go and find Ash.

Didn't she love Ash?

Or was the right thing to go and stay, to help the two fight off this thing.

Ash was her priority. She walked a few steps backwards. Keeping her head facing the battle that was easing to blow up.

Inside she knew that Simon's talk of wisdom had some meaning to it. She didn't know whether she was doing the right thing or not, as he stomach began to tie itself in knots.

Her Bayleef made its way beside its trainer, as Gallade maintained its position beside the other two.

Mr Executioner as Robert and Simon had decided to call. Became impatient. It pulled up its bulky arms as if it was dragging something out of the ground, and several more beings came out. Shaped like Rampardos, made out of the same precious stone that the Primary creature was made of.

They seemed to come out like plants, erupting out of the ground as they shook off the excess dirt from on top of them.

Dawn stopped walking back, as she looked at these new, even worse odds.

Simon threw two more Pokéballs, releasing his Nidorino, and Luxray. The Rhino like Pokémon stamped his hoof and readied its horn to strike, as the Luxray, focused its eyes upon the eight possible targets. The Luxray wasn't like the generic form, as it was shiny, and had golden fur instead of the standard fur that its species seemed to have, in addition to pale white skin.

To make it seven on seven, a fair match in numbers, but unfair by just about every other standard.

Robert also released two of his Pokémon to add onto Simons five. They opened up to show his Nidoqueen, and his Kangaskhan.

"Ivysaur, Charmeleon" Simon commanded. "Flamin' Barricade" he called as the two Pokémon turned around, no longer facing their opponents, but to Dawn and the others. Ivysaur let loose its Razor leaf as it forced several dead trees to collapse, forming a barricade in which Dawn, Max and Serena were unable to traverse past. Charmeleon then let out a weak Ember attack as he lit the trees on fire, so the other three couldn't climb it even if they wanted to. The only direction that they could go was away from the battle.

So they did, they turned round as Bayleef used its razor leaf, and Gallade used slashes in order to clear the path, so that their trainers would be away from the danger, that Simon and Robert had a very low chance of defeating. Even with the help of the three.

Now, even though they did have a great urge to help. From the screams of defeat that would come from their friends and their Pokémon. The flaming barricade would prevent any immediate rescue effort.

Charmeleon and Ivysaur turned around in order to face their opponents.

Looking into their soulless eyes. Filled with nothingness.

No emotion.

Nothing apart from the bright Emerald glow.

They would do nothing apart from the orders that they were given.

With that the seven Pokémon that stood against the entities created out of the precious stone knew. They knew that they'd be shown no mercy.

But they didn't need it.

Mercy was only for the weak, something that life had slashed away from them. The need for Mercy was one that had been stabbed in the back allowing these stronger beings to grow.

"So. We gonna do this?" Robert asked, rearing for the battle to commence.

"Soon enough."

"Hey, Mr Executioner" Simon called out with the name that the trainer had given to the entity.

"Remember what happened?" the boy asked, not needing to hide anything any longer. The entity only tensed up, almost feeling the boys' neck in the grasp of its hand. "Do you remember what happened to Mew?" the entities interest perked up, whilst the boy took out a Pokéball. The standard size of any other Pokéball, but this one was completely see through. Its outside appeared to be like ice "The Cryoball. Built by some of our greatest scientists, for only one purpose, to capture the Prime Mew. With the function of a master ball. But unlike the Master ball, Mew is not conscious. You see we knew about your link to the cat. So we froze her, just so she doesn't die.. She's in here. It's gotta hurt? A part of you that's still alive. Sooo close, yet sooo far away" He teased.

"Stop and fight. Human Filth" the entity roared out in rage.

"Alright then" Robert said, "For the Darkness"

"For the Darkness" Simon echoed in a lower tone.

The crystal being stretched out its arm to the seven Pokémon as its Rampardos shaped minions began to charge.

They began to thump across stampeding as the seven Pokémon stood their ground, shaking at the ferocious charge that shook the brittle ground underneath of them. Like the drums calling them to battle, as there wasn't random movement within the charge. They moved as one single being.

'_Here come the drums'_ The trainers thought, as they issued their whole command.

"Wall the charge off Charmeleon" Simon commanded. The Fire type launched a Flamethrower, swinging his head from side to side s the flames continued to pour out, spreading in the direction of their opponents, like a wall of fire.

But they passed through without any harm.

"Shit" the trainer murmured, "Rob, let's split em up"

"Right" Robert said, "Now Nidoqueen, Kangaskhan, use your strength." He ordered as the two Pokémon took up a stance, prepared their arms in defence, and readied for the attack.

"Guys, let's use our speed, and FIND a weak spot in these things" the boy commanded to the other five Pokémon as they all took up less solid stances than Roberts Pokémon, giving them the freedom to move.

The Prime Crystal entity in the form of a human took his hand and stuck out his thumb. He then pointed that thumb down to the ground s the row of Rampardos like crystals all aimed their heads horizontally to deliver a head butt.

The sound of the drums went on, and rumbled with the growing charge.

Then they stopped, to be replaced by the large explosion of dust that had resulted from the clash of the opposing parties.

The dust dissipated almost immediately, showing Kangaskhan and Nidoqueen holding the heads of the Rampardos as they continued to run in one spot like a computer attempting to finish its function. They ran as their feet scraped up the earth underneath them, and the two large Pokémon began to cripple in their stance from the immense pressure.

On Simons half things weren't going all that well either.

Sandslash had failed to evade his opponent. The Pokémon coiled itself up in a defence curl, as the Rampardos stopped its original strike off a head but and begun to slash with its arms at the coiled Pokémon. Trying to strike through its armour.

'_shit'_ the trainer thought it his Pokémon's unfortunate position. Attempting to think quickly to remedy it. But he had four other Pokémon in need of assistance.

"Luxray, jolted from place to place, in an attempt to separate its opponent from the group, as it had been ordered to do. It leaped like lightning as the crystal opponent that it had slashed and slashed, and continued to miss. But the cumulative effects of the dodging took more out of the biological life form, than the one made from stone.

Charmeleon and Ivysaur had only one opponent, but one was more than enough for the two Pokémon. They used a combination of Ember and razor leaf at their opponent in a hope to fend it off. But their combination attack was quickly shaken off leaving no sign of damage upon the crystal entity.

Scyther had his own hands full fighting off two Rampardos. They continued to charge towards the bug type, as it leaped backwards, with aid from its wings to extend the speed and distance of his jump. But it wasn't enough for the two continued to charge. Keeping up with the bug. Once they would get two close the But type struck them with its scythes, only to have the scythes go straight through them.

He turned his direction in an attempt to evade the two only to have them also alter their course. Scyther kept his head turned towards his pursuers, as he leapt and leapt, and caught his leg upon something. The bug type lost his flow as it crashed, ending up in a pile with. Something else.

It put its head up to see that it had crashed into Charmeleon, and Ivysaur, as the three stone entities formed a single line.

Another having been kicked in the guts crashed nearby the group. It was Luxray, as another Emerald entity lined up.

Scyther saw in the slight distance as Kangaskhan and Nidoqueen fell to their knees, roaring in immense pain as their arms felt the crushing pressure of their opponents.

Then it saw its trainer. Being held in the grasp of the crystal, with his feet a meter off the ground.

He grasped for air. But his gasp only got the crystal to hold on tighter. The trainers' life would not get away from it.

"What" the trainer whispered out, "would Mew think?" he asked the crystal being as it began to make assumptions. As we all do for someone that we haven't seen in a long time, usually separated by death.

"Mew" it murmured in a low voice, as its smaller entities began to lose all focus upon their enemies. As if they had shut down due to lack of power.

As all do the crystal being began to think, assuming that maybe. Mew would be disappointed. Mew would be sad.

Its gripped lessened as Simon took in a deep gasp of air into his lungs.

"I know it's not much" he said still breathing heavily, "But I'm sorry, I really am" he said to the crystal, as Scyther shot its deep steel blade through its back, and then withdrew it. Causing it and all of its smaller sections to shatter into many shards.

The boy bent over and collected a few shards, knowing how it would help with finding a way to sustain Mew without the Cryoball.

He looked over to see Robert, as all the living creatures there began to breathe a sigh of relief.

A sigh of relief that wouldn't last long.

From a hidden position the Marowak leaped out and into the view of the group.

Looking angry, after having only witnessed the last portion o the battle.

Simon stood up, and put the shards of crystal into his pocket as he whispered, "For the Darkness"

Robert echoed, readying himself to complete the mission that he had come out into the forest for the second time to complete, "For the Darkness"

**F.Y.I.**

**- V. Long F.Y.I here**

**- The rest of the reason as to why Dawn/Brock and Ash split up will come up later.**

**- A little hint, although Ash said that he didn't like May before, yet he was told by the person in his dream that he is hiding things from himself, for whatever reason.**

**- I've managed to put innit into the story. I never thought I was going to do that.**

**- A bit of anti-co-ordinatorism here. It's just that I've noticed how many fanfics happen to strengthen the Contest world a bit too much, without many flaws in its existence. I.E. there's never someone who dislikes Contests, or finds many co-ordinators to be annoying. I just thought what would happen if I could change things. Make a character dislike contest, and co-ordinators for a change. Something I've seen rarely done. If you hated that portion, I apologise, I just wanted to try something new that was rarely dodn in addition to Marowak (who also makes very rare appearances.**

**- The conversation between Simon and Dawn dragged on a bit, without much going on I feel, as well as the majority of the beginning.**

**- Cryoball (My original idea, Cryogenic Pokéball) Created by Scientists for the intention of capturing wild Pokémon that were critically injured, and if they wouldn't accept capture for transport to a medical institution. The shell is made out of Quartz, making it almost impossible for any Pokémon to escape; its interior is forged out of a material that freezes the subject. The scientists were lied to. They were told of its true intentioned and when they begun to protest straight after for the lies, they were all shot dead.**

**- Here come the drums, a lil Doctor who spoof thingy I just had to add.**

**- Well Simons team has mostly been shown: Scyther, Sandslash, Ivysaur, Charmeleon, Lux- Ray.**

**- It's kinda hard to see where this fic really ranks among all others. So if you please give an Honest opinion weather you think this is not good, or an alright fic. It would help me a lot to have a third person opinion, as to how I could work on this fic.**

**PLZ R & R**

**And now I vanish...**


	23. Arrogance isn’t Wisdom

**Guardian Solaris**

**Ages:**

**Ash-17**

**Max- 13**

**May- 15**

**Dawn- 13**

**Serena – 10**

**Review Replies: Well positive responses to the chapter. Nice to see how people liked the chapter, Time to bring in some continuation (hopefully, if I can), and to keep some things in mystery. Lucifer, there are a few points that I put into every chapter that either foreshadow, or reflect upon past event, it's all there, one just has to look. And remember my chapter may have been big, but there are always others with bigger chapters. Something I'm striving for, (bigger/better chapters) always (and will never reach) but if I recall your first fics were very nicely done, nothing to be sad about. Quality over Quantity, and you got the quality sorted better than me by far.**

**--**

**Chapter 23- Arrogance isn't Wisdom**

There it was. Ash and May gradually began to lose a sense of their surroundings, due to the great expanse of time that they had lingered in the dark forest. They stopped all urges to gaze upon the disheartening sights that had once grown all around of them, as the view of the winding trees, and the tainted skies became the last notion within the confines of their minds.

The only aroma that existed wasn't one of rot, as one would expect within such a place. The Forests enchantment stretched onto further planes that life dwelled upon. The microorganisms that fed upon the deceased hulks of mass that remained in the wood, found no secure area to feed. They like all other sentient life forms that existed upon the face of the planet found themselves repelled from this particular area. Consequently it remained in a state of limbo, not moving forward to rot and therefore recycle the lifeless shells, adding onto the cycle of life.

Life?

Not giving the horrid smell that any form of organic matter would give. In contrast the only scent that filled through the two teenagers was the light mist that gradually grew around of them as their predetermined destination, stood tall in front of them.

They stood upon the side of the forest as it seemed to stop in an instant. Making its way to reveal the bare earth, once more devoid of any forms of life. In the centre of the clearing it stood. A great building, towering its way into the sky.

Their Pokémon had been returned to their Pokéballs as the dissipation of the Forest around of the structure did not require for them to remain out, exposed to the great danger that was an evident peril to any form of life in the vicinity.

Its design was not exactly attractive. On the contrary, it was a bleak and depressing site to look upon. Its four rising walls were made out of rubble. The grey walls grew upwards, as it seemed that it would crumble at any moment, without any form of conventional man made design apart from the square shape of the perimeter, that was not generally found within nature. Its relatively weak potency to remain upright was strengthened by four enormous tree trunks upon each corner, acting like a form of scaffolding. The tree trunks had managed to not rot, in accordance with the rest of the forest. The wood wasn't expertly engraved, or decorated. It was there out of necessity, otherwise my construction; no matter how dismal would crumble to the ground. That was something I couldn't let happen.

It had to hold in its prisoner, that traitor should not have been allowed to be released. My unsuccessful attempt, no matter how long it had stood was disgraceful.

Something that would soon be rectified, after all, my ineffective endeavour at manufacturing a prison, would soon be that which would fabricate one of my greatest strengths. Yet no matter how fruitless it was in effecting its duty, it was brilliant. The Tower, the Town, the Forest, the Dead, the Living. All were walls for him. Like the valley and the gates were for that fool Leo. My inventive use of resources in order to create some of the greatest walls, made out of stone, and wood, and Life, and Death. Making sure that it wouldn't crumble away with time.

But it would, wouldn't it. After all, he was there, that boy. That boy with that Dragon, with that symbol of chaos. One of the few voices that the void had incarnated itself in. That Dragon. Nevertheless, I was drawing closer, and the boy who dared to interfere in my agenda, would have had to pay the price. Yet the traitors head could be seen from the flat roof of my structure. His mouth muzzled like a Houndoom. The great irony, to be trapped like the very thing that you despise. It's beautiful.

Yet all of this time he looked onto the tower, as he began to realise the structure that stood in front of him.

"I remember this place" He muttered.

"Where?" His accomplice asked, taking advantage from the heightened senses that came in conjunction with a lack of action for a certain period of time.

"Well, not here, here. You know?"

"No" she replied honestly.

"Well you know that other tower? The one closer to the city? Well Agatha made that one for training." He recalled the last time when he was at Lavender town. The last time he had made his way into a haunted tower, and befriended a pair of ghost Pokémon. "That tower was like a second version"

"It was supposed to be like somewhere to train, because the original tower was" he paused, recalling what he had heard, "Deadly"

"Right, so that means that we shouldn't go in." She said taking in all that Ash had told her.

"No" he replied as a split reaction.

"Why?" she questioned him in return.

"Well" he pondered, not exactly knowing what had triggered his action.

"You don't know?" she asked, wearily sensing the supernatural at work once more.

"Well" Ash thought, "No" and in all honesty in my part, he didn't know after all he was a human, a pawn in this game that my prisoner has attempted to resume playing. How would he know, the signs have been scared upon the universe for what seems to be an eternity, on the top of every mountain, and written upon all of the walls of every city, and in the Iris of each Eye. Yet this ignorant species still haven't been able to discover the truth. How imprudent and wretched could a species become? Yet, humanity is so integral to my story, but that's a thought for later.

Slowly he began to feel it, as he continued to look upon the tower. Like a claw, finding its way through the shadows. Gradually clutching him in its grasp, the ears of the boy, opening his ears to the whispers that made their way through the mist.

Calling, _'come to me, I need you'_ in a tone that did not fit the callous attitude of its owner. Ash felt his heart gradually quicken its pace as the lure slowly wrapped itself around the boy. He was so close, freedom was near, he could almost taste it. This boy had to comply with his duties as a pawn. At least that's what he thought. Not Ash, the other.

Ash glanced towards the dark tower as he began to take steps forward, being drawn by the arm that had guided him all this way through the forest. In more ways than one.

"Ash" May called snapping the trainer out of his trance.

"Yeah?" He asked casually forgetting all about the voice, that remained. Whispering, _'come, do not waste time'_

"Well Ash. Are you sure that we should go in. It's not really stable" she said taking note of the ancient structure.

"I guess" he said listening to the advice of his friend.

'_No_'

"But"

'_Pikachu'_

"Pikachu could be in there"

"You sure?" May asked sceptically. Sensing danger emanating from inside of the structure.

"Well"

'_Yes'_

"Yes, it's the biggest thing here; you'd rather be in there than in the forest. Right?" he said

"I'd rather be out here any day" she said.

'_Hurry'_

"But we gotta go inside" Ash said resolutely.

"Why" May asked continuing to sense danger from the tower.

'_Hurry UP'_

"May" Ash said in a tone that he hadn't used on May, in what seemed to be an eternity. "If Pikachus in there, we have to go in."

"But Ash?"

'_What'_

"WHAT" Ash snapped echoing the voice inside of his mind.

"Ash?" May asked seeing Ash becoming tense, until that snap had forced the young girl to inquire.

"Sorry, don't know what happened" The trainer replied gaining control of his senses. For a brief moment.

'_Hurry'_

"But we gotta go in." Ash said once again falling into the subliminal lure that came from the tower.

'_Pikachu, needs you'_

"Pikachu's in there" he said once more adamant to maintain his own stance.

"How do you know?" May asked

"I don't" he admitted, not yet realising the grip that the tower had grown upon him, especially from such a short distance.

'_Leave her'_

"May, if you don't wanna go it's fine. I'll go and come back as fast as possible." Ash said as he took a step forward

"Wait, I'll come" she replied, "After all, someone has to take care of you"

'_Why are you so adamant to taking to her? Hurry!'_

'_Freedom will be mine'_

"Alright then" he said taking another step forward to the tower.

"Wait?" May said as the trainer turned his head around to talk to her once more.

'_What Now?'_

"What's going on May?"

"Someone's there" she said listening closely to something.

'_WHAT'_

"What?"

"Listen" she said as the sound of slashing and the echo of organic substance being cut down became more and more clear. "It's the others" she said with realisation, as their general chatter could be heard growing nearer and nearer.

'_This is not a time for distractions'_

"Right" Ash replied unsurely, feeling torn between the mental voice, and the help that his friends could provide.

"Here!" May shouted shattering the ominous silence that the forest provided. The slashing was silenced for a brief second, "Its May!" she called once more, as the noises resumed at a faster pace, growing louder and louder as the other group made their way through the heavily wooded area.

'_Leave Them'_

"May" Ash said unsurely.

"Wait a sec Ash" she said, shouting towards the other group "It's us!"

"May, Ash!" Someone from the other group called out.

'_Time is of the essence'_

"We're fine!" she shouted in return.

'_They will only hinder my efforts'_

"We're nearly there!" the person shouted in return, as Ash could hear their voices grow even louder as the space in between began to close.

'_You must come'_

"May" Ash said in a whisper as the foreign thoughts continued to fire at his mind.

'_NOW'_

"I gotta go" He muttered as he turned his back to her and began running towards the Tower, devoid of any of his own individual judgment taking command of his limbs. Looking on like a bystander, whilst the voice grappled for control of his consciousness. Fighting Tooth and Claw, and Winning.

Ash ran feeling, breathing, yet not thinking. He took step after step in succession as he saw the great tower grow closer and closer.

"Ash" May whispered, hearing a rapid flurry of steps from behind of her. She turned around, no longer answering to the calls from the other group. "ASH" she called out to the trainer seeing him run away.

She saw him as he reached a bulky wooden door. Held upright with thick metal bars. Ash launched his leg into the door, shattering the wood that had been weakened by the damp originating from the mist that continuously lingered around of the tower.

The metal braces that held the door up collapsed onto the ground.

'_Continue'_

Ash ran into the tower, complying with the wishes of the voice as Mays call for him to stop remained unanswered. "Ash!" she called out once more causing the advance of the other group to grow out of anxiety for Ash's wellbeing.

"Ash!" she called once more as he vanished into the dark shadows of the tower. She continued to look allowing thought to vanish as she began to chase after him, wading through the fog knowing that there was something else going on. Seeing that something was amiss with Ash.

"May!" someone called out for her, as the co-ordinator stopped and turned around, to see a familiar figure through the haze. "May" he called out once more as she turned her head around, in order to see the other person who was calling out to her.

"Max?" she said, stopping in her tracks, as Max, Serena, and Dawn also began to run towards May slicing through the fog in their dash, having returned their Pokémon back into their Pokéballs.

"May" Max called out to his sister as he saw her figure in front of him, regardless of the large ominous tower that watched down behind of her.

"Guys" the Co-ordinator said in relief seeing her little brother and the others safe, not remembering the other two that were once journeying with the party. Max ran faster than the two girls alongside him as his sister waited in the mist. She held her arms out wide ready for how Max would hug her, like he used to. The boys' mind which until now had doubted that May would come out of this in one piece, blew a sigh of relief. The Trainer stopped two meters away from his sister, not hugging her as he would have done when he was younger. But maintaining that distance in between the two of them.

"Are you alright May?" he asked his elder sibling, as she let her arms drop back down.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but"

"Where's Ash!" Serena called out.

"Yeah" Dawn continued

"Ash." May said turning to the large tower. But before she could say another word, Serena along with Dawn had already moved out in a hurry to the dark doorway that led into the ancient tower. Soon enough May and Max also found themselves running into the dark entrance.

Searching for the friend that they had lost.

Found.

Now lost once more.

--

The boy who the four chased made his way through the darkness of the tower, after entering through the door. Cramped, as a description of the space inside of it, was an understatement.

He ran with the strong earthy scent running through his nose, as the invisible claw took control of his liberty. The sharp scent of the stones that encompassed the perimeter took up the light that would have brightened the dark tower, but the vision of the trainer was still intact, no matter how much of the natural dingy light from outside was blocked from the inside of the tower. Small slits, across the walls, like those found in medieval castles, to prevent even the smallest of people to enter or exit, in coalition with the tiny holes in the structure allowed small streams of grey dingy light to penetrate the heart of the tower.

Ash looked around as the grey light that filtered through the clouds barely illuminated the internal area of the tower. There were no stairs of which to speak of, no ceiling, that showed that there were floors in the tower. Just the roof that was invisible to the trainer, the beams of scattered light reviled that there was no way to go higher, as there was no sign of stairs of any sort.

He looked around.

'_Nearly there'_

The light that filtered through lay upon a column in the centre of the room. It took up the majority of the area inside of the tower forming the cramped atmosphere, the column was by no way consistent in its outline, bulging in and out, in comparison to maintaining a straight form. Although there wasn't enough light to clearly define what it was.

He looked as he heard footsteps of others growing closer into the tower. The air began to gradually turn chilly, as Ash began to slowly notice many things around of his environment. Gradually feeling the air grow colder, with even the slightest movement of his muscles.

'_Pikachu?'_ He continued to think of his friend. As the foreign thoughts that once grabbed onto his mind let loose of its grip.

For a moment.

"Where are you?" he muttered as the slight hope that the other voice had put into the trainers mind to increase its grip vanished just like Pikachu did once Ash and May were attacked by the crystal being.

He began to take notice of his surroundings, heightening his senses, searching inside of the darkest corners. Wondering where his friend was, like the voice had promised.

Seeing the individual pieces of dust floating in the air, viewable only from the small streams of light that existed inside of the tower.

He looked, seeing the stone walls, the darkness with slight and shallow beams of light like stars within the darkness of the universe, a pair of eyes, the rest of the rocks.

'_What?'_ The trainer thought, as he turned to the eyes, only to feel a force strike him as everything became cold.

"Ash" he heard.

"Ash!" he heard someone cry out for him, as even the low amount of light within the tower disappeared in the blink of an eye.

He could feel it getting harder and harder to breath, as all breath vanished out of existence.

Ash felt things getting colder, no light at the end of the tunnel. Just the emptiness, the void. Waiting there for him. Ash felt his spirit slowly fading out of existence, slowly ebbing away into nothingness. But it then stopped.

Gradually, the dark, the emptiness. It slowly grew into a sensation inside of the trainers' body.

The cold. Took hold from the crown of his head to the inside of his chest. At a temperature lower than that which ice is formed at, that one point where there is no form of energy whatsoever within an atom.

The cold shocked the trainer as he opened his eyes, only to have them remain close. He tried to scream, but nothing came out of his mouth.

The cold ebbed away in an instant as he felt an arm grab him out of the chill, wrapping round of his soul once more, as the cold dissipated into nothingness.

Then it all seemed to stop.

Nothing was there. Absolutely nothing. Apart from the claw that wrapped itself around of the trainers soul. That claw, holding on. Keeping Ash conscious. But other than it, there was nothing.

Absolution, absolution from the burden of life. The burdens of your friends, and family. To take off the weight of the world. Ash felt it leaving, the feeling that some may believe that would cause babies cry once they are born.

The weight of the world, the chaos that flows in and out of it with every waking moment.

It just...

Went away.

And with the release from these great burdens Ash opened his eyes, to find himself rushing. Not knowing where he was heading to, only knowing that he was heading somewhere.

Beams of light scattered throughout the great darkness made their way closer to the trainer and passed him with great speeds. Still he felt no gravity as he continued to ascend. No wind, just the nothingness.

Ash continued to look to where he was going as the beams of light dissipated behind of him. Only the darkness at the end began to grow. Ash didn't have the ability to panic, to try and stop, or even the capability to question why. The claw continued to hold onto him.

It kept coming, kept growing; as the hold that the other had, grew in turn.

Then, all lights had past, as only darkness remained, yet Ash still had no form of doubt, no question as to his current situation. He just watched on as the events transpired.

Then from the dark expanse, it came, as the great grey clouds above of him came into view, and Ash came to an immediate stop without any feeling coming into the trainer from the sudden stop that he had just made.

He looked around as the claw vanished into nothingness, allowing the ability of sentient thought to bloom inside of the boy.

The floor that was underneath of him was made out of jagged rocks. There was a light mist everywhere. Yet he felt neither, the pain that the rocks would create upon his feet, or the sensation of water particles condensing upon his skin.

The sky was grey everywhere.

Then he noticed, as he murmured, "That ain't right" He realised, that he was on the roof of the tower.

"What happened?" he asked to himself, taking into questioning all that had just happened. Seeing everything just rush past his eyes. Recalling that the last thing was how he was standing besides May.

Regaining his ability to think as the grappling claw had dissipated.

'_Enough, Come to me'_

A voice came into the trainers head, echoing inside of it.

He turned around in search of the voices source, and he found what appeared to be a stone pillar.

Rising out of the roof that managed to maintain its might after all this time. A stone structure not made out of the same material as the rubble. This seemed to be more expertly carved, to the boy at least. He continued to look upon it as he walked towards it, maintaining his gaze. He began to see that it shared resemblances with other things he had seen.

The face of a handful of Pokémon. The pillar looked like the snouts Lucario, and Houndoom had. Ash began to unravel other Pokémon that this one structure had been based off of.

Without the strength of mind in order to see who was based on who.

The human was only a meter away. Only a meter, after so long.

'_I see that you have taken your time'_ the voice boomed once more.

"What" Ash said.

'_What do you think? Human incompetence never ceases to amaze me. Or is that just you?'_

"What are you talking about. Who are you?" Ash asked.

'_I'm right in front of you. The stone.'_

"oh" Ash sighed in realisation, not really all that fazed by the strangeness of the situation.

'_I am the one.'_

"The one?" Ash spoke remembering Leos words, "I thought I was the One"

'_NO'_

"Huh?" Ash said not knowing what the other voice was talking about. Recalling the last thing in his memory as May.

'_Incompetent Fool. My patience was drained far too long ago. Do not dare to pester me with your inferior perspicacity, and incredibly dry sense of humour. I have no room for it. If I want, I can crush you. I may be held behind this prison of Stone, but you are feeble, and even now rely on me for survival. Of your Past, Present, and Future. So choose your words carefully' _

"Sorry" Ash said, not knowing any other way to reply to the voices threat.

'_good. Now I can begin. My name is Marcus' _The voice told Ash as a telepathic message.

"Marcus?" Ash said, quickly recalling the man in his dream.

'_Took you long enough'_ its voice seemed to be agitated.

"So, I have to."Ash pondered, slowly recalling all that had just happened recently. "Free you." He said, _'Then you'll show me Pikachu' _he thought, not blurting out his own needs, speculating that he may offend the being if he did voice his own wants in front of the beings needs.

'_Yes, I have waited for so long. Days and Nights. Now you are here. Do you recall my brother Leo?'_ It asked.

"Yes" he answered, not having been able to make the links between the three if he was told straight to his face.

The brother of the friendly giant, the kind man inside of his mind. This was it, the two put into an actual physical being created this individual. This cruel and subjective being, _'well'_ he thought. The links were like the outlandish theories by a few that he had met saying how Ho-Oh and Mew were one and the same.

'_To liberate me, and obtain what you are searching for. Use the power that has fallen into your lap. Boy, I suggest that you make haste. I have waited so long, and you do not know how agonising it has been'_

"So what do I do?" The trainer replied in his voice that suited the dark person that he was in the view of the public. Another duty had been put on top of him, and he had to be strong for it. For Pikachu.

'_Stop. Just cease. Before I tell you. You are Not exceptional. You are LUCKY. To have the emblem of Anarchy within your arsenal, the power shoved straight into your lap. Consider yourself for what you are. Your gloom doesn't phase me, I have witnessed great horrors before my eyes, so don't deem yourself to be something Big. I've witnessed your psyche, and have controlled your body. I've even killed you Boy. Get over yourself'_

"Killed me?" he said, as every shred of existence around of him began to gradually become distant, and empty.

'_What do you think you are right now? Incompetent Human. The rocks don't touch your feet; the spikes upon the stones don't pierce your skin. You can't feel the wind or the cold upon yourself'_ Then nothing seemed to matter. Ash had his eyes wide agape as his non- existent knees collapsed upon the jagged rocks, as the jagged edges just passed through him.

Ash looked towards his hands, as he bought them in front of his face. The view of the rubble underneath of them, appearing as if a slightly tinted window had appeared in front of the dingy grey stones.

"No" he murmured.

'_What?'_

"No, no, no" He said in a more panicked tone.

'_Yeah, you said no'_

"NO, This. I can't. NO NO NO." He roared

'_oh Shut up, fool'_

"HOW." He bellowed. "I'm DEAD,

You killed me.

What do I.

How do I,

and.

But,

NO

NO

NO." He said in alarm.

'_Enough Drama'_ The voice called, as Ash found that he couldn't talk anymore. His mouth was sealed shut, he continued to try and repeat the alarmed half- sentences that humans naturally voice out. Only finding that nothing continued to make its way out of his translucent mouth.

Ash looked up to the stone that appeared as the only solid piece of rock in the whole tower. Two points upon it gleamed a bright but unnoticeable pale green. Not as intense as the Emerald crystals, but menacing nevertheless.

Ash just stood, with his internal panic attack becoming replaced by a great sense of terror.

'_Now'_ The voice spoke breaking the deadly silence.

'_If you would have just contained your pitiable animal instincts, I would have explained things to you. Audacious Monkey'_ It spoke calmly in a tone which contradicted Ash's state of alarm.

Ash thought _'Animal?'_ the trainer began to wonder. What was it? That word, he had heard it before.

Hadn't he?

'_You can easily re enter your worthless meat sac, at the moment I am finished'_ It continued to speak.

'_Monkey?'_ Ash continued to think, where he had heard of these names before.

'_So use the Strength of the Chaos, and complete your portion of the agreement, and I shall complete mine.'_

Ash looked back up towards the eyes of the statue, or at least they seemed like eyes.

'_Now I ask, will you hold up your end of the bargain?'_

"Of Course" Ash stated, still wondering where those words had found their way into his mind.

'_Then I suggest that you disappear'_ It said, as nothing else of importance appeared to happen. To any mortal viewer of these events, nothing happened. After all. The traitor spoke using telekinesis, and the boy is a mere spirit.

But to Ash a lot had happened, and a lot was still happening. He felt a rush. Something, a force.

Foreign yet familiar, pushing him, like a hand would.

He felt his essence pushed down, as the statue, the rubble that lined the roof of the tower, and the dingy sky vanished.

'_Gengar'_ The statue ordered, as Ash vanished underneath of the rooftop.

A purple Pokémon rose from the rubble, with its menacing face looking straight towards the green eyes.

'_Well done'_ It acknowledged for a moment as the Ghost type did not dare to raise its head to its master, knowing that the consequences could be brutal.

'_You killed him as you have been ordered.' _The conspirator thought rallying his opinion to the Ghost type Pokémon.

'_and That pitiable pair. They've been destroyed?_

_It serves them right, For all their ability, they were idiotic, now I don't have to worry about that Marowak, and Mineral anymore they were unsuccessful, and merit what is to come to them. Now my loyal disciple, assure that that meat bag complies with our agreement. I have no assurance with Humans. They are even more treacherous than the tainted species that have infested this rock.'_ The voice spoke as Gengar disappeared into the tower, ready to follow Ash.

'_Freedom.'_ He began to talk to himself, if his telekinesis is even considered actual speech.

'_My name is Marcus._

_And soon, my Master.'_ He believed with wishful thoughts.

'_I will meet you face to face. And I WILL not meet the same fate as my dim-witted Brother._

_The Day of the Wolf is pending._

_My Day'_

The fool thought. Oh, how mistaken he was.

--

Ash came through the beams of light as they passed through his immortal spirit as if it didn't exist. The grey light and darkness seemed to provide a greater sense of alarm towards the trainer as the claw that pushed him didn't entangle his consciousness, like the claw that pulled him in had.

Flying.

Falling.

Ash made his way down as the claw continued to push him. Pushing him to complete the terms of his agreement with the traitor.

Gradually, feeling his freefall slowing down, as he viewed the barely visible ground beneath of his feet.

Hearing others weeping.

Why were they weeping?

Ash put his toes down as they strived for the ground, regardless of the fact that he couldn't feel its cold touch. Slowly the claw let go of its grasp, letting the fragile, yet potent soul slip through its fingers, as Ash found himself standing, fully aware of his surroundings, regardless of the low amount of light.

Weeping.

He felt it, cutting through him like butter. As if he was more exposed to outside influences than he had ever been before. No body or skin to defend him.

Sad.

He turned to his left, seeing figures illuminated by a flashlight, inside of the dimly lit tower. As the flashlight ripped through the darkness figures gradually made their presence known to the trainer as he took steps towards the silhouettes. All standing, in a melancholy silence. Ash could feel it. The Chaos.

He saw them all surrounding one figure that lay upon the floor, as Ash slowly walked over to them. He looked to their illuminated faces, recognising them in an instant as their faces bought happiness into his core.

"Dawn!" he exclaimed happy to see a familiar face, after everything that had just happened; only to find his yell of joy go upon deaf ears.

"Huh?" he queried to himself, looking towards the other faces that surrounded the one body. They were all there. May, Max, Serena.

Yet they were all sad.

Just sad.

Ash wondered why, for a brief moment, until reality came in front of his face once more. He turned towards the figure that lay upon the ground as realisation struck through him. "Oh" he whispered, as he looked upon himself.

His pale skin, his shut eyes. Just laying there.

"Don't worry" one person said. As Ash continued to look to his mortal body.

Feeling nothing. Just, alone in this dark tower, put up in this dark forest, filled up with deadly spirits. Built nearby a suspicious town, unwilling to accept the outside world with open arms.

He was alone. Not even Serena who had kept him from so much darkness could see him.

Just looking.

"Don't worry" the voice came, as the trainer turned his face away from the deceased, and to his living friends.

It was Serena, the one who had helped him when the rest of his friends had vanished. Despite her young age, her innocence was refreshing to the dark trainer. Keeping him, from the point of no return.

"What happened" another said. Whom Ash immediately recognised as his dear friend May.

"I died" Ash said immediately recalling his prior conversation.

Serena moved over to May who was sitting down, not taking her gaze off of Ash's body.

"Don't worry" Serena reassured May. Despite the age difference.

"How" Dawn added in, standing, yet also maintaining her view onto Ash. "He's gone. We can't bring him back even if we tried"

"Don't worry" Serena added, reassuring Dawn as well as May. "It's not all that bad"

"Yeah" Dawn said, as Max who stood silently with his arms folded took his eyes over t the co-ordinator, "At least we got to see him." She said with a sigh, trying to look on the bright side of things.

"No. Just watch" Serena consoled knowing that there was something bigger at work here. Recalling how everything had been guided to this moment, and this wouldn't stop the events that had already been set in motion.

"What?" May asked, "What's gonna happen?" she scrutinised, seeing what was in front of her, despite of Serena's efforts to help.

"I'll show you" Ash muttered, knowing that he wouldn't disappoint Serena. Even his lifeless body hadn't stopped how she trusted him.

He looked to his cold face as he moved his translucent hand towards it.

Recalling how Marcus had said of how his body would be waiting for him to re enter. Remembering the path that Leo had put him on, and knowing that he had to find Pikachu.

He felt his hand being pulled, as it moved closer and closer towards the pale face. Recalling the previous time that he had come to Lavender town, and had his soul ripped apart from his body.

Déjà vu?

He felt himself pulled as he began to feel the emptiness slip away. Replaced by another feeling. Slowly the figure of his spirit changed in shape as the trainer began to feel warmer.

Eventually the spirit was no longer separate from its physical counterpart.

His heart began to beat, as Ash felt a shock enter his system. Allowing him to be reacquainted with Pain once more.

His heart worked harder and harder as it sensed all areas of the body had been completely shut down.

His muscles contracted, as electrical signals from the brain, forced all of the trainers' limbs to reactivate. His cheeks became warm as the cold was washed away with the flow of new blood. His mind was the prime portion of the body that managed to find itself warm from the newly pumped blood once more.

Ash could feel nothing as his mind restarted, bringing up all portions, as a flurry of thought rushed in front of the trainer. Not allowing him to realise what to do.

His lungs, took in a new gasp of air as it quickly oxygenised his circulatory system. Refreshing the blood to allow his food to burn. All of Ash's friends looked on as his back arched up, in conjunction with his large gasps for air. Breathing in great panic, not ready to return into Deaths door.

Next was his ears as they reactivated, the sound of blood took over all other senses within the boys revitalised mind. Pounding, its continuous drum beat, as the Deafening sound filled the space of Ash's mind.

His fingers curled, backwards, to their limits, as his muscles stretched. Moving, waking up from their blue sleep. Yawning for a newly awakened body.

But all he heard was the continuous beating of blood within his mind and body. All he could hear was the beating of his blood. Pulsing, reviving, rejuvenating his body, as he opened his mouth.

Screamed, as his muscles pounded with the red life that had been returned into them. Ash felt someone grab him. An action which led to the contrary of what that individual had aimed for. Ensuring that Ash didn't have sufficient room in order to revitalise his body.

That person said something in alarm, and Ash sensed it, although it did not register. Just the throbbing beat of life, burning in his ears, as the shock ignited his body. The continuous Drumbeat of life echoing within his ears, as his body woke up once more.

Throbbing, as that persons close proximity, forced the body to take drastic actions.

The hart inside of him raced to greater length, in order to bring consciousness into his once lifeless body. Not ready to walk through Deaths door.

No.

"AAARRRGGGHHH" He roared, as his muscles tensed, near to ripping themselves to shreds. The throbbing growing and growing. The everlasting drumbeat of life. As Ash sat upright, through no deliberate conscious thought,

Still hearing the rapidly drumming heart inside of him, as he opened his eyes.

Seeing nothing. Just light and dark. Undefined, a mixture of the two polar opposites seemed as one and the same in his revitalised eyes. Slowly focusing.

Gradually defining individual shapes. Streaks of light, lying lazily, unfazed by the recent flurry of action inside of the tower.

A face.

These shapes, slowly forming, as the face grew to have hair, and the light chose not to mix with the shadow any more.

The hair becoming brown.

The heart slowing down.

The symphony of drums relaxing from their climax.

Calming down, as the muscles, mind, and heart grew accustomed to the rhythm of life once more. Returning to their natural flow and harmony with one another, as the beating sound within Ash's ears relaxed gradually.

"Ash are you alright?" someone's faint voice came into the ears of the trainer, as the beat in his ears gradually descended. He began to take in heavy breaths for air, as his body gradually slowed down from its resurrection. He sat upright, as the initial shock gradually wore off.

Breathing in order to rejuvenate the oxygen within his circulatory system.

Slowly focusing his eye sight, as it adjusted to the unusual light within the tower. Not at once knowing how many times he had been in the same circumstance this day.

"Urrr" he groaned as he moved his hands to his forehead. Holding it, as the pounding dissipated. Ash could feel the sweat on his skin.

He could feel. The air, the cold, and the warmth.

"Ash" the comforting voice came from his side. From the person who was holding him. Interfering with his resurrection, regardless of her best intensions.

"May" he said as the sound of his heart subsided completely, and in unison his eyesight focused.

"Yeah Ash" she said with relief in her voice, as Ash turned to his side, looking at her relived face. As well as the shocked expressions that Dawn and Max had. Whilst smiling towards the smug face that Serena had upon herself.

He just stayed there, breathing, as his hearts rhythm, dissipated. Not to be heard of with the same ferocity that it had previously. He just lay, whilst May remained besides him. Waiting as everybody took in the actions that had just happened. Regardless of the numerous moments in which the subject had been put through a form of rebirth.

"May?" Ash asked, whilst she continued to hold him at the side, recalling the last instance something like this had happened; not too long ago. Although previously he wasn't as far as a fatality.

"Ash?" she said in return, carrying a calm voice.

"You can let go now. I'm fine" he said, noticing the expressions that the others had gradually grown, concerning how close the two were.

"Oh" she said in a somewhat crestfallen manner. As she let go of the trainer, who was ready for, _'More questions. Just great.'_

"What happened?" Dawn asked with curiosity, and slight surprise, "Ash. I thought. We thought"

"Well, I'm alright" the trainer said, putting to rest all of the fears that may have remained within his friends, with the exception of Serena.

"Besides, you gave up on me." He said accusingly, feeling his body return to its natural flow; getting over his recent revival.

"How" Dawn replied a bit hurt.

"Serena was the only one who really believed in me." He said looking towards his white haired friend whose smug expression for some peculiar reason had vanished.

"Sorry Ash" Dawn said, as she looked to the ground. Realising that unlike Serena she didn't have trust in Ash. "It's just that, you were. It's just that" the Sinnoh native muttered, unable to reply towards his slight irritation.

"It's alright" Ash conceded without a second thought. After all, the events had transpired so fast, and were continuing to move on.

"Thanks" Dawn said, "It's just that." The Sinnoh native chose wondering whether to continue.

"It's a bit complicated" he sighed, as his primary objective made its way to be completed.

"Ash" Max asked, breaking his constant silence.

"Yeah?" he replied, as he continued to sit up.

"Where are we?" the younger trainer asked.

"Well" Ash said recalling old memories, "Lavender tower"

"How?" Max asked, "I thought that was that place with the friendly Pokémon, with a path."

"Yes and no. This is the original tower"

"Original?" Max queried

"Well" Serena interjected into the conversation, "This was built ages ago. And that wasn't" she put it in simple terms.

"Meaning?" Max queried once more. Wishing to know more detail concerning his current situation.

"Well" Ash sighed ready to teach a little history lesson. "This Tower has been here for who knows how long. But when, Agatha became a member of the Elite four. She chose to use this Tower as a place to train, like Elites do. But the locals didn't like it. Even then she tried but had no way of reaching the tower, always falling short of it. Seeing as how powerful the ghosts in the forest were. Even for an Elite."

"So she built the tower that we all know about, the one closer to the city. Things went well for a while. Then something got her to abandon the place. After that it was used as a Pokémon graveyard, but that was a bad decision. You know, Ghosts. But something happened with Team Rocket and a person in the town called Mr Fuji. It was abandoned. Until I came, and had a chandelier dropped on me.

This is like the Extreme version of that tower" He sighed after his lengthy speech.

"Alright" Max said, satisfied. Realising how the disputed and speculated tower that Agatha had created, was an echo of the original that he stood in. Altogether allowing him to wonder if those were the dangers in that tower, what dangers did this tower contain?

But Ash already knew.

The Raven haired trainer stood up, as May rushed in to assist him, knowing that he would probably be drained of his energy, although he managed to stand upright without much if any assistance. Kindly rejecting the assistance that May had offered him.

He looked around as the flash light that remained on, illuminated a small portion of the dark expanse. In the distance the grey rays continued to go through. Laying in front of Gengars two menacing Eyes.

'_Eyes?'_ Ash recalled seeing them before he was attacked. They vanished, but the trainer had a clear idea of his primary objective. Lifting the torch Ash shone it around the stone structures interior.

"What you looking for" Serena asked with curiosity, regardless of the fact that Ash would have probably told everything to her later on.

"This" he said as he pointed his flashlight over towards the large stone pillar that lay in the centre of the room. The group looked at it as they noticed its uneven texture.

Ash tilted the flashlight upwards and saw that the pillar continued to stretch to the roof. Pointing the light back to eye level Ash took a few steps forward so that there was barely any distance in between him and the pillar. In turn the others also moved forward besides Ash.

"What's that Ash" May asked the question that was on the lips of everybody.

"Fur" He replied, as he looked at the hair like texture of the column.

"how" May asked. Knowing that she was getting closer to the secret that Ash had been hiding.

"I don't know" He sighed, placing his hand upon the fur. Feeling it as cold and solid as Stone. Grey in colour like the rubble that the building was made out of.

"Ash" Serena said, as Ash turned to her, "Don't tell me" she sighed, recalling what he had told her of his last encounter with a trapped creature.

"Aright then" he said, turning back to the stone, "I won't tell you"

"Tell you what" Dawn asked, sensing the great danger that Max and May also sensed.

"Tell you later" He said, smirking out of nervousness. Although this did close to nothing in order to calm down Mays nerves.

"Ash, you're not gonna freak out again?" she asked wondering if another invasive force had made its way into the trainer.

"Not yet" he said, rummaging for a Pokéball within his pocket. Grasping it tightly, and taking it out. "Here it is" Ash said holding the pitch black Pokéball as he felt something pulsing inside of it.

Repeating his orders within his mind, _'the Strength of the Chaos'_

He held the Pokéball up. The greatest power, with the capability of rivalling mine with millennia of training. After all. The universe is merely a speck of Order within the void of Chaos. The Universe. Matter and energy working in harmony

Chaos, with the capability of devastating that harmony. Even now, Black holes envelop the universe in chaos. Radiation dissipating every form of matter.

Chaos with the power to annihilate anything, as I know all too well. To crush the order of a living being, or a Ghost, a curse or even a Planet.

He held up that power.

Slowly he felt pain surge through him. He felt power encompass him.

He saw the ball create links with the stone in front of it, as the streams of energy drew the sphere closer towards the statue. Attracting to each other like magnets.

He heard a cry. Ash heard the dragon cry out in agony, as the young creature used some of its greater strength. He heard a Roar, as the power crazed Dragon felt Power first hand. Flow through him like a conductor, as my curse dissipated.

The grey stone became enveloped by a pitch black oil like substance, as it grew along the stone, encapsulating it at each point.

The tower that had held itself upright for all this time began to shake, as the rubble did what debris naturally does, and crumbled.

Ash held on, as everything appeared to shake. Keeping his grasp onto his Dragons Pokéball. Keeping his hands around the sphere, knowing that to let go was not an option in any sense.

But the force grew stronger and Stronger, as he arms felt as if they would rip apart if he didn't let go. Ash suddenly felt a load taken off of his arms, as he turned to see Dawn at his side, also holding onto the Pokéball.

"Thanks" he said, with a smile, whilst Dawn continued to aid him. Recalling the last time that she couldn't aid someone in their time of need.

In turn the others also grabbed the Pokéball, all holding on with their own arms holding some of the strain. As the attraction that the Pokéball had grew, and the stress that the humans had upon their bodies also grew. But their determination seemed to persevere.

The courage of fools is courage regardless.

The one named Ash continued to hold onto the Dragon, muttering the words "I'm not letting go of you" as the structure became engulfed in the pitch Black substance. With its purpose completed the Pokéball stopped its actions, as the Dragons cries ceased. As all of the humans fell backwards with the potential energy that was utilised for holding the Pokéball being used for.

Ash found himself on his side. But the ground for some strange reason felt warm and comfortable. He sat up, finding that he was on top of Dawn.

"Sorry" he muttered, not finding the time to create an unusual situation. Within a crumbling building, small talk wasn't the most ideal thing.

Ash stood up, and held out his hand to a partially crushed Dawn. She took it, feeling the pain of the crash landing, as well as the strange sensation of blushing. But like Ash, she knew that this wasn't the time for small talk. The Blue haired girl found herself being dragged by the hand, as he led her out of the tower. Covering her eyes with her free arm as the change in light shocked her pupils.

She panted as her eyes quickly adjusted to the dingy light. Turning around to the tower as the rest of the group remained besides her, and Ash let go of her hand.

They all looked on as the tower shook violently. Where the grey rubble that had formed its structure was now thick black. Made out of a Black pigment that didn't allow even the slightest portion of light to reflect off of it.

They all looked on, witnessing as the feeble structure which I had been ashamed of finally showed its Achilles' heel and began to shake in search of absolution. But my ineffective endeavour at manufacturing a prison, gained no penance from me. It had been infiltrated purely because the townspeople had allowed foreigners to enter the town, regardless of how unwelcome the visitors were. The people of Lavender had bought their fate upon themselves.

The walls of stone shook, as chaos distorted the slight potency that order had bought them, it began to crumble. The individual rocks falling off of the ancient structure.

The traitor could sense his freedom as my curse broke off of him. Although his pleasure was inconsequential, he like the boy was a pawn.

Yet the happiness of a prisoner is sickening regardless.

The stones rumbled as the barren ground surrounding the perimeter of the tower began to crack, and rip apart just like the tower that it had surrounded.

The conspirator shook, and reinvigorated his lifeless limbs, in an attempt to hasten his liberation. Happy that his apparent wisdom, translated to others as arrogance would be free to enlighten the cosmos once more. Not learning that Arrogance isn't Wisdom.

The stone shook as he ripped his arm free from its stationary position. Ripping the tower apart.

Enormous chunks flew off, as an entire side of the tower dissipated into chunks that lay scattered upon the desolate earth.

His growl, ripped through the air, as he began to unshackle himself. Rotating his head, from the muzzled position that I had locked him in. He shook his body. Every limb, every strand of hair, like a Houndoom shaking off water from its back.

The rubble flew off like bullets being sprayed out in every knowable direction, as the rocks bounced off of the ground from the extreme speeds at which they were launched.

And Ash stared, as the creature reviled himself to the group of five.

The trainer looked on as the great beast, nearly the same height as Leo, shook its back in order to remove debris that may have been stuck within his fur.

It was bipedal like his brother. Although his fur was a deep grey. Stretching from his long pointed claws, to his pointed ears. Covering his tail and stopping as his snouted face, that resembled that of a Lucario, glowed in a deep silver radiance. His long and jagged teeth glowed with radiance out of his mouth. Longer that those of A'Drith, and by all certainty; made for the kill. As his pale green eyes pierced the air around of him.

His eyes that had struck deep within Ash's soul once before awoke, as his claw stretched out. The claw that had kept Ash upon the knifepoint of death, and kept him on it.

The traitor, Hunched his back, as he took in a deep breath. Jolting his back upright once more as he howled through the sky, rejoicing his renewed freedom. From the abyss that I had left him in.

Howling as his call was heard far and wide.

Just like a fool to revile his position, to my army, and generals. Ready to do whatever was necessary to detain him once more.

Fool.

With a menacing grin upon his face, his piercing pale green eyes, Turned their attention to the human that had set him free.

"Shit" Ash muttered, as he saw those pale eyes pierce him once more, as Marcus hunched down to the human. But failing to reach the same height level.

"Ash" Serena whispered besides the trainer.

"Yeah" he said, as Marcus continued to stare.

"Why does this always happen to you?" she asked, as Ash laughed internally, remembering when he had first met Marcus's brother and thought the same thing himself.

"Well" Marcus snarled, "You have completed my portion of the bargain. Maybe my brother wasn't such a proud fool. As we bargained" he spoke as his breath rushed past the three humans.

The creature stood, and opened his hand. Lowering it to the ground in front of Ash, a small yellow Pokémon came out.

"Pikachu?" Ash said in a joyful voice, as his Pokémon jumped onto his shoulder, seeming to be completely unharmed.

Looking on to the scene Marcus huffed, "It took you long enough"

--

A woman stood within the Johto region, looking around the valley. Known to many as the Charisific valley, as the many Charizard began to fly off. One by one. Besides her, her own Charizard stood adamant, with three others. One of which belonged to Ash. The two others were her brothers.

A breeze passed as one of the four Charizard lifted himself up into the air and began to fly, in the same direction as all of the other Charizard.

"Where are they all going?" Liza asked herself, as if the brewing storm clouds didn't provide enough of an explanation.

All of a sudden the three other Charizard also flew off, before Liza could do near to anything.

They flew off chasing the other Fire types, as they went somewhere that they just had to be. Somewhere that all Charizard that had been graced by this valley. Graced to find great strength, ready to fight for the one great being that had forged this valley in the first place. Ready to fight for me.

The last three Charizard flapped their wings, as they only found that one objective was all that seemed to matter.

They flew, as the storm clouds began to grow more and more intense. Striking light, in between themselves. Flashing in between of the great claps of Thunder.

They continued to fly as they neared a secluded area of the world renowned valley. Approaching their destination as fast as their mighty wings could take them, in order to pay back their tribute towards the creator of this safe heaven.

Where Dragons would begin to shape our destiny. Where the destiny of all would be shaped by those with the greatest power.

All of the orange Dragons watched silently. Lined up in a large circle whilst maintaining flight. Staring at the Charizard at the other end of their circle. Each and every Charizard that lived within the valley was a part of this epic ring. The old, the just turned. The Men and the Women. The Pure blooded, and the Half blooded. As long as it went by the name of the Fire Dragon, they had their place as a part of the circle, regardless of origin, and birth.

Each warrior would serve their purpose. Each Dragon would shape Destiny. Change the future, and make history.

My cause was not one to be laughed at, and the beasts knew that, as they maintained control of their Primeval urges to rage like the blazing tips of their tails. Keeping their heads up high, looking to only one point within the sky.

The deep dark Grey sky, that began to take shape, gradually taking form.

From the tip of the nose, sleeking to the majestic horns, as the rest of the great body remained coiled up within the image of the clouds. I was the clouds, my image forged inside of them. But one thing was for certain, and that was the Epic scale of my being. The supremacy of my being was grand regardless.

Forming as the Charizard underneath of me bowed their heads in respect. Even if I was not there in my physical body. They bowed, not muttering a word, as the only sound that shouted was the roar of the thunder within my image. Originating from the great amount of energy that such an image would create.

I roared, "My children"

As there was no other mortal that had any knowledge of this conversation, "This is the moment. This is the time that we will decide destiny. Beyond the False Prophesies that My brother has put up. His Prophesies of Death."

"This is the moment that we change the Prophesy, this is the moment that the Dragons will decide destiny" I roared. "Take flight my warriors of the skies. Take flight to Lavender, and burn the citadel of Traitors to the ground. Make sure that our Roar is heard. Ensure that we create a scar on the land that is so deep; the Earth will cry tears of fire."

Then they Roared. As all of the Charizard took flight towards Lavender to meet with my Generals.

All flapped their wings, equal in species. Equal as long as they roared the name Charizard. They were ready to join in battle with the other Nine hundred I had assembled.

Ready to fight for me.

The Winged ones. The Stone Legions. The Spirits.

My Army is being formed.

My brother Arceus is asleep. His warriors at my mercy. His chosen one in the midst of my coming strike. One traitor dead, another about to meet his true master.

Retribution is mine.

--

**F.Y.I.**

**- When Dawn helped Ash she recalled the time that she was stopped from aiding Simon, and Robert previously (bit of a conscience crisis) she isn't doubting her love. Just what she has to do to achieve it like leaving people behind to (possibly) die.**

**- Leo (Bipedal Lion) Marcus (bipedal Wolf)**

**- Too short for what I had aimed. Grr**

**PLZ R & R**

**And now I write more...**


	24. Merits of Guile

**Guardian Solaris**

**Ages:**

**Ash-17**

**Max- 13**

**May- 15**

**Dawn- 13**

**Serena – 10**

**Review Replies: The reason I was irritated about length was because it just seemed to jump between things too fast without any sufficient fillers to slow things down in-between the different 'things' that happened. Thanks for the reviews. Lucifer, if my quality was good, I wouldn't have the grammatical errors. Reader Adv. Well, you never know. Ash dose seem to have disturbing nightmares all too often in fics like these, he has really got to find a therapist :P L.V. So you remember my sig, and here I thought everyone forgot lol. But things are quite complex not everyone in the Pokémon world gives away all they know in a flash, as this chapter will show...**

**--**

**Chapter 24- The Merits of Guile**

"Ash, slowly..." Dawn muttered under her breath. staring towards the great creature in front of her eyes. "Step back, so he doesn't notice" Dawn muttered, as the notion that _'we're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die,'_ continued to run through her mind.

"Slowly" Max echoed Dawn, slowly placing one foot backwards, wondering whether the great beast in front of them would notice.

Its ears perked up.

"Bad idea, bad idea, bad idea" Max panicked freezing in his place. The great beast stretched his limbs as several bones within his body began to click into place once more. "Dawn?" Max whispered, "Why'd you have such a bad idea?"

"If you don't like my ideas, get your own." Dawn replied in a murmur. Continuing to think, _'we're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die'_

"Ash, May" Dawn said, as the beast continued to reinvigorate individual muscles, in his obscure ritual.

"Yeah" they replied.

"Got any ideas?"

"We could battle him" May suggested, although her comment was immediately silenced by the look that she received from her younger brother.

"Pi Pika" Pikachu commented to his trainer.

"Really?" he said in a louder tone.

"What is it?" Dawn whispered.

"Well" Ash said rather loudly as everybody cringed slightly. The beast hadn't noticed them as of yet, and Ash seemed to be destroying that small advantage. Altough the trainer dashed the hopes of his friends as he said "He can hear everything we say."

The eyes of the others widened, as they looked to the beast, who just looked onto the group in return. Just standing, with his bright green eyes maintaining an everlasting watch onto the eyes of each and every human there.

Pikachu appeared to be the only one that was unaffected by the piercing green gaze of the wolf.

Marcus smiled, as the backs of May, Dawn, and Max shuddered at the gruesome fates that could await them. _'Creepy smile, not good, not good'_ Dawn thought, whilst Max looked into _'rape eyes, not good, not good'_

Ash kept his stance resolute as the rubble filled wasteland that used to be the tower laid scattered upon the ground behind of the great beast.

Marcus hunched his back, as his eyes came to the same level as that of the relatively small humans. Crouching slightly, he moved his head closer, breathing as he examined the faces of the little children that stood before him.

Maintaining a watch upon the mortals, and scaring them out of their skin.

Maintaining his gaze. Time seemed to stand still, nothing moved.

Marcus became bored. Exhaling his vile breath from his lungs that had not been used for years, Marcus made Ash wince at the horrid smell of his breath.

He had no tie any longer to this human.

The great beast stood up straight from the humans.

He huffed once more, as some of the group took steps back in fear.

His face turned into a snarl, as he flashed his teeth to the humans that stood there. In anticipation, they took a hold of their Pokéballs.

Growing fearful of the battle that would take place, even Ash, had no idea of what may happen. Basing any actions that Marcus would make, upon the actions of his brother would not suffice, considering how different the two were.

Then Marcus did something unexpected by all of the humans, although Pikachu seemed rather in different. After a great nauseating sound of bone shifting in place, he moved, and swivelled around, shifting the dirt underneath of him.

Turning around, and away from the group he began to walk away from them.

"Well" Ash said, as the rest of the group turned their attention to him. "That was a pile of rubbish right there"

"No duh" Max replied. As Serena looked at him.

"Look who's talking. You were ready to cry." She said

"Well you" Max said.

"I what?" Serena asked the older boy

...

But only silence followed, as Ash just looked on with a sense of amusement, only to be snapped out by May.

"Ash" she asked, knowing that this was a time for answers.

"Yeah" he replied,

"Well" she began but was cut off by a loud noise. Turning her head in the direction of the sound.

Marcus grabbed a large tree trunk, with one of his arms. Digging deep within the wood with his claws the creature pulled the trunk and all attached branches out of the ground, as the ground began to shift. The ground underneath of the trunk erupted as the tree was lifted with its roots still attached.

Marcus stood with the tree in his hand for a second, as the wolf began to remember his strength once more.

Shrugging off the thought the Wolf threw the tree into the distance, as it flew through the air and crashed in conclusion of its flight.

"Don't see that everyday..." Max commented.

"A enormous Pokémon, most likely legendary, walking through Lavender forest throwing trees like pencils. No duh" Serena commented.

Marcus ripped out another tree, throwing it in the distance as the thickness of the forest kept him from advancing.

Smelling something.

Something faint, yet distinct in the air. Noticeable only to those experienced in its scent.

Marcus smiled as he began to move faster.

But the small party of humans unlike Marcus didn't pick up on the slight changes in the air like Marcus. Humans rarely do.

"You sure it's legendary" Max asked keeping his view upon Marcus, as Serena just looked at the boy in amazement.

"What?" he asked clueless.

"Well" Ash interjected "I'm guessing. Leo wasn't in the Pokédex" he continued.

"Leo?" May inquired.

"Yeah, who is that. You mentioned him before" Max added on in curiosity.

_'Leo'_ Ash thought.

"Leo" he replied, choosing not to look his friends in the eyes. Diverting his gaze to the beast that was slowly ripping apart the forest. "I'll tell you soon"

"Why?" May asked as Ash put his hand into his pocket, "Why not now?"

"Yeah" Max echoed not noticing how Serena chose to remain quiet. "Why can't you tell us now?"

"Because" Ash muttered, taking his altered Pokéball from inside of his pocket. "I got to stop him from getting away"

"What" Max asked, halting his speech once he saw the Pokéball that Ash had clutched inside of his hand. "oh"

Ash looked towards the wolf who continued to make his way, not wishing to have anything more to do with the group. But Ash needed the wolf. "Come one out" he muttered as he focused his mind towards the task at hand. Continuing to have a focus on his target even when A'Drith roared out into the sky, shaking the barren wood.

He felt the warmth of his friends leave, but he didn't turn around. He knew that they had made it to safety. A'Drith has been known t be, unstable after all.

"A'Drith" he said maintaining his focus, "This is gonna be tough" he said, wondering if the dragon would acknowledge his trainer. Although the trainer's doubts were shattered as the Chaos Pokémon roared in approval.

Hearing the commotion Marcus turned around as his grin grew into a smile. He stood upright, maintaining his confident grin, walking up towards the Pokémon, yet maintaining a sufficient amount of space in between the two of them.

"You want to fight me?" he asked with amusement in his voice.

"Yeah" Ash shouted in an attempt to project his voice, "Your brother told me"

"Leo told you to fight me?"

"No, he said that you would show me the next part of my journey!" he shouted once more, knowing that his friends would have all the more questions for him. But this wasn't the time for explanations, only action.

"Foolish human" Marcus muttered, _'He wishes to know what to do, but doesn't understand that this is not his story. His arrogance is amusing'_

Looking towards his foe A'Drith appeared to be more than eager to start battling he smiled once more. _'This is going to be easy'_ he thought. Yet at the same time Marcus was mildly surprised how the Dragons previous endeavour hadn't left A'Drith drained.

"Well" Ash asked, "Are you ready?"

"Of course" Marcus replied calmly, "I need to stretch my limbs." the creature said continuing the conversation that was beginning to take its toll upon A'Drith's nonexistent patience.

Within the dragons' mind nothing but impatience lurked, the lure of battle was too great to resist. Marcus was already using this to his advantage; as the Wolf continued to smile towards his opponent, waiting for the short fuse to burn out.

After all Power wasn't everything. It is only useful with Knowledge, Creating skills and techniques. One of which Marcus was an expert in.

After all I taught him.

While he waited, he didn't remember me, but rather the fun he was about to have, as the fight started in an instant.

A'Drith launched forwards in his own accord. The headstrong dragon pushed his legs into the dirt, launching him into the air like a missile, heading straight for his opponent. The wolf fell backwards on purpose, causing A'Drith to fly straight above him. As the dragon began to fall he stretched out his wings trying to slow down his descent; but falling face first into the dirt, as the ground shook from his weight.

A'Drith roared, getting back up in an instant. Turning his head around to find Marcus' claw slashing his face.

He collapsed onto the ground from the strike, feeling a surge of pain strike through his body.

Pain.

The dragon groaned as Marcus' foot came in contact with his chest. Pushing all the oxygen out of his lungs, a dirty yet effective attack. Marcus kept the pressure, pushing more and more. A'Drith merely wheezed as the air was forcibly pushed out of his lungs, without any choice, he found himself panicking at this new situation.

"Come on!" Ash shouted, becoming as entranced with the battles outcome as A'Drith, but in return A'Drith wheezed even more, all of the air flowing out of his lungs from Marcus' foot that remained firm. The words of his trainer didn't seem to strike through.

A'Drith quickly rolled, knocking Marcus off balance. Both combatants got up in an instant. A'Drith was already panting, as Ash noticed his Pokémon in a completely new light. Looking at A'Drith desperate for the first time in the Dragons life. Even whilst battling Celebi, the dragon wasn't as desperate for energy.

He shouted, "Into the air" trying to aid his Pokémon, regardless of the great strength and agility that Marcus had already shown.

The dragon flapped his wings as a gust blew around of him, but the wolf had already found a countermeasure. Leaping high into the air, just as A'Drith was ascending, Marcus stretched out his claw, grabbing a hold of A'Driths wing, as the Dragon faltered, falling back to the ground once more.

Marcus walked a few steps away, turning around in order to face his opponent, snarling as A'Drith found a good portion of his pride ripped away. Ash thought, not knowing how to use his power house to its full potential. Wondering how to assist his Pokémon against an opponent that seemed to dominate him on all fronts.

A'Drith got up gradually, as a face full of anger grew, reviled through his blood red eyes. There was nothing else, just those eyes that shone towards his opponent in repugnance. Pure hatered growing inside of the dragons soul.

"Give it your all!" Ash shouted what A'Drith already knew, as several spores flew out of the dragon, flying, fluttering randomly like butterflies. Launching the very attack that had defeated a legendary, taught by Leo.

"Now that's cheating" Marcus mumbled, but continuing to smirk, as the spores came closer to him instead of digging into the ground. Yet whilst A'Driths complete concentration was taken from the attack, Marcus managed to use his opponents distraction. The wolf pointed his hand to the Dragon, and shot a bolt of lightning, catching the spores along the way, as it struck the Dragon in the chest.

It continued, pulsing volts of energy as the bright blue beam of lightning forced its way through the air, illuminating all with its bright blue glow. Ash had to protect his Pokémon. But the energy continued to flow, not like a standard thunderbolt. This attack flowed like a river from the wolf. Not allowing his opponent to escape the volts.

"Flamethrower" he bellowed in desperation as the Dragon inhaled air into his already damaged lungs. Blowing the air out as pitch black fire that surrounded the Lightning, not stopping the energy beam, but covering its glow in a deep dark shadow. The flamethrower struck Marcus, meeting no resistance from the wolf as he fell backwards from the attack.

The Wolf got back up, entire patches of fur glowing orange as they burned, leaving a horrid smell within the air.

He growled from the strike, as A'Drith stood ready, focusing on his opponent, with a disgust against Marcus growing within his beaten chest. Eyes glowing blood red. Feeling the energy as it continued to pulse around of his body.

The wolf hands began to glow a dim blue once more as he opened them out wide. A crackling could be heard in the air. Marcus puffed his chest, with his arms on either side him. He clapped them, launching a bolt of thunder straight towards his opponent. "Slash!" Ash commanded as the Dragon used his claw to deflect the thunder, to the rubble of the tower, as it exploded.

Shrapnel flew from the debris, as it collided with Marcus' fur, and A'Drith's scales, but not damaging them in any serious way. Then in an instant Marcus struck like lightning and A'Drith was on the floor from a slash of the wolf's claw. He groaned, as Marcus put one foot upon the dragons wing, and another onto his chest. The dragon tried to move, but found that his opponents weight was too much.

Marcus pushed his foot into the dragons chest even further as the dragons lungs were damaged even further. He felt them ready to give up, the only scream of pain in his body that overcame the screams of the world.

Yet all Marcus did was smile. He prized the dragons' mouth open with his arms, finding some resistance, but opening it up nevertheless. The dragons white dagger like teeth shone as Marcus placed one of his hands around of A'Driths jaw, keeping it open. Forcing the other hand into the dragons' mouth, smiling as energy began to flow through his hand, finding its way into the dragon, without having to penetrate his armour like scales.

A'Drith screamed, as his eyes clamped shut, Unable to shut his mouth and sever the wolf's hand, the energy continued to flow. Streaming out from the dragon in the form of bright sparks, disintegrating his organs from the inside.

"Flamethrower" Ash called out in hope. But A'Drith couldn't hear. "Flamethrower" he called out once more, but nothing came. "Come on!"

Ash stopped, feeling as if he could cry at the sight of his Pokémon being tortured. Then the tables seeed to turn, and Ash found a glimmer of hope ignite his eyes. Marcus began to howl in pain, letting go of A'Driths jaw. But finding that the Dragon had calmped his mouth shut. Marcus continued to scream out in pain, howling, as black flames escaped through the gaps in A'Driths mouth. The flames screams that were overshadowed from the howls of agony that the wolf let loose.

Marcus continued to pull, as his howls shook the forest.

The dragon growled, keeping a hold of his prey. Clamping his mouth shut as he sustained his point blank flamethrower towards Marcus. Finding some joy in his retribution.

"Keep going" Ash shouted, providing encouragement for the merciless attack. But Marcus managed to swing his claw, as it made contact with A'Driths cheek, forcing the dragon to let go. Retracting his hand Marcus found it ablaze, with a black flame that didn't appear to extinguish.

He waved it around in the air, attempting to extinguish the flame; as A'Drith began to get up.

Marcus lay his hand onto the ground as he stamped it with ferocity, trying to extinguish the flame, whilst A'Drith had managed to get up onto his feet.

The blazing hand was not blazing anymore, as it appeared pitch black, letting a foul smell of burnt flesh and fur escape into the air once more. The hand was half cooked, half ash, as Marcus looked over to his opponent, with rage locked within his green eyes. A'Drith attempted to reflect that rage, failing through the intense pain that Marcus had inflicted. Keeping himself up with his last strands of strength.

Marcus, looked back to his hand, as a white glow began to emanate from it. "Get ready" Ash called out. But when the glow dissipated the hand was as good as new, appearing as if it had regenerated, "Now that's cheating" Ash called out, meeting a reply from Marcus.

"Look who's talking"

Marcus closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind for the next strike. Believing that his opponent would still be exhausted from their previous bouts to do much, if anything. But his moment of peace was taken out by a "fly!" order from Ash.

Marcus opened his eyes to find several balls of fire descending from the sky like bombs.

The Wolf placed both of his hands above of his head as the Flames met with some form of barrier that caused them to dissipate.

"Come on, what can't he do?" Ash muttered, forgetting that he was brother to the one that taught A'Drith in the first place. "Use the Sky!" Ash thought, believing that he may have found a form of approval from the usually disobedient A'Drith.

The dragon swooped down, using his mighty wings in order to carry him, swooping down as if he was using Aerial Ace, but Marcus just stood, waiting as his opponent came to him.

At the last second, Marcus back flipped kicking the Dragon in the jaw with his powerful legs, as A'Drith lost stability and crashed into the dirt.

The Wolf smiled as he landed back on his feet perfectly, muttering "Still got it" with a smirk. He turned to A'Drith who lay upon the dirt, paying no attention to the post apocalyptic landscape they had created. The landscape that, if anything was more depressing than the backdrop that was there beforehand.

"A'Drith, stand" Ash said, as his Pokémon complied; "now" he said, although the dragon had no intention to listening to its trainer. He lunged towards the wolf with a claw, finding his strike parried effortlessly.

The Dragon turned around to Marcus, finding that he had vanished. Then finding the Wolf crushing his head in the next instant, as A'Drith found himself once more in the dirt.

Marcus grabbed the back of A'Drith's head, behind of his horns, with the ability to pierce the back of the dragons' throat in an instant, killing him.

Then it was all over, Marcus found a hold on A'Drith like picking a snake up form the back of its head. A'Drith attempted to struggle with what little strength the dragon had. Moving, but unable to escape the grasp that his opponent had. It was over.

Ash and his friends remained silent, whilst Marcus pondered his choices. Wondering what A'Driths' fate would be. Rubbing the dragons face in the dirt left and right. Left for death, right for a painful death. The others could try and intervene, but that would only result in the dragons death, as groans form the defeated Dragon escaped his mouth. But they clutched Pokéballs nevertheless, ready to avenge the dragon if Marcus would choose a wrong decision. Even though they would fall to the same fate as the dragon.

His eyes closed to hide his shame, knowing that he had only managed to last this long through luck. Whilst his opponent had used his physical strength and knowledge to run circles around the dragon. It wasn't a matter of power, but of the combatant with the most intelligence. Or as the wolf would call it cunning... guile.

He moved his head to A'Drith's side, muttering. "It is amazing how dim-witted the infantile are. My brother is an idiot if he believes that you have any form of common sense. Power perhaps. But in the form of cunning, and guile. You are no better than the dirt that you are wallowing in. A pathetic display." Marcus took a glance over to Ash and the others as they remained at the edge of their seats, "oh it's great to be back. I presume that you won't join the mêlée that's coming up. No? All the better, the war zone isn't a place for children."

Marcus looked back to Ash, who appeared to be enraged even more than A'Drith, who in contrast appeared as if he just had all of his pride toppled. "I suggest that you train that boy, or he trains you. I don't really know. Anything would help a distressed infant like you." As the Wolf stood up, letting go of A'Driths neck.

Marcus smirked, as he began to walk off once more. Muttering "Now time for the main event. Retribution is mine" as the wolf moved out in order to meet a more potent adversary, the opponent that would shape the wolfs future from now on. Me.

Ash continued to watch onto Marcus as the wolf walked away. Once certain that Mracus had left, the trainer ran up to A'Drith, who hadn't moved. He could be hurt, after all that battle was explosive. A clash of titans, with the only separating feature between the two being their experience.

He reached A'Drith as he could hear heavy breathing from the Dragon, as his chest expanded and contracted slowly. The trainer took a look towards the dragons face, and the rest of his body. Searching for any evident injury. Finding nothing, not even a scratch, just the marks of dirt that had been inflicted upon A'Drith as an indignity.

"Are you alright?" Ash muttered, not receiving a reply apart from the breathing, as he came to the conclusion that the dragon was sleeping, exhausted beyond words from the fight. He traced the individual scales of the dragon, realising that he was close to losing him once more. Sighing, Ash took out A'Driths Pokéball returning the beast within it once more.

For a second Ash just looked towards the Pokéball, continuing to contemplate on this new turn of events. He just didn't know what to do, it was almost as if. He wasn't in control of his own actions. He sighed.

"Ash!" someone's voice came from behind, as the boy turned his head around.

"Hey." He replied to his friends that had just managed to reach him.

"Is he...?" Serena asked with concern. Used to seeing Ash in battles, but nothing close to a battle of that magnitude.

"He'll be fine. Even after that, he's just really tired" Ash said, quite exhausted himself. "But we've got a lot of work to do, just like he said" the trainer said. Wondering '_I just don't know what to do'_

"Ash?" Dawn interjected.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Who is that?" she asked.

"The big hairy guy?"

"Yes. How do you know it? And who is this Leo person that you keep on talking about?" Dawn asked the obvious question. Ash stalled showing her that there was some basis to her queries, pushing her to ask more. "What aren't you telling us?"

"Well" Ash said caught slightly off guard, "ahh" he thought

"Come on Ash" Max said, "I think we deserve an explanation."

"Why?" Serena said in defence.

"Why not?" Max replied, "Why can't he tell us what we need to know?"

"Because, if you don't like it, why'd you come? He wanted to go on his own. Ash wanted all of you to stay safe, so what's your problem? He didn't want you lot to get tangled in this." Serena explained defending Ash, although giving away the fact.

"So, you know this little secret as well" Dawn assumed, "May, do you know?"

"No" the Hoenn native replied.

"Ash. We deserve an explanation." Max asked.

"Well" he pondered, stalling one more.

"Well what? Ash, why don't you trust us. A few seconds ago you talked about this secret of yours to that thing .Like it was the most obvious thing in the world." Dawn asked.

"And" Serena said once more before Ash could reply. Looking at Dawn who towered above her, but size didn't faze the young girl.

"You say that Ash doesn't trust you. What have you done? You just meet him, and you expect him to trust you like you're best buddies again?" she argued.

"Why not. Ash is one of my closest"

"Then" Serena interrupted, "Why are you scared of him half of the time?"

"What are you talking about?" Dawn questioned.

"You know. I may be small but I'm not blind."

"I'm not scared" Dawn said defending herself, "it's something else"

"what?" the white haired girl accused, seeing that she had found some weakness in Dawn.

"Why do you need to know?" the Sinnoh native muttered

"Exactly" Serena exclaimed triumphantly, as Ash knew the outcome of the bout all along, not bothering to listen to the small hint Dawn gave away. Ash knew how good Serena was at arguing, especially after all the arguments the two had whilst travelling together, she had to be.

Dawn chose not to speak, as she just looked towards Max who had chosen not to interject once more. Then she looked over to May, who had also remained silent. "sorry about that" Dawn muttered out of thin air.

"Yeah, and... what?" the white haired girl asked, not expecting an apology.

"Sorry. It's just annoying not knowing what's going on. Not being able to do anything to help your friends. So sorry for taking it out on you" Dawn explained.

"wow... Well, yeah, alright, ur thanks." The youngest member of the group stuttered.

"Ash" May spoke finally, "Tell us when you're ready" she said, to the slight shock of the others. "It's your choice" she said, knowing that Ash had his reasons, just like how he had reasons for making his friends fear him through his Aura abilities, to strengthen their bond with one another. He must have had reasons for his behaviour now as well. She accepted that.

"Thanks" Ash said with a smile. "Come on, We're still in a forest full of ghosts." He explained as he led the group the same way that Marcus went.

"Ash?" May asked once more, as he turned around.

"yeah?"

"That's the same way that the, Thing, went."

"I know"

"Why are we going that way?" May asked as they heard the sound of another tree being ripped out of the ground in the distance.

"Well he promised something. I want it"

"What did he promise?"

"It was a bit vague. Something to do with my journey" he explained.

"Don't you mean 'our' journey"

"Not really" he said smiling, "I'm the only one that matters" he said cheekily earning him a light punch from Serena.

"Just hurry up, he's bigger than us, and he's going to get away" Serena said, as the group made their way.

They continued to make their way, progressing along. Not looking back at the wreckage of the tower.

Not finding any need to look.

But why would they need to look back upon the devastation of my failed creation. No, they carried on; they continued to run towards the traitor.

Not looking back. Not looking to the past for answers.

How very human.

How very human to not look at the fate of the past, to provide answers to what the future would be.

Because my plan was coming to effect.

It had already begun.

A while ago.

Now, in the midst of my failed creation, in the midst of the rubble, and through the stench of that traitor.

Beyond the city, the woods, the people, and the ghosts. Past the stone, and air. Past my abysmal attempt at a prison, there it was. Where one would fail, another greater plan would succeed.

Beyond anything that a mortal would be able to make, beyond their capability for thought; it lay.

It awakened.

The rubble lay around the old floor of the tower.

The seal that the traitor had unknowingly guarded. Brilliant.

I am brilliant.

After all, did you know that words that had been worn by time would slowly show? Reading one message. Only one message.

One message that had stayed there for all of this time, as the letters became clear once more. Written in a forgotten language.

It read the words:

**TOAXL I am the Treachery and Deceit**

I am coming. Ready or not.

--

**F.Y.I.**

**- How'd you guys like the battle? I tried to make it as brutal as possible.**

**- Characters are ****not**** based off of me. No.**

**- Thanks to Sp1derp1g for being my Beta reader. If you don't receive any of GlaDos' cake... the mail man has it XD**

**PLZ R&R**

**And now I need to gorge on some cake...**

**Caaakkkkeeee...**


	25. The Colour of Blood

**Guardian Solaris**

**Review replies: Thanks guys... And ur... sorry. For the update. And all.**

**Regigigases and Darkrais, (if that's the correct spelling for their names) their speech shall appear normal for this chapter.**

**Chapter 25- The Colour of blood**

If you looked hard enough... squinted your eyes. Maybe then you would be able to see. See something that could crush the hearts o f the birds and the fish. Claw at the souls of man and beast alike. For above the forest, the wood that had been walled off from the universe for all this time, the clouds began to clear. The grey blanket that obscured the view of all those that watched down from above dissipated into history like all things before. The walls that I had bought up ages ago, collapsed. As the silent solitude that I had forged out of my own two hands, a resting place for spirits when the rest of the world, and the dark that lay within it screamed at those that were exiled. It vanished, succumbing to the chaos of the outside world.

The one place that they could rest in the peace that Arceus would deny them. The light I provided when all other lights were extinguished.

The clouds cleared and one would see, whilst the children chased. When the spirits stirred, as the traitor ran. One could see the sun cry. Its tears tainting the sky, banishing the blues that would come from the evening sun setting over a usual scene of the sort, and destroying the greys that had walled of this one area for so long.

The children persisted to run. Through the remains of a once living forest. Through a home, over a body. Shouting in ignorance "How much more running?" as the corpses of trees flew up into the air just ahead, they continued to sprint. Each piece of ground that they stepped on was a part of history. Each stone had its own legacy, seeing more than they would in their entire lives. A tree that sheltered countless generations, torn as if its contribution to this planet was as important as the dust in the wind.

They continued their dash, growing ever closer to their target. Growing ever closer to the traitor. Not turning around to see that which would sadden even the most callous of mortals. Looking nowhere but ahead, after all 'onward' is a human saying, how very naive. So...

They ran.

Ran to fire, to blood, to fury, to the battle that lay in the beast that lay in the souls of all men know as war, but they didn't know.

They did not see that which was etched all around, carved in every rock, and each atom that whirred past them. But it knew.

The sun knew of what was to come, and it wept.

* * *

But my generals could see: the soldier, and the spirit. Seasoned, hardened. Trained to notice the slightest change in the wind, each minute detail and how it could change the course of battle. They stood on their ridge. The Regigigas and the Darkrai, standing alone like their human counterparts would do: It's lonely at the top, I believe the saying goes.

Behind waited their army of nearly a thousand, Pokémon that would follow their generals' orders without a second thought. Ready to fight, to win, to give their blood. The two generals stood, with hundreds behind them. All of their souls filled to the brim with the vital component of a mortal that is Loyalty. Ready to march, to move at the flick of a wrist. Ready to fill rivers with blood.

"You can feel it can't you, Spirit." Regigigas spoke. Whilst looking at the sky, marvelling as the few remnants of what could be called a heart wept at what it saw. The rest, stood strong. For the rest was fighting for an unthinkable prize.

"What is it?" Darkrai spoke in the way he had felt most comfortable, with the use of his mind. Having the same notion, same emotion as the being that stood beside him. Unnerved, maybe even slightly frightened, but that wouldn't be the right adjective to describe Darkrai. Would it?

"You don't know, do you?" Regigigas spoke allowing a weak chuckle escape his mouth.

"No" Darkrai replied indifferently.

"It is of what is to come, something a soldier sees just about every day. The smell of battle. The sky turns the colour of blood, as the sun mourns those who are about to die. Or at least that is how Uxie explains it. She tells the humans that it happens because Arceus is unhappy, or he's really happy. I don't really bother to remember what she says" Darkrai chuckled.

"It's amazing how well she and her sisters can lie" he remarked.

"Who knows Spirit, today you could finally play with the big boys and take some blood, all know of your dishonourable tactics."

"At least I get the job done without having to turn into a savage." Darkrai fired back, as the momentarily peace between the two eroded once more, with a huff from both.

"You are"

"Useless" they spoke in unison

But their argument was stopped prematurely, from a sound. They stopped all action, then heard it again, a roar.

Regigigas turned around in a flash, using his powerful legs to lift himself, they couldn't be discovered. Not yet.

"Troops!" he roared, as Darkrai was already airborne. All nine hundred including the lesser Regis turned in a flash, to the creature, but they couldn't fire.

_'A Charizard'_ the Soldier recognised, as the dragon flew above the neatly organised Pokémon. But the soldier couldn't act. The hundreds of troops lay in wait as they watched Darkrai wait in front of the dragons' path, whilst the lone Charizard hovered. Frozen in its tracks. All lay in wait, watching for this small event to end, as quickly as it had appeared. The Regis were irritated, for each creature that had stumbled onto this location was taken out immediately, without a second breath being allowed to escape their lungs, before they were taken into oblivion. But this Charizard was still breathing. Facing the Spectre like Pokémon, taking a period of time that Regigigas found a joke, but with a flick of his wrist the many troops that had been organised lowered their guard. Not needing any more of a command to obey.

The Charizard continued to gaze, looking at Darkrai intently. But neither made a move. This creature should have been dead. It was standard. I taught no mercy. To answer to no lower creature. But this creature. This creature was not affected by the murderous tactics that the spirit was usually use.

To trap its prey within its own nightmares.

Although this Charizard had no nightmares. It just waited.

Waited.

Waited.

Fell.

Fell.

Fell. Into the earth, laying limp and Darkrai slowly returned to the ridge alongside the other general that waited for an explanation. As well as a chance to mock, "Pathetic, how long did it take you to do that? I had hope for you. But that was shameful, if one of my troops committed that shameful display. I would give the sun a Real reason to cry." But Darkrai continued to look at the sky. Up into the heavens, that mourned the massacre to come.

Admitting, "I didn't kill it"

"What?" Regigigas asked.

"He was already dead before he had even arrived."

"What"

"That Charizard, was a messenger from our Master." The spirit said taking a glance to the general, "Here to give us our orders."

"That has got to be the" Regigigas was about to speak but cut off by the spirit.

"Not another word. Before you mock his ways." The spirit took a glance, just one glance towards his now silent... friend, for lack of a better word. "He sees more than you ever could. He has his own small army, and shall join us in our victory." Darkrai spoke, not diverting his attention. Just relaying the knowledge that he had been given from that shell of a Charizard, "He died, because he touched our master, saw too much of his mind, like a Caterpie trying to understand the situation that we find ourselves in" the spirit said. Looking at the sky. The red sky that lay tainted with the colour of blood. The colour of things to come.

Even Regigigas noticed Darkrai as realisation fell upon the Pokémon that they had to follow all orders given to the letter. After all, Their debt had to be paid back. The gift their master provided, Priceless. The loyalty of the two was one that had stood the test of time. Where others ran, where even more turned to the enemy for a salvation that was not there. They remained. Here to spill the blood of those who may betray my cause.

"What are our orders Spirit?" The Colossal Pokémon spoke with cruelty in every word.

Anger.

Rage.

Mounting up a state of mind, that would become more aggressive by the second. Increasing the ferocity of his emotions slowly in order to use a technique Pokémon, and humans would usually use before combat of any sort, so that he would not be plagued by a slow start. Pumping, preparing himself internally for the challenge to come. There was no room for error. He had to show his worth.

To Crush the traitors in his grip.

"We must attack now" Darkrai said, staring at the sky, not knowledgeable in the art of war, the small techniques that a soldier would use to prepare for bloodshed. To his side, a warrior was being awakened to the smell of war, yet he didn't care.

"REGIIII" the soldier roared, thumping the earth. Shaking it more and more. The troops moved, his Lieutenant of steel was the first .His three hundred, marching, moving like a well oiled machine, to the beat of Regigigas. To the sound of the earth shaking. Below the crying sun. Under the prophecy of the blood red sky.

"Regirock Surround the city. Eliminate all that escape" He ordered in an absolute tone.

"REGI" He obeyed, as he sent some to the rock pass, ready to take any human that may pass through in hope of escape. Another to the bridge that made its way out to the south. And the final lot to positions in the west. Ensuring no escape. The Scarmory to the air, flying in perfect military formation, as they guarded the skies above the town. No help would get in. No mercy would be given for those inside.

"Troops, prepare for the attack" he commanded, as they moved with all their speed, small battalions that would exterminate all that were left in the town, ready to crush. No longer bothering with Darkrai, after all what would that spirit, who still wasn't baptised in combat do? Darkrai would sneak behind backs, hide in the shadows.

Pathetic.

Regigigas knew how shameful it was. A true warrior faces his opponent, crushing them in his grip. That was, is and always will be the way of the warrior.

But Darkrai continued to stare. Nothing had seemed to change to him, all was flowing in the direction that they had all predicted. The people still defenceless. Arceus still sleeping, with his precious legendaries left in chaos and disorder after the death of Ho- oh. The clouds of dust that rose behind of him from the movements of his partners' small army caused no alarm. As barbaric as the colossal Pokémon was, Darkrai had his own duties and couldn't care less about how the soldier went about his life.

Flying away silently, into the sky. The spirit earned a scoff from Regigigas, even as Darkrai turned into a shadow moving upon the surface of the earth Regigigas was not impressed. Regigigas saw Darkrai as the spirit became nothingness, the silhouette that he was created to be.

The shadow on the wall, the eyes in the darkness, he who came after Dusk. The one that would always unnerve you, just because he must. The greatest curse he could muster. The most powerful nightmare. The darkest void that he could unleash was nothing. Nothing compared to his nightmares. Nothing compared to what he could see in every moment.

He was the stuff of nightmares, quite literally. The greatest agony of all. Born for one purpose, one resolve. A body made of darkness, without any light to shine down upon it. No mortal can exist like that. A legend he may be, but he isn't me.

I, his redemption. He flew, knowing that there was only one way forward. Only one resolve, one mission. To follow me and become himself, or to bend to the will of all around him. Humans, they look at him, thinking that he is one dimensional, Good or evil. But the universe isn't like that; it never was or will be. Especially when you consider mortals.

Sometimes, the light does things you can't expect. It blinds you, hides you from the truth; from what is really going on.

He followed me.

His mission.

His reward, Freedom.

Now you didn't think I was Evil... did you?

* * *

Ash ran past the trees as his view began to change in an instant, a blur of what was going on in the forest. Stopped only by the crashing of wood in front of him.

Something was changing: Slowly, Quickly. His breath was slowly growing, no longer the same. He could feel it all pushing through the forest, but what?

The boy took a glance to his friends, seeing their faces in determination as they dodged another trunk that lay on the ground, half crushed by a large foot. They ran all out, trying to catch up as the shadows of the dead trees began to show themselves, against the bright ground.

He looked around, everything. Each little bit was different.

Shadows against the light, where there was only darkness before. Ash looked up finding the sky clear. Red.

A creaking noise came.

Red, he saw.

A deep red, strong enough to rival the eyes of the Chaos Pokémon. Ash stood, watching the sky, shine down on the barren wasteland after so long.

Ash stood, feeling a part of himself break off, float away into the abyss. Gradually move away into nothingness.

Ash stood.

"Ash"

"ASH" he heard a scream as he was knocked on his side, and sent flying with someone on top of him, as the large branch landed right in front of him.

He looked around at what had just happened, recalling, _'I was staring at the sky, and'_ He looked down at the person that that had just tackled him to safety, and the blue hair was a dead giveaway, as she grasped tightly. He could feel her warmth, she didn't move, continuing to hold onto the trainer for a while burying her head within his arms. Frozen, almost as if she was expecting to die. Seeing as she had just had an experience that the young boy was all too familiar with.

"What?" he managed to let out, as Dawn took her head out of his chest. Ash noticed that she was breathing quite heavily. "What" he managed to let out, being on the opposite end of such an experience for a change.

"Watch where you're walking" she said, quickly getting up, and nervously moving the direction of her face away from Ash.

He looked to the branch that had fallen down completely randomly, and managed to let out a "Thanks" in astonishment. He was supposed to be the one that saved everyone else in the nick of time, Right?

"You alright Ash" May said being the first to come alongside Ash, trailed only by Serena, as Dawn took a quick glance to the brunette.

"Yeah" Ash replied, still in a slight shock. As his mind returned to the one thought that had originally gotten him to stop in his tracks, _'everything's changing' _

The trainer looked around finding differences throughout the entire forest, as the creaking of another distant branch alerted him to the once living trees.

As they became a pale green, at patches. With what I believe is called fungus.

He looked at it, phasing out for a while as his brain decided that now of all times was the time to think. Why? To say I do know would be a lie, but I do know that he is the definition of Thick.

Although one thought did manage to get through: 'I'm gonna die!'

Great screaming sounds began to echo throughout the forest, screaming, as existence began to shift even more. The forest that had remained stagnant for all this time, creating a home for those that were exiled from that which death brings. A home for the feared, the confused, the rejected. Those that came to my prison to find sanctuary, and in turn becoming my walls. A small price for the bliss that the forest gave to the ghosts, that would otherwise become confused, and crazed by the chaos of that world which lay beyond the town of Lavender.

The ghosts screamed, shredding through the forest as an uncontrollable thirst for the blood of the living grew, trying to silence the chaos. All that was heard, was someone shouting.

"RUN"

"RUN"

"RUN!"

In an instant another lower roar came into the ears f the group, as the dark grey and bright silver of Marcus's fur burst in front of their faces, forcing the group to a halt, as a large snake like Pokémon roared in front of them, but Marcus had no time, as the Steelix was tiny in the face of the wolf.

He moved like lightning, immediately and with precision, as the wolf found reality slowly bend to his own will. Instinct and Adrenalin kicked into his system as his pale green eyes took a shadow of a second to find all of the weaknesses within Steelix.

Marcus pushed his powerful legs, as le leapt up into the air, stretching his claws n front of his face in a cross, as he landed on top of the Steelix.

He breathed in and his victory was certain, as the claws went in between the small holes that existed in the steel types armour.

Then he exhaled. And in a blink of an eye the Steelix was in two pieces.

Using his dark long claws, he gripped the fallen Pokémon and threw both pieces behind of him, into the air, as he marched on forwards once more, tearing out tree after tree.

The group behind of him watched in slight awe, of how fast Marcus had taken out the Steel type, as the wolf was already another 100 meters ahead from them. They had to run once more and catch up with the ever advancing creature.

But something else changed. Something small, hazy, grey.

"Ash" May said, alerting the trainer, who along with the rest of the group was becoming tired from the running and walking that they had done all day without stop.

"I know, we're all tired" he exclaimed, his mind dwelling on several things at once. Usually he would only think about one subject at a time, and against all bets that had been set his head hadn't exploded.

"No"

"Yeah" he said, "I don't know what a Steelix is doing here of all places either."

"No"

"I know" Ash said again.

"Stop that, and look ahead!" May said getting irritated from all the running herself, as she dodged a tree that fell down to her side. Ash did as instructed, feeling Marcus grow further away as he noticed a large tower in the distance.

Not the same as my creation, this one was a tourist's destination, and a graveyard. Used only for the trivial things that humans seem to constantly do.

"We're near the town" Ash mumbled as that hazy scent grew stronger.

"What?" Serena asked not hearing Ash.

"I Said, We're Near The Town" he spoke in an amplified voice, as the others looked to the human built tower that had become an attraction for the humans that would not be able to cross my sanctuary, my wall, my sorry excuse for a plan to deal with the traitor.

"Ash" Max said, gaining the attention of the trainer.

"Yeah?"

"What's that smell?" he asked, as Ash began to feel stress build up in the back of his head, managing to only splutter out half words.

"Well, it's, a, well" and before his friends could even begin to stare at Ash for his slight mental breakdown, they had all turned their heads around in one direction, and Ash soon followed. All looking to Marcus standing still.

The Wolf stood, nothing more, nothing else. Just stood. No longer bulldozing through the forest. A sudden change in pace as the creature came into focus, his different features becoming clear. The group realised how the wolves hunch may not have been optional and was already there after his previous experiences, becoming permanent after the numerous times his backbone had to move closer to the ground for stealth and to have a better battling position from which to strike. His arms were not as strong as Leos, yet the Muscles were clear, no matter how small, covered with bursting vein and arteries flowing with blood, clear for all to see. Each of his teeth had a dark glint to them, with the size of his front two canines larger than all others, slightly resembling a Sabretooth cat.

His patches of dark grey unkempt fur swayed in the breeze. Completely scruffy, that, if was on Dawn the young girl would have had a panic attack to say the least. At some places his fur had become nonexistent, exposing his skin that usually shone with a bright silver gleam, that became a bright red, as the colour of the sun mixed in with its natural shine.

Finding a small window of opportunity, Serena was the first to run over to the wolf, trying her best to overcome the exhaustion that continued to hit the young girl on the inside. She quickly fell behind the others, as her running came to a halt.

She began to pant as she stood, taking a glance to the others, as she saw them moving further and further away in the distance. Watching them not turn around, as she called "Wait" in a shattered voice.

Moving her eyes to the illuminated ground as her breathing became heavier. Managing out a "Come on", as air returned to her, slowly refreshing her fatigued body. But she would have to catch up now, and they'd probably gotten away.

But Ash would wait.

_'He's gone too'_ she thought, trying to muster some strength, to walk upon her own two feet. Attempting to draw out that which stubbornness could not replace, although that minor technicality did not do much in the way of stopping her. Looking at the red ground and trees, which had been bathed in the colour due to the activities that occurred in the heavens. The colours reflecting into the young girls eyes. The red colour of blood and fire mixed, together in an endless vortex.

"Ash, you forgot?" she questioned, as fatigue struck her hard, in every place, at each nerve. Forcing her knees to let loose the great burden of a body that they had carried throughout the day. The earth grew closer as the forest fell silent, distant.

The forest became another world to the mind of the white haired girl, the blood and fire that the sun had provided bathing her eyes in its haze. The earth grew closer as her ankles failed, letting loose of all previous strain, just, letting go.

The young girl collapsed onto her knees, knowing that they were going forward, to the next adventure, leaving her behind.

As humans do.

The grounds unforgiving rough touch shook her slightly awake as her breathing grew, distancing her ever more from the outside world. Here in a forest of murderous spirits. Not the best place for a little girl.

Her beat grew, thumping, silencing her calls within her own mind, distancing her from all around as the chaotic spirits stopped their chaotic movements, eyeing the young girl with a hunger for the blood that they could not touch. Slowly the earth began to vanish, beginning with the rough feeling, slowly being replaced by a new sensation,

The air passed her unnoticed by her ringing mind. Raising her up as she began to feel a familiar warmth. The air in her lungs slowly dissipated from the new warmth that began to carry her upwards.

Wondering only made things hazier, more obscure, but it was fading away.

No.

In a desperate act she took another gasp, before vanishing into sleep.

* * *

**F.Y.I.**

**-I wanted Ash to be a bit more pathetic from the strong figure he was at the beginning.**

**- The problems that characters seem to be having before things even kick off (properly), as well as a bit of a mix up on who the good guys exactly are.**

**- runs away for shamefully late update, with rather short chapter, and annoying cliff-hanger as well as a lack of action.**

**And Now I see bricks being thrown at me...**


	26. Lavender Flames

**Guardian Solaris**

**Gets a bit graphic in this chapter.**

**Chapter 26- Lavender Flames**

"WAKE UP!"The rocketing noise shot through her ears, Serena bolted up. A Roar met her ears, her eyes found the blinding light of a bolt of lightning. "GET UP" She looked to her side to find Max beside her.

"What?" she said, as another roar silenced her.

"JUST RUN" he called grabbing the girl and pulling her up to her feet. But Serena was somewhere else all the while, dizzy from her time asleep.

Fire and Brimstone was what greeted her eyes. A bird cawing in the air above her, then silence. Slowly a single monotonous noise pierced through the silence.

"R-R-R- Regggiii" a yellow beam, blinding light. Something pushed down to the ground, as Serena felt warmer than she ever had. Fire was everywhere, dancing around her feet, daring to consume her.

She was pulled up once more, as a supporting arm picked her up, and ran pulling the young girl alongside.

"Run Run Run!" It cried, Max was close behind, Pikachu also running. A face on the floor and a Large Pokémon Standing in the background, throwing a child aside as it put its hands together.

Silence came about once more, until the atmosphere was filled with one call, "REGGGIII" as another great beam headed towards them, growing brighter and brighter, closer and closer.

"RUN!" Serena shouted but found that no one heard her as it struck. Everything rushed, as Serena felt pain coming from all corners of her body, the fire burning her skin, the smoke clogging up her lungs. Turning to her side, she found the very person that was carrying her, dust and ashes sticking to the side of his face.

Everything became a blur as they ran for their lives, explosions sounding out behind them, allowing the flame of panic to grow even larger than it already was.

"REGI" the Pokémon ordered as several more beams came flying towards Ash and the group, they quickly turned the corner, avoiding the attack. The road underneath them rattled from the power of the combined attack. The ground was littered with odd shapes, but Serena had no time to see what they were as they continued to run. More people ran all around, their screams drowned out by the roars of the flames.

To the right of the street a building collapsed, as the flames burst up, and golden ashes bust open around the area. A Pokémon let out an in audible cry from the wreckage of the building; people now began to run away from the creature that would make their deaths certain if they stayed.

"Guys." Max said, "there's only one of them, if we can take it out."

As everybody readied a Pokémon for battle. Although Serena was clueless as to what was going on, she still took out her Wartortle.

Noticing their trainers' attitudes, and the epic change the town had taken the Pokémon readied themselves for battle. Their foe still hidden in the flames launched a hyper beam without hesitation towards the new arrivals. "Thunderbolt" Ash ordered as Pikachu quickly negated the hyper beam in mid air.

Serena took a quick glance to the small Pokémon, noticing its usually bright yellow fur had become a dull grey, the camouflage making it almost invisible to casual passerbies. "Pika!" the yellow Pokémon said in defiance of his unknown opponent, knowing that they had the advantage of numbers here.

"Max is right" Ash said, "Now on three, we all attack at once" Serena and her new found friends tensed to turn the tide of what has been a one sided battle. "3, 2." He counted.

"Regiii" came the roar, as they all turned and saw the outline of the Regi in the distance. Everything became silent as one after another more and more outlines of hostile Pokémon appeared besides their commander.

The Regi lifted up an arm and commanded, "REGI, REG" As the dull caw of Skarmory could be heard in the distance, gradually overtaking the sounds of the roaring flames. Suddenly something swooped down, as May collapsed, Ash couldn't blink before Max was lifted off of the ground and crashed down once more, Mays brother screamed after his landing, crawling away from where he crashed, after witnessing something horrific.

More noises came like daggers flying through the air from all around, Ash felt strange, dizzy, as he and the others began to look around in panic wondering what was going on. The smoke began to blow into their faces, they began to cover their faces from the burning air. The sounds from all around became louder, and more co-ordinated, wave after wave of noise than silence fell once more, than one single noise pierced through the air .

"REGI" he roared, as the ground shook, buildings crumbled, the blazing red of the flames was overtaken by a bright golden light growing brighter and brighter, increasing in intensity. Then all became black.

----

Waking up from his drop Ash felt something wet underneath of him, everything was fuzzy, slowly he focused as he saw everything on fire, then his ears decided to wake up. Screaming, everywhere, a roaring inferno. Roaring Pokémon Everywhere, somewhere, he got up, slowly feeling the soft ground. He double checked looking at the ground and finding a pair of eyes of a young girl.

"Serena" he said in a whisper. Picking himself up, looking into her illuminated face to find that she had her face covered with blood, motionless. "No" he muttered. Slowly he picked up her head off the ground to find locks of dark black hair fall. He sighed, finding that it was someone else who had died was some small victory, in a strange way.

The trainer dropped the girls head to the ground, not really bothering much more about the dead child; he had to think about himself now.

"Pikachu?" he called out even though his voice became drowned out by other screams and roars much more desperate and ferocious than his own. He figured that the explosion must have separated the group, or at least that's what he hoped. Ash quickly checked his Pokéballs, ensuring that they were still all upon his person, even if Pikachu is... somewhere, he hoped with the rest of his friends.

"Typhlosion" he called out as his Pokémon released itself from its Pokéballs. The fire type quickly surveyed its surroundings, feeling the intense heat around it seemed to reinvigorate the fire type.

"Phlosion" he said ready for battle, noticing the drastic change that had been made to his trainers face. The ash that stuck to it, blood that mixed with that Ash to make a strange mixture of things. His eyes one of the only recognisable feature upon him.

"Glalie" said a hostile Pokémon as it turned a corner to meet the face of the fire type.

'_An Ice type should be a clear victory'_ Ash thought. As the ice type floated, seemingly unfazed by its surroundings that would have already weakened it, let alone the fact that it would be facing Ash's reinvigorated Typhlosion, fresh from his Pokéball.

"Gla- lee" it said in a low tone, barely heard by Ash. The Pokémon floated as it put up an intimidating glare unto Typhlosion. Neither side made a move, until Typhlosion became bored of dragging out what should be a simple straight forward battle for longer than it should take.

The fire type launched an Ember attack, to test out his opponent, as the attack hit head on. Glalie hit the ground as a result, feeling the searing pain of the burns just inflicted onto it. The hostile Pokémon got up, the portion of the Pokémon that hit the ground covered in a thick ash, the burn marks from the relatively weak attack covered in the ashes to make the Glalie look even more intimidating than it already had been.

"Easy, not as strong as the others" Ash said filled with some confidence, than the buildings on either side of Typhlosion collapsed as two giant spheres, clouded in smoke and fire burst out like cannons, slamming into Typhlosion. The two spheres exploding once they made contact, knocking Ash off of his feet. In an instant the trainer got up to find two Golem on either side of the now fainted and scarred fire type. They kicked Typhlosion repeatedly, grabbing the already scarred Pokémon as they tore his fur off. Typhlosion let out a weak squeal, as he was brutally assaulted by the two hostile Pokémon.

Ash returned the fire type in an instant as the two Golem and the Glalie formed a line looking directly at the trainer. Silently staring for him to make his move.

"Right, just one thing to do." He said, touching three of his Pokéballs as his Meganium, Feraligatr, and Kabutops appeared in a flash of red light.

Their opponents roared out in unison although Ash's trio were unmoved.

"Tops", Kabutops said to the others, keeping a calm demeanour. Meganium moved to the side, as did Feraligatr. Their opponents did the same thing with the Golem on either side.

In the blink of an eye Kabutops began to glow a bright white as he sped towards the Glalie stopping right in front of the Ice type, as he returned to his normal colour wind blowing all around of Kabutops. His scythe shone a dark black as Ash commanded, "Night Slash" Kabutops slashed and slashed unrelentingly as Glalie fainted, but Kabutops continued with the attack making sure that the Ice type wouldn't fake its state, wake up and make a sneak attack from behind.

The Golem seeing the trouble their comrade was having rushed in to sandwich Kabutops from either side, but Ash saw ahead of their plan, "Razor Leak, Hydro Pump" he ordered as the two super effective attacks struck their targets, everything was going well as Kabutops finished with his prey.

But as quickly as things turned around they returned to the way they originally were once more, a bright beam struck Kabutops, sending the already occupied Pokémon reeling back from the shock.

Ash saw an all too familiar silhouette in the distance, a Regi, although which one it was unknown to the trainer. The familiar monotonous tone of the Pokémon's cry filled the air, silencing all other noises, "Regiiiii" it called. Stopped only with the sounds of two explosions, Ash saw both his Pokémon who were in battle being beaten by the Golem who then took it onto their hands to repeatedly beat them into the ground, probably overcome after they were distracted by the Regi. Ash returned them, as Kabutops returned in front of his trainer.

The pair of Trainer and Pokémon slowly walked back, knowing that they were outnumbered and possibly outclassed by the legendary Pokémon. More silhouettes in the red hue of Lavenders flames appeared, standing besides the Regis imposing figure. "Looks a bit hopeless don't it" Ash muttered to his Pokémon, although it seemed as if it had not heard its trainer. "You can still run." He said, but Kabutops held his ground in front of his trainer, arms out ready to protect the human with his last breath.

"Well, there is another option. "Ash muttered, seeing a Froslass rush out of the smoke to the Glalie, check that it was alright and carry it behind the front line. "Let's trust that he'll help us, and not join them" Ash said as He took out a black Pokéball, "Kabutops do you want to stay in the fight?" he asked as the Ancient Pokémon nodded, "right, come on out" the trainer called out as he threw the Pitch Black Pokéball, a black beam of energy came out, forming a head, body, tail, wings as the beast emerged from its Pokéball, seemingly healed from its previous battle with Marcus.

It roared around as buildings all around collapsed, sending bright sparks flying into the air, and its call pierced through the air as Ash could see the Regi in the distance move back at the sight of the beast.

"Now let's hope that Serena and Pikachu are with May" he said, climbing on top of A'Drith, Kabutops chose to take the awkward approach of taking the vantage point just behind of the dragons head, irritating it slightly, but it otherwise remained fine. "Buddy."Ash said a word he hadn't said in a while as he got an odd look from the dragon. "Anyway, you wanna do this?" A'Drith turned around, looking forward, and flapping its wings, as Kabutops kept his footing, shooting aurora beams to any Pokémon upon the ground that would be firing towards them. "I'll take that as a yes" Ash sighed, "I hope you're doing well Serena, Pikachu, May."

----

"Flamethrower" May shouted to her Blaziken as the wall of Pokémon continued to close in on her and the others. Marching in a military line, reducing the damage of all their attacks between them. Max, Dawn and Serena behind them, the group continued to back up.

"This won't last forever. "May said.

"No duh, just keep stating the obvious May" Max said, commanding his Grovyle to hold back the line for a while longer. Suddenly the group felt a wall behind them as the line of Pokémon before them continued marching. The many assorted Pokémon stopped just four meter away from the groups Pokémon, they broke ranks roaring and rushed wildly to their foes. the Pokémon's colliding attacks created small explosions left, right and centre as the group was slowly overrun. May was thrown by what seemed to be a Gaveller.

She got up to find herself separated from the others, she recalled her fainted Blaziken just before multitudes of smaller Pokémon rushed onto the fainted fire type. The recalling of her Pokémon caused a Rhydon to take notice of her as it marched up, punching her in the stomach knocking her to the ground, than kicking her in the ribs as she rolled away in pain.

A burst of red light appeared, as Mays Blastoise released herself, standing in front of her trainer as if saying to the Rock type that he could not harm her trainer. Rhydon scoffed as a Froslass launched a side attack with an Ice beam encasing half of the Pokémon's shell in ice. Rhydon took his chance and used an horn attack on Blastoise knocking the Pokémon onto its shell with a thud.

In an instant Rhydon used stomp on Blastoises shell, sending shockwaves through the water type. "RHY" it roared as it stomped once more, on the defenceless Blastoise.

It squealed, wanting to run away from this situation that it was in. Usually things would be the other way, things should be the other way round. Out of nowhere Blastoise launched a water gun attack from its Mouth sending the Rhydon back. With its newfound space the turtle like Pokémon rolled onto its side and lifted itself up. Seeing May slowly getting up spurred the water type on more, it turned around to find itself on the receiving end of a mega punch. Sending it onto the floor once more.

Things weren't always like this; the Pokémon had her Pride knocked into the dirt once more by a stomp attack from the Rhydon, putting her in her place.

But things weren't always like this. Blastoise looked back into its past, where things were safe, better. It withdrew into its shell as it dreamed of the days it was a Wartortle, with May, taking challenge after challenge, than further to when it was a Squirtle. The flowers red blue yellow and pink, glowing in the radiance of the sun. But now, she couldn't be near a flower without crushing it, without destroying it.

What had she become now?

She didn't know, so she ran, for the first time in many years, as the red beam of energy engulfed her and she returned to her Pokéball to think of something other than victory at any cost.

----

May was up now but her odds seemed to look a little worse, two of her Pokémon knocked out and dangerously outnumbered; slowly the Rhydon that battered her Blastoise cornered her, arms out on either side of it. Head down as the Rock type begun to spin its horn. May let out a slight squeal. Blinking her eyes, to hear a large crashing sound. She opened her eyes to find the Rhydon as well as other hostile Pokémon knocked out onto the floor, the faces of her companions filled with awe, she moved her eyes, to find what they were looking at, and there he was.

Dark gray fur, lit up by the burning hue of Lavender on flames. Snarling slowly as he swiped another Rhydon off his feet and into a building with a flick of his wrist.

Marcus snarled as Max let out a weak, "Thanks" the bipedal wolf scoffed, the beast turned around, straightened up, threw his arms out on either side of himself and howled into the night. His scruffy, scarred hair shaking as did the rest of the town.

"Humans, can't do anything for themselves." He mocked. Looking around the burning buildings, the bodies that lay upon the floor, the dark clouds that had formed up above, and the silver Ash that had now begun to fall. Complimenting his appearance.

Feeling hungry, he picked up a body from the floor with a claw, brought it to his mouth, snapped off the leg and ripped off the meat, chewing it before he swallowed, as the rest of the group stood in shock. "Still a bit chewy" he muttered.

The wolf then saw something, as he rushed and crashed into a building in anger. May and her friends just stood in wonder, as the creature that had just saved them as he stumbled into the bricks of the ruined structure. Picked himself up and continued to run.

Narrow streets, winding roads, he rushed through them all, the thick souls of his feet ensuring that he could step n a lot of things without feeling any irritation. Marcus reassured himself as he continued to run around the streets of Lavender town, _'I just woke up, side effects most likely' _he rationalised.

"Are they" a voice replied, he turned around in a panic. Two red eyes, in the shadow of a three story house. Watching the wolf intently.

"AWAY WITH YOU" He roared at the eyes, punching the wall as it collapsed with one great swoop.

He then turned around to see an elderly human walking, seemingly with much strain. Like all other people trying to get away from the invaders. He was then shot down by a flying boulder as a Golem used his rock throw attack.

"Survival of the fittest" Marcus smiled leaping onto the old man to give him a quick death in case the boulder hadn't completely finished him off. The Golem looked at the towering Wolf with awe. Marcus smirked, picking up the Golem and throwing it into the street, cracking the ground that it landed on.

"See my Fiend. How I can take out this little band of yours like slaughtering a Mareep. What do you and... him hope to achieve." He shouted at seemingly nothing. "What do you hope to gain from this?" he asked.

"Victory" came the reply, the dark voice speaking from no one specific location.

"Good luck in trying to accomplish that, but it seems to me that you are chasing after something that you can not achieve as long as I stand in your path." he bellowed.

"Then join us?" came the reply.

But Marcus said nothing, just ran away from the voice, in search of more of my subordinates. One after another he ripped them apart, then ran. He quickly caught sight of another lone Golem, as he picked up the Rock type that attempted to struggle out of the beasts' arms. Finding no other way out the Golem self destructed, fainting himself, but Marcus remained completely unfazed. Murmuring, "hmm, a suicidal" in the distance he heard a number of footsteps, the wolf like creature smirked, his hand glowing as Golem was miraculously healed in an instant. Noticing that he was still in the wolfs hand the Golem got ready to destroy its own body once more.

Marcus took the Golem and hurled it into the dark smoky air, as it flew; he felt the footsteps stop, as the Golem exploded in the distance. He figured, if they were a foe, that would be one less to take down, if they were human, he saved them from an even more brutal death, either way he hadn't had as much fun in a long time.

"Skills such as yours would easily find a place with us, why not join, find your identity. You are built in that image. You are meant to live in the pack, not alone." The voice came once more.

"What do you know? You are a child compared to me, you have no idea of who you serve, what you do it for." He retaliated in a calm demeanour. "How long have you been watching me?"

"Long enough to know that you need a purpose. You need somewhere to belong."

"Are you suggesting we get together?"

"Yes, join us"

"Us, sorry I'm a one woman man"

"What?" the voice replied.

"Besides I'm not turned on by stalkers. If you want to get my lollypop, I have to tell you I have standards."

"No, I'm not speaking of-"

"and on our first day you suggest we get into a GROUP. You are really dirty you know."

"STOP" the voice commanded.

"But you're a woman right?"

"No, I'm of the male gender if you must kn-"

"Oh, so you want some man on man action?"

"Stop that!"

"Besides, you're just a pair of eyes, where dose my sword go?" he said keeping a smirk upon him, his voice out of place in the setting of a burning city. He turned around and began to walk away.

"Will you join. Yes or no?" the voice asked from what seemed to be a distance.

"Sorry Marcus is not here at the moment, please a message after the growl. Grrr" he purred, before sprinting into the distance, ready to find another victim.

'_Cheeky little...'_

----

Serena found her Gallade besides her, using his leaf blade to deflect any ranged attacks that may find its way to his trainer. On the front line Ninetales was doing fine against her opponents. Her experience ensuring that she would be a hard target to defeat, although her opponents were not exactly falling like flies.

Max rushed to Serena's side, as his Gardevoir appeared besides him, "Gardevoir, help out Ninetales" He said, hopefully they would be able to make a hole in their now looser ranks that would help them to run, breathe for five seconds, and maybe find the missing link of their group.

Serena looked over to Dawn who covered May as the brunette found her footing and released her Pokémon. She watched Dawn as Pikachu fought besides her Floatzel, almost as if they had done it many times before.

"FOCUS" Max shouted into her ear, as she winced, looking back to the battle at hand. Ninetales seemed to be holding her own, and Gardevoirs' help seemed to be an added bonus to holding on the hostile Pokémon who now seemed to have lost their early momentum after the intervention of Marcus.

"Things seem to be going fine" she muttered.

"What are you crazy?" Max said, in front of the younger girl, clearly over reacting.

"No, just a bit tired." Serena said, "If there was a bed I'd fall asleep."

"Well than go away. If you're not in the fight go away, and stop putting the rest of us in trouble." He said.

"Are you alright?" she said keeping her cool.

"Are YOU alright? Keep your eye on the battle if not walk away." He said, the sounds of battle seemed to die down in the distance.

"Calm down, I don't know what's up but."

"But nothing. You don't get it; you're still too little. How you would understand anything."

"Maybe a pill should help, but to be honest I don't think a clown could put a smile on your face." She said.

"What are you talking about?" Max snorted, "This isn't a joke you know" clearly the stress was getting to him, but Serena chose to stay quiet this time looking around to anywhere but in his face.

Ninetales seemed to be doing well with neither of the two Pokémon having heard the conversation between the two. May was busy dealing with a last Froslass on her front, Dawn was...

"Max shut up!" she screamed into the boys ear, "Now I know why May slams your head in with a hammer all the time, you're a jerk, so I'll leave her alone if I were you."

Max sneered to the white haired girl as she once again looked away not wanting to start something stupid. She found Gardevoirs opponent retreating, Max called Gardevoir over as he walked over to his sister who was finding a few more Pokémon arriving.

"Are you alright?" Dawn asked the young girl.

"I'll be fine. Thanks for coming up here." The white haired girl said with a weak smile.

"Max is just tired and besides I think that May might be a bit mad at him for what he did."

"Thanks, I don't know what's wrong with him tough." Serena said as Dawn shrugged.

"Well I think we can get going now" Dawn said, finding their Pokémon waiting intently for a command.

Serena took a look over to the two sibling as they came over with their Pokémon, May taking care to not look at Max, not talk to him, pretend that he was some invisible ghost and to not take notice of it, and it was getting to the younger of the two who was slowly getting to realise what he had just said.

"Just one thing Serena" Dawn asked with a smirk.

"yeah?"

She whispered "Do you have a crush on Max?"

"No... No, never. No chance. It's actually a bit scary thinking about it." She said echoing Ash before her. "What made you say that?"

"I don't know, just call it a feeling"

"Aren't you supposed to be concentrating what you'll do to Ash in the bedroom" she retorted.

"W-w-w. How" Dawn stuttered.

"Come on let's get going before more of them come." May said coming over, interrupting the two.

Serena smirked, "I don't know, just call it, you always staying close to him, hugging him at every opportunity and everything else." She whispered as to not alert May.

"But do you know. Is he... singl-"

"Yes"

"Is he strai-"

"Yes"

"How do you know what I'm talk-"

"How wouldn't I know?" she said as Dawn sighed.

"You gonna tell him about this talk?"

"No need to worry" Serena said with the smile back on her face.

Max came up behind the two girls shoving past Serena, as she looked at him with anger. But just as Dawn was about to defend the young girl by kicking Max, he was knocked onto the ground by Gallade unconscious.

"llade" it said glancing at Gardevoir wondering _'why can't she keep a better leash on her owner. Preferably a black leather leash, with spikes... No that's too far Gallade; if she's reading my thoughts that might give her some dirty ideas... either that or she'll smack me.'_

Serena and Dawn just looked at each other as Gardevoir came up to her trainer and used her psychic powers to carry him. Not noticeably angry with Gallade for what he did to her trainer.

"That's one way of getting some rest." Serena joked, happy once more, "Now let's find your crush" she said as Dawn blushed.

In that instant the wind picked up as the dark clouds above the heads of the group began to part, a large Black and red creature flew above the city, red wings and horns glowing brightly from the red light that emanated from the burning town.

The great beast flew through the dark sky as a bright Aurora beam chopped down flying types in its Proximity.

"Ash" the group shouted but to no gain as the black dragon had flown away into the distance.

----

"Two O'clock" Ash said as Kabutops turned accordingly and shot down another Skarmory, or damaged it to the best of his ability, the birds fell after one hit but managed to find their wings just before they could crash into anything. A'Drith wasn't really interested with the small fry's, the black dragon clearly didn't care about the swarm of Skarmory that flew, they were his equivalent to flies, and he felt that the shellfish upon his head had more need of the training.

Slowly A'Drith began to descend, the smoke of the town split apart as they descended, as Ash saw the charred remains of the town, bodies that paved the streets, men women children and an assortment of local Pokémon, laying down in the dirt. The buildings were mostly damaged. The besieging Pokémon had left nothing but damage, the fire had now burnt through a lot of its fuel, as it began to slow down, this only resulted in a thick black smoke that became a barrier between what was happening on the ground and what was going on in the air, or even higher, in case the humans would like to use their technology to spy on our little escapade.

As they cut through the smoke, the feet of the dragon shattering some of the last remaining rooftops as it glided above the town Ash could now see People, running in groups, the last remaining survivors as only a very small amount of Pokémon remained to chase them, suddenly the ride came to a halt sending Ash to jolt forward. He looked to the side finding a group of People underneath the dragons head terrified for their lives, by both the horde of Gravelers and Golems coming towards them, as well as the uninvited guest above that had hemmed them in to one place with no escape.

Ash ordered for A'Drith to take out the Pokémon coming up towards them, as the dragon opened up his mouth and let out black purplish flames, with it he formed a great wall of flames that spread out and away from the group of a dozen people as well as a few small Pokémon.

The residents of the town stood in awe as the rock types ran out of the searing flames. The fire sticking onto the rock types skins like glue, not extinguishing, they screamed as flames roared out of their mouths, the insides of their bodies having been set alight.

"Run, get away" Ash called out to the people as Kabutops jumped off of the Chaos Pokémon's head guiding the people and Pokémon to a safe route away from the town, regardless of the fact that they would be slaughtered by my troops eventually.

Hesitantly the people made their way away from Ash and his Pokémon. The trainer watching to make sure no other Pokémon would appear out of nowhere to give them the jump. As well as making sure that A'Drith would stay on his best behaviour, even tough that was already very unlikely.

"Hello" came the voice from underneath Ash.

"Hello?" he replied finding an old man... a familiar old man. "Do I know you?"

"Yes" he replied. "My name is Mr Fuji. I'm sorry I lied to you both before." He said, but nothing popped up in Ash's mind. He could see a small Pokémon hiding behind the old man's legs.

"Yeah" Ash said still unsure of what the man was saying.

"I apologise for... what I did. But they made me. I had a small house here, and I took care of the Pokémon that were abandoned, most of them probably are in a better home now." The man said. "But I'm sorry they threatened to harm the children. They are everywhere and with a weapon like that they'll be watching you as well."

"Sorry?" he said in a clueless tone.

"Them, they are everyone, I found out about them and they made me regret putting my nose in. Watch the shadows."

"I'm sorry what do you mean" Ash asked the man that he didn't know. As he was telling him about something he didn't really pay much attention to.

"Well" the man said starting his speech again. A Froslass leapt from the distance attaching itself to the man's head. Mr Fuji screamed out loud as the Pokémon began attacking the elderly man. Ash looked at the sight in alarm shouting, "A'Drith, get it off" but to no avail as the Dragon just stood there watching with some amusement.

In a flash Kabutops found his way to Mr Fuji as he placed his scythe between the two and took the Froslass off like a bug as the ice type Pokémon fell to the ground. Ash looked towards Mr Fuji, laying upon the ground, groaning in agony, clearly. The Cubone that was standing behind the elderly man made its way up onto his chest looking into his eyes.

The Cubone was young, evident from its size. Holding its bone in one arm as if it was a club. It looked onto his owner as the Froslass ran away. It got off and walked towards Ash.

"Bone?" the Pokémon said offering a club to Ash as Ash took the young Pokémon into his arms.

"Think he'll survive?" Ash asked Kabutops to which he got a no in return. "So what do we do?" the trainer asked.

Kabutops walked over to the lying body the ancient Pokémon looked over to the Cubone as the youngest of the group covered his eyes. Kabutops stuck its scythe into the mans skull a clean insert through the bone and the brain and out again killing him in an instant. With the minimum amount of blood spilt.

"That's one way of doing things." Ash mused, as Kabutops looked to his trainer in the eye, feeling the weakness that had been growing within his superior. There was a time when the two would be like a well oiled machine, cutting down anything that may come into their path, knowing what they needed to do at the right time, but now the shellfish Pokémon saw how his master had become undisciplined, his eye not as fixed as it should be on the ultimate goal.

"Bu tops" he murmured, looking towards A'Drith and knowing that the dragon may be right about some things. But unlike the dragon Kabutops has a duty to serve. Duty is what his life revolved around, and it would only end when the darkness would come.

With that the group walked onto A'Driths back, as the dragon kept a look of indifference even though the old man's death was his fault partially.

Kabutops pushed the button of his Pokéball allowing him to return himself into the stone ball that was his curse and his duty till the day where there is no tomorrow.

Ash looked over to the Cubone in his arms, as the Pokémon made itself comfortable it its new owners arms, "You alright?" Ash asked in a soft voice, but got no reply. This little Pokémon had already seen a lot in its few days alive. The day that its mother was killed by the dark men with the red symbol on their shirts. "Team Rockets" the blue lady called them, but it didn't matter to Cubone. From its mothers body he ripped off the muscles, the skin, and took her head off her body. Scooped out her eyes, brain, clipped off the teeth and placed the skull of his parent upon his own head. A crown claiming his independence, even if in reality his independence was not as long as he would have liked.

A new parent came as well as the ghost of his mother. They came to him every night, asking him to kill the old man. Take another trophy, than the dark men came and took him away. When he came back he said that his mother was sent to the great Arceus, and was in his paradise. But Cubone knew that that was just a story the old man had made up, weather to please himself or the Cubone was another matter.

Ash got no answer as he wondered what was going on in the young ones mind.

Then a loud rumble came from the sky, shaking the dragon, and Ash.

The smoke rippled away in an instant, clearing the air, as the clouds that lay even higher above the town began to swirl, as an recognisable shape began to take form. A swarm of what seemed to be Charizard flew high above in the sky as a bright beam launched itself out of the clouds striking the centre of the city. The ground shook, as buildings that weren't already demolished shook, in this now nearly deserted town.

It seemed, things would only get worse.

----

**F.Y.I.**

**-No excuse is really good enough is it? At least I got this done before the New Year.**

**-Just to warn, I am not scared to kill off characters, I've got quite a few of them, and it will happen. And I won't do one of those crazy magical legendary Pokémon tear item bringing back to life... O.K. Maybe I'll do it once but that's my limit.**

**- The Glalie Ash fought off against used tactics over strength, stalling Ash for two golems to position themselves as they took out Typhlosion before he even knew it. (Just to show that there are more ways to win a battle than those displayed in the show, like outnumbering your opponent, surprise attacks, morale, the trainers' authority over his Pokémon and the Pokémon's sense of fear/loyalty to the trainer e.c.t. all should have a greater impact on things)**

**- I'm not too keen on gore but in some places it gives the story a bit of an edge. Personally I'm not to keen on turning this into a horror fic, or a blood bath where everything dies and it rains blood and people start eating finger cakes, but in battle scenes it is rather difficult to avoid such things and pretend that in battle such things don't happen.**

"Courage, it would seem, is nothing less than the power to overcome danger, misfortune, fear, injustice, while continuing to affirm inwardly that life with all its sorrows is good; that everything is meaningful even if in a sense beyond our understanding; and that there is always tomorrow."

- _Dorothy Thompson_

And now I vanish to sue timoteyo7...


	27. The Earth will cry

**Guardian Solaris**

**Review replies: Jhooney, I'm Going to tone down the graphic violence for a while here, it's not as graphic here, more surrealism. Character wise all of them have a little role to play on their own, making them reliant on Ash world drain out their own characters and make the fic a lot more shallow so lots of twists and turns and revelations to come. Sam... soz 4 taking a while. Lucifer, yeah, but sometimes I feel as if I'm putting too much stuff here I've added one new addition to the Pokémon world per chapter; oh, and personally I like reviews that rant on gives a bigger confidence boost ;). FDEL, well there is much more surrealism in this fic than in most others, but usually that comes with the territory of dark/fantasy/epic/mystery stories although you have a point and I'll keep it in mind, thanks for the critique. Darius, well there are a few Pearlshipping ones, personally even I don't know why there aren't that many there But just to say Dawn's not gonna be a push over. Complete Hollow, well one of my fave fic writers, thanks for the review and... to be honest I thought I was being mild. Tim, Bring it, I've got a load of vodka, and I'm ready. Bring it! My lawyers vs. yours.**

**Chapter 27- The Earth will cry.**

It was night now.

Regigigas stood upon a ridge overlooking the town underneath him as it burned down to the ground. The distant roaring of fire putting the mind of the Legendary Pokémon to ease. His plan was a simple one, to burn this place to the ground, kill all those who would not be of any use to us, and let absolutely no one escape. The destruction of the human settlement would send a clear message to the Pokémon in the surrounding area of where the balance of power was shifting. In fear of our power, or as a way to repay the humans for their kind companionship, they would join and bolster our army. A simple but effective tactic. Pillage and burn, take all you can and leave nothing standing. Executed with his upmost precision.

So far the strategy had been a successful one, attacking smaller villages to bolster or numbers. The larger size of Lavender town in comparison was a clear sign of progress.

'_He will be pleased'_ Regigigas thought, but so far they had moved through the plan without any thing going wrong. The small scale of things had ensured that their tracks could easily be covered. The humans on the outside remained relatively clueless to how great the actual danger was. But we would have to move out of the shadows soon, to face the darkness and the light.

The legendary Pokémon turned into the distance as a looming image slowly grew closer. _'Not long now' _His master, at the speed he was travelling at would be at the battle very soon. A large cloud, completely innocent to the untrained eye, but Regigigas knew what lay beneath the shadows, as he was taught to. The cloud would cover what is his master had managed to... obtain. Quite a few Charizard from the intelligence that he had gathered.

The legendary had ordered all of his troops out of the area, they had nearly completed their tasks, but a certain creature seemed to be intent at causing chaos, as well as the sight of a powerful dragon like Pokémon. As the scouts had reported. But his master would have seen these events coming, and Regigigas was certain that there was a plan to deal with this problem.

Turning back to the town he heard a howl break the roar of the flames. This would be very interesting.

----

I swept through the sky; I had become all that was around me. I didn't exist in the physical plane as such. My body was destroyed a long while ago, now I am nothing more than a spirit, able to do things that lower beings would see as unnatural, but in my mind I knew how limited I truly was. I became one with the environment wherever I would be my image shaped out in the elements, as a tempory vessel, and then I moved on. If that would be the air, the earth or the fire. I would be one with it, and be able to manipulate it.

I had managed to manipulate the clouds to shroud the Charizard who had aligned themselves to my cause. The plan would not be seen until the time is right. I had charged my generals with that task.

We were close, so close to the city. I could feel it in my core, and I will take him back as my own. Just a thought and the Charizard quickened their pace, as their training had left them attuned to the environment around them, to the point where two would be able to take down an Articuno. Just a few seconds more intense flying and we managed to find ourselves above the town. I took the chance in front of me, diving down into centre of the demolished town, slicing through the abandoned streets corner after corner nearly all deserted of life. Regigigas had done well so far.

Then I same face to face with a familiar sight. Marcus stood looking at me in my now vulnerable form. His hair charred in places, scruffy covered in dirt and ash. That was the creature I raised. His usually concentrated and predatory gaze turned into one of awe as the past came rushing toward him.

I saw myself in the reflection of his green eyes. My narrow head, my hollow eyes, all nothing but smoke. I forced questions to go through his entire body, shocking him, shoving doubt into him, breaking him. Every scale on my body flashed, as my ghostly body became straight in front of him. In his eyes I saw my two wings torn into pieces, normally it would stop me from flying, but in this realm flying meant nothing. My wings had no purpose now but it was. It is me, and I shocked the beast. In an instant I rushed to him as his eyes opened wide with a look of pure fear.

I rushed through him, the smoke I was made out of bursting the moment it touched him, blowing past him like the wing I was. He realised that I had not been able to touch him in my current form.

I managed to mutter the words "join me" into the smoke, it repeated the message over and over again. He looked around in a panic, trying to find a trace of me to answer. But found that I had disappeared. Of course I was high above him by now and his howl was all I heard.

Things were going perfectly; I met with the many Charizard once more. I was still one with the smoke, and they looked towards me with the upmost obedience.

I manipulated the clouds as to summon a few harmless bolts of lightning. Opening my mouth and telling them "This is the time." An in an instant they roared in unison, sending tremors through the air, the flames erupting involuntarily from their mouths.

I let energy exert itself from my being into the clouds as they became charged with electricity sparking everywhere the Charizard became entranced in their rage, feeling the power course through them, a strange symphony grew in the middle of this massacre as it would end soon enough.

To an external viewer it would seem as if the single cloud that I was in suddenly became immensely bright in this dark night. This was me. I looked down, hearing the chanting of the Charizard all around me, the beats strengthening me further I rushed down in a blaze of white light as I crashed into Marcus, going through him and into the ground. The earth shook with fear as I dove into it. The ground rippling out form that one spot as if the planet was a bubble and I was the needle.

Marcus felt incredible heat from underneath his feet as the ground became hot. The dirt under his feet melted into a bright red sludge. He wailed out loud in pain as he felt himself burning up, his feet sinking flames crawling up his remaining fur. Walls grew out from the earth around him. The wound that I had inflicted upon the earth growing larger and larger creating a crater. Engulfing him in noxious gases from all around, making him slightly delirious, closer to the point of death, but I did not punish him that hard, I allowed him to live as the crater rose up out of the ground, higher and higher.

At its highest point it stopped; then Orange and red spheres of fire burst forth launching out of the mouth of my Volcano a few colliding with Marcus as he wailed in immense pain. The searing pain, creeping up his skin as he sunk down deeper and deeper in the endless fire.

"Punishment follows the crime"

The heat that rose into his nose began to burn the wolf from the inside, closer and closer he could feel deaths hand coming.

"A eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a limb for a limb"

He could no longer feel his legs, they had burnt away into nothing; he couldn't swim away, nor lift himself out of his tomb. Marcus could do nothing but scream as he slowly burned within his tomb.

"Now. Beg."

His scream grew louder.

"BEG" I commanded.

Louder he cried, and cried through the rumbling and he sunk down into the lava.

I rose from the volcano, finding the glow of the lava flowing down its sides and clearing the rest of the city, and there i stood, ascending as the Charizard dove down to pick of the stragglers, I rose higher, and everything came into perfect view, Marcus was secure. Just another piece of the puzzle falling into place...

----

However, in another portion of the town the human: Ash was riding through the smoke. Holding onto A'Drith tightly as the great rumbling in the distance caught the attention of all on board the Black Dragon. The bright orange glow that shone high in the air whilst the searing lava slowly spilt out of the wound below, incinerating everything as it made its way down the side of this recently formed volcano.

A fireball that had been launched from the volcano flew in the direction of A'Drith as A'Drith dodged the strike. The dragon stared at the change in scenery, he was flying calmly around the town as to find the rest of the group, but now the sight mesmerized them as they had no clue as to how such a thing could happen out of nowhere.

Suddenly A'Drith turned his head to something behind him. Twisting around as several Charizard dropped out of the sky, heading to the group.

Ash turned around seeing the danger, and on instinct Ash ordered "Kabutops, use Aurora beam", keeping a hold on the silent Cubone. A beam of light shot into the air to the group of Charizard, but they easily dodged the strike and headed for Ash and the group with greater speed.

"A'Drith, I think you can handle this" Ash said prompting his Pokémon to make a move. In reply it launched a fire blast that made its way to the group of Charizard, they flew around the attack as it missed its targets completely, but the Charizard were left disorientated.

A'Drith saw his opportunity, not waiting for the passengers upon him to get ready the dragon burst forth to the group of Charizard its wings catching some of the smaller fire Dragons as they fell to the ground in result of the strike.

"Mind warning us next time?" Ash said, to be ignored by A'Drith. Wasting time would have only helped the Charizard to get into a better position to defend against him, now thanks to his quick thinking they were behind them.

Quite literally behind them. The Chaos Pokémon realised as Flamethrowers and Overheats were sent flying out from behind. As if acting by instinct A'Drith began to fly away from the swarm of dragons that had now, somehow grown much larger in number. A nose from his trainer made A'Drith consider slowing down to allow its passengers some grip.

But who would stop him if he did go faster, they are only weighing him down... all but one was actually of any use, and considering the ancient Pokémon A'Drith conceded the need to lessen his pace.

But that served the opposite effect, as his passengers were getting comfortable several Charizard all gained upon him from behind, flying towards A'Drith at an alarming rate. The Chaos Pokémon flapped its wings as hard as it could, not understanding, or even thinking why he was running from an opponent that he could easily cut down. His body began bouncing up and down as he tried to make his way away from the pursuers that chased him from behind.

The bumpy ride from A'Drith forced Ash to take a tight grip onto Cubone. Even Kabutops held on tight, "Turn around and stop them already!" Ash called out in vain as A'Drith began to pull away from the Charizard that had chased it. Finding some free air space the Chaos Pokémon circled around and found itself behind the pack of fire types. With a burst of speed and a wing attack it knocked the Charizard out of the sky.

With a sigh Ash held on tighter, not able to control A'Drith in any real way. The Dragon stretched out his claw and cut down another Charizard who had somehow managed to get in his way.

Than realisation hit the Pokémon. He can fight. The insight froze the Pokémon as its wings stopped flapping and it began to slow down in its flight. Seeing the change the passengers gripped on tightly as A'Drith turned around sharply, its eyes staring into the eyes of the dozen Charizard chasing him as they also came to a halt in front of the dragon. Both parties standing still, to commence this battle in the sky.

"Flamethrower" Ash said, coming into his element, his instinct acting out on its own to tell the boy to shout out the command. Surprisingly A'Drith followed the order, breathing out flames in an arc motion to try and get all of the Charizard, but they only flew back to get out of range of the attack.

"Keep going, and fly towards them." Ash ordered, not remembering the last time he had felt the orders come to him like this, the choice clear, the fire coming from inside him, running through his nerves as if he had been struck by lightning.

"Now" he said. The Charizard were within range, "use a gust attack" flapping his large wings the relatively smaller Charizard were blown like flies away from a fan.

Before any joy could be taken from the small victory Ash was grabbed by a pair of claws, lifting him up off his mount.

"WHAA!" Ash said, now soaring away from his unpredictable friend, clutching tightly onto Cubone in his arms as he was dragged through the smoke filled sky, the sound of battle rang out from behind him as what he could only guess as a renewed attack made way against his two Pokémon.

The town underneath blurring past as his captor drove him away from the battle. Its claws clutching onto the trainers chest like a bird that had just captured its prey. Slowly they descended into a clear part of the town, Ash feeling the plumes of smoke shatter as he, Cubone secure in his arms and their captor dove through the sky.

Ash was released a few meters from the ground as the trainer fell, rolling along the torn up street like a Mareep ready for the slaughter. He looked at the Cubone that remained in his arms, seemingly alright, not panicking.

The Charizard flew down, its wing making contact with the human as the boy was struck and thrown by the predator. Once recovered from the shock Ash managed to get up, running with gasps at each step, he didn't know where, but the moment he heard a roar, the trainer ducked onto the ground in order to avoid the strike that would come to him and the young Pokémon in his arms.

Once the sound of wings had passed he stood and began his run again, becoming more and more exhausted the trainer urged himself to get away from the danger.

Ducking once more as the Charizard flew down upon its prey He stood to find the imposing dragon standing in front of him. The bright orange scales, shining gloriously in the presence of the fire around them, slowly Ash took a few steps back from the beast that held the advantage in the way of strength, and without any Pokémon ready for battle at the moment, Ash found no real choice.

The powerful Charizard let loose a gust of air with its powerful wings as Ash collapsed back onto the dirt, looking at the dragon that glowed, its powerful muscles, its blazing flame. The eyes that...

"Charizard?" the Dragon Stomped onto the ground where Ash's head was, but he moved just in time, rolling away. Cubone in his arms as his breathing became more laboured. He stood up just as the dragon realised that his pray had gotten away. "I love you as well." And with that the trainer ran.

He ducked a flamethrower as it just missed its target. Getting up and checking himself for any more damage, he noticed something, "These clothes cost a lot you know, you're gonna have to pay to get them replaced, cause I'm nearly out of cash."

A swipe of the claw by the advancing Charizard told him that the jokes weren't working like they usually would have on the fire type, but maybe once more. "A temper isn't going to pay for the damages" to no effect. Charizard, in loyalty struck the boy hitting him in the shoulder as another injury sent him rolling away on the ground. Looking at the Pokémon that he knew was his loyal friend, everything burst into flame.

----

Kabutops fired several strikes, his Aroura beam lighting up the dark sky with bright streaks of light, his targets everywhere, yet at the same time nowhere; only bright streaks of orange flame in the pith black revealed his opponents, and then they would vanish into the smoke once more. They had just come in an enormous swarm, and the two Pokémon realised trouble and eliminated any problem that was posed although to little effect.

A'Drith became more turbulent as Kabutops clung on tightly onto the Dragon with all his strength, wondering how the oh so powerful dragon was not managing to hold his own in the fight. Roars from underneath the ancient Pokémon increased, as the crackle of flames grew louder, mixing together in an orchestra, roaring everywhere, than A'Drith cut through the wall of noise with a roar of his own, dark purple embers rose as A'Drith launched a Blast burn, relative silence came after the attack but slowly the wall of roars from the smaller dragons grew once more.

Kabutops took in a deep breath, centring himself as the Pokémon looked down, to see what appeared to be a whirlwind of red and black as a swarm of Charizard encompassed A'Drith. Strong individually, but united in one goal they looked to be unstoppable, the swirling fire and smoke, flame throwers launched to the belly of A'Drith as he swiped at them.

Then A'Driths roar broke through the demonic symphony as silence ensued, but before the Charizard could begin their song Kabutops broke the status quo.

His beams of light ripping through the darkness, but then it dawned upon him that his trainer was not there to coordinate these blind shots into the never-ending dark. just as that realisation dawned upon the Pokémon that Ash wasn't there, it heard a roar as searing steel wings struck him at intense speeds and he fell through the darkness.

The dark air rushed past him, the flutter of wings scratching him at every turn as the wall of Charizard dissipated. The ancient Pokémon kept his view upon the ground as it became clear, the ruined streets, the destroyed buildings, making his body as flat as possible, to try and slow his descent, using his scythe like claws to steer him slightly into a softer landing. Than in an instant the ground came a bit too close.

----

Ash found himself staring at the crater where Charizard had been, now a smoking crater in the ground. A smoking crater that had just saved his life. But for him to say he'd never look at holes in the ground the same way again would be too much. He gasped, as the life saving hole rumbled and a figure stood out of it, Charred black from the ashes and flames, gleams of silver and white at the arms and feet.

"Well." He said as the familiar eyes of Kabutops opened his eyes, "Just in the nick of time." Kabutops moved out of the hole shaking off the crash as if it was nothing, even though the Pokémon had something to break his fall. "I wish one day you would come before the nick of time, even a couple of seconds before someone's gonna try and kill me." Ash said as the Pokémon shook its head in an attempt to shake off the pain of the landing, but then something rushed from behind the shellfish Pokémon, flying low in the air and threw Ash like a doll.

Reacting in an instant Kabutops extended its claws, and took a leap, latching onto Charizards back, as the dragon thrashed about in retaliation. Digging its razor sharp claws into the dragons' long neck it squeezed against the scales, piercing them. The thrashing becoming more extreme as Kabutops focused on staying on the dragon, and his claws in. Then the creature became limp, and fell to the ground.

Kabutops stepped besides its fallen foe, placing one of its razor sharp claws above its head, it could hear the now faint breathing of the dragon, and the flame on its tail still burning was a clear enough sign that it was still alive. After all Kabutops would protect its trainer to the end, its promise. Only in death.

"no" came the weak voice of Ash who lay on the ground, the Pokémon looked towards its trainer, hanging onto consciousness by the faintest threads. His eyes clear, the fire within them now extinguished, the flames around him reflecting in his eyes as nothing but shadows of what once was.

So Kabutops decided not to harm the murderous Charizard, and retracted its claw as its trainer fainted. The ancient Pokémon had lived so long, and at the moment it had no idea how its thin limbs were going to carry a fleshy human.

----

Things seemed to be getting better for May, the hostile Pokémon had gone away, and an escape was in order, even though the scenery had changed, somewhat dramatically. It wasn't the strangest thing to happen in the last twenty four hours. If anything it looked like a piece of art. Horrible art in her point of view, but I guess beauty is in the eye of the beholder.

The group had made progress, making their way away from the town; a couple of Pokémon including Pikachu remained outside, next to their trainers on the watch for another attack.

The group carried on walking, looking forward. No word being uttered between them, they and the Pokémon were exhausted beyond words. So they kept on walking, happy that nothing was going too bad, but considering that there was absolutely no one around, not a single soul. The ground was now a thick slush of Ash, black white and grey, smouldering at places, making it difficult to stay in one place for too long, so they kept on moving.

The city went away, and grass grew closer. The haunted forest and the stone tower behind them, in front of them would be something better. The trail was clear an open in front of them, the orange glow from the volcano behind lighting the path in front, yet they chose to walk upon the grass instead.

Then everything exploded.

----

Kabutops jogged along the path, his thin frame barely holding up his trainer that clung onto his back, the young Cubone running two paces behind of him. The sharp edges that Kabutops had weren't exactly friendly for anyone under the age of three to touch, so the ancient Pokémon really didn't have any idea of how to comfort the young Pokémon who had seen so much death and unlike he was uneducated in its beauty. But Kabutops managed to move forward; rushing along the path grass on either side of him, the light from the volcano and fire behind of him guiding his way. He heard a large explosion from in front of him, looking into the distance; figures were battling. He picked up his pace, as the shouts of Pokémon attacks were called out, familiar voices.

He grew faster and faster, his feet thumping on the ground with each step, and then he let go of Ash. The trainer slipped down onto the ground and lay down safely, Kabutops began to glow a bright white. The light strengthening him, as chunks of earth around him lifted out of the ground, he kept on running as the faces of Ash's friends saw the glowing bright Kabutops launch into the battle, his bright light slicing through the deep dark crimson light of the ruined town. He launched the boulders that had been lifted at several Glalie as they were thrown to the ground, their leader a Skarmory, took heed of the new arrival and flew down to greet the Rock type, steel winging him just as he finished his attack on the Glalie.

Kabutops was pushed back but remained on his feet, his breathing now very laboured, but he stayed standing, balancing himself as the Skarmory came in from behind to deliver a drill Peck but a burst of lightning came from his side as Kabutops swivelled to see what happened, and what greeted his eyes was his old friend Pikachu smiling at him.

Now someone else could carry the twelve stone trainer, and someone else would have to tell that trainer to start a diet.

Kabutops gave his version of a smile to show his appreciation, which wasn't really a smile at all; all he really did was stare Pikachu in the eyes. A nice way of meeting new people and if anything the smile only sent a shiver down the rodents spine. But before he cold dwell on his lax social skills he saw in the distance two eyes watching him, those of the young Cubone. Not with Fear, or Joy or any other emotion that would be in one so young. Just chilling indifference. If Kabutops had known anything in its long life; it is that Indifference leads to nowhere but oblivion.

His trainer had a funny way of making... companions.

But before Kabutops could think anymore a group of Pokémon in the distance called out their names.

This was going to be a long night.

----

A'Drith fought through the sky he was flying away from the packs of Charizard that had made their way onto his tail. He was faster but they were everywhere. The volcano was his key, as he flew towards it. It seemed to speak to him, soothing words, and A'Drith knew that if he was going to win and not fall out of exhaustion he would have to take salvation in whatever form it would come.

No he will not fall.

Within a second the volcano was underneath him, the searing heat of the lava pushing the air up dangerously fast, but he sliced through the dangerous flying conditions. Those flies would not be able to catch him, he knew their tiny wings would not be able to sail through the burning air, and he found that he was right, turning his head around to see the Charizard stationary in the distance watching him.

A'Drith felt his wounds heal, the others would take ages to heal unless the human machine would help them, but in this small moment of peace he found his energy return to him, the lava beneath him coating him in a bright light, as it did to his foes. Almost as if the fire accepted those who belonged with it, it's dragons.

"So come to us" I asked him. Of course he did not really know who I was, but the offer was there. There was never a bad time for a little recruitment.

"Come and you won't have to run" I said, Marcus was with us being reborn, a costly exercise. So my full strength wasn't clear for A'Drith to see, but it didn't matter. It was rather clear to me at the time that this one was nothing more than a child and had absolutely no clue about what he was doing, so wouldn't really make a wise addition. But the thing is. Now he was a loose end, and loose ends had to be tied up.

A'Drith felt the heat increase, the heat become more intense, the wind push harder, faster. His wings collapsed and he fell into the mouth of the volcano, clogging it up, the lava destroying his scales, but Marcus was already within the volcano, and contaminating an existing general that had been secured to my cause for the purpose of tying up a loose end was foolish, so I forced pressure to come out into the mouth of the volcano, building up more and more.

It burst as the dragon was sent flying into the distance, surely that would kill the nuisance.

Let's just say I wasn't a hundred percent correct in that assumption.

----

Ash had awoken, the pain from his injuries slowing down his movements, but the sound of a battle were not far off, and by the sounds of things they weren't going well for the people. Opening his eyes to see grass around him, and his friends fighting in the distance stopped Ash for a second as he began to think, _'that must have been one acid trip'_.

"Bone" the voice said, as Ash saw the young Cubone besides him, looking at him with unyielding eyes.

"Oh hello, so I guess I wasn't on a high." He said.

"Bone?" the Pokémon responded. But then an earth shattering sound diverted the movements of both of them as they faced the battlefield.

They saw A'Drith lying on the ground, his body heavily scarred as he had crushed the opposing Pokémon underneath him, providing a relief for his friends. "That's the second time that's happened to me today." Ash commented to the confused of Cubone.

"Someone up there must like me."

----

**F.Y.I.**

- I'm FINALLY through the large scale battle scene :D , from what I've seen whenever a fic has one it always seems to be left incomplete there, and the authors always say that it's the hardest bits to write, hopefully I can get on with some less... bloody bits now at a less lazy rate.

- Ash Charizard constantly torched Ash as a joke I just thought it appropriate that when he grew up Ash would have some of his own weapons. A sharp tongue similar to Serena's

- When speaking to Kabutops, Ash no longer refers to him as Comrade.

"This is the moment that we change Prophesy, this is the moment that the Dragons will decide destiny  
Take flight my warriors of the skies. Take flight to Lavender, and burn the citadel of Traitors to the ground. Ensure that we create a scar on the land that is so deep; the Earth will cry tears of fire." Unknown- Guardian Solaris.


	28. The Light

**Guardian Solaris**

**Review replies: **

**Kataragirl, Brock said that he had to go and see is family concerning something to do with the gym, and watching over his family. **

**Lucifer... and I thought Twelve stone was pushing it a bit, anywway the narrators use of loyal was made in a sarcastic context as Charizard was readily beating the snot out of his trainer, the one he was loyal to. In loyalty to his new master. **

**Tim. ****A computer, about 300. A flight to Kenya, 550. Barrel of oil, 78. A bank, HA. Microsoft, billions. chips, not much. My catchphrase, worth more than Microsoft (please don't sue me Microsoft)... (Disclaimer: I don't own Microsoft). My vodka, priceless. Somethings are not bought with money, for everything else there's Mastercard (I do not own (a) Mastercard, and do not own their catchphrase, it is used for purely humorous pourposes and I am not making any profit out of this joke. I do not intend any copyright infringement on the company). **

**Complete Hollow, thanks for that ^_^, I've never really thought that half of this fic was worth much when I re read it, it's reviews like that that mean a lot.**

**This chapter is another one of those side story chapters in between major arcs, and I feel as if it's not too badly done, if anything it can be a one-shot on its own, so watch out for the double meanings that are littered around everywhere here.**

----

**Chapter 28- The Light.**

The Darkness, the Shadow. The Fear, the Anger the Hate. The fire, the ever coming night in the midst of a false light. One-liner after one-liner taught in the Darkness training scheme drilled into those in its ranks so that they would never forget, if they leave it will still be there, if they are lying on their death beds family and loving friends surrounding them, they will remember the words of the darkness. There is no escape from that which is everywhere. There is no escape from the darkness.

"Things didn't go all that well" Robert pointed out to his friend, the two of them walking down a pitch black hallway, two thin blue streams of light on the floor was their only guidance through this dark dark tunnel.

"It wasn't that bad" Simon replied with a smirk, "unless someone chopped of your dangly bits when I wasn't looking. In that case I feel sorry for you. Really." his friend remarked with a smirk. Continuing on the walk that would always seem to go on forever until the magic door popped out of nowhere and broke his nose. That door always seemed to pop out at the most inappropriate times, that or maybe he wasn't looking at what he was doing.

"No my dangly bits are all fine, you can have a little taste of nutty goodness if you want." he replied, lightening the mood slightly, from the already dark and claustrophobic atmosphere around them.

"In your dreams you dirty little b-" but he was cut off from the banter by a voice that was concealed in the darkness.

"Quiet." It called. No emotion in its tone, a clear order that was meant to be followed. The two friends both side by side looked into the darkness to either side of them, wondering where exactly the voice had come from, but they both knew that an answer would not be given, even if they had a flashlight.

This was the way it worked, the walkway, deep underground, running forward with two glowing blue lines on the ground to guide the way for anyone with hostile intentions. The blue path was supposed to have a meaning like everything else here, the long mantras of the darkness ensuring that its members would remember.

The tunnel would be the easiest way for any invading party, or lost kids to go through to the actual main complex, on either side of the path those subservient to the Darkness would strike the intruders without any fear of a counter attack as some special material in the air would hinder any light to travel beyond a meter from its source, whilst the guards that walked alongside had heat vision goggles to help them.

The joke was what Robert really needed to lift his spirits, but the returning silence had the opposite effect, his failure to complete his mission without any assistance would be nothing but bad on his future here.

Of course there was what went on with the crazy Pokémon in Lavender town. That may give him some leverage with the council. The fact that he had failed in the forest was bad though, his inability to do what needed to be done was the main reason why he had managed to converse more with strangers than face his friend, without the thought of what would and would not happen.

With this knowledge he walked along the path with his friend by his side, silence beginning where there was laughter before. The blue lines they walked within showing the boundaries of the otherwise invisible path as they walked along it, and it guided them to where they needed to be.

_'The blue is the river of life, the wisdom of the darkness, you walk along its path and it will guide you.' _Robert recalled the Mantra. Hoping that it would rid himself of the guilt and shame that grasped him.

_'There is Darkness all around, others run around without its direction. Falling before they can stand. The path we walk, we walk with the knowledge. The understanding that the Darkness provides us with safety for our loyalty. There is no fear, for our loyalty shall strike it away. There is no ignorance as we know all we must to walk this path'_

Then the door came up, and the two of them walked straight into it. Slamming their faces. "Now where did that come from?" Robert commented rubbing his nose, to which his friend replied.

"I'm thinking the same thing." He groaned out in response from the sudden jolt of pain, although the pain dissipated after a few seconds. It was just a large black automatic door, like the ones you would find at your local supermarket. But Black, as all evil organisations have a collection of black things.

As always, they waited as a scan of their bodies was taken. Recognising the two agents that were waiting the system produced a projection of a three dimensional keyboard appeared in front of the two . Simon typed in the password into the keyboard, and it was accepted. A primitive but effective barrier to keep out the unwanted.

Once the Password was recognised the door opened allowing the two inside, as the dark black around them washed away into a bright artificial white.

The walls, the ceiling, the floor; everything in the large open hall was a bright white apart from the people within it, who were all dressed in black robes, the bottom half of their faces covered by a black mask, hiding their identity as they walked to where they needed to be. Not a word spoken between them. The area was kept in a dead silence as it was ordered for the peace to be kept. The council had decided that all conversation would be forbidden, unless there was a purpose behind it. This was not a place for light banter.

A Tall man walked up besides the two, dressed in Pitch Black Robes that seemed to hang down his sides, a mask tight against the bottom half of his face. His pale skin seemed to be one with the artificial light around him; the only really human attribute lay within the dull blue eyes that seemed as if the life had been pulled away from them, "Agents." He said in a lifeless, monotone voice.

"Reporting" Robert replied, his voice becoming deeper and more monotone, the shoulders of his friend stiffening, and their backs straightening at the sight of the man who seemed to be there every time.

"Find appropriate clothes then get ready for debriefing at seventeen hundred hours. They will be there for your full report." the man said. He turned around and walked away as the two friends sighed, their postures loosening at his departure.

"You think it's the same guy who comes all the time?" Robert asked in a near whisper, hoping to start some small amount of conversation again.

"Either that or he has some clones." Simon said letting out a light chuckle.

"That wasn't a good joke." Robert sighed, "It's like you don't ever try to make a nicely constructed joke."

"It's not like any of your jokes are any better." the younger of the two friends replied, chuckling as the two began their walk into the Communal Changing Rooms. To use the proper name.

Once in the rooms Simon said, "You know. I always get the feeling that something weird is gonna happen once I come into this room; the sign is kind of..."

"Ginger beer?" Robert remarked as his companion chuckled.

"That's one way of putting it." He commented and they walked into individual changing rooms. A very misleading name the Communal Changing Rooms is.

---

Fifteen minutes later Simon had managed to make his way out of the rooms, his black pitch robes sharp against the soulless white of his surroundings. The mask hiding the bottom half of his face and not a single piece of skin being shown beneath his dark brown eyes.

Brown eyes.

Robert had already gone... probably; he didn't peek into the others changing room. The teenager began to wonder to the council rooms, ready to wait for the debriefing even though he was more than an hour early. Tardiness was such a thing that required proper preparation to prepare against. Especially when it would result in a beheading if you kept them waiting, regardless of your rank.

Blue eyes.

The Hallway seemed to stretch out forever, going in all directions. One who was not familiar with the place would become lost quite easily... lost or crazy from the lack of colour especially if you spent too much time here. The only thing to show any life would be people's hair, their skin and the eyes. You could never stop looking at another's eyes in here, the emotion within them, no matter how diluted would help keep your sanity for longer than otherwise.

Pink eyes.

Wait, who in the world has pink eyes?

Every person that Simon walked past looked towards him, the eyes of each touching as the hallways extended longer and longer. In the world of Light and dark the colour of another's eyes, even if you didn't know them would keep your sanity, and the remains of your soul firmly preserved, at least until you were let out. Although if you were unfortunate enough to have to stay for long enough. As far as Simon was concerned, you were already dead and just a shell in service to the Darkness.

Brown eyes, Green eyes.

He walked past the Dining hall, contemplating if he would have something to eat or not. But his legs had managed to take him forward, and away from a lonely and dull lunch comprised of basic nutrients that would be offered otherwise.

Blue eyes, Brown eyes, Blue eyes.

Hopefully he wouldn't crash into a wall. There were no boundaries within here and doors were not many doors here to crash into... except for in the Communal Changing Rooms, and the entrance, and the one into the council chamber, and into the councillors' rooms. But not many others.

Gree-

"Drew, shi-" he grumbled, walking a bit faster in hope that the other boy would not stop for a little chat, if there was one thing Simon had detested it was a conversation with his acquaintance.

"Well," the cloaked person said, hearing a part of his name being whispered, "Who would you be?" He asked, as Simon stopped and turned around to face the other boy. The others posture was straight and the way his eyes bore down on its target, slightly intimidating and commanding at the same time, his tone calm, and his words cultured, showing either a great sense of intelligence, or a great amount of arrogance.

"No friend of yours." Simon replied in a calm voice, not becoming agitated by the others presence.

"Oh, so it is you" The Co-ordinator said with realisation hitting him, "the trainer." he whispered, as behind his mask his mouth formed a small grin.

"Still a grunt, hey?" Drew remarked, a smirk hidden underneath his mask. "Eh, slave? Have a hard day's work? Or are you going to be grounded, like that other kid, remember him?" Drew antagonised, knowing full well the system that worked here. It was how the agents worked as hard as they did. To get away from the Darkness they had to serve it. Day in and day out all recruits would spend their time in here, the place making them go crazy. The adaptable would learn the eye trick; the weak would go crazy and have their body donated to medical science, living or otherwise. Then they would allow you to leave on missions, and eventually you would have to come back as there is no escape from the Darkness. The more successful you were in your missions the more missions you had and the more you got out. The more missions you had, the more loyal you became then you were bound to the path of the Darkness.

"Whatever." The dark haired boy muttered, just wanting to get a move on.

"Don't whatever your superiors." Drew stated. His grin as wide as ever under his mask. But the Simon couldn't be bothered to let the conversation to drag on, he had to be somewhere.

"At least I'm not the one who couldn't win a little beauty contest. You were beat soo hard it was beautiful." he said. Agitating Drew. Drews eyes became a dangerous green, as if he was hit on a soft nerve.

"SHUT-" He roared, but was silenced by a hand gripping his neck from behind, squeezing as Drew's voice had become silent.

"Such behaviour... is not appropriate." The man said in a calm voice, as Simon looked on at the tall, imposing man that held Drew firmly in his grip, his bright Green eyes and hair being his two only recognisable features.

"Yes sir" Drew managed to breathe out as the man let him go, his eyes showing disgust towards the boy. "I will not let it happen again sir." he said obidiently; the man shifted his attention towards the other boy who had possibly aided in aggravating Drew.

"Now, you." he said to Simon, his voice like steel as he delivered his warning, "You are on your last string with the council, so I would watch out if I was you."

"I have done nothing wrong." was the boys reply, as his voice faltered slightly against the man's gaze, avoiding eye contact with the imposing man.

"Well" the man said, pondering on his thoughts for a while longer, "Whether you did or did not do any wrong is not the question. The fact that you were part of what was wrong is reason enough for you to be disciplined."

"Yes sir, my apologies sir." came the meek reply from one of the loyal agents of the darkness, acting as if he was a child accused of breaking the neighbours window with a ball with no way of showing he was set up. The man took his gaze away from the boy, and onto the other participant of the breach of peace within the hallway.

"Now, we will have a small conversation of our own." he said to Drew, who replied with his head bent down at an angle. His voice almost completely silent as to not arouse any further outrage from the tall man.

"Yes father." and the two walked away from Simon, who had seen this scene unfold too many times, and the consequences would be bad regardless.

"Well, that went well." Said Robert as he came out from behind Simon, keeping his voice down as to not be reprimanded once more. His college grumbled as the two began to walk to where they needed to be.

"He's gonna get his butt kicked in ways he's never known before." Simon said as Robert chuckled.

"Doesn't he always?" he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I guess he deserves it. Angry little twat." he said enraged but keeping his voice low also that no one could hear him, "OH, so I see that you are still a lowly grunt, ha ha ha, SNORT. Oh you little thing." he rambled, as Robert began to chuckle.

"Someone has to tell him to FUCK OFF..." The two looked around, "No one heard that, right?" he said suddenly very worried.

"Don't think anyone heard that." Robert said, seeing the deserted halls. "Still, we should get going." He said with a great sense of urgency, as the two marched off into the distance, covering a great amount of ground, and hoping that no doors would pop out of nowhere to attack them.

"Shouldn't talk about the co-ordinator should we? Whenever that subject comes up I get shouty." Simon joked to his friend.

"Well, I don't think he's bad just because he's a co-ordinator." Robert replied, raising an eyebrow towards his friends prejudice.

"And here I thought you hated them as much as much as I did." Simon sighed.

"Well some are alright. Like those that we met on mission." he said.

"Trust me, they're all the same, all arrogant, pompous... Things that you try to get rid of but can't" the taller one said to his friend in the Darkness.

"Bugs." Robert said, hoping that Simon got the message.

"Bug. What?" he asked.

"Bugs. You said Arrogant, pompous, things. It's bugs; the word you were looking for was bugs." Robert explained his logical correction of his friend's horrible quote.

"How do you know that?" he pried.

"Well you did steal it from a movie. Remember in that small town with that travelling movie guy." he stated, going down memory lane, remembering all the things that the team had gone through. Back when it was a team of three instead of two.

"Yeah, but I don't see how talking about my bad memory of movie quotes has anything to do about co-ordinators being as irritating as hell." Simon said, annoyed at how his friend had managed to take the conversation off track.

"I don't know, there was the one you were talking to you. That and I know how you hate socialising on a mission."

"It was a five second talk. Besides, I've looked up on their back stories. There's some, some nasty stuff there." he said lowering his voice.

"Like what?" Robert said curious, even though they were both low level grunts Simon's field required intelligence, while Robert had the bulk of the more aggressive duties. Meaning that Simon whilst had a low level of access on actual weapons has access to the provided database. Any gossip that Robert could get would never go amiss. Finding out who was going out with who, little things that would make life much more interesting.

I'll tell you later, we got to get in line." Simon said mentioning at the small door with a small panel to the side of it, and a long white bench alongside the wall.

"Line, there's never anyone here. It's always deserted" He sighed, seeing what he already knew. That there was absolutely no one, which in some was some consolation to the boy as they would not be forcibly disciplined for any conversation that broke the peace.

"Still" Simon said, as they both sat down on either side of the bench, their black clothes, in contrast with the area around them, the door firmly shut, as the sounds of their breathing were the only action in the hallway.

"You know." Robert said, breaking the short lived silence.

"Yeah?"

"Have you." He began, only to repeat once more, "Have you ever wondered." He stopped for a second time.

"Wonder as in a little walk around the block, look for a good looking girl; or as in think about the deep philosophical workings of this world that we live in as consumed by the darkness?" he asked, not knowing what had gotten his friend into such a gloomy mood. The council maybe? But facing the council was nothing new.

"As in, you know" He said, still uneven in his voice, now that crunch time had arrived.

"No I don't know. You haven't told me"

"It's, like. Like." He said, "Having a holiday?"

"A holiday?" Simon echoed, wondering where in the world Robert was going with this.

"Just have some time off from all this."

"You know that'll never happen." Simon said, stating the obvious. "They never give you days off, we already get time on missions, and unless you're the one making orders you got nothing."

"But what if you did, where would you go?"

"Well, I don't really know." He said, perplexed by the question, "I never really thought about it."

"Why not." Robert asked.

"Don't know, just, didn't think about something that's not going to come." He paused, "Why do you want to know? You're never like this."

"Like what?"

"Thoughtful, come on. What's up?"

"Nothing." He said in a solemn tone, shaking his head gently. "Wait."

"What?"

"You sayin' I'm not thoughtful?" Robert exclaimed.

"Yes." Simon replied with a smirk.

"You're gay you know that." He said with false hate, pretending to be hurt.

"Only with you." Simon said as Robert choked, on the thought.

"That's... that's just nasty."

"Only with you."

"Stop that." He said with resolution in his voice, saying that things were going somewhere they should not.

"All right, all right. I'll stop." He said with a sigh, "But still, what made you ask that?" Simon asked.

"Well, ahh." Robert said but the sound of opening doors stopped him. The two looked at the open door, a bright white, and behind it nothing but black, "Looks like, we go in now."

"Earlier than usual." Simon said forgetting the conversation they just had, the importance of the task at hand and the consequences of any slip up of behaviour at the forefront of his mind now.

Robert looked at the open door, feeling slightly nervous at what was to come when they walked through. But some doors were meant to be walked through. "Let's not let them wait."

----

The stairs went ever on, the white light shining from the very walls illuminating the blank staircase in the light. His footsteps following, rushing stumbling at times as he rushed behind his father but never falling.

"Drew. Hurry." The man's voice was even, and cold. But the authority in it was carried over the boy that followed him carried all the weight it needed, as Drew quickened his stride. The co-ordinator grabbing the edges of his black robes so that they would not flutter about everywhere in his rush, his own clothes were considerably more comfortable.

"Yes Sir." Drew said. Looking up as the man took great strides, in his walk. Hopefully calling him sir would please him, the only thing that could sooth his father's cold fire was obedience, and even the slightest word that implied submission would do great things to his state of mind, and in turn do great things to the boys' ears.

The man strode up higher, his long legs allowing for a great distance to be covered with relative ease, his back straight, his head pushed slightly back, eyes noticing all that was in his view, the stairs were conquered with ease. His cloak billowed as he made his way, the cloth pushed by an invisible wind, that flowed with the man. Unlike Drew's cloak that would always come in the way, coming under his foot to try and trip him up, become itchy and almost unbearable in comparison to his regular clothes.

They came to the top of the staircase to a great circular domed room, the ceiling painted with paintings of the legendary beasts, all three looking majestic. Each one with a commanding prescience where it stood the dark blue background, filled with vines that reached up into the sky their white flowers like stars in the night sky. It would be a great work of art if not for the fact that the eyes of the legendary beasts had been chiselled out leaving hollow holes where they used to be. The rest of the room appeared like a palace, in comparison to the rest of this place that was nothing but bright white walls, and dark dark people. There was a soft yellow light of the four candlelit chandeliers at equal positions around the room, hanging off from the ceiling. They threw their warm yellow glow in splashes around the room, as it the sleepy evening sun was setting, upon exotic paintings of a deep, dark, mysterious green forest of vines that seemed to reach out and up into the sky. An impenetrable forest, full of life but a forest that was impenetrable to the light. Then in comparison the floor was a polished wooden Oak floor, deep rich and brown, as if it was the earth itself.

The Man took two steps taking him to the centre of the circular room, and turned around to face his son. Shadows from the dim chandeliers gave him a dark glow, his cloak becoming one with the deep forest on the wall. "You broke the rules." He said, resolution lining his voice like poison on the tip of an arrow. Here he had the power.

"Yes Sir." Drew said surrendering to his father, knowing that putting up a challenge would be futile.

"Not against the other boy." The man explained.

"No?" the co-ordinator wondered, truly surprised that he wouldn't be reprimanded for his brief conversation with the trainer, like all other times.

"First of all, you lost. You FAILED." He said sternly. "You are on a knife edge, for such a failure. You are my son and you couldn't even win a simple beauty contest."

"Sir, I, I" Drew stuttered.

"Are worthless." He stated as Drews mouth clamped shut. The man kept an eye on his son as the boy looked down to the floor. "Then you don't even manage to report back, you spend half of your funds, or your own little pleasures."

"Sir, I"

"Clothes, how much money on clothes, what reason do you have, Little boy?" he said then talking no more, waiting for his son to reply. Drew had always had a thing about money. In the way that he would throw it away on the most unnecessary of things, as the son of a wealthy man he had always seen the item as if it had grown on trees, especially when his mother had given it to him from her husbands pocket. The boy didn't really see anything of any real value unless it would do him some good, women ,Pokemon. Unless it spoke it was worth as much as sand. Drew had not faced any trials in his cocooned life, so Mr LaRousse had chosen to become the trial.

"Sir."

"Father, when speaking, address me with my proper title." He said, even if he did prefer Sir, he couldn't change what was, and the blood tests proved it.

"Father." Drew said with a breath, "You have always said that appearance means everything."

"Is that why you walk up the stairs like a castrated Abra?"

"Si- Father. If I am to be at my best, I will have to show others that I am in command without words. You taught me that." He said hoping that the man wouldn't hold onto this incident, and make him pay for it later.

"Yes, that is true." Drew let out a sigh. That was the first hurdle crossed.

"But. My son." He said, as the boy took in a sharp intake of air. "There are other things you must answer for." The man said with an even voice, as Drew dared to look up from the floor to take a peek at the half covered face of his father. The mask offering some protection for the boy, but the eyes. The bright green eyes reflected a great amount of anger that was nowhere in his father's voice, the fire within the look causing Drew to return his gaze to the floor once more.

"I have let you go about your obsession of becoming a co-ordinator for so long in the hope that you may be successful, but you have clearly shown me that such a thing is not possible."

"Sir-"

"No." He said with no absolution, "The co-ordinator profession is dead, to you and everyone else .You will be one with the darkness, here. There is no more time for these, distractions."

"But Sir-"

"As I have said the co-ordinator game is dead now."

"How?" Drew dared to ask, his voice suddenly very weak. He couldn't stop Pokémon contests, it was so big, maybe only in certain regions, and not there all the time. But it was big; it couldn't be stopped like that, could it? How could his father, no matter how tall do that?

"I made it happen." And with those words Mr LaRousse turned and walked over to the wall of vines where he opened a hidden door in the forest of vines painted on the wall. Then just like that, the little boy was alone. The enormity of his father's words just beginning to sink down to him. But he would not collapse onto the floor.

It was his failure that had caused this punishment to come. His father had a good reason for everything he did, and his son would not wallow in weakness. He would be stronger. He grabbed a Pokèball as the little boy said, "I guess it's time to start some training."

It was good to be home.

----

He entered the dark room, his shoulders broad, his back straight, as he walked the path he now knew by heart. The dark path didn't matter to him, he had walked this path many times before, and his steps came naturally as he came to stand at his post, waiting for the rest of them to arrive so this deal could be sorted out for once.

Drew had taken that well, which was good. It would have been good if he hadn't been plumped up like all the other little rich boys who would not survive anywhere without two butlers there; one ot help the food go in, and the other to help the food to go out. Although the son wanting to be a co-ordinator ordeal had finally stopped. A sons failure after failure to be the greatest of his chosen profession had a big effect on your own post in the council. If your son was not good enough, it was your blood to blame. If your blood was the blood of a failure, it would have to be cleansed. Drew had to learn to be stronger than the flimsy pompous child he was now. That is why he did everything that he did.

Mr LaRousse was a man of purpose, if something didn't have one, he would not do it, his circular room was designed to give him the advantage against anyone else in it, he knew every brush stroke the artist had made, it was he that had gouged out the eyes of the legendary beasts on the walls. Everything he did was another step forward.

If his son hated him, then all the better. Drew was not strong or foolish enough to challenge his father. All that hate would have to go somewhere. Knowing his sons habits, it would only help him to grow stronger, if there was one way to get through an arrogant mind, it was pain. Pain did not discriminate, and it would strengthen the boy like a fire strengthens metal, either strengthens or destroys it. That was the way of the darkness, the survival of the fittest.

Suddenly a light down below lit up, revealing two boys, grunts of the darkness, one of which was a part of the argument with his son. He could see them clearly as they lowered their masks to show their whole face to the other, council members of the Darkness that lay out of sight like he did.

The council as they had liked to be called. Some of the most powerful people on the face of the planet. Leaders of world-wide organisations, some of the greatest businessmen, and greatest criminals, controllers of what people bought, sold, thought, watched, all was manipulated from here, the strings pulled gently to change the path the world went. The collective wisdom, strength, and power to topple mountains and empires. But here they were no longer individuals, here their talents to create wealth, was just a tool for the Darkness; their fears, hopes, dreams, vendettas, and anything else that tied them with their lives was put away. Here they had one purpose, here they were the Darkness, and these two boys would face them.

"Report." The head speaker said, as was his role. "Sir," Simon replied with obedience, "Our respective missions were completely successful, our reports on everything... else." His voice stopped for a beat. "Our reports have been handed in."

"But Agent Robert had called you in for assistance?"

"Yes sir." The other one replied honestly, the truth was all that would stand here. Any disobedience through lies would result in heavy discipline to be dished out.

"Agent Robert." The head speaker said, "You have remembered the offer that we have made to you before you went about your task?" he questioned, as Simon glanced out to his friend for a brief moment, before facing the Darkness again.

"Yes sir."

"Then you know of the kindness that we have offered you. Have you have made it clear to us that you are not ready to continue your work in the service of the Darkness?"

"Sir?" he questioned wondering where this could be going. This wasn't what they had said.

"You were ordered to kill the agent standing beside you for his several infractions of our code, and the amount of collateral damage he has caused in the past." He said as Simons eyes widened in nothing but pure fear, he could suddenly sense the presence of his so called friend become so much more colder than it was before, "You accepted this mission," His friend had, stabbed him in the back. "The reward of which was promotion, so we shall take the issue into our own hands."

"Suddenly two grunts walked out of the shadows and grabbed Simon on either arm to ensure that he would not escape no matter what. But it didn't appear as if he was going anywhere so soon, his face, exposed by the dim beam of white light that went down onto him, the light that exposed him. His fear freezing him, the betrayal of one so close stabbing him as pain and hurt filled his heart and mind.

"You knew." He whispered all the little jokes, all the laughs, the talks. Where would he go for a holiday? A silly thought, but the last thing he remembered from his friend. Where would he want to go?

"I follow the will of the Darkness, just as you would have." Robert explained with a firm and level tone, satisfied with the knowledge that he had done all that he could.

"Agent, for your infractions of our code, you will be claimed by the Darkness." The speaker spoke and with that the boy was dragged away out of the light, without a sound, to be claimed by the Darkness.

"Now, agent Robert." The speaker said, the tone of his voice alerting the grunt to be vigilant in the face of his hidden superiors.

"Yes sir." He replied obediently.

"You have proven your worth, in following our will. Destroying a small nation, no matter how fruitful the mission at hand is not on our mandate, and has greatly risked security for us. We are to remain in the shadows, and someone as... noisy as he, is worthless. Do you realise our will?" he asked, probing the remaining boy for any sign of weakness.

"Yes sir." He said, knowing full well what he had done, there was no escape from the will of the council, no one. If he hadn't finished his friends life now the younger boy would run for the rest of his days. "The the Darkness provides me with safety for my loyalty." He repeated the mantra.

"Then you are dismissed."

"Sir." and Robert left the room, knowing that at least he had made his friends last moments, happy in some way. That was something... I guess.

----

**F.Y.I.**

**- Simon, Robert, Drew, and his father are a window into the Darkness. Before now the Darkness has just been a load of random quotes here and there throughout the story but now it's a bit more, I like to see it as a more... sophisticated organisation than those before it. **

**- Never was there a better title in this story, 'The Light' is quite fitting I'd say.**

**- For those who thought that there was something going on between my OC and Dawn, well that's a good a reply as any.**

**- Drew's character is getting a bit more interesting here don't you think? Personally I think his father is one of the best. Nothing done without purpose.**

**- there was a lesson in there... somewhere.**

**- Next chapters are character centric, filling in some mysteries bought about in the first arcs, and linking up loose strings here and there.**

"**Good and Evil.**

**What's the difference?"**

**and now I will. I don't know... have a Kebab?**


	29. Recollection

**Guardian Solaris**

**Review Replies: Katara, thanks very much. But even I got to say it gets confusing when you consider if he backstabbed him, or if he did what he had to, throughout the chapter you see Simons loyalty to the organisation and you wonder if he wouldn't have done the same to Robert :S. **

**Complete hollow, cheers =D I was hoping that my humour would have some positive views, seeing as it is one of my weaker points in my stories. I might do some more later on, but Drews father I have to say is a real big fish and the way that Drew is tied in with this brings me onto: **

**Tim, Well it is a guilty pleasure of Advanceshippers to make him squeal a bit, but I find that you only get happy ending (by making him a lot more friendly) or epic fail endings(in which he is a lot bigger - - - ) for Drew, I want to try something that doesn't mess up his character much, and give a proper ending, not too weird, just one that people can say that was well deserved and not too crazy, like him suddenly being best friends with Ash or suddenly raping May as Advancesipping authors seem to have him do a lot of.**

**Anyway, this chapter is more about character interaction and how they deal with things, focusing on one particular character, I hope you enjoy.**

**----**

**Chapter 29- Recollection**

Back with our favourite heroes things were looking fine, as they walked down the road, with Ash carried on top of Kabutops, with the golden afternoon sun high in the sky and a light blue sky was marked by fluffy careless clouds all around. Although the mood of the group wasn't as well as that of the weather. They had moved away from Lavender, to the west crossing grassy plains without a sign of civilisation for miles. Ash was unconscious, waking up for a minute or two before dropping off again.

Kabutops grunted under the weight of his trainer, things were not really going well for the shellfish Pokémon. They had been walking for days, DAYS, or was it a couple of hours?

Either way he was not built for heavy lifting, no. He was a highly trained warrior whose strength lied within his speed and precision strikes. Not in carrying a trainer who has had too many donuts for breakfast lunch and dinner, with a diet strawberry flavoured glass of melted butter on the side. The worst bit was that the other fleshy humans did absolutely nothing. Just walk like zombies, no smile, and no you've done a good job Kabutops, or are you alright?

Just walking like zombies, and then there's that little zombie Cubone, it looked... just WRONG. Looking at him with his little eyes, and that little bone stick; didn't his mom teach him not to stare at a highly trained warrior whose strength lies within his speed and kick-ass strikes. There were several moments where Kabutops wondered if he should solve an age old mystery and find out what Cubones hide under their skulls.

How long had Kabutops spent outside of its Pokèball. By God it needed a rest, no wonder it was going crazy.

'_I am a disciplined weapon of precision and donuts... I mean accuracy... accuracy' _He repeated in his mind as to not let apparently severe insomnia grip him.

"Butops." He muttered, as Pikachu turned his head to the shellfish Pokémon.

'_Did I just shout that out? Wow, Fourteen days out of the ball... or was it fourteen hours. Wow... that Messes you up, no wonder Pikachu is so freaky all the time.'_ His train of thought got slightly de-railed, _'what are those coloured lights, and why do my legs feel like donuts all of a sudden?_' The Pokémon shook his head, but found that the oh so wise trainer on his back just had managed to stop any movement he would have been able to make. So Kabutops took his mind to the only other thing he could think about, _'I am a highly trained warrior whose strength lies in my speed and precision donuts, my knees do not get weak. They do not- I just- donuts?' _and the Pokémon collapsed onto the ground, the trainer on his back following him down to the ground, as Ash landed on top his burdensome Pokémon crushing his exoskeleton.

"Bu Tops!" he managed to let out, as Pikachu and the others looked at him with mild amusement. Something different from the mixture of gloominess, and the slight insomnia that must have been getting at them as well.

"I think, we should let someone else carry Ash." Max pointed out, as he walked up to Ash and took the Shellfish Pokémon's Pokéball, calling it back inside.

'_Why did he shout out Accuracy and Do-nuts?' _Pikachu wondered as Serena called out her Ninetails, and the group shifted Ash onto the fire types back._ 'Now I remember why I don't stay in a ball. Makes you loopy.'_

----

Serena was exhausted, exhausted beyond belief, just like the rest of the group. When May finally asked to take a break everyone said yes, and at the foot of a hill the entire group, including Ninetails collapsed onto the soft green grass and gave out a sigh. Exhausted could not describe the step by step walk without sleep from riding on A'Drith to lavender forest, the forest, then the volcano, then more walking. Soon they would be ready for a marathon.

Serena fell onto the ground, her head looking up to the kind sky, and the careless clouds that floated on above. She hadn't expected for that which had happened to actually happen. Who would have thought that Lavender was on a volcanic fault line, apart from Max; or did he just make it up to find some sort of reason for things. Ash did that once or twice; just make things up because he didn't know what else to do. He'd always look like he was thinking about something, than she would ask. He would reply with a fake story and hide his thoughts, eventually she found out that he was not that smart and in reality his head was completely empty inside. The day she realised that not all boys were as smart as her dad.

"Max" came Mays travel weary voice, as Serena tilted her head to the side, bringing into view the other three who sat onto the grass, with Pikachu and Ninetails in the distance.

"Yeah May?" he replied with a tiredness in his voice, slowly moving his head into her direction. Serena looked into his eyes, almost as tired as she was. His face sweaty from the long walk, the area under his eyes darkening form the missed night of sleep.

"Do you." She paused, and moved her hands to wipe her face, "Really think that it was a." She sighed, taking time to collect her thoughts, "Natural volcano?"

"Natural?" Max asked, a spark of intrigue coming inside of him, "ALL Volcanoes are Natural." He stated, causing Serena to cringe at his tone, a bit too loud for her mind to handle at this moment of stress.

"Forget I asked." May sighed, knowing that this was not the best thing to do when she was too tired to ask and Max was in one of his moods.

"No what do you mean?" He asked truly intrigued, as May let out a sigh, "I want to know." He persisted, his hands pushing down onto the grass as he straightened his back and puffed out his chest as if he was going to get into a fight. It was apparent that May had hit a soft spot, and that soft spot was Max's intelligence.

"Max." May sighed, her voice firm, but trembling slightly as she looked her little brother in the eyes.

"What?" Max said, oblivious to his sister's frustration from a simple question gone wrong.

"Just, don't ask alright. "She sighed wearily, breaking her gaze on her brother. "Just, don't ask." She blinked, and laid her back onto the lush grass looking up to the sky, hoping the tiredness would just drift away. Max's reply shut off by this simple act, as he grunted and looked away, seeming as if he was in deep thought. But if Serena knew one thing about boys, it would be that he was just as likely to be wondering whether Dawn dreamt of going down on Ash. Whatever going down meant.

But someone had to make some sort of camp. Judging from the attitudes of the group and the state of Ash, this was going to be a lengthy break. They needed sleep.

----

The group had made a camp by four o'clock, the bright afternoon sun beginning to stretch their shadows, as Max took care of the Pokémon and May took care of the food on the camp fire. There were no tents out, just sleeping bags arrayed around the fire seeing as it was a bright sunny day making it unlikely to rain later on, and the knowledge that they may need a quick getaway from monsters.

Serena sat down as the image of Ash unconscious upon a blanket took the brunt of her thoughts. For a span of time that had seemed to spin away, she just looked at the boy, seeing that for once, he wasn't there to save her from falling. So she would have to help him. She had set up the camp and after helping Ninetails carry the trainer to a proper resting place, she knew how Kabutops had managed to collapse.

He was a mess, his hair was grey, covered in thick Ash that had mixed with sweat to form a sticky paste that clung to his hair, as well as the rest of him; the irony was not lost on her. His clothes were completely worn, several scratches at different places, and some larger wounds that had now sealed up, but the blood had shown very clearly on his clothes, making them stick to his body some parts of his clothes were charred, as was his hair. He had never looked worse. Serena summarised that the only reason she had made it was because she was a part of a group, and because Ash probably had to face something bigger.

She looked to the side, after hearing something move around a bit, only to find the Cubone sitting peaceful besides her, its head looking directly at her.

"Hello" she said, with a start, "How long have you been there?" but Cubone didn't answer her, choosing to look at her with a great amount of scrutiny.

"Weelll" she spoke with thought, as Cubone continued to remain silent,"Can you hear a word I'm saying?" but still nothing. She stood up, and Cubone followed. She sat down once more and Cubone followed her down to the ground.

"Right." She sighed, knowing that she was stuck with this strange Pokémon. Although perhaps some conversation could be bought out of it. "Ash bought you, didn't he?" but after receiving no answer the young girl chose to carry on, "so I'm guessing he found you in Lavender, and seeing that he's out you need to stick with someone, and that's why you're sitting here?" but she still received no reply.

"You know, first time I saw Ash he was out of things. Not as bad as now, but still pretty bad." Serena sighed, "He tried to be kind to me, but I always just" She paused, "I always looked away and blamed him for things, because I, I don't know. I guess I was afraid of change."

**Begin Flashback**

"Mum." A younger Serena said, in a hall way, speaking to a woman much taller than her. The woman's white hair flowing down behind her shoulders like that of her daughter, she had a pale complexion and bright blue eyes, a pale blue shirt and long white skirt. The only part of her that wasn't bright and light was a strap of red and gold cloth wrapped around her head like a headband, the ends coming down with her hair.

"Yes ?" her mother replied, looking at her daughter, "What is it?"

"How long is the boy going to stay?" Serena asked, nervously although her mother reassured her by holding her hand tightly.

"Why do you want him gone." She asked in return calmly, kneeling slightly so that she was level with her daughter.

"Because, he just sleeps there, can't he go to a hospital?" the young girl moaned.

"Now, that's not a good reason." Her mother said knowing full well that this was how it had to be done. But stopped when she noticed the sullen look upon her daughter's face, "If things get really bad, we'll send him somewhere to go, alright. But be nice alright? I still remember what happened when your auntie came." She commented as Serena smiled at a mention of the past, a time when there was a long term intruder that she could play tricks on.

"So" her mother repeated, "You'll stop any of that?" and Serena gave a nod. Smiling brightly her mum ruffled her daughter's hair knowing that this deal had been sorted out.

----

Serena slowly opened the door into what was once the living room. Hoping, no wishing that somehow, maybe there was the possibility that, "Hello Serena." He was asleep.

"Hi" she replied meekly, feeling the weight of an uninvited guest come upon her shoulders. The only thought that ran through her mind would be to get what she came here for and to get out as soon as possible. This strange depressing boy was just the thing that she needed. The young girl took strides as long as her small legs had allowed her to get across the living room, making no attempt to show any consideration to the guest that had been here for the full length of two days as he healed his damaged leg. His Pikachu sleeping by his side.

She reached a desk on the opposite side of the room and grabbed a Pokéball that lay on top of it, holding it tightly in her hands, as if it was a long lost treasure. She fumbled with the catch hoping that she would be able to hurry this up quickly and get it over with. Reaching it she jumped slightly as the red light of the ball erupted out of the ball and formed into a Wartortle that let out a sigh of relief to be let back out into the physical world. Serena sighed with relief as she bent down to look at Wartortle eye to eye, "You alright?" she asked, to which the Pokémon gave a slow nod, knowing that it would have to be stuck in for a while. "That's great!" Serena said, knowing that she could get out of Ash's recovery and get on with her own life, as she held up the Pokéball in front of her Pokémon.

"So you have a Wartortle" Ash's voice cut in as Serena cringed slightly wondering way he had to just talk, when he could have done what she needed to do on her own.

"Yes." She said, not looking at the picture of a trainer laying on the sofa of their small house, a leg perched up on a cushion higher than the other to heal its injury. Who was he! She seemed to scream in her mind, but quickly pushing that thought down in remembrance of her talk with her mum. "This is Wartortle." She said as the water type took in the sight of the new person with some interest.

"You've been taking care of it?" Ash asked, slowly bringing himself in a sort of sitting position.

Of course she was taking care of her Pokémon, how dare this teenager say things like that, she was good to her Pokémon "Yes, me and Wartortle. Are best friends."

"Wartortle," Ash said, speaking to the Pokémon, "Come here." The Pokémon obeyed and walked over to the injured trainer, hesitation in every step it took. When it reached Ash who was in an unusual sitting position as to not aggravate his injury, it flinched as the trainer took a hand forward and rubbed the top of its head. His eyes looking at the Pokémon, analysing every part of its body including the very light colouration of its shell.

"What ?" Serena wondered, looking at what this teenager was doing with her Pokémon, not realising that she had just said that out loud.

"Hey, ur..." he said forgetting the next word.

"Serena, my name's Serena." She sighed, hearing from her friend just how big stupid Pokémon trainers would not be all that bright.

"Serena." He said, not pausing at his mistake in forgetting her name, "are you planning to become a Pokémon trainer?" he asked with a heavy voice, looking at the young girl as if he would see every aspect of her future.

In response to his question she gave off a little laugh, silencing it immediately, and then saying with a slight smirk, "No, I'm not ever going to train, I'm going to be a co-ordinator like Alice."

"Alice?"

"My friend, she told me all about going on a journey, her big sister's a Pokémon breeder, and..." Serena stopped, realising that she had just made an elementary mistake of talking to the teenager for too long.

"Still, if you want to be a co-ordinator, you have to let Wartortle have some time to play, and have fun." He stated without any sympathy in his own voice, not realising what he had just said, and the person that he had just said it too.

"Of course we have fun!" Serena growled, in reply angrily. This boy was going too far, and had no idea at all about what he was getting into. "It's my Wartortle!"

"Is Wartortle your first Pokémon?" he asked with a calm voice, knowing he would get an angry response.

"OF COURSE, I'm Eight!" she roared, like a Typhlosion fighting for her children. Although Wartortle gave a hopeful look towards the new human, feeling that he was having her desires put across.

"Then." He said with a pause, waiting one second, two seconds, three seconds. She would have to calm down if she would be successful in her career, being headstrong could only get you so far. It took a while for him to learn that "Serena, you would have to let Wartortle stay out of its ball for longer than when you feed it and battle with it, sometimes, if a Pokémon that's used to being active and must remain active-" Ash was cut off by Serena as she pressed the catch on her Pokéball, calling back Wartortle. Not making eye contact with the confused trainer she just ran out of the room, slamming the door with a bang.

Then Ash was once more left in the room alone, and he collapsed back onto the makeshift bed. "Just trying to help."

**End Flashback**

Serena had begun to walk quite a distance to the nearest tree in order to find some kind of firewood to ensure it would keep going in the dark night, just as she had managed to shake off the Cubone, and hopefully it would make friends with some other Pokémon. It was about five in the afternoon and the sun was showing some signs of getting ready to sleep. She heard someone call in the distance, turning around to see Dawn running across the grass to reach her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Serena said directly without any tact.

"I'm here to help." Dawn said, "There aren't many trees around here and you're going to need help getting fire wood." She explained.

"No I don't." She replied plainly once more. She could easily carry a bunch of twigs, it wasn't that hard.

"Well, still." Dawn paused, "Wouldn't you like the company." Serena was not going to let this go.

"If I wanted company, I would have asked Wartortle come."

"Well" Dawn gave out a sigh, "I'm here, and I can't go back really."

"Well, why not, you're all grown up aren't you?"

"Well, I'm staying here anyway." Dawn said with absolution, not going to let someone that small get on top of her.

"Why?" She asked again. Dawn was just speechless, what could she say to this persistent person who would just not let go.

"Why not?"

"Why?" Serena replied once more, only to be hit back by Dawn.

"Why not?"

"Why?"

"Why not? Now come on lets go." Dawn said, walking to a small outcrop of trees against the grassy plains. Serena was just left confused as to how Dawn had just walked away from her. Wondering how she had just lost that argument to get Dawn to spill the truth. It always worked on Ash, but then again Ash was a boy, and Dawn was a girl.

Serena ran to catch up with the blue haired co-ordinator, slowing down when she came by her side, but before Serena could ask a question Dawn spoke out, "Serena, how are you holding up?" she asked, not in a tone of someone who had been a rather childish argument, but in a voice of concern.

"Fine, a bit sleepy. But fine." Serena said, wondering what had caused the sudden concern from the older girl.

"Are you sure?" Dawn asked once more.

"Yeah, why are you worrying about me?" Serena asked.

"Because what happened was strange, and scary, and we're all trying to deal with it, I'm just making sure that you're fine with things." Dawn looked at the young girl in the eyes, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she assured Dawn, "besides I've been through worse."

"Really?" Dawn inquired.

"Yeah, this is nothing much. Still why are you worried?" she asked, wondering why this girl that she barely knew had suddenly become her psychiatrist.

"Well, we're friends aren't we?"

"Friends." Serena took a second to register the thought, "we barely talk, we've known each other for less than a week, and that makes us friends?"

"Why not? Besides, if you know Ash and are that close to him, and so do I. Why can't we be friends." Dawn said, hoping that she could get Serena to become a lot more open when talking.

"We could be friends, if the only reason you wanted to talk with me wasn't so that you could get closer to Ash, by using me." Serena stated dryly, "After all that is what you're trying to do isn't it. Use me to let Ash see you as something more, even though it was your fault that you haven't been with him for ages now." Dawn was stopped dead in her tracks, "I'm going to get some firewood, I hope you're big enough to walk back on your own." And with that Serena made her way away from the co-ordinator. If she would be a strong trainer one day, she would have to take the hard path, and not lie about things, just so that Dawn could get closer to Ash.

The amount of people that thought she was weaker just because she was small, the amount of People that ignored her and looked at the champion, with the only person pulling her up and make her feel important being Ash. He would be the one to help her train, and take her to new places to see things that she wouldn't see before. Centuries old Ninetails that could create illusions with their minds, Dragonites as tall as mountains that lived in the ocean, castles in the sky and temples in the sea. The end of time, the beginning of space and a burger so bad it could actually make you sick. She had seen things others could not imagine, made choices others would not, and that made her taller than anyone else knew. She would not be used.

Then she realised, from all that Dawn had said, the way she tried to get through her. She realised that although boys were far from perfect, so were girls.

----

The sun was beginning to set, leaving a pallet of colours in the sky, the sign of a peaceful day's end. A day that was needed to recollect thoughts. That was what the group had done, and now they sat around the campfire, at distant ends, eating slowly the pieces of food that they had. Serena slowly scanned all the others, the sunlight illuminating their faces in a light orange glow, making their features all the more definable. If anything they didn't look all that bad, a few scrapes here and there, but in the end of the day they were just a bit dirty, the Pokémon, with the exceptions of Kabutops and A'Drith were all behind their respective trainers, already asleep form all the battling that they had done previously, their light snores, providing the atmosphere of rest. Cubone, without a trainer or friends in the group was much further away, sleeping on its own.

"The stars begin to blink and peep, as the sun falls into its hazy sleep. Everything becomes deep dark; the vanishing sun had made its mark." Serena whispered, the rhyme she had heard said by her teacher as night drifted into existence. Before she had left to go on her journey away from home she had heard this rhyme along with many others, now it was just one trinket of what she had once had, sometimes she would think about what life used to be like, wonder what her parents would think about her. Nothing big, just a fleeting fancy, and over time the things she thought and the pain along with it had numbed, replaced by fear of life on the little adventures that she had on her journey with Ash.

Max was the first one to make it into his sleeping bag, and May followed. Neither one of them making a sound, as they drifted off into a much needed sleep. The night air, not too cold, and the wind silent, providing the perfect atmosphere for the two siblings. Only Dawn and Serena were left awake.

They looked at each other, wondering what the other would do. If they should speak and let someone be hurt, or to stay silent and have it tear them apart inside. But neither of them acted on anything, just looking at each other from either side of the fire. The image of the other skewed and distorted by the small flame.

Serena was taken away by something pounding lightly on her leg. She turned seeing Cubone looking at her expectantly, "Hi" Serena said quietly, moving her arm to try and pet Cubone on the top of its head, but finding that the bone would not really give Cubone much satisfaction from the action. "What is it, I thought you were sleeping?" she asked, but received no answer apart from the Pokémon looking expectantly at her.

The Cubone then sat down besides Serena and looked into the fire, as the young girl wondered what the Pokémon was getting up to, if it was getting up to anything. But the sound of another girl took her attention as she said, "Looks like Cubone likes you."

"Yeah." Serena replied, not knowing what else to really say to Dawn.

"You were wrong." Dawn said, getting straight to the point, as Serena looked inquisitively at what the co-ordinator had to say next. "It was both our faults for getting away from each other. Just wanted to clear that up."

"What do you mean?" Serena asked with a shred of curiosity glistening in her eyes, not knowing much of the back story between the two.

"Well it's complicated" Dawn said.

"It's never complicated." Serena said, as Dawn looked at the younger girl, with a small smile upon her face. Reminiscing of when she used to be like that, not really understanding.

"Serena, it's never simple." Dawn said, knowing that just like she used to, this young girl would not take anything sitting down.

"Who told you that?" Serena said with some fire coming into her previously emotionless voice.

"Ash." Dawn said, as Serena withdrew slightly, feeling as if, she had possibly been a little bit forward when talking to Dawn.

"Why do you like him?" Serena asked.

"I just do." Dawn stated as if she had repeated these words in her head over and over, "It's everything about him." She sighed, looking straight into the fire, trying to find the right words as she thought about how to describe her thoughts. Remembering how they used to talk and talk and talk, every step of the way, how they helped each other get better and better until Ash became the champion of Sinnoh. Then it all ended.

Dawns smile vanished as the correct words came straight to her, "I would like to see him smile." Dawn paused, "I'm sorry if I made you angry Serena. But I've seen it when he talks to you, and he hasn't smiled for anyone but you." Dawn said, not knowing what else to do, it had only been a few days since she had met Ash again, even after that things had not been as well as it could have been. A sneaky kiss would only get you so far.

"Dawn." Serena said, moving her arm to Dawns, "Hey, look he'll smile. Eventually, well he might lighten up around you one day. There's no need to worry, he just got that attitude off of me." She said with the ghost of a smile. Dawn stopped in her tracks wondering if she had just heard what she heard.

"What did you just say?" she asked.

"No need to worry, he just acts like that cause he sees me do it sometimes and-" she was cut off once more as Dawn hugged Serena with a big smile. Smiling as small traces of tears came to her face, rocking the stunned girl back and forth in the hug.

Serena just pushed Dawn back, after getting over her initial shock, as Dawn let go of the younger girl automatically a faint smile coming across her face alongside traces of drowsiness. "What was that all about?" Serena asked.

"Who told you that, not to worry?" Dawn asked, feeling warm inside for the first time in a while, not a buzz of excitement or an explosion of happiness like when she first saw the one she thought she was meant to be with, but a smaller fire, like the one in front of her that may be small, but would keep her warmer that she would be otherwise.

"I can't remember." Serena said, "I think Ash said it." She stopped, looking back to the times that Ash had said the weird phrase, to try and get her to smile when things looked uncertain, "Yeah, he said that a friend told him, and it." She stopped when she saw the smile on Dawns face, "What?"

"He said that a friend told him that." She stated, knowing that it wouldn't take that long for the young girl to figure things out.

"No, no" she repeated in disbelief, "But, really?" she asked, looking towards Dawn who gave a gentle nod in return. "Wow."

Dawn fell back, laying her back onto the grass, looking up to the stars that now filled the sky above them, just happy that there was some sign that she wasn't forgotten by everyone around her, that what she said mattered. "And the funny thing is, whenever he used to say it, I hated it. I'd get really annoyed when he'd copy my things. Funny how things turn out." She smiled, wondering what Serena would think of all this.

"You know what Dawn?" Serena asked.

"What?"

"Ash always said that he had a friend who used to take care of herself so much that she would go crazy if she didn't look in her mirror every five minutes, even if he was joking." She said, as the fire inside Dawn grew a little bit warmer, "But I know that girl isn't you, you smell awful." Serena commented with a smile, as Dawn giggled.

"I'm not the only one." She said, knowing that this was Serena trying to build a bridge between the two. Perhaps, they would become good friends, perhaps.

**Begin Flashback**

Serena found herself in the same hallway, speaking with her mum, "what is it now?" the elder woman asked gently, but a trace of exasperation lined her tone of voice, as Serena contemplated on telling her what she had to ask.

"Mum." She paused, looking up at her towering figure, "you know that boy."

"Yes." The elder woman sighed, "Haven't we talked about this already?"

"I know, but I had to say something." Serena mumbled, shamefully in front of her mother who looked exhausted by many things, in comparison to when they had spoken yesterday, almost as if there was something big that was taking her attention. So the whiter haired girl didn't really want to disturb her at all, but this was big. She had to tell someone.

"Mum, can we do something about him?" Serena couldn't hold it back, she had to say it.

"Serena, you know he can't walk too far, and we are going to take care of him." She assured her daughter, knowing that Serena would have to open up to Ash sooner or later.

"But mum, he STINKS. He's been there for ages and he SMELLS." She stopped for breath, as he mother stood there with an expression of shock at the way her daughter shouted, then burst out laughing.

"Don't worry." She managed to let out, between her dimming laughter, as Serena had a face plastered with irritation at how she could possibly think that a stinky boy in the living room was anything to laugh at.

Slowly Serena's mum began to slow down her laughter, in note of how irritated her daughter had become. "Mum, do all boys smell?" She asked sending her mother into another round of laughter. But this time Serena just smiled thinking that they all probably do smell like that, and that was the reason her mum was laughing. Although her dad was a boy, but he was her dad and that was different.

Eventually when the laughter subsided, the woman took a good look towards her daughter, seeing that she was still unsure about their guest, "Serena, do you want to ask me something else?" she said, knowing that Serena couldn't be shy around everyone, and she would have to be prompted to ask the question, it was a little thing that she could do for her little girl to get her to grow up.

For a moment Serena paused, wondering what way to put this to her mum, something that they had already talked about, and yet not let out, even though she knew that she could say anything and they would make sure no one would stop her from saying what she had to. In the end the direct route looked the most appealing to the young girl"Mum, why is he different. You and dad never bring strangers inside like that." She said, waiting for what the reply would be.

"Serena, do you remember Delia?"

"Yes." Serena nodded, remembering the woman who would come and talk with her, good friends of her parents. One of the friendliest adults she had ever met, usually they were grumpy and would miss the most obvious things, or did she get that from the T.V.?

"Do you remember her talking about her son?"

"The one who went out to be a Pokémon trainer." She asked, recalling the fondness at how she would talk about her son, of course her friends had told her all about trainers and they were right, of course.

"Ash is her son." The elder woman confirmed. "He doesn't know that we were friends with his mum, but as friends we will help him." She said in a soothing voice, levelling any anxieties that her daughter may have harboured, knowing that she would keep them hidden otherwise or circle around things, maybe one day Serena would be more direct, but she knew that she would not be there when that happened.

"Alright." Serena said, accepting what her parents had decreed. But her mother knew better.

"Is there anything else you want to ask? You know you can say what you need to."

"Where is his mum? If he's hurt." She said, asking the innocent question.

"She's passed away." The woman said with a shaken voice, not wanting to go back to bad memories. Or to expose her daughter to a world that she would be better away from.

"Oh." Serena said, taking some time for the information to sink in. "Why didn't we go to her funeral?" was the first question to pop up in the head of the young child, wondering why, if they were so close. Why they didn't get to say goodbye.

"Because." She thought, wondering what phrase, what series of words would provide the correct answer. Saying what needed to be said without saying what had to be kept quiet. "Because, if we looked back, we wouldn't be able to move forward."

"Huh?" Serena wondered, as her mother smiled in response to her daughter's confusion.

"Now." She asked her daughter "Is there anything else you have to get off your chest?"

Serena sighed, for a second a trouble had crossed her mind once more but she had put it away, "Mum, he really dose stink, can you do anything about it?" she said as her mum smiled.

"We'll see what we can do about it, but you know about smelly boys?" she said gently. Bringing a smile to Serena's face.

**End Flashback**

"Why'd you hate him?" Dawn asked, curiously. As Serena looked towards the elder girl, thinking of what to say, to say too much or too little. She didn't seem to mind what she had been told before, if anything what the white haired girl said to Dawn seemed to have left no mark at all, yet Serena couldn't shake the feeling that there was something else to this.

"Ask me when I'm older." She said with a smile.

"Huh?" Dawn replied with confusion, causing Serena to smile, her smirk visible only through the flame that burned in front of them, close to running out of fuel to keep burning. "What do you mean?" Dawn asked the younger girl, wondering why she had become guarded all of a sudden.

"When I'm older, ask me." She repeated, as Dawn shrugged her words off, sure to ask her one day in the future.

"So what are you going to be?" Dawn asked. "A co-ordinator? Your Pokémon would do really good in contests you know." She complimented, although Serena had already chosen another path.

"Actually I want to be a Pokémon Breeder or a trainer." She admitted.

"Really?" Dawn replied, "because you would make a really good co-ordinator."

"I'm just not interested; Trainers and Co-ordinators hate each other, if that's what it's like. I don't want to be a part of it." She said to the elder girl, who took a moment to think about what she had said.

"It's not that bad." Dawn countered.

"It is, wouldn't you be annoyed if, when you were travelling with Ash he became a co-ordinator?" Serena posed the question, knowing about all the gossip that happened when Ash did enter contests as a dare. She was still adamant on everything that had been told to her, the words of people that she hadn't seen for ages were still etched into her mind, so Ash went to prove her wrong.

"But he did do the Grand festival." Dawn said.

"And weren't you a bit annoyed that a trainer could win it?" Serena asked, "I heard all the co-ordinators talk about him, and out of everything they said, all they wanted to know was if he was a trainer or not." and by winning the Grand festival, Serena hadn't decided that trainers were better, if anything the way some of them treated their Pokémon made her think if either one was better than the other.

Pokémon training was steeped in tradition, and grandeur. The winners would be filled in with respect and be immortalised as champions, and defenders of tradition that had been passed on from generation after generation. But the life of a trainer was a hard one; every step would be filled with its own struggles, every challenge made a scar. It was so hard a road to take that the weak would be left in isolation to fend for themselves; terrible things would happen to young boys who found themselves in the wilderness, and no one went running to help them. It was like Stone, always there and standing tall. But ultimately it was as hard as that stone, hard and cold and soulless.

Co-ordinating was fast, exciting, very turn filled with glitz and glamour. When you won it would be like your dreams turning into reality, everything that you could ever imagine. Everyone would know your name; your face would be on every magazine, action figures and dolls of you, kids hanging your posters on their walls. But for all that, it was fleeting. Within a year you would be forgotten for the next star co-ordinator and you would find yourself shunned out of it all. It was like a Fire, burning bright, and full of passion. But ultimately it would have the same fate of fire and burn out, in the end you will be left in the cold, training your Pokémon in isolation. In search for the next challenge, another log to fuel the fire.

On the opposite side of Serena Cubone, who had been left unnoticed threw a couple of sticks to the dying flame that kept them warm to keep it burning for a little while longer.

Breeders put heart into what they did; they devoted everything to taking care of Pokémon, and their lives were a good one. But nothing more than that, there wouldn't be the respect that trainers would achieve, or the fire of devotion that Co-ordinators would receive. In the end breeders were like a pool of Water, nurturing and bringing life to things. Necessary yet amazingly dull and mundane.

"I guess, they all have their good and bad bits. Good and bad people are in each one. You just choose the one that's best for you." Dawn evaluated, saying what she already knew from years of co-ordinating experience, and from all the people she had met in her travels.

Serena took a look at the girl that lay down upon the grass and said in a clear voice, "That's what Ash says." Wondering if the little association she made between the two had made Dawn giddy again, she sighed when the reply was somewhat more suppressed.

"Thanks, I think."

"You know" Serena stated, wondering at how she had moved on so far from when she had first left everything she knew, "we're really going to need a bath soon." She popped the question from seemingly nowhere.

Dawn gave a short laugh, "there's nothing like one" she said recalling all the times she was unable to reach a proper Pokémon centre, and unable to fix up her hair. It could drive any one crazy just thinking about days in the wilderness. "And to think that Ash would rather get to the next gym." She said wearily, giving out a sigh as fond memories seemed to come back to her.

"I'm not letting you give him a bath." Serena interrupted Dawns thoughts, "I know you would like to see what he's like down south but there are youngsters here." She pointed to herself, as Dawn looked shocked at the younger girl.

"Do you even know what that means?" Dawn asked, wondering how Serena would learn all these things she would say. When Dawn was ten, she wouldn't dream of saying any of that.

"Not really." Serena admitted, "But people like it when I say it."

"I don't think they would. Who told you those things? It can't be Ash?"

"No, it's not Ash. Of Course." Serena stated the obvious in a slightly outraged tone that Dawn would even think that, and how he was the first one to bring on her blame, even if they were close. "I hear other people say it." She admitted in a quieter tone of voice.

"But still, I don't think that you should say things like that out loud." Dawn said, knowing the values of some tact, a trait that the young girl had yet to learn. But Serena had already made up her mind.

"I don't care; I can say what I want. No one can stop me." And the possibility of a close friendship between the two slowly went away.

**Begin Flashback**

Serena hid behind the door to the kitchen where her parents were deep in conversation, she kept her breathing down, kneeling down, in case they turned the corner and may see her head.

It was already late in the night and she was supposed to be asleep, but she wasn't and then she had to listen. She had never heard them talk like this. To other people maybe, but not to each other.

"We can't let this happen." Her father said his voice growling, knowing that he had to say something. His question remained unanswered for a few seconds, Serena's heart was gripped in fear, the way he spoke made him sound like one of those Houndoom in the wild, readying for the kill.

"We have to let it happen." Came her mother's sullen reply. Her voice showed the great distress that came into her heart. "There is nothing else we can do." She said in resignation of her fate.

"But we HAVE to do something." He growled.

"There is no fighting it, and the more we do. The worse it becomes."

"But why do we have to have the boy here?" he asked, with scrutiny. Serena then came to the realisation that he did not like Ash either, why would he want some teenager sleeping. He was right.

"Look" her mother tried to reason, but why would she not want what he wanted?

"He's just a boy." He snarled, with ferocity at the very thought of the boy "he can't take care of her."

"We can't take care of her either." She tried to reason with a more level voice, the very thought of their inability to take care of someone tearing her up inside.

"We HAVE to do something." He sighed, knowing that there really wasn't any denying things, "If he hadn't come, we would have done things differently."

"It would have been worse, he's a good boy."

"He's got enough problems of his own, with Delia." He said, with a round of silence ensuing as they remembered their old friend. "Why'd they take her life?"

"Because, she's a good friend, and would have been hard to stop, with her out of the way." she choked on her words.

"We should never have joined them, why did she have to?"

"Someone had to support Ash, because she loved him she had to give something up, it's not every day that a single mother can fund a boy to become a Pokémon trainer, keep him healthy and have a house of her own in the countryside." Serena's mother said, knowing full well, "he's not at his best right now, but if Delia's anything to go by, I'm sure things won't turn out that bad." Then silence, which was slowly pierced by a light sob. Who was crying?

"Come on, she'll be alright." Her mother said soothingly. That would mean that the one who was crying was.

"I don't want to lose her." He wept quietly, "Why don't we run, get away from them."

"They will find us, and there won't be anyone to keep her save. You can't get away from the darkness." She said grimly. There was no other way to put it.

Suddenly Serena shuddered, her parents voices becoming more distant as she saw Ash looking at her from down the corridor, the limp of his leg evident. He walked quietly over to her, trying his best to not make any sounds and alert her parents.

He slowly reached his arm out to Serena, as she took it and lifted herself upright. Still as silent as could be, he held her hand lightly and led her slowly to the stairs, trying his best to hide his injured leg as the two slowly walked away from her parent's conversation.

Once they were out of ear shot Ash let go of her and said, "You should get to bed." In response Serena just looked towards the boy who had caused so much distress for her parents, wondering why won't he go away? She ran upstairs to her room, as the trainer sighed. "Strange girl."

**End Flashback**

They woke up the next day, the night having little effect upon the group as Serena had seen, she sighed as everyone went to returning their Pokémon into their Pokéballs, the group still a little shaken. Their tiredness had worn off but other than that, things didn't look all that bright. Suddenly Serena found that Cubone was standing by her side once more.

"Where are you going to go?" she wondered out loud, shocked when she received a reply.

"You can always catch him." Dawn suggested, picking up her back pack, and placing it on, as Serena became slightly unsure about the Pokémon in question. "I don't know?" she wondered looking at Cubones indifferent face.

"He likes you. I'm sure you'll make a good team." She said trying to encourage the young girl. But likes wasn't the best word that Serena would have used to describe the face she was looking at.

"well..." she thought for a second.

"I think you should do it." A familiar voice came from the distance, the group turned to see Ash stretching as he had finally woken up, although for some reason he stood with a slight limp on his leg. He walked over to the young girl, straightening his leg to rid himself of the limp and even tough Serena knew he felt pain she decided that he deserved it. Like before he decided to use the same remedy for a lightly injured leg, to try and walk it off. Boys, even she knew you can't walk off a leg injury.

He passed Serena a Pokéball, as the young girl looked to the Cubone for a second contemplating if she should or should not capture the Pokémon. She threw the ball capturing the Pokémon without any resistance. She had just captured a new Pokémon but only one thought passed through her mind as she glanced towards Ash who had a light smile of pride upon his face. "You Stink!" she said, holding her nose and walking a few paces away.

"Huh? " Ash smelt the air, "It's not that bad. I'd say it smells more of a light summer breeze with a hint of lemon grass."

"You smell of..."

"Of what?" he asked.

"Of Ash!"

"I know, that's my name." He said with a clueless expression upon his face as if to say, no duh.

"No, of fiery ash." She retorted.

"Fiery ash." He repeated, but Serena was having none of it, she called out her Wartortle as the Pokémon wondered why it was out so soon since being recalled.

"Water gun" she said pointing over to the trainer and in an instant Ash was facing a nice shower, and in a couple of seconds he was clean for the most part. Wartortle didn't even charge him for it.

"That's better." She sighed, looking towards a dripping Ash with a smile, "Now you smell of water, but it's better than smelling like Ash- Ashes."

"Gah." Ash grunted, shaking off the water that had stuck to him as everyone else began to laugh, which caught Serena's attention.

"Now it's your turn! Wartortle." She called and the rest of the group had their own shower courtesy of the little blue Pokémon. Soon enough none of them melt like Ash. To the delight of Serena, although they looked a little bit wet.

"So" Ash said, "Where are we going to?"

"I have no idea." May admitted "We just walked."

"Well this place dose look familiar." Ash pondered, bringing some hope into the group. Suddenly his memory came back to him as he remembered, "Serena."

"Yeah, I know." She confirmed, "We're not far." The others looked on clueless about what the two were talking about.

"So you know somewhere we can stay?" Max asked, overlooking the sensitive issue the others had hinted towards.

"Yeah." Serena said in a voice that wasn't charismatic as to where they were going.

"Are you going to show the way?"

"Max." May warned but was silenced.

"No it's alright, it's not that far, it'll be fine." She said trying to convince herself, "besides I can meet up with some old friends." the white haired girl said placing on a fake smile upon her face that seemed to fool the others.

"So then, let's get going." Max ordered the march forward. Hopeful that they would dry off soon.

**Begin Flashback**

"No no, take me back, I have to help them." Serena begged as Ash dragged her away from saving her parents, "You're supposed to be a trainer, why don't you get some guts!"

"I made a promise; I'm going to keep it."

"By letting them..." the young girl said, choking the last word as if it was something that wouldn't ever happen, not to her parents. "I hate you!" She screamed, "It's all your fault!"

"I promised them, for everything they've done, if I don't listen to them now." He told her in a level voice as the roar of fire slowly grew and grew in the distance.

"I want to go back." She sobbed, "I have to." And in her tears she fell out of consciousness. The words of her hate still piercing through Ash's heart.

"I'm just trying to help." He murmured, as the roar grew louder, the sirens of fire engines coming closer and tears coming out of his eyes. Noticing them we wiped his eyes with his arm.

"Pika?" his partner asked, rushing besides him as his shoulder spot was taken away.

"We keep going on." Ash said as his loyal friend nodded, similar sorrow evident in his eyes. Ash took a deep breath, and with a new companion, if that was an adequate title for her. He marched on.

----

**F.Y.I.**

**- Am I overdoing the co-ordinator vs. Trainer thing?**

**- I made a rhyme, I just need one for Mr Mime =D**

**- I'm a bit jittery about how I handled the conversations here, I didn't want it to sound too much like a girl-girl conversation as Serena has been with Ash for a while and has been influenced by him in some ways. Hopefully I've started to pad out Dawns character a bit more here and make her a lot more real. **

**- I also tried to get the 'tired and exhausted' vibe across by the angry outbursts, the guilt, and the lack of really active speech there until they got deep into conversation. Tell me if anything is working, or if I screwed it up.**

**- It may look like it's too focused on Pearlshipping but remember, this is just the beginning.**

**(Exit line is currently out on loan)...**


End file.
